Putrefactus VS Massacrors
by Benitsuki Tora
Summary: Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki. Cela fait un an que ces monstres sont là et que je dois veiller sur mes deux petites sœurs. C'est devenu un véritable Enfer. Aujourd'hui, j'ai cru mourir. Mais ces deux filles ont débarqué, une surexcitée à cheveux rouge et une sociopathe à cheveux blancs. 'Salut, on vient te sauver' C'est normal que j'ai pas confiance? /fic en 23 chap, un par jour!\
1. Goodbye Jean-Kevin

Salut à tous! Ici Benitsuki Tora la gogole en direct de vos écrans! COUCOUUUU!

Je vous l'avais promis, vous l'avez attendu longteeeeeemps mais le voilà, voui, voui, voui, pour de vrai! Voici donc **Putrefactus VS. Massacrors** l'OS pour remercier mes lecteurs adorés de _**Feu et Foudre**_ des cinquante reviews (*sourit comme une débile mentale de haut niveau*). Et entre temps, on a carrément atteint les 200 reviews *décède brutalement, la bave aux lèvres*. Les 200 reviews quoi… Eh les gens… J'vous aime. Vous le saviez ça hein? Vous pétez tout. Sans vous, il n'y aurait ni fic ni Benitsuki Tora derrière son petit écran qui galère, clair et net! Alors, du fond du cœur, MERCI.

À ceux qui n'ont ab-so-lu-ment rien lu de _**Feu et Foudre**_ et qui donc ne connaissez rien à cette fic où le loufoque et le what-the-fuck côtoient des tigres et des lancers de melons meurtriers, pas de souci, ne paniquez pas. Vous pouvez lire **Putrefactus VS. Massacrors** quand même, j'ai fait en sorte que ce soit compréhensible! Vous capterez pas certaines références mais rien de gênant pour la lecture, clair et net.

Et encore une fois, hahaha, j'ai pas réussit à faire tenir tout ça en un seul OS… J'suis maudite. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, le manuscrit fait 119 pages, un chapitre normal de _**Feu et Foudre**_ en fait 6 et ma toute première fic, terminée en quinze chapitres, à savoir _**L'enfant rouge et le tigre blanc**_ fait 83p. Voyez la taille du machin quoi… Du coup, je vous l'ai découpé en 22 petits chapitres de taille variable, que je vais vous publier sous forme d'un 'chapitre' par jour si le site ne buggue pas et que ma connexion Internet ne décide pas brusquement de se barrer à Bali (Inch'Allah).

Chaque chapitre a un titre que j'ai repris d'un film que j'aime bien (celui de l'OS en général, bah c'est _Alien__s__ VS. Predators_ quoi…) (la culture de DINGUE quand même) et je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, cet OS-qui-n'en-est-pas-un est loin d'être une merveille. Pas qu'il soit naze nan, y'a des passages que j'aime bien mais il y quelques incohérences (le plus minimes et le moins gênantes possible j'espère), des changements de ton assez brusques où le mélange entre le délire total et le plus sérieux est fait de manière moins subtile que sur _**Feu et Foudre**_… En bref, ce n'est pas une fic que j'ai bien pu fignoler même si ce n'est pas du travail bâclé, faut pas déconner je ne vous publierai pas un truc dont je ne serais pas un minimum satisfaite.

Alors, je vous avais demandé dans les reviews ce que vous vouliez voir dans cet OS pour que je raccroche toutes vos idées à mon idée de base! On avait donc :  
>- un crossover <em><span><strong>Le Regard de l'Aveugle<strong>_ et _**Feu et Foudre**_ (suggéré par **Taraimpératrice**)  
>- Kon (demandé par <strong>Lussynlight<strong>)  
>- le rendez-vous secret de Uryuu et Retsu Unohana (demandé par <strong>Lussynlight<strong>)  
>- Benikyogai et Tora qui débarquent à Karakura et rencontrent Ichigo (encore une demande de <strong>Luce<strong>!)  
>- un bisou entre Benikyogai et Tora (ça, c'est <strong>Zerikya<strong>)

Malheureusement, pour certaines raisons, il y en a que je n'ai pas pu placer, désolééééé… (mais j'vous dit pas quoi, faut vous laisser un peu de surprises!)

Merci à vous tous! À **Zerikya**, à **Lussynlight**, à **Taraimpératrice**, à **Akane-chan**, à **Akuma-No-Kitsune**, à **Alcane**, à **Alcis**, à **Caeli-Jirachi**, à **Charmanichirashiva**, à **C3RIS3**, à **Drack**, à **Hyoki ****S****ama**, à **Ialka-Yuika**, à **Loupiote****54**, à **Loucat**, à **Melenda**, à **Mira-Arien**, à **P****'****tit Laiko**, à **Pureya-san**, à **RedBlackSky**, à **Rinkachiritateku**, à **ShaunyBlackSheep**, à **Tiger of Shadows**, à **Yuni Stark**…! VOUS PÉTEZ TOUT. SÉRIEUX.

Et en bonus pour mes plus anciens lecteurs, y'aura une surpriiiiise! (mais j'vous dit pas quoi, héhéhé)  
>- C'est quoi ce rire de méchant comploteur à deux balles, sans dec'…? Si c'est une surprise, évidemment que tu ne vas pas leur dire ce que c'est, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès bordel?!<p>

Ahhh, mon petit Lulu… Mais que serait un de mes chapitres sans une apparition de Lulu-le-naze, j'ai nommé Lucifer, Seigneur et Maître des Enfers!  
>- T'oublie tous mes titres-euh! Je suis aussi Merveille de ces Mondes, Lumière de cette vie, Maître des Feux Infernaux, le Premier des Anges Déchus, le Souverain des Empires Souterrains, le…<p>

Woh ta gueule. *pulvérise la gueule de Lucifer d'un coup de frigo dans la tronche* (c'est LOURD un frigo)

Les titres auxquels vous avez échappé parce que je voulais garder le côté délire (et un peu loufoque) de celui-ci : **Not Alone Anymore**, **la Fin de la Solitude**, **la Solitude des Lys**, **À l'Est, rien de nouveau**, **To Scrabble or not to** **scrabble**...

.

**rating M** pour le langage carrément épique (vulgarité à tous azimuts et des insultes un peu partout quoi), pour la violence et l'évocation de choses un peu glauques, pour certaines situations… Bref. C'est loufoque par moments mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on est chez les Bisounours.

.

**Disclaimer **comme d'habi… ouais, attendez, nan. *toussote brièvement* **DISCALIBUUUUUR OWÉ OWÉ OWÉÉÉ!** (tarée un jour, tarée toujours, héhé) Donc! Comme je le disais, l'univers de **Bleach** ne m'appartient pas hein, ça vous vous en doutez, il appartient à Tite Kubo. Nan, pas à Victor Hugo, nan nan… Mes personnages, Tora, Beni et toute la Meute sont à MOUAH! *bombe fièrement le torse*

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>1. Goodbye Jean-Kevin.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le hamburger, rien à dire, c'était un des chef-d'œuvres de l'Humanité, au bas mot et sans exagérer. En temps normal, Jean-Kevin, 35 ans, puceau, un bide de bière de 35 hectolitres et champion invétéré de EroticoSexyWarior, un jeu en ligne dont les joueurs se reconnaissaient entre eux au nom de code 110-35-94 c'est-à-dire les mensurations de la plus fameuse des héroïnes (la plus proche du total look de prostipute de l'espace quoi), aurait pu discuter des heures sur la beauté des courbes parfaites d'un hamburger. Bon, peut-être pas faire toute une étude sur l'impact sociologique dudit hamburger, n'oublions pas que le Jean-Kevin a toujours été assez mal pourvu neuronalement parlant. Faudrait pas non plus déconner.

Il _avait _des neurones hein. Deux ou trois paumés quelque part au fin fond du vide abyssal planqué sous son crâne à moitié dégarni, entre le gène du jeu vidéo, celui de la bière et celui des nichons. Il avait quelques neurones, mais de toutes façons, ça n'a jamais empêché la connerie comme la connerie n'a jamais empêché la réussite.

Le regard de Jean-Kevin continua à fixer le-dit hamburger qu'il tenait entre ses mains grasses, toujours aussi expressif. C'est-à-dire pas du tout. Les bons jours, ses yeux avaient l'air de la vache devant un champ de betteraves, une tite lueur de connerie typiquement humaine brillant quelque part là-dedans.

Sa vie, c'était de la merde. Sa superbe et plantureuse copine venait de le plaquer (_sa poupée gonflable venait de crever_), son ordi dernière génération venait de planter (_il avait renversé sa bière sur l'unité centrale et tout avait grillé_), il n'avait pas réussit à obtenir une nouvelle augmentation dans sa boîte d'électronique de haute technologie (_il s'était fait virer de son job de serveur dans un fast-food à coups de pieds dans son gros cul)…_ Bref, c'était naze. Du coup, il noyait son chagrin dans un bon gros hamburger. Enfin, il essayait parce que là, son moral était si bas qu'il avait un peu de mal à apprécier la beauté du hamburger. Notre pauvre Apollon (haha) n'avait même pas faim.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. C'est que ça coûtait une petite fortune une poupée gonflable…

Puis finalement, la mort dans l'âme, Jean-Kevin croqua dans son hamburger. Il mâcha longuement, déglutit bruyamment et… se rendit compte qu'il avait plutôt faim en fait. Et que tous les hamburgers de ce fast-food n'allaient pas suffire. La vache, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait FAIM! C'était dingue cette soudaine fringale. Même un T-Rex adulte ne lui suffirait pas. Mais Jean-Kevin était con n'oubliez pas alors il ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça et ne se dit pas que c'était quand même PAS NORMAL qu'il trouve son voisin de droite _vachement_ appétissant. En même temps, ce n'était pas sa faute si ce gars, la trentaine bien avancée mais bien conservée, lui faisait penser à un Paris-Brest. Non, rectification, ce mec _avait _une tête de Paris-Brest. Miam, miam, miam!

Du coup, con comme ses pieds, il n'avait pas remarqué Jean-Eudes le Virus (lui, il s'était rebaptisé Viralax Pandemix) (c'était plus stylé) qui avait tapé la salsa du siècle, planqué entre la tranche de steak et la feuille de salade de son hamburger, lorsque cet abruti de Jean-Kevin l'avait ingéré.

- Excusez moi Monsieur, fit Jean-Kevin au Paris-Brest humanoïde sur un ton très poli, mais j'ai vraiment très faim, est-ce que je peux vous manger?

YEAH! Zis is ze victory of Jean-Eudes, ze Virus of Ze Dead!

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>UN AN PLUS TARD…<strong>_

Dans l'immense avenue déserte, presque rien ne bougeait. Un léger vent sec glissait doucement entre les hauts et imposants buildings qui encadraient cette avenue immobile que la poussière recouvrait peu à peu. Puis cette même brise descendait jusqu'au macadam devenu chaud sous l'effet du soleil qui avait brillé toute la journée durant avant de racler doucement de son souffle âpre les carcasses des voitures qui étaient encore là. Lentement, une certaine poussière issue des décombres et du temps qui passe s'était inexorablement déposée sur ce théâtre figé. Dire qu'il y a un an à peine, cet endroit même était grouillant de vie, les gens passaient, riant, se bousculant voire s'engueulant, les commerces affichaient clairement leurs vitrines et leurs publicités tapageuses et de mauvais goût, le trafic vrombissait à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, manquant parfois d'écraser un piéton distrait, et chacun de ces hauts immeubles brillait de ses lumières un peu fades et un peu tristes…

Mais ça, c'était il y a tellement, tellement longtemps. C'était il y a un an en fait, un an ce n'est pas si long dans la vie d'un homme. Mais cette année là… Oh, cette année là avait été la plus longue du monde, la plus terrifiante et la plus horrible des années qui puisse jamais exister.

Il n'y avait pas un chat dans cette avenue d'une grande métropole de l'est. Rien ne bougeait. Et quelque part, c'était bon signe.

.

.

Une autre nuit, encore une nuit, passa sur cette grande avenue à jamais désertée. Puis le soleil se leva comme à son habitude, inexorablement, éclairant les buildings, les deux trottoirs vides puis la route grisâtre. Il n'y avait toujours pas le moindre mouvement, si ce n'est quelques vagues papiers froissés se faisant entraîner sur un ou deux mètres par un doux vent indolent légèrement plus vif que la brise d'hier. Mais cette fois-ci, en tout début d'après-midi sous une superbe tempête de ciel bleu, quelque chose changea.

Depuis un an que _tout ça _avait commencé, la grande métropole s'était vidée assez vite. Les gens étaient partis, fuyant comme ils pouvaient une mort atroce, ou alors étaient morts ici même. Avant, cette ville ne comptait pas moins de 12 millions d'habitants. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus âme qui vive ici.

Quelque chose _bougea._ Et pas un bout de papier, un rat ou on ne sait quelle nouvelle connerie. Oh non… Un jeune homme.

Au milieu de cette avenue déserte, le jeune homme, pas encore devenu un homme à part entière et à peine sortit de l'adolescence, fit un précautionneux pas en avant. Il devait avoir quelque chose dans les 17 ans et était plutôt grand, 1,80 probablement. Il était assez fin mais on pouvait facilement deviner sa force à cette silhouette musclée, ni trop ni trop peu, juste ce qu'il fallait, sèche et nerveuse. Son regard couleur de bois tendre était dur et affirmé sans pour autant se départir d'une grande douceur et, surtout, d'une grande humanité. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant, brutalement et sauvagement propulsé dans ce monde de danger et de souffrance permanente.

N'empêche, il ne valait probablement mieux pas aller lui chercher des crosses au gamin, question de sécurité.

Nan parce qu'un jeune homme, tout superbe éphèbe qu'il soit, lorsqu'il a un regard pareil mais _surtout _lorsque ses deux mains aux longs doigts délicats sont refermées sur le manche d'un sabre japonais à l'acier noir _plutôt_ meurtrier, on ne va pas aller lui dire qu'il a une tronche de pucelle. Même si c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas comme qui dirait l'idée du siècle.

Étant donné le contexte actuel, ce n'était peut-être pas non plus (voire pas du tout en fait) le moment d'aller lui faire «_coucou qui c'est?_» sous peine de finir prématurément sa courte vie de serial blagueur de merde en saucisson. Et au vu de la prise qu'il avait sur le manche tressé de ce long sabre noir et indubitablement _tranchant_, il savait parfaitement s'en servir. Pas-glop, pas-glop, pas-glop.

Parfaitement aux aguets, il s'avança un peu plus sur l'avenue déserte illuminée par ce soleil éclatant. Les muscles noueux de ses épaules étaient tendus, l'os de sa mâchoire blanchissait à force de crisper ses muscles et ses yeux couleur de chocolat au lait scannaient minutieusement ce paysage toujours immobile, à la recherche de quelque chose, quoi que ce soit d'autre que lui, qui _bougerait_.

Bon, pour la discrétion par contre… D'accord, il savait s'y faire et était capable de se déplacer d'une manière presque totalement silencieuse mais enfin, quand on est aussi roux que le jeune homme l'était et qu'on cherchait à rester discret, putain, on s'achetait une cagoule version mafieux corse. On aurait foutu le feu à ses cheveux que ça aurait été à peu près pareil au niveau de la couleur. Enfin, sauf que si il avait _vraiment _eut le crâne façon feu de joie, il serait en train de beugler de trouille / panique / douleur et finirait avec la tête de Freddy, ce qui serait plus que con vu sa belle gueule.

Son sabre noir toujours dans les airs, prêt à attaquer ou à se défendre, il fit un pas de plus dans la grande avenue, comme s'assurant que la voie soit libre. À part lui, il n'y avait toujours aucun mouvement. Par précaution, il attendit encore quelques instants. Puis assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à s'aventurer sur ce macadam chaud et obstinément désertique, il se relâcha enfin et ses lèvres fines laissèrent échapper un petit soupir de soulagement avant de sourire doucement. Rassuré, il remit sa longue lame à la couleur sinistre dans son fourreau tout aussi sombre et pareil à une nuit sans lune, faisant siffler l'acier meurtrier. Puis il se retourna et fit signe aux deux petites filles cachées derrière la carcasse d'une voiture à la peinture qui fut un temps jadis blanche comme l'ivoire de le rejoindre.

Les deux gamines se redressèrent doucement, comme craintives. Elles semblaient avoir à peu près le même âge. L'une des deux était brune alors que l'autre avait ses cheveux d'un doux blond un peu cendré. Dans sa petite main à la poigne ferme et assurée, celle aux cheveux noirs tenait la main de sa sœur, qui n'avait pas encore cette dureté dans le visage, propre à ces enfants obligés de grandir à toute vitesse pour survivre au beau milieu du chaos. Leurs visages enfantins apparurent aux yeux du jeune homme, cachés derrière le capot de la-dite voiture. Amusé et attendri, il leur adressa un sourire confiant avant de leur faire un grand geste enthousiaste de la main pour les encourager à le rejoindre. Et c'est avec un sourire éclatant que les deux petites sortirent de leur cachette et rejoignirent leur grand frère.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Eh, Ken…<p>

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Putain! jura t-elle. Ken!

SCHBOM!

- … Je rêve ou tu viens de me frapper là, gamine? J'en ai décapité avec les dents pour moins que ça j'te signale.

- Roh ça va, j'te ferais remarquer que tu dormais.

- Bah quoi, y'a rien d'autre à foutre pour le moment. Cette ville est complètement vide de survivants, on devrait passer à une autre. Ou alors aller _**leur **_troncher la gueule direct…

- Mmm, nan, j'préfère qu'on attende encore un peu…

- …

- Ken?

- …

- Keeen! grogna t-elle.

- …

- Putain, ça t'arrive de faire autre chose que dormir mec? Sérieusement?

- Mmm… ouais. Boire du saké.

- Rah! 'Spèce de marmotte alcoolique!

- Ça va, arrête de te plaindre…

- Faudra quand même que tu m'expliques comment t'arrives encore à trouver du saké dans ce putain de bordel.

- Héhé. ricana l'autre. Secret de fabrication gamine.

- EYH!

- Quoi…?! grogna t-il, agacé qu'on l'empêche de dormir.

- Y'a quelqu'un!

Aussitôt, l'autre changea d'attitude.

- Tu déconnes? lâcha t-il avec un immense sourire.

- Oh que non. répliqua l'autre, jumelles vissées sur ses deux grands yeux bruns pétillants. Regarde moi ça… Un rouquin et deux gamines.

- Sérieux? Des gamines? Et elles ont survécu à tout ça…?!

- Bah… visiblement, ouais. Le mec à l'air de savoir se battre, guette la tête de son sabre…

- Eh. J'ai pas une vision téléphérique moi.

- Hein?! Ah ouais, désolée… lâcha la jeune fille avant de lui tendre sa paire de jumelles. Regarde, là-bas, au pieds des buildings…

L'autre chercha quelques instants le-dit rouquin et ses deux jeunes sœurs.

- Naaaaan, tu déconnes bordel! Ils sont en plein dans la zone vide! Y'a rien à troncher là-bas!

- Désolée de te décevoir hein.

- Y'a aucun risque pour eux pour l'instant.

- Faudra qu'on aille les chercher, sinon…

- Ouais. _**Ils **_leur tomberont dessus, tôt ou tard.

- Ça serait moche pour les gamines…

- Yep. Bon, on va les chercher.

- Maintenant?! Mais j'ai pas fini mon saké!

- Ok, ok, ils risquent rien, on ira les récupérer demain, y'a rien d'urgent. Tu peux continuer ta sieste mon gros… fit-elle sarcastique avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- C'est ça, fout toi de ma gueule gamine! rigola l'autre.

- …

- …

- …

- … Eh…

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui y'a Ken, t'es en manque de saké?

L'autre ignora royalement sa remarque acerbe.

- Le rouquin là…

- Ouais, quoi? Tu le connais?

- Nan, inconnu au bataillon ce gosse. Mais joli cul nan?

- Ken! s'offusqua sa cadette, agacée.

- J'ai pas raison peut-être? L'est beau gosse, oui ou merde?

- Ouais, ouais… grommela t-elle en récupérant ses jumelles. J'avoue…

- Bah tu vois.

- Il est pas un peu jeune pour toi quand même?

L'autre lui adressa un regard narquois.

- Quoi?! fit-elle, de plus en plus agacée.

- Pas pour moi gamine, pour toi.

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment.

- Putain, Ken… grommela t-elle.

- Arrête, ça va… C'est pas parce que l'Humanité est limite en voix d'extinction que tu peux pas te faire plaisir.

- Tch. M'intéresse pas.

- Bah alors arrête de rougir. Nan, j'dis juste que tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un…

- Ça va Ken, écrase tu veux? Écrase…

- … D'accord gamine.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- … Euh, Ken…?

- Grmnffptss… ? grommela l'autre, en bonne voie pour reprendre sa sieste.

- J'viens de voir un truc…

- Quoi? _**Ils**_ débarquent?!

- Hein? Nan, nan…

- Bah quoi alors? Tu fais une drôle de gueule.

- J'crois que… Enfin, j'viens de voir passer un tigre.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Premier chapitre! Et la suite demain...!<p>

Bordel, c'est toujours aussi flippant de poster le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic... *se met à se ronger les ongles sous le regard ouvertement moqueur de Lucifer*

Et oui, pas de souci, je sais que ce n'est pas le truc le plus clair au monde pour l'instant, mais dites vous que c'est parfaitement normal. La suite arrive très vite, pas de panique...  
>Le tire que j'ai repris, c'est <em>Goodbye Lenin<em> mais ça, j'pense que vous vous en doutiez quand même.  
>Le jeune homme du début, dans ce décor post-apocalyptique, yup, c'est Ichigo, j'vous en dis pas plus...<p>

Par contre, si je vais bien vous publier un 'chapitre' par jour (si ma connexion Internet ne buggue pas), je rentre en période de révisions puis partiels. Donc, du coup, la publication de **Feu et Foudre** risque d'être un peu complexe. J'essaierai de vous tenir au courant via une petite rubrique tout en bas de mon profil de vingt-mille kilomètres.  
>Sinon, pour celles et ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai écrit un petit OS sur <strong><span><em>One Piece<em>** (voir sur mon profil). Mais vu que c'est à propos du scan 767, si vous ne les suivez pas, sérieux ne le lisez pas, vous vous feriez violemment spoiler votre race (et putain, vu les-dits chapitres, ça serait juste TROP dommage, croyez moi!)

.

Une p'tite review?

.

**Prochain chapitre: 2. Tora in Wonderland.**


	2. Tora in Wonderland

Salut à tous pour ce deuxième chapitre!  
>(ça fait super bizarre, dire que j'ai posté le premier hier à peine...)<p>

Allez, cette fois-ci, on commence à rentrer dans les choses sérieuses...! Hier, c'était plus comme un genre de prologue. Et, comme le titre le laisse subtilement supposer, aujourd'hui, on fait la connaissance de Tora. Pas de Jack l'Éventreur nan.  
>En fait, autant Beni est le personnage principal de <strong><em><span>Feu et Foudre<span>_** si il devait y en avoir un, autant ici, ça sera davantage centré sur notre psychopathe adorée, Tora.

Contrairement à ce que pourrait laisser penser le résumé, Ichigo ne sera pas non plus super présent ("en gros, t'es une mytho quoi..." *Benitsuki Tora se retourne vers Lucifer avec un regard de folle furieuse cannibale* Nan. J'galère avec les résumés, nuance)  
>Autre chose, tous les passages en italique correspondent aux <em>pensées d'un personnage.<em>

Et merci à **Hyoki **qui a déjà laissé une review, ça fait super plaisir!

.

**rating M** pour le langage carrément épique (vulgarité à tous azimuts et des insultes un peu partout), pour la violence et l'évocation de choses un peu glauques, pour certaines situations… Bref. C'est loufoque par moments mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on est chez les Bisounours.

.

**Discalibur** (ouais, ça me saoule de dire disclaimer) (pis j'm'en fous, c'est moi l'auteur alors j'dis c'que j'veux d'abord) Baaah... l'univers de _**Bleach**_ ne m'appartient pas hein, ça vous vous en doutez, il appartient à Tite Kubo. Nan, pas à Victor Hugo, nan nan… Mes personnages, Tora, Beni et toute la Meute sont à MOUAH! *bombe fièrement le torse*

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2. Tora in Wonderland.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Si jamais elle arrivait à mettre la main sur le connard absolu qui avait la charge de son destin, celui-ci ferait mieux de touuuuut de suite dire adieu à sa virginité anale. Pis à tout le reste en fait parce que, sérieusement, elle allait lui faire sa fête, quelque chose de gore, sanguinolent, violent, interdit aux moins de 99 ans et tout le toutim. Ok, elle avait toujours eut un petit côté psychopathe assoiffé de sang mais elle se découvrait une certaine inventivité dans le domaine torture et déchiquetage de tronche option méga-gore en ce moment.

Non, ce n'était pas exagéré. Absolument pas. Parce que sans blague, le mec qui avait sa charge devait se faire chier grave pour lui pondre une destinée pareille… Ou alors c'était un sacré vicieux dans l'âme. Enfin bref, elle allait le frapper (et plus) si elle le choppait.

Okay, okay… elle exagérait. Mais juste un peu. Elle aimait bien sa vie au fond même si elle avait été pondue par un mec avec plus d'alcool que de globules dans le sang. C'est juste qu'elle était de mauvais poil aujourd'hui et plus elle était de mauvais poil, plus elle virait grosse brute ultra-violente.

La jeune fille continua à marcher de son pas vif, grommelant vaguement et sourcils froncés. Un vent un peu chaud caressait son visage, ce qu'elle aurait apprécié en temps normal sauf que là, cette saleté de vent à la CON n'arrêtait pas de lui mettre des mèches de cheveux dans les yeux. Ce qui était moyennement cool.

- Bordel de chiure de vent à la noix, j'viens te casser les couilles moi….?! marmonna t-elle l'air sombre de la nana à deux doigts de taper sur des chatons avec une batte de base-ball cloutée juste pour se défouler sur le visage.

Avant de rigoler doucement. Ok. Elle parlait au vent. Tout à fait normal. Du bout des doigts, la jeune fille ramassa son indomptable chevelure d'un doux blanc vaguement bleuté dans sa nuque avant de les maintenir ainsi avec un fin lacet d'un bleu électrique. Puis elle continua à avancer de ce pas si décidé, ses épaisses chaussures de cuir sombre et usé par le temps foulant le macadam à un rythme déterminé.

Un an… Cela faisait à peu près un an que le gars qui avait la charge du destin de l'Humanité s'était dit qu'il méritait amplement une augmentation pour s'occuper au quotidien de ces 7 milliards de gogols décérébrés aux idées toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres («_eh, venez les gars on se génocide la gueule, ça seras rigolo?!_» «_WÉÉÉÉÉ!_») et dont le passe-temps favori était de se foutre tous seuls dans la merde, un an que la-dite augmentation avait été refusée clair et net («_Jean-Rachid, te plains même pas! Les Terriens c'est soft, moi je dois me farcir les Romuliens bordel, les Ro-mu-liens!_») (oui, les Maîtres du destin ont des noms pourris, cela va de soi, il faut que ça soit en adéquation avec le job de merde en question) et un an que, du coup, Jean-Rachid s'éclatait comme un porc avec l'Humanité. Traduction, cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui nous génocidait la tronche et nom de Dieu qu'est-ce que ça l'éclatait. Son supérieur, Louis-Gérard de la Couille Feuillue l'avait même félicité de faire ainsi des économies en licenciant massivement (pour l'instant, on était à 5 milliards de morts grosso-merdo).

Un an de cauchemar pour la plupart des gens qui, du jour ou lendemain étaient passés du simple et banal métro-boulot-dodo à CCPPC. C'est-à-dire _Cours Connard, Pense Pas ou Crève_. Brusquement, c'était devenu chacun pour soi. L'amitié, la famille, l'amour, tout ça ne voulait plus rien dire. Tout ce qui importait, c'était survivre. Et strictement rien de plus. En deux mois, un quart de la population mondiale était passée de vie à trépas et trois mois plus tard, seule la moitié de l'Humanité subsistait encore.

Et aujourd'hui, les quelques êtres humains encore en vie se terraient comme ils pouvaient, claquant du fessier et psychotant comme des porcs dans un trou obscur. Ce qu'il y avait de '_bien_' avec cette Apocalypse là, c'est que Jean-Rachid avait décidé d'être grand prince: dans son extermination en règle de la race humaine (à lui les vacances!), pas de discrimination! Du coup, toutes les strates de la société avaient été touchées: patrons, travailleurs, clodos, cadres, hommes, femmes, riches, pauvres… Pas de racisme, pas de sexisme, pas d'antisémitisme ou de conneries bien humaines dans ce goût là.

Ça avait été le bordel partout, et très vite. Et pendant que les «_grands dirigeants du monde libre_» (Jean-Rachid a-do-rait cette expression, il en avait des crises de fou rire à tous les coups, encore mieux que «_respect des Droits de l'Homme_») se tapaient dessus comme des gosses de quatre ans pour savoir comment gérer cette 'crise' («on appelle ça une extermination en règles mes cocos»), l'Humanité se faisait bouffer la gueule.

Pour la grande majorité des hommes, cette vie était devenue un Enfer. Pour cette jeune fille? Bah vachement moins en fait. Ok, c'était dangereux, vachement dangereux même. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'éclatait! C'était absolument jouissif. À cette simple idée, la jeune fille se mit à ricaner toute seule. Et le tigre qui marchait devant se retourna vers elle avant de fixer sur sa tête un air de «youpie, l'humaine pète une durite, parler au vent ne lui suffit plus, v'là qu'elle rigole toute seule maintenant.»

- Roh, ça va… ronchonna t-elle avec un petit air mutin.

Oui, un tigre. Genre félin de 300kg de muscles taillés pour la baston / massacre / éviscérage / étripation / dodo, rayures de code barre un peu partout sur le corps, papattes surpuissantes avec de superbes griffes au bout, mâchoire d'acier garnie de crocs gros comme le poing d'un homme adulte, le tout avec une tronche de peluche sur patte et un caractère de gorille qui aurait ses règles.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blanc-bleutés qui flottaient ainsi dans son dos malgré le ruban avec lequel elle les avait noués s'appelait Tora. C'était joli Tora.

Sauf quand on apprenait qu'en japonais, cela signifiait tout simplement _tigre_. Et non, ce n'était pas 'original' bordel! Tora était une enfant abandonnée, qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Tant mieux pour eux d'ailleurs parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que leur fille avait de très bons sentiments à l'égard de ses géniteurs qui, au lieu de l'abandonner dans un lieu un minimum sûr pour le bébé chiard et brailleur qu'elle était alors, l'avaient déposée, attention, roulement de tambour, ça valait son pesant de cacahuètes… dans la cage aux tigres d'un cirque ambulant. Dans la cage aux TIGRES putain! Meilleurs! parents! au! MONDE! Donc oui, Tora leur en voulait un peu. Juste un peu.

De ce fait, elle avait été élevée par le dresseur des-dit tigres, un vieux Japonais mort cinq ans auparavant. Et vu son caractère et la vie de nomade du cirque (surtout son caractère pour être tout à fait honnête), elle n'avait jamais eut beaucoup d'amis. Les gamins de chacune des villes dans lesquelles le cirque passait l'appelaient la Fille aux Tigres, la Sauvage, Tarzan voire Cheetah… Ce qui se terminait la plupart du temps en baston générale et en chicots pétés.

Elle connaissait ces animaux depuis qu'elle était gosse, elle en avait aidé certains à naître… et maintenant que tout avait volé en éclat, elle parcourait ce monde désolé accompagnée d'une petite quinzaine de tigres qui lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Et disons que vu que l'Humanité toute entière avait pété sa durite façon extermination en règle, c'était plutôt pratique. Mais ça lui manquait quand même un peu de voir des gens…

- Heureusement que vous êtes là hein… lâcha Tora avec un sourire débile tout en grattouillant la grosse tête de Gyomo, un immense mâle au pelage sombre qui marchait de son pas souple à ses côtés.

Aussitôt, l'animal se mit à ronronner bruyamment avec un air de pure béatitude.

- Ça va, te met pas à baver non plus…! rigola t-elle.

Elle adorait ces bestioles. Oui, ils étaient gros, oui, ils étaient dangereux, oui, c'étaient de féroces carnivores, oui, ils pouvaient lui arracher la gueule d'un seul coup de crocs. N'empêche qu'elle les adorait.

Soudain, l'un des tigres qui marchait en tête se figea. Aussitôt, Tora porta sa main au holster de cuir vieilli qu'elle portait comme une deuxième peau depuis presque un an et en tira son arme, un Beretta 9mm.

Le regard gris brouillard de la jeune fille se fixa sur la silhouette tendue de Kyuusoku, ce tigre au gabarit plutôt petit mais ultra véloce. Autour d'elle, la dizaine de tigres qui composait ce que son père adoptif appelait la Meute avant sa mort d'un cancer tout bête, ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. _Et merde. _jura t-elle en son for intérieur, _**ils**_ étaient là. Contrairement aux félins qui l'accompagnaient, elle ne disposait pas d'odorat sur-développé et était du coup incapable de _**les**_ repérer avant de pouvoir _**les**_ voir de ses propres yeux. Depuis un an que tout avait commencé, elle avait de nombreuses fois dû sa survie à l'odorat de la Meute.

Sa main se crispa un peu plus sur la crosse de l'arme qui lui semblait si lourde au bout de son bras et l'entoura de son autre main pour assurer sa prise. Dans l'épais sac à dos qu'elle avait harnaché sur le dos d'Onibi, une des femelles de la Meute, il y avait un sacré paquet de chargeurs pleins et elle en avait fixé plusieurs sur les côtés de son pantalon pour qu'elle puisse rapidement les saisir en cas d'urgence. Mais les balles ne poussaient pas sur les arbres et étaient plutôt dures à trouver. Elle avait eut beaucoup de chances de mettre la main sur celles qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. Seulement, si _**ils**_ étaient tout proches, son arme à feu serait son unique chance de survie. Et le vent incessant et surtout, changeant, n'était pas pour aider ses tigres pour _**les**_ repérer. Ils ne parvenaient pas à situer exactement _**leur**_ position. _Fait chier, fait chier, fait chier… Allez bande de connards, montrez vous que je vous colle une belle balle en pleine gueule… Garanti cadeau de la maison… _

Puis quelque chose bougea. Et Tora _**les**_ vit.

Quand tout avait commencé, un an auparavant, ils avaient eut le droit à tout. Attaque terroriste, attentat bactériochimique, maladie, dégénérescence mentale, cannibalisme, punition divine, pandémie… En fait, aucun média n'avait été capable d'expliquer ce qui se passait. Ils avaient vraiment tout eut. Mais c'était tellement la panique que la plupart des gens s'en foutaient royalement et ne songeaient qu'à fuir en hurlant de trouille à s'en péter les cordes vocales. M'enfin, ça n'avait servit à rien de gueuler, au final ils étaient quand même morts. C'est con les gars.

Peu à peu, cela avait fini par se préciser. Maladie. Virus qui avait muté. Transmissible à l'homme. Dérivé de la rage. Pandémie. Les scientifiques avaient sortit tout leur jargon technique compréhensible d'eux seuls comme à chaque fois pour expliquer ce qui se passait mais eux aussi étaient morts, en direct à la télévision en plus. «_Coucou Maman, j'passe à la télé! Que… Non! Au secours! Ils entrent! AAAAAH!_ CROC, CROUNCH, GLOUPS, MIAM!».

Très vite, les gens avaient utilisé un autre nom. Plus clair. Plus simple que J.E.Z.V.O.Z.D.-002 (pour Jean-Eudes Ze Virus Of Ze Dead version 2.0).

Zombie.

La première balle faucha le zombie de tête en plein visage et celui-ci s'écroula au sol dans un «_Graaarglfpbzzrgnnn…!_» absolument superbe. Carrément dégueux. _Trop cool. Héhé. _Tora lâcha un ricanement sordide tandis que la Meute partait à l'attaque dans un concert de rugissements à faire passer le cri du Godzilla furieux pour celui d'une gamine arachnophobe et qu'on aurait pu traduire grosso merdo par «BASTOOOON!».

C'était un virus mutant, qui s'était adapté à l'homme et ne pouvait plus passer la barrière inter-espèce. Aucun de ses tigres ne risquait donc de virer au tigrou zombie avec l'œil en décomposition qui pendouille hors de l'orbite. Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs…

Ce groupe de zombies était plutôt petit, six individus (enfin cinq maintenant que le premier s'était bouffé une balle de Beretta en pleine poire à Mach 1 et des broquettes) et ils arrivaient assez espacés les uns des autres, à environ une vingtaine de mètres de la jeune fille. Vu leur vitesse de déplacement, pas loin du cinquantenaire qui a un peu trop abusé de la bière (oui, avec les jambes en voie de décomposition, on ne peut plus trop piquer un sprint les mecs, je veux bien que vous ayez la dalle et que l'Humanité vous semble HYPER appétissante mais enfin bon, à un moment, y'a un truc qui s'appelle les lois de la physique merde…), ça allait être du gâteau.

Bienvenue au meilleur jeu de massacre au monde.

Avec un sourire sinistre, Tora dégaina la longue machette harnachée le long de sa cuisse ferme et musclée. _Ça va faire mal. _Quoi, ce sont des humains? Sans dec', c'est pas des poissons rouge à paillettes…? Diiiinnngue! Ce n'étaient **plus** des humains, là était toute la différence. Quels espoirs de guérison? Avec quels scientifiques, avec quels laboratoires? L'Humanité était foutue, voilà tout. Et elle, elle voulait survivre. Alors la morale et l'éthique pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre.

Il fallait juste faire gaffe à leurs dents et aux blessures ouvertes, le virus passant par le sang et la bave. De toutes façons, si elle était infectée, elle avait 23 crocodiles pour se coller une balle avant de devenir un de ces monstres. 1 crocodile, 2 crocodiles, 3 crocodiles… Elle avait toujours été nulle pour compter les secondes, alors franchement, les crocodiles c'était plus simple.

La lame pâle de la machette trancha net dans la gorge du second zombie, un quadragénaire au bide de graisse attaqué par les vers. Sa tête décapitée vola dans les airs avec une gerbe de sang d'anthologie avant de s'écraser dans le pare brise d'une bagnole qui vola en éclat avant de déclencher une alarme stridente. Et ça, c'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout même. Autant se trimballer à poil dans la ville avec un panneau VIANDE 100% HUMAINE, TENDRE À VOLONTÉ. 0 MATIÈRES GRASSES, PAS DE CONSERVATEURS et badigeonnée de sauce barbecue de la tête aux pieds avant de gueuler comme un porc.

Les zombies sont cons (en même temps, l'Humanité de base n'était pas non plus un chef-d'œuvre… et le virus attaquait d'abord les neurones, comme celui de la rage dont il dérivait) mais bon, ils avaient encore des oreilles -la plupart du temps- à peu près en état de marche -grosso-merdo- et ne se gênaient pas pour s'en servir. À vrai dire, les zombies se repéraient essentiellement au son. Jean-Eudes ze Virus of ze Dead, tranquillement installé entre le neurone de la bouffe et le neurone de la glandouille, était aux commandes avec un seul but en tête: PROPAGATION TÊTES DE FIOOOON! (rajoutez ci-contre un rire de méchant mégalomaniaque sur le point de conquérir le monde pour parfaire l'effet).

La vie de Jean-Eudes le virus était cool. Manquait plus que la bière et les putes.

L'alarme se mit hurler de toutes ses forces -bordel, après un an sans bouger, cette putain de bagnole était pas sensée ne PLUS avoir de batterie?!- vrillant l'air de son cri aigu. Tora lâcha toute une bordée d'insultes à propos de Jean-Rachid l'enculé, de zombies à la mords-moi-l'nœud, de bagnoles et d'une certaine intimité de ces putréfiés où carrer les troisièmes, décapita deux autres zombies d'un coup sec et puissant et acheva les deux derniers d'une balle dans la tête. Fallait qu'elle dégage de là, et très vite avant que les autres zombifiés de cette ville ne lui tombent dessus.

- KYUUSOKU! hurla t-elle de toutes ses forces pour appeler à elle le tigre en question puis elle bondit souplement sur son dos.

Aussitôt, l'ensemble de la Meute partit au quart de tour. _On se casse putain, c'est la merde! _Tout ce que cette ville comptait de zombies bien dégueux (et surtout bien affamés) allait lui tomber dessus comme la misère sur le monde. Tout ça parce qu'une tête de zombie fraîchement décapitée n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller s'éclater dans le pare-brise d'une bagnole qui du coup beuglait désormais comme un âne qui se serait pris les couilles dans une porte.

D'un geste assuré, ses jambes fines mais musclées serrées contre le torse large du tigre qui galopait à pleine vitesse suivi de ses semblables pour se barrer de ce lieu avant que ça ne vire façon Bagdad, la jeune fille vérifia que les réservoirs des diverses armes à feu qu'elle portait sur elle (deux Beretta en holster et un vieux Glock à la crosse rose bonbon qu'elle avait récupéré sur le cadavre d'une bonne femme à qui manquaient les trois quarts du torse) comportaient chacun une balle et que chaque arme avait un chargeur plein. Nan parce que la machette c'était rigolo deux secondes mais là, elle allait devoir la jouer façon Calimity Jane si elle ne voulait pas finir en Tora-kébab pour humains en voie de décomposition. Elle avait d'autres plans de carrière, merci bien.

Le groupe de tigres lancés à pleine vitesse et de plus en plus de zombies au cul déboulèrent d'un seul coup sur l'une des artères principales de cette mégapole. Leurs pattes épaisses partirent en dérapage (plus ou moins) contrôlé pour négocier le virage serré et ils repartirent aussitôt comme des fous furieux. Du coup, le groupe de zombies derrière eux, un peu moins au point niveau badassitude du tigrou, eurent plus de mal avec le virage et la plupart s'éclatèrent la gueule contre des réverbères / bagnoles / poubelles / vitrines. Toujours aussi con que de leur vivant quoi.

- Z'avez cru nous choper hein? leur lança Tora revancharde en se tournant vers ses anciens poursuivants, toujours au galop sur Kyuusoku. Dans vos rêves bande de conna… EYH!

Sans prévenir, le petit tigre véloce qu'elle montait pila des quatre pattes et du coup, entraînée par un bon paquet de lois de la physique à la con, la jeune fille partit en un magnifique vol plané dans les airs. À elle les Jeux Olympiques.

Son corps fin s'écrasa d'un seul coup sur le bitume chaud et malgré sa roulade pour atténuer l'impact, le choc lui coupa le souffle. Un peu sonnée, la jeune fille se redressa le plus vite qu'elle put sachant les zombies pas si loin derrière. Et se figea à peine remise sur ses jambes.

Partout.

Il y en avait absolument partout. Elle ne les avait pas vu en arrivant sur cette avenue mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus les ignorer. Ils étaient bien là, devant, derrière, sur les côtés, sur chaque parcelle de cette rue, grognants et grouillants… Il fixaient sur elle leurs yeux fatigués et injectés de sang. Comme toute créature, les zombies avaient besoin de se nourrir pour survivre. Et pour eux, Tora n'était rien d'autre que cette nourriture dont ils avaient tant besoin.

Ils étaient si nombreux… Au moins une bonne centaine. C'était pas possible… Le cœur de la jeune fille chuta dans sa poitrine et son sang devint glacial dans ses veines. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, plus d'espoirs naïfs avec lesquels se bercer. Ils étaient là. Encerclée, son esprit ne mit que quelques micro-secondes à comprendre. Autour d'elle, ses tigres formèrent un cercle en grondant, prêts à la défendre griffes et crocs. Tora posa son regard gris brouillard sur ces animaux qui étaient aujourd'hui sa seule famille. Il y avait une petite larme au creux de son œil.

- Allez, tirez vous… Restez pas là. lâcha t-elle doucement.

Le virus ne les toucherait pas mais les zombies les attaqueraient quand même. La barrière inter-espèce avait déjà été franchie, les tigres ne seraient pas infectés. Le problème, c'était la masse. Les zombies ne réfléchissaient plus, ils n'en étaient de toutes façons plus capables. Ils ne fonctionnaient plus qu'à l'instinct et celui-ci leur hurlait de se jeter sur tout ce qui bougeait. Et vu le nombre de ceux qui fixaient leur regard mort sur leur petit groupe, ses tigres se feraient engloutir et submerger par la masse avant de se faire dévorer vivants si ils ne parvenaient pas à quitter ce guêpier assez vite, avant qu'ils ne se regroupent. Ils prendraient quelques coups de dents mais ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Certains relevèrent leurs grands yeux ambrés vers elle. _Me regardez pas avec ces yeux là… C'est fini._

- Cassez vous… répéta t-elle avec ce même ton un peu triste, leur indiquant d'un geste de s'en aller sans pour autant quitter du regard ces zombies.

Alors le gros de la Meute après un dernier regard vers cette humaine qu'ils aimaient comme l'une des leurs partit d'un galop rapide. Elle les suivit du regard, les regardant s'éloigner d'elle malgré les zombies. Elle n'aurait pas pu partir avec eux, pas cette fois-ci. Vu leur nombre, une de ces saletés de zombies aurait finit par la mordre. Au loin, son unique famille disparut en lui adressant un dernier concert de longs rugissements déchirants.

C'était fini. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça. Pas bouffée vivante par ces monstres ou en devenant l'un des leurs. Tout mais pas ça. Une larme roula hors de sa paupière et glissa le long de sa joue à la peau légèrement burinée. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Tora aurait voulu grandir, rencontrer quelqu'un, vieillir, avoir des gosses peut-être, fonder un foyer. Elle était jeune, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de vivre, pas encore. Elle qui avait toujours été seule… Une autre larme coula.

Du revers de sa main tenant toujours fermement la crosse de son arme, elle essuya ses joues humides. Elle avait joué, elle avait perdu. C'était fini. Alors autant finir tout ça en beauté, autant quitter le jeu la tête haute. Quelque chose de chaud lécha la paume de son autre main. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Gyomo…

Le grand tigre sombre fixait sur elle ses pupilles noires comme la nuit. _T'es resté avec moi… Ducon. _

- J't'aime espèce de grosse peluche mutante, tu le sais ça?

L'animal émit un puissant ronronnement qui fit vibrer sa grosse cage thoracique. Il s'en foutait de mourir lui. C'était avec elle qu'il voulait rester.

- Ensembles jusqu'au bout alors. Alors on y va…

Puis elle leva ses deux armes, chacune dans une main, à la hauteur des yeux, prêtes à faire feu sur ces créatures décharnées.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Eh ouais... Des zombies. Genre des fuckin' holy mother fucker zombies. *politesse* ZOMBIIIIIES!<br>C'était ça mon idée de base...! Faire un genre d'UA (Univers Alternatif) avec **_Feu et Foudre_** et les caser devant des ZOMBIES *^* (nan, sérieux, vous le sentez le potentiel de what-the-fuckitude intergalactique là...?!)

Et ouiiii, Gyomo est toujours là. Eh. Et Tora ne connait pas encore Beni. Uhuh.  
>Et sinon, ouais, j'vais buter Tora dès le 2ème chapitre. Muahahahaha. *rire machiavélique* (JE DÉCOOOOONNE)<p>

Quelques précisions, comme d'hab. Les Romuliens que j'évoque dans le délire chelou sur Jean-Rachid le Maître du Destin qui a décidé de balancer un virus pour niquer sa face à l'Humanité (''Ton cerveau est un gouffre sans fond'' *Lucifer prend un coup de boule en pleine poire*), en fait ce sont des aliens dans Star Trek. Ouais, je kiffe Star Trek. Héhéhé.

Sinon, le titre de ce chapitre, c'est une référence à _Alice in Wonderland_, mais là encore, rien de bien trop pété.

.

Review? Siouplait? *fais des yeux de Bambi absolument irrésistibles*

.

**Prochain chapitre: 3. Et pour quelques zombies de plus...**


	3. Et pour quelques zombies de plus

Bonjour à tous!

Voici donc le 3ème chapitre de cette fic-qui-n'en-est-pas-une (ben ouais, de base c'est un OS… haha *desespouar*)

On laissait hier soir Tora coincée au beau milieu d'une assemblée de zombies en putréfaction (ben ouais, ça ne serait pas rigolo si je mettais pas deux trois mini-supsens) (oui, non, parce que vous vous doutez bien que je ne vais pas la laisser se faire bouffer vivante, eh)  
>- Cette phrase était magnifiquement pas correcte.<p>

... Parce que la tienne elle était mieux peut-être, Môssieur J'suis l'Seigneur des Enfers et j'me la pète grave?  
>- Ouais mais moi j'suis Lucifer, j'ai tous les droits.<p>

*Lucifer prend une mandale dans la gueule*

Bref. Des zombies donc. Attendez, c'est génial les zombies, comme le dit Tora, c'est "le meilleur jeu de massacre" au monde: des monstres déshumanisés, aucun problème à les massacrer, n'est-ce pas...? Enfin, au final, je n'ai pas abordé ce thème précisément autant que je l'aurais voulu. (mais vu la taille de cet 'OS' hein, j'crois que ça va aller...)  
>Merci à <strong>Hyoki<strong> qui avait bien pressenti nos potes les putréfiés (STAR TREEEEEK) et **Ialka** (jamais regardé TWD...) pour les reviews...! *Lucifer prend trois baffes de plus pour fêter ça* (qui? moi, une sadique? haha, meuuuh nooon) (si peu, si peu)

Eh ouais, le truc, c'est que quand j'ai eut cette idée d'OS, je venais de voir **Bienvenue à Zombieland** (passque Jesse Eisenberg PUTAIN) (j'adore c't'acteur, j'vous jure). Du coup, forcément, ma cervelle est partie en sucettes et... bah tadammm, vous avez le résultat sous les yeux quoi.

.

**rating M** pour le langage carrément épique (vulgarité à tous azimuts et des insultes un peu partout), pour la violence et l'évocation de choses un peu glauques, pour certaines situations… Bref. C'est loufoque par moments mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on est chez les Bisounours.

.

**Discalibur** l'univers de _**Bleach**_ ne m'appartient pas hein, ça n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis hier, il appartient à Tite Kubo. Nan, pas à Victor Hugo, nan nan… Mes personnages, Tora, Beni et toute la Meute sont à MOUAH! *bombe fièrement le torse*

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>3. Et pour quelques zombies de plus…<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Accélère bordel!

- Fais c'que j'peux d'abord!

- Wah! doucement sur les virages, t'es au courant que je manipule des trucs qui EXPLOSENT là?! Genre boum-badaboum dans ta face?!

- Bah t'as qu'à faire gaffe gamine!

- Bordel, j'trouve plus le bazooka!

- Sous le siège passager!

- J'les vois, j'les vois, j'les vois! Ooooh, des peluches… Ken-chan, regarde, y'a des peluches!

- Hein?! Oh putain! T'as vu la taille de ces tigres gamine?! C'est des monstres!

- Tu vois que je mentais pas quand je disais que j'avais vu un tigre!

- Ouais, ouais, ok!

- LÀ! hurla soudain la jeune fille, son bazooka entre les mains. La fille avec les cheveux blancs!

- À L'ATTAQUE!

- PAS DE PITIÉ!

- GERONIMOOOOO!

.

.

.

Le premier chargeur était vide. Le second n'allait pas tarder à l'être. Et elle n'avait pas le temps de recharger. Ces monstres étaient trop nombreux. Ils grouillaient tout autour d'elle. Serrant les dents pour ne pas se mettre à paniquer plus que ce qui était déjà le cas, elle continua à viser du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour faire une véritable hécatombe tandis que Gyomo faisait lui aussi un massacre, décapitant, éventrant, égorgeant et déchiquetant chaque zombie qui passait à portée de ses pattes monstrueuses ou de sa gueule bardée de crocs meurtriers tout en poussant des rugissements incroyablement sonores. Son père avait bien fait de lui apprendre très jeune à se servir de tout genre d'armes à feu. Elle n'aurait pas pu survivre sinon.

La jeune fille tirait sans s'arrêter, faisant un véritable carton même si ça ne serait jamais assez pour tous les tuer. Du moment qu'elle pouvait encore se coller une balle en pleine tête avant de se faire manger vivante…

Elle sentit d'abord la déflagration la jeter soudainement au sol avant d'entendre, une micro-seconde après, le son de l'explosion la rendre d'un seul coup sourde à jamais. _BOBO MES TYMPAAANS! _Le souffle chaud l'envoya s'écraser violemment les fesses les premières en plein sur la tête d'un zombie pas trop loin qui fut décapité sous l'impact. Ok. Donc soit elle avait des grosses fesses soit les cervicales du zombie en question étaient déjà en pas très bon état. _Je rêve ou je viens de buter un zombie avec mon cul là? Coup de cul de la mort! _Légèrement sonnée et carrément larguée, Tora cligna rapidement des yeux. Nan parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, les zombies n'explosaient pas tous seuls.

- BAISSE TOI! lui hurla soudain une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu de toute sa vie, pile dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vivement pour voir un homme, format montagne de muscles, couturé d'à peu près partout et une gueule de brute barbare éclairée par le sourire le plus _psychopathe _qu'elle ait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Et le barbare en question avait un genre d'immense barre de fer entre les mains (plus des armes de guerre que des mains vu leur taille mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de chipoter). Aussitôt, Tora se jeta au sol et Mic la Montagne de Muscles faucha d'un seul coup la dizaine de zombies derrière elle avec son arme improvisée. Hébétée, elle cligna rapidement des yeux, la bouche grande ouverte dans une superbe imitation du poisson rouge albinos. Ce n'était _**pas **_une barre de fer. C'était un réverbère. _Mais c'est un MONSTRE ce mec! Au secours, il va me mangeeeer!_

Faut dire qu'avec sa cicatrice sur l'œil gauche, son sourire plus que flippant, ses cheveux noirs partant dans tous les sens comme si il s'était pris une grenade dégoupillée en pleine poire et sa musculature à faire baver d'envie un Navy Seal (_soldats d'élites américains_), personne de sensé ne serait aller lui dire coucou. Au moins, il tronchait du zombie avec une efficacité remarquable, fallait bien lui reconnaître ça. Une vraie génocidation zombiesque avec un réverbère… Euh, à propos de grenade dégoupillée, ça en serait pas une, ce truc qui passait en volant au dessus d'eux?

- À terre! beugla une nouvelle fois Mic la Montagne de Muscles.

Cette fois-ci, Tora obéit immédiatement en se jetant au sol, les bras sur la tête pour se protéger. Macadam! Viens me faire un câlin!

Un second BAOUM! peu discret et absolument jouissif retentit une seconde fois, faisant un ravage parmi les zombies. La jeune fille se redressa vivement et profita du fait que Musclor écartait les dites-créatures de cauchemar à coup de réverbère bien lourd dans les dents pour recharger chacune de ses armes à feu. _Aucune idée de où débarque ce mec mais j'm'en tape, j'vais peut-être pas mourir! VENGEANCE! _Puis les deux Beretta se mirent à cracher de nouvelles gerbes de balles meurtrières.

Soudain, quelque chose la heurta dans le dos. Un zombie!

Pas grand, il venait de s'accrocher à ses épaules. Aussitôt, par pur réflexe, elle fit pivoter son arme pour le dézinguer, le zombie ouvra grand sa bouche, Jean-Eudes le virus beugla «_YEAH!_», Tora hurla de terreur et…

- ON MORD PAS LES DAMES, ESPÈCE DE MALPOLI!

Et la tête du zombie partit d'un seul coup en vol plané d'anthologie, shooté loin de ses épaules par le coup de pied surpuissant d'une jeune fille juchée sur le toit d'un 4X4 noir comme l'Enfer.

Une jeune fille avec des cheveux rouge sang.

_Euh… Sexy. _fut tout ce que trouva Tora à penser. Oh, elle venait à peine de manquer de se faire contaminer par un connard en putréfaction et d'avoir à compter 23 crocodiles avant de devoir se tirer une balle de 9mm en pleine tête, ce qui aurait eut pour effet bien gore de répandre sa cervelle un peu partout autour de son corps en une gerbe dégueulasse alors elle avait bien le droit de penser des conneries.

- Accélère! enchaîna aussitôt la belle inconnue au conducteur du 4X4, invisible. Monte, vite!

Et elle lui tendit sa main grande ouverte. Tora s'en saisit immédiatement et se hissa sur le toit de ce véhicule massif avant de se glisser dans l'habitacle par le toit ouvrable. L'autre jeune fille la rejoignit aussitôt, lançant encore quelques grenades derrière elle.

- Okay, j'en ai plus… marmonna t-elle en fouillant rapidement ses poches. On passe aux choses sérieuses!

Et cette fois-ci, elle se mit à tirer au bazooka. _Délire. _

- BOUFFEZ ÇA DANS LA GUEULE, BWÉHÉHÉHÉ!

Putain, c'était trop _**cool**_! D'un geste, Tora sortit également le haut de son torse par l'habitacle et, tandis que leur conducteur s'éclatait comme un fou à percuter le plus de zombies possible, elle sortit ses deux armes à feu avec un grand sourire. La fille à ses côtés eut un rictus sauvage.

- On sort les flingues? Ça marche!

Et elle lâcha son bazooka pour récupérer à son tour une arme de poing… Un Desert Eagle .357 Magnum. Tora manqua de s'étrangler toute seule à cette vue. Son père lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait -et il en savait beaucoup- des armes en tout genre et cette petite merveille, le .357 Magnum était connu pour son incroyable puissance de feu. Semi-automatique, le Desert Eagle était comme ses Beretta ou son Glock, ils ne tiraient qu'un coup à la fois, pas en rafale. Manquerait plus que ça tiens…! Peu de personnes étaient capables d'utiliser un .357 Magnum comme cette arme sans se casser quelque chose étant donné la puissance du recul, capable de casser un bras si la musculature était insuffisante ou la posture mauvaise. Ce n'était même plus «_pan! pan!_» que ça faisait mais plutôt «_BLAM! BLAM!_» Et cette fille qui devait avoir à peu près son âge allait en utiliser un?! What the f…?!

- C'EST PARTIT! hurla comme une folle cette adolescente aux cheveux rouge, se mettant immédiatement à faire feu.

Avec un Desert Eagle .357 Magnum. _Démentiel… _Cette fille était un ange nan?

- BOUGE TOI, TU VAS TOUT RATER! lui hurla t-elle soudain, suffisamment fort pour couvrir le vacarme assourdissant des coups de feu avec un immense sourire. Approche connard… approche que j'te fasse un deuxième trou de balle… YABAHAAAAA!

Depuis quand les anges juraient-ils comme des charretiers, tiraient comme des fou furieux et avaient des cheveux rouge sang? _M'en fout. C'est un ange._

- Laisse m'en! finit-elle par répondre en un grand éclat de rire.

Et les deux jeunes filles se mirent à tirer de concert comme des folles, dézinguant à tout va depuis le toit du 4x4 et en se marrant comme des baleines.

- KEN! MONTE! hurla soudain sa voisine à l'adresse de Mic la Montagne de Muscle alors que leur voiture faisait une embardée d'anthologie.

Aussitôt, le dénommé Ken lâcha son réverbère et s'engouffra comme un fou dans le véhicule par la portière ouverte.

- On se barre!

Sans attendre d'avantage, le conducteur appuya sur la gomme et ils s'éloignèrent à toute vitesse des zombies survivants.

- Pfouah! lâcha la rouquine en se laissant tomber sur le siège arrière, à côté de Tora.

Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une rouquine. La longue chevelure parfaitement lisse de l'adolescente était bel et bien rouge sang. Plutôt flippant, pas discret mais absolument superbe. En fait, le cerveau de Tora était un peu.. ailleurs. Tora était encore sous le choc. Elle aurait dû mourir. Elle aurait dû mourir et elle était toujours vivante.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

- T'occupes! rigola aussitôt sa voisine en rangeant son arme dans l'étui à cet effet. C'est notre job!

- Arrête de te la péter gamine… répliqua Mic la Montagne de Muscle avec son grand sourire dérangeant. Avoue que ça t'éclate…!

- Bah ouais! C'est génial de troncher du zombie! Pis bon, j'ai toujours voulu être un super-héros alors…

- Les cheveux blancs que ça a donné à ta mère…!

- Ça va, ça va… Ça lui fera les pieds à la vieille tiens. ronchonna t-elle avant de se retourner vers la nouvelle venue. Bon, alors, c'est quoi ton nom?

- Tora. répondit-elle avec un grand sourire légèrement shooté et halluciné.

Oui, elle souriait comme une crétine. Rien à branler. Ça avait l'air d'être une sacrée bande de tarés. _Ça va être génial… Nan. Ça va être __PUTAIN__ de génial_.

- Beni. se présenta à son tour la rouquine. Ça veut dire…

- Écarlate, ouais je sais. Eyh, j'm'appelle '_tigre_', j'ai des notions de jap'!

- Tu le parles?

- Vaguement. C'est juste que mon père adoptif l'était.

- Okay! Alors je te présente Ken…

Mic la Montagne de Muscles donc.

- Kenpachi Zaraki. compléta l'adulte en question avant de lui serrer la main.

- Et au volant, poursuivit Beni, c'est Yachiru Kuzajishi. Yachiru, dis bonjour!

- Bonzour!

_Bordel de merde, c'est une GAMINE qui conduit?!_

_ - _Coucou! leur fit soudain la tête de la petite fille en question, cinq ans maximum et des cheveux tout rose, comme un bonbon.

La première pensée de Tora fut _Elle est trop mignoooooonne…! _et la seconde, tout de suite après, une nouvelle fois, _b__ordel de merde, c'est une GAMINE qui conduit?!_

- Yachiru, regarde la route!

- Mé-euh…! fit la petite fille avec une moue boudeuse, toujours le visage tourné vers cette nouvelle venue… et éclata trois zombies d'un seul coup avec le pare-choc avant.

La vache.

- J'peux même le faire en marche arrière! pépia t-elle, toute contente de pouvoir faire étalage de ses capacités devant une Tora carrément hallucinée et les mains crispées sur son fauteuil. Et les yeux fermés!

- Mais c'est facile de faire ça… lâcha Kenpachi d'un air blasé.

- Ah ouais? répliqua Yachiru, vexée comme un pou (trop mignon, le pou).

Aussitôt, se dandinant sur le coussin sur lequel elle était assise pour pouvoir atteindre le volant, elle ferma les yeux, mis les mains en l'air et lâcha un:

- Sans les mains!

Puis se mit à conduire avec les pieds. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle s'en tirait vachement bien, zigzaguant allègrement entre les diverses carcasses de voitures qui traînaient encore sur la route à prendre la poussière et shootant un ou deux zombies au passage dans un grand éclat de rire cristallin propre aux enfants.

- Et… et les pédales…?! s'étrangla à moitié Tora, toujours pas remise du coup qu'une gosse de cinq ans pilote un bolide dont les pneus faisaient sa taille.

- Bah, répondit Beni comme si c'était évident, elle peut pas les toucher.

- Et pour freiner?!

- Boah! rigola Kenpachi -la Montagne de Muscles. Pour ça, y'a les zombies.

- Z'êtes de grands malades… rigola t-elle nerveusement.

Ces flots d'adrénaline dans son sang… C'était génial. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante.

- Bienvenue à Gogoland! lui lança joyeusement l'adolescente assise à côté d'elle.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>... Une bande de tarés. Une bande de GROS tarés.<p>

Ahhh, Benitsuki, sa classe, sa douceur, sa délicatesse et son langage tout en poésie... *fais un gros câlin à son propre perso* J'me suis bien éclatée sur son entrée en scène. Du Beni tout craché quoi.

Pour son arme, le .357 Magnum, c'est vraiment un monstre. Tirer avec d'une seule main, haha, c'est s'exploser l'épaule et se la déboiter au minimum. Le coup de feu est surpuissant et je ne vous parle même pas du recul. Il y a aussi le .44 Magnum qui est connu, mais c'est moins 'puissant' (franchement, vous voyez Beni avec une pitite arme...? naaaan, fallait que je lui colle celui-là *sourire crétin jusqu'aux oreilles*

J'adoooooore Yachiru. Genre, sans déc. (cette môme est géniale bordel) (si, si, si). Et ouais, j'trouve que Kenpachi a un côté très Mic la Montagne de Muscle, genre les lutteurs dans les fêtes foraines... (le fonctionnement de mon cerveau est un mystère)  
>- T'as PAS de cerveau.<p>

*Lucifer se prend un revers de grille-pain en pleine gueule*

.

Une chtite review? S'il-vous-plaît? *essaye de faire une tête de Terminator* *bizarrement, y arrive mieux que pour faire la tête de Bambi*  
>(<strong>Utopiquement<strong>, **Melusine78**, un petit coucou...? *^*)

.

**Prochain chapitre: 4. Il était une fois la zombilution** (ouais, on reste dans le titre inspiré de western cosmiquement badassissime)


	4. Il était une fois la zombilution

Bonjour à tous!

(ou alors je devrais dire bonne nuit vu que je poste à 2h du mat'...?) (ouais, j'arrive pas à dormir, du coup...)  
>- Les questions philosophiques que tu te pose steuplé...<p>

... Tellement la flemme de lui enfoncer sa tête de bouc dans la cuvette des chiottes, j'ferais ça plus tard.

Bref! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre!

Quelques précisions suite à vos reviews...! Ils sont en Asie, quelque part à l'Est de l'Europe, ce ne seras pas d'avantage précisé que ça. Mais pas au Japon. Plutôt vers la mer d'Aral (mais on s'en fout un peu, ça n'a guère d'impact, ça pourrait se passer dans un Berlin post-apocalyptique hein)  
>Les tigres sont toujours quelque part dans le coin, partis mettre leurs fesses rayées à l'abri. On les verra tout au long de l'histoire mais beaucoup moins que dans <strong><span>Feu et Foudre<span>** (pardon pour les fans de la Meute...! XD). Gyomo, c'est pareil, il pouvait pas rentrer dans le 4x4 du coup, bah il utilise ses jolies papattes et il apprend à galoper hein. Z'inquiétez pas, il revient très vite.  
>Pareil pour Ichigo, on va le voir, mais pas non plus des masses. (uhuh, lui, je me le réserve pour <em><strong><span>Feu et Foudre<span>**_) (dans looooooongtemps) (genre TRÈS longtemps)

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive à poster chaque jour (''chaque nuit...'') (ta guuuuueeeeeeeuuuuuuuuule Lulu...), j'vous jure, z'êtes géniaux...! *sourit toute seule comme une débilos, toute contente* (j'vous jure, j'ai un sourire crétin là) (''comme d'hab'') (SCHBEUM! "Aïe-euh!")  
>Merci à <strong>Taraimpératrice<strong> (mais non, ça va pas partir en couilles, c'est pas mon genre voyons...) (hehe), à **Hyoki** (Beni est le St Ange de la Baston je pense...) et à **Yuni Stark** (les zombies vont foutre tout carglass au chômage en moins de deux)

.

**rating M** pour le langage carrément épique (vulgarité à tous azimuts et des insultes un peu partout), pour la violence et l'évocation de choses un peu glauques, pour certaines situations… Bref. C'est loufoque par moments mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on est chez les Bisounours.

.

**Discalibur** l'univers de _**Bleach**_ ne m'appartient pas, tout pareil qu'hier, il appartient à Tite Kubo. Nan, pas à Balzac, nan nan… Mes personnages, Tora, Beni et toute la Meute sont à MOUAH! *bombe fièrement le torse* (muhuhuh)

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>4. Il était une fois la zombilution<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Rrrrrrah putain c'que ça fait du bien de poutrer du zombie….

Avec un râle de pur contentement plus proche de Godzilla qui ronfle que de l'être humain normalement constitué (en même temps, quel mec lambda serait capable de manier un putain de _**réverbère**_ comme si c'était la paille en plastique de son jus de papaye?!), Kenpachi Zaraki se laissa tomber comme une masse sur ce qui avait été, un jour lointain où les humains ne se bouffaient pas la tête de belle-maman au petit dèj', un canapé.

Aussitôt, Benitsuki lâcha sur lui un regard sombre à convaincre Terminator de retourner jouer à Tetris au lieu de foutre la merde un peu partout, merci bien après faut nettoyer, c'est super galère et on n'a pas que ça à foutre.

- … Quoi?! grogna en réponse l'homme.

Miracle, un mot humain et pas un truc de grizzly! Courage Tarzan / Mic la Montagne de Muscles, le stade de l'homme civilisé te tend les bras!

- Godasses putain!

Bon, ok, la langue française n'allait pas faire beaucoup de progrès avec ceux-là.

- Ken-chan, y'a un bout de cervelle sur ta chaussure, c'est rigolo… Pouic, pouic!

- Putain Yachiru, joue pas avec ça, c'est dégueu! Et pour la dernière fois, Ken… CHAUSSURES!

Oui madame, bien madame.

Avec un nouveau grommellement, l'homme envoya ses deux chaussures voler à travers la pièce.

- Ouah, ça schlingue! s'écria aussitôt Tora qui s'était vautrée sur un gros canapé bien moelleux sa mère juste à côté.

- T'imagines ce que je dois supporter…?! fit sa miraculeuse sauveuse décapitant les zombies à coup de godasse dans la face avec l'air de porter toute la misère du monde sur les épaules.

On aurait dit un pauvre chaton abandonné sous la pluie. _Trop mignonne. _

- Haha, dur! rigola t-elle en réponse.

- Ken-chan, Ken-chan! pépia soudain la voix aiguë de la chose à cheveux rose qui conduisait des 4x4 / roulait sur des zombies / faisait mumuse avec de la cervelle humaine («_pouic pouic!_»)

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu m'veux encore…?

- Regarde Ken-chan! fit la gamine toute contente en tendant quelque chose dans ses petites mains. Une peluche!

Et la petite fille aux cheveux rose leur montra ce qu'elle avait -encore- trouvé quelque part. Un petit tigre. Vivant.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La vie du petit tigre Kokujin (_noir_) était à peu près… une succession d'emmerdes intergalactiques en fait. Lorsqu'il était né, moins d'un an plus tôt, l'accouchement avait faillit assez mal se passer. Sa mère, Oushoku (_ambre_), une belle femelle assez grande, avait accouché au beau milieu d'une attaque de zombies. Franchement, comme complication pour accoucher, il devait y avoir pire. Si, si. Genre accoucher au cœur d'un volcan en éruption, malade du sida, la gangrène attaquant la quasi-totalité des membres avec une hémorragie interne, le tout alors que les Raxacoricofallapatoriens débarquent pour bouffer les êtres humains en kebab et armés jusqu'aux dents par les Klingons. Ouais, ça, ça devait être pire.

N'empêche qu'accoucher avec des zombies-je-suis-en-décomposition-mais-je-n'en-ai-rien-à-baaaaattre, c'était assez sympathique aussi. Tora, leur jeune maîtresse, avait utilisé ses armes à feu du mieux qu'elle avait pu mais ils avaient été obligés plusieurs fois de déplacer la pauvre tigresse. Et de sa portée, seul avait survécu Kokujin… Le petit, le tout petit et tout fragile Kokujin.

Alors tout à l'heure, quand la Meute s'était retrouvée coincée de partout par ces fichus zombies, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Pas du tout en fait. Incapable de piquer un sprint et de suivre la vitesse des adultes comme les autres petits de la Meute, sa mère l'avait attrapé par la peau du cou. Sauf que Kami-sama et son humour de merde, sauf que Jean-Eudes Ze Virus, sauf que Jean-Rachid qui éclatait l'Humanité toute entière en gloussant comme un dégénéré. C'était pas compliqué, Kokujin avait un karma de merde. Genre, karma à chier.

Du coup, alors qu'il avait la peau du cou entre les crocs d'Oushoku, sa mère donc qui essayait alors de sprinter le plus vite possible pour ne pas se faire bouffer toute crue par des zombies qui avaient visiblement la dalle du siècle, ça avait pas loupé. Comme si avec le karma qu'il se coltinait tout allait bien se passer… Grosse blague. Pis le pape était un homosexuel refoulé fou amoureux de Poutine hein.

Alors que sa petite mère, pas bien forte et pas bien endurante depuis cet accouchement façon hard-core, avait brusquement viré pour esquiver un énième coup de dent, l'un des zombies avait saisit la petite queue rayée de noir de Kokujin. Visiblement, le-dit zombie avait eut envie de goûter le mini-tigrou version apéro à rayures. D'un seul coup, le tigrou avait été arraché à la gueule de sa mère, avait appris à voler d'une manière assez proche du pigeon bourré et avait atterri sur le macadam de manière tout aussi élégante. Kokujin ne connaissait pas grand-chose de ce vaste monde mais une chose était sûre, le bisou au macadam, ça faisait super mal. Il en avait encore le museau tout râpé.

Résultat, le petit tigre dont la vie semblait être une constante victimisation s'était retrouvé séparé de sa Meute, absolument tout seul. Et puis il avait trouvé un truc bizarre sur son chemin. Un truc bizarre qui piaillait, qui n'avait aucune rayure, ni queue, ni oreilles trognonnes (haha! vive les TIGRES!)… et qui avait un pelage de tête tout rose. _Euh… J'le sens mal._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Regarde Ken-chan! Une peluche!

À peine la petite fille leur avait-elle montré son nouveau joujou (l'air vaguement choqué d'ailleurs, le joujou) que Tora se redressa brusquement.

- LÂCHE LE TOUT DE SUITE!

Si le petit était là, séparé de sa mère, alors la jeune fille aux cheveux blanc-bleutés en aurait mis d'elle-même sa tête à couper, la Meute était à sa recherche. Fallait pas sous-estimer ce qu'une mère pouvait faire pour récupérer son petit, surtout quand la mère en question faisait partie d'un groupe de bêbêtes avec des crocs gros comme le poing.

- Nan! Z'veux pas! lâcha aussitôt la petite fille en serrant de plus belle Kokujin dans ses bras qui poussa un vague couinement.

- Euh, Yachiru, j'crois que tu devrais écouter ce que te dis la dame… lâcha un Kenpachi / Musclor craignant la nouvelle connerie de sa gamine.

- Merde alors. fit Beni, les yeux grands ouverts. Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ce petit tigre toi?

Y'avait pas 36 000 solutions. Soit la Meute débarquait pour récupérer son petit tous crocs dehors, option tripaille qui vole et déchiquetage du _connard_ qui avait osé s'en prendre à un de leurs petits soit Tora faisait une prise de catch à la gamine pour qu'elle lâche Kokujin, ce qu'elle semblait assez peu disposée à faire pour l'instant. Seulement, la Yachiru en question là… Bah elle était un peu flippante cette gosse quand même. Et même plus que juste «un peu». Ok. Diplomatie.

- Écoute, tu sais ce petit a un Papa et une Maman qui ne vont pas être contents et…

Devant le ton absolument _crétin _que la jeune fille devant elle utilisait (elle avait cinq ans, elle était pas débile bordel, elle savait parfaitement démonter et remonter une Kalachnikov les yeux fermés merde), Yachiru fit une moue encore un peu plus boudeuse en serrant Peluche (son nouveau nom) tout contre elle lorsque soudain, la porte vola en éclat -VLABADAM!- et laissa passer une cohorte de GROS félins pas contents du tout -GRRRRAOUH!- qui déboulèrent aussitôt dans la pièce.

- Les chatons mutants attaquent! beugla aussitôt Beni en attrapant un des fauteuils avant de le balancer sur la tête d'un tigre sombre, qui se le bouffa en pleine poire.

Et n'apprécia pas plus que ça vu le rugissement furieux qu'il lâcha.

- TOUCHE PAS À YACHIRU SALE CARPETTE! fit Mic la Montagne de Muscles en attrapant un des tigres par la queue pour l'empêcher de gober d'un seul coup la gamine.

Tora elle, ne savait plus où donner de la voix:

- Kyuusoku, on attaque pas le monsieur! Gyomo, pas touche à la madame à cheveux rouge ou j'vais t'apprendre à voler à coups de coups de pieds au cul! Kusemi, on mange pas les gens bordel! Onibi, lâche ce frigo! Eiketsu, Uta… Godzilla et Terminator, lâchez les mollets du monsieur tout! de! suite! Akamusha, stop, couché, papattes en rond!

- Mais y va m'lâcher, la face de tigrou mutant ouais?! beugla une Beni folle de rage que Gyomo essaye de lui croquer la tête avant de lui éclater le museau avec son front.

_Je rêve ou elle vient de coller un __**coup de boule**__ à un tigre?_

- GRAOUH!

_Je rêve ou la carpette essaye de me bouffer?! Dans tes rêves ducon! _

-Gyomo, j'ai dit quoi bordel?! Lâche la! Beni, frappe dans ses couilles!

- YATAAAH!

SCHBOM!

- GRA… KAÏ-KAÏ-KAÏ!

- Dans ta face, peluche à deux balles!

- TOUCHE À UN SEUL CHEVEUX DE YACHIRU ET J'TE FAIS GOBER TES PROPRES YEUX!

- Groar!

- Peluche il est à mouaaaaah!

_La vache, c'est le bordel… Okay! On va faire ça à ma façon! Gaffe, Tora Ogosoka est dans la place!_

- STOOOOOP! Tout le monde, ça suffit! ON LÂCHE LES GENS, COUCHÉS, SILENCE, PAPATTES EN ROND ET ON BOUGE PLUS!

Immédiatement, les oreilles plaquées contre le crâne, la totalité des félins présents dans la pièce se ratatinèrent au sol, la tête basse et l'air piteux, le tout en lâchant quelques couinements pathétiques. C'est que quand l'humaine s'énervait, il valait mieux faire profil bas. Sauf que Gyomo, l'immense tigre au pelage sombre qui avait pris un fauteuil en pleine tête en avait quand même gros sur la patate vis-à-vis du steak à cheveux rouge qui lui avait collé un coup de boule magistral et un coup dans les couilles d'anthologie. C'est que mine de rien, il en avait besoin de son matos à bébé lui! Pis ça faisait vachement maaaaaal…

- Wow. lâcha Beni admirative devant l'autorité dont venait de faire preuve cette fille qu'ils avaient récupéré dans la rue. Donc c'est pas une blague, ils t'obéissent vraiment au doigt et à l'œil…

- Z'ont intérêt en tout cas… grogna t-elle en fixant sur Gyomo un regard signifiant clairement «_bouge et j'te claque le museau mon gros_».

- Moi j'dis respect.

- De la part d'une nana qui manie un Desert Eagle en ayant l'air de se curer allègrement le nez, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. répliqua t-elle en souriant.

- Mais _c'est _un compliment!

- Je sais, banane!

- … Débilos.

- Gogole.

- Demeurée.

- … Pas douée.

- Mongole.

- Trouduc'.

- Blondasse.

- J'suis pas blonde! s'offusqua aussitôt Tora. Espèce de rouquine!

- Eyh, c'est pas roux, c'est ROUGE!

- Bah moi j'suis pas blonde.

- Mmmouais. Un genre de blanc-bleuté un peu foiré quoi.

- Je dis bleu nacré d'habitude, c'est quand même plus classe.

- … J'avoue. Et pour moi?

- Rouge psychopathe?

- Yeeeah... Ça claque! Adopté!

- Oh, les gonzesses…

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent d'un seul bloc vers Kenpachi qui essayait de convaincre Yachiru de lâcher Peluche.

- Quoi? grognèrent-elles de concert.

- Au lieu de parler de trucs de gonzesses et de vos cheveux là, pourriez pas me filer un coup de main?

- On l'assomme? proposa Tora.

Aussitôt, Yachiru braqua sur elle un regard… flippant.

- Okj'airienditjedéconnais.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Gyomo en profita pour se jeter d'un seul coup sur la gamine pour récupérer SON gosse. Haha. Ne _jamais _sous-estimer une gamine, surtout quand elle a les cheveux rose, qu'elle s'appelle Yachiru et qu'elle a été élevée par Ken-chan, qui a trouvé son doudou. Des empires sont tombés pour moins que ça. Le tigre se déplaça trop vite pour que Tora, Beni ou Kenpachi ne puissent réagir et c'est avec un rugissement monstrueux qu'il se précipita sur la cadette de leur groupe, gueule grande ouverte et… Le regard ambré de l'animal furieux croisa celui brun doucement rosé de la petite fille.

Là, l'instinct de l'animal se mit à hurler comme un dément sous son crâne de grosse peluche 'PASTOUCHEPASTOUCHEPASTOUCHEPASTOUCHEPASTOUCHE!'.

Et c'est sous leurs yeux ébahis que Ken, Beni et Tora virent le tigre s'aplatir comme une merde devant la petite, toute contente de pouvoir garder Peluche qui finalement n'était pas si mal que ça dans ses bras vu les ronronnements de plaisir béat qu'il lâchait.

- Bah putain… lâcha l'homme, un peu sous le choc quand même.

Tora elle, était bien trop sous le choc et resta carrément bloquée tandis que l'adulte récupérait la gamine qui alla s'asseoir sur ses larges épaules avec Peluche dans les bras. Tora se tourna vers Beni et lui demanda :

- C'est normal si la petite avec les cheveux roses me fout plus la trouille que la Montagne de Muscles là?

- Ouaip. C'est juste que t'as un instinct de survie à peu près potable. répondit la jeune fille avec l'air de commenter la météo.

.

.

* * *

><p>Revoilà la Meute...! *danse de pom-pom girl bourrée*<p>

Beni et Gyomo, une longue histoire d'amour... (ouais, en même temps, elle lui a balancé un fauteuil dans la gueule, lui a explosé le museau et lui a collé un bon gros coup dans le matos à bébé, on va dire que ça aide pas)  
>Ah, oui, j'allais zapper...! Ici, j'ai donné un nom de famille à Tora, à savoir Ogosoka, qui signifie majestueuse, mais ce n'est que pour cette 'fic', dans <em><strong><span>Feu et Foudre<span>**_ elle s'appelle juste Tora, elle n'a pas de nom de famille.

Et biiiim, encore une référence à Star Trek...! Plus une chtite référence à Doctor Who, juste pour le plaisir.

Et oui, les chapitres sont de taille assez variable... (pastaperz'avezpasledroiiiiit!) Demain, on parle de Kaede...!

En fait, vu que je poste un chapitre par jour, du coup, j'ai l'impression que l'histoire va beaucoup trop vite... (j'ai mis quatre mois à la rédiger, haha) Du coup, dites moi ce que vous, vous en pensez.

Bon...! Luluuuuu, où c'que t'es mon p'tit bouc, faut que t'aille faire un coucou à la cuvette des chiottes...  
>- JE T'INTERDIS DE POSER TES SALES MAINS D'HUMAINE SUR MA GRACIEUSE PERSONNE INFERNALE, JE... ARRRRG! GLOU-GLOU-GLOU!<p>

.

**Prochain chapitre: 5. West Crime Story**


	5. West Crime Story

Tadaaaa, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre...!

Désolée, je poste un peu à toute vitesse mais le site arrête pas de bugguer (*balance un chaton contre le mur pour se défouler*) et je croule sous mes révisions! (arg)

Bref! On retrouve Tora qui vient de rencontrer les trois tarés (en même temps, elle est aussi défoncée qu'eux) quelques temps après le passage où Gyomo fait la carpette devant Yachiru. Et on aborde un des 'thèmes' majeurs de cette fic...!

Je répondrais à toute vos reviews une fois la publication terminée...! (ou au moins, mes partiels passés... *pleure*) En tout cas, merci à vous, **Mélusine** ( CALINNNNNN!), **Tara** (j'avoue, Tora a un petit côté militaire badass...), **Hyoki** (j'veux adopter Yachiru, clair et net) et **Yuni** (j'crois que Lulu se méfie de tes fondants là...)

.

**Discalibur** l'univers de _**Bleach**_ ne m'appartient pas, tout pareil qu'hier, il appartient à Tite Kubo. Nan, pas à Balzac, nan nan… Mes personnages, Tora, Beni et toute la Meute sont à MOUAH! *bombe fièrement le torse* (muhuhuh)

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>5. West Crime Story.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

- En fait, vu que j'ai grandit dans un cirque, j'ai bourlingué un peu partout, de Madrid à Vladivostok à peu près… lâcha la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée de pâtes badigeonnées de crème fraîche.

- Ah ouais, quand même. Ça fait... euh... Beaucoup. Pas mal.

- Du coup, je parle différentes langues assez facilement, j'ai appris très tôt pas mal de figures acrobatiques d'où une certaine souplesse et une musculature plutôt développée pour mon âge.

- Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… lâcha Kenpachi sur un ton admiratif.

On voyait rarement des personnes aussi jeunes capable de survivre à cette année d'Apocalypse et celle-ci était parfaitement musclée de la tête aux pieds sans que cela soit pour autant excessif. L'adolescente avait enlevé sa veste et portait un simple débardeur sombre qui laissait voir ses bras fins. Chacun de ses muscles se dessinait parfaitement sous sa peau pâle. Et lors de l'épisode de tout à l'heure, ils avaient pu la voir faire feu avec une assurance impressionnante et se déplacer avec une vitesse et une souplesse qui l'étaient tout autant. Ils venaient à peine de la rencontrer qu'ils l'avaient déjà adoptée.

- Bon, assez parlé de moi. fit la jeune fille en replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux pâles. Et vous alors?

- Preums, preums! lâcha aussitôt Beni en sautillant sur place comme une gamine, faisant pétiller ses beaux yeux bruns.

- À toi l'honneur… répliqua l'adulte avec un petit soupir moqueur / carnassier / flippant.

Elle lui tira la langue tout en se resservant une quatrième assiette de pâtes. À titre personnel, Tora en était à sa huitième. Deux GROS estomacs sur patte. Leurs provisions allaient prendre cher, mais cheeer…

- Okay! se lança l'adolescente à cheveux couleur sang. Alors en fait, Beni, c'est juste un surnom. En fait, j'm'appelle Benitsuki Benikyogai Amaikoddoku.

La jeune fille assise en tailleur sur un gros fauteuil face à elle s'étrangla à moitié avec ses pâtes al dente en entendant ce nom. Beni cligna des yeux. Euh… elle avait dit une connerie?

- A… Amaikoddoku?! T'es sérieuse?!

- Bah… ouais. Tu connais?

- Un peu que je connais! Je vous rappelle que j'ai voyagé à travers toute l'Europe, de l'Espagne jusqu'à la Sibérie! À force, j'ai créé pas mal de relations avec des gens… Des gens du milieu…

- … Gné? répondit Benitsuki, un peu largué.

- De la Malavita, de la Pieuvre, la Cosa Nostra, la Gomorra…

- La Mafia. expliqua finalement Kenpachi à la pauvre Beni, complètement paumée.

- Aaaaah, okéééé! Bah t'aurais pu le dire plus tôt!

- Donc… repris Tora, pas très sûre d'elle. Tu… Enfin, vous…

- Yep. On fait partie de la Mafia. La Godzilla comme tu dis.

- La Gomorra. corrigea t-elle machinalement.

- Ouais, Godzilla, Gomorra, c'pareil… ronchonna Beni en engouffrant une nouvelle bouchée de pâtes.

- Donc t'as bien un lien de parenté avec Kaede Amaikoddoku, Celle qui Règne sur l'Est?

- Un peu qu'elle a un lien de parenté avec elle! rigola l'unique homme de la pièce. C'est sa fille!

- SÉRIEUX?!

Tora manqua de justesse de tomber de son fauteuil moelleux, violemment choquée.

- Oh que oui. lâcha Beni, pas peu fière.

- Putain, le délire… T'es la fille de Celle qui Règne sur l'Est. Genre... la fille de la mafieuse la plus puissante au monde. Sa... fille. Wow. truc de malade. Et… c'est vrai, tout ce qu'on raconte sur elle? Genre, qu'elle 'règne' vraiment sur toute l'Asie?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, ouais.

- C'est une looooongue histoire… fit Kenpachi en fixant sur Tora un regard scrutateur.

Et méfiant.

- Roh ça va, vous pouvez me faire confiance!

- Ah ouais…?

Benitsuki fusilla aussitôt l'homme du regard.

- _Je _lui fais confiance Kenny.

Et c'était parfaitement vrai en plus. Pour Beni, il n'y avait pas besoin de longs discours. Parfois, il lui suffisait de voir le regard de quelqu'un pour décréter si oui ou non, à ses yeux, cette personne avait de la valeur. Et pour Tora, c'était exactement ça.

- Je vous ai dit que je savais ce qui se passait En Dessous… _(expression parfois utilisée pour parler du monde mafieux qui gère les trafics illégaux et tout ce qui, hors légalité, peut rapporter de l'argent) _Bah c'était pas juste parce que j'ai 'papoté' avec les bonnes personnes.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle reposa son énième assiette de pâtes, se redressa et… enleva son T-Shirt, révélant une large et généreuse poitrine enserrée dans un superbe soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. Aussitôt, Benikyogai s'étouffa à moitié et vira au rouge tomate, comme ses cheveux. Ou le soutif. Même couleur. Puis Tora pivota sur elle-même et décala son incroyable chevelure blanche de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent voir son dos fin et parfaitement dessiné.

- Waaaah… lâcha la jeune fille en voyant l'incroyable tatouage qui s'y trouvait.

Courant du bas de ses omoplates à la chute de ses reins et continuant probablement jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses, l'encre noire formait doucement sur la peau fragile de l'adolescente de nombreux motifs fins et délicats dessinés horizontalement qui rappelaient les rayures que l'on pourrait trouver sur le dos d'un tigre.

- Le tatouage du clan du Tigre de Varsovie… souffla Beni impressionnée en reconnaissant le symbole.

La jeune fille remit rapidement son débardeur noir avant de se rasseoir, toute contente de l'effet qu'elle avait eut sur ses joues encore un peu rouge.

- Yep! confirma t-elle tout sourire. Mon père avait pas mal de relations… Il voulait me protéger, vous savez. Être une femme, jeune, pas trop moche et en plus qui… enfin, moi quoi, ce n'est pas très facile alors le tatoueur du clan m'a fait ça. On va dire que c'est un genre de protection béton.

- Varsovie, Varsovie… marmonna Kenpachi. Alcool et renseignements, c'est ça?

- Exact. Plus prostitution. Notre cirque travaillait pour eux.

- Travaillait?

- Bah avec les zombies, j'suis la dernière survivante je crois…

- Ah ouais. Forcément.

- Alors? Tu me la racontes, l'histoire de ta mère? ré-attaqua l'adolescente, plus que curieuse.

- Okaaaay, ça marche! répondit une Beni toute contente. Asseyez vous confortablement, je vais, sous vos yeux ébahis chers téléspectateurs vous narrer l'histoire de la conquête du pouvoir par ma mère, la belle et douce Kaede Amaikoddoku…

- DOUCE?! Ta _mère_?! s'étrangla à moitié Kenpachi. Mais t'as fumé quoi gamine?!

- Eyh! C'est MOI qui raconte!

- Ouais bah raconte pas de conneries alors…

- Gna-gna-gna. Bref!

Amusée, Tora lâcha un petit sourire puis tapota les cousins dans son dos afin de s'installer confortablement tandis que Onibi venait poser sa grosse tête toute douce sur ses jambes. À fond dans son rôle de narratrice, Beni rejeta d'un petit coup de tête en arrière ses cheveux écarlates pour se donner un petit genre. Sauf qu'elle se foira lamentablement et que ça lui donna encore plus l'air d'un épouvantail mal réveillé.

- Déjà, la première chose à savoir sur ma mère…

- Outre le fait qu'elle boit comme un trou, adore se bastonner avec à peu près n'importe quoi, y compris un grizzly qu'elle avait juste pris pour un Canadien trop poilu, qu'elle connaît un répertoire d'insultes à choquer un camionneur tchécoslovaque…?

- Ken! J'ai dis quoi bordel?

- Ok, ok, c'est toi qui parles.

- Bah ferme là alors! Bref! Outre toutes les qualités que vient d'énumérer Môssieur j'interromps-tout-le-monde-et-j'm'en-bat-les-couilles…

- J'ai pas dit ça.

- TA GUEULE!

Pour toute réponse, l'autre décapsula une nouvelle bouteille de bière avec les dents et la vida cul-sec. 30 ans d'expérience.

- Donc! Je vais finir par y arriver, pas de souci…! Le truc à savoir c'est qu'en fait, Maman est lesbienne.

- Généralement, quand une Madame embrasse une autre Madame, on appelle pas ça être piscivore.

SCHBODAM!

Furieuse, Beni avait attrapé Gyomo par la queue, l'avait fait tourner deux fois dans les airs avant d'abattre violemment le tigre de 350kg et des broquettes qui ne comprenait pas très bien (pas du tout) ce qui se passait sur la face de Mic la Montagne de Muscles. Qui s'écroula comme une masse, assommé sec.

- Voi-là! lâcha la jeune fille avec un air de pure psychopathe sur le visage. Y va fermer sa gueule maintenant!

Tora ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

_La vache. C'est Hulk cette nana._

- Je continue. Euh, j'en étais où même…? fit-elle en se grattant le crâne.

- Ta mère qui roule des pelles à d'autres nanas. Ça devait pas être super bien vu dans le milieu archi masculin et plutôt macho qu'est la Mafia, nan…?

Elle savait parfaitement ce que cela pouvait être. Elle le savait totalement. Être lesbienne dans le monde bien-propre d'en-haut pouvait se révéler dangereux. Était mortel même parfois. La différence avait toujours fait peur et inquiété et, par un réflexe de survie stupide et animal, la société avait toujours tenté d'éliminer ce qui lui faisait peur, même en se cachant derrière son étiquette de 'monde civilisé'. Alors dans la mafia… Elle avait déjà vu un couple d'hommes se faire lyncher à mort. Être homosexuel et vouloir survivre, c'était apprendre à se taire, à se cacher, à faire semblant chaque instant de sa vie, sans jamais céder. Et même, la place de la femme, en général… disons qu'il leur fallait faire deux fois plus leurs preuves que les hommes, voire pire.

Tora ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où elle avait éclaté la gueule d'un connard qui lui avait fait comprendre que bordel, le monde irait mieux si les gonzesses restaient à leur place, à savoir à la cuisine et au pieu. De toutes façons, depuis qu'elles avaient le droit de vote, tout partait en couilles, si c'était pas une preuve ça. Bref, ferme ta gueule grognasse et écarte les cuisses. Généralement, leur dernière vision était une superbe jeune fille aux épais cheveux blancs qui leur faisait un grand sourire, un poing à Mach3 en TRÈS gros plan pis… plus rien. Et après ils se réveillaient à l'hosto, la tronche format puzzle et les os en bouillie. Noooon, elle n'était pas violente. Juste un peu susceptible.

- Ça, ce n'est rien de le dire. Ça passait carrément très mal. Heureusement pour elle, son père était l'oyabun _(parrain, chef de mafia) _d'un clan japonais de yakuza suffisamment influent pour protéger un minimum sa fille. Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'en prendre plein la gueule, surtout qu'elle a toujours refusé de le cacher… Et secundo, Maman est surnommée la Panzher, parce qu'elle faisait à elle toute seule à peu près autant de dégâts qu'un tank de l'Armée rouge.

Euh, le Panzher, c'était pas un char a_llemand _et non soviétique…?

- C'était pas simple tous les jours mais elle s'en tirait plutôt bien et elle a gagné le respect des gens à la force de ses poings. Le truc de dingue, c'est qu'à la base, elle n'en avait strictement rien à carrer de toutes ces histoires de pouvoir. La Mafia, elle s'en foutait pas mal, du moment qu'on la laissait s'éclater comme une petite folle avec son gang de fidèles siphonnés du bocal… D'ailleurs, c'est à cette époque là qu'elle a rencontré l'autre abruti.

- Tu parles de lui? fit Tora en désignant d'un coup de tête Gyomo qui s'était dit que finalement, le Ken-chan dans les pommes faisait un super coussin.

- Yep. Kenpachi de Zaraki. Elle l'a croisé aux États-Unis, ils se sont bastonné, elle lui a sauvé les miches et ils ont dû se barrer du pays avec la quasi-totalité des flics du continent au cul. J'ai jamais vraiment capté ce qui s'était passé mais depuis, ils sont super potes. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se chercher des pous et de s'envoyer des crosses à la gueule quoi…

Tora eut un ricanement nerveux. Elle voyait de mieux en mieux quel genre de nana était Kaede Amaikoddoku, cette femme devenue quasi-légendaire…

- Bref! À la base, Maman ne comptait pas entrer 'dans les affaires' mais tout simplement se contenter de son job de mercenaire / garde du corps / assassin qui l'éclatait bien.

- Sauf que…

- Exact. Y'a eut un p'tit truc qui a coincé dans son super plan de carrière qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prévu.

- Le Grand Amour!

- Euh…nan.

- Ha. Merde.

- Haha, t'avais l'air teeeeellement sûre de toi! Putain, c'était épique ta tronche!

- Roh, ça va, écrase! répliqua t-elle avec une moue un peu vexée.

- J'te jure, c'était énorme!

- Bon, allez, raconte!

- Okay, okay! rigola Beni, toute contente de pouvoir raconter son histoire. Nan, le truc qu'elle avait pas prévu…

- Le décès de son père qui l'a obligé à prendre sa place et à diriger le clan!

- Naaaan…! pouffa l'autre une nouvelle fois. Pas du tout!

- Une invasion de… de… de patates géantes!

- Wow. Tu pars de plus en plus loin…!

- Bah dis moi ce qui est arrivé alors!

- Moi.

Sur le coup, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Gné?

Et provoqua un nouveau fou rire chez Benikyogai, écroulée sur son fauteuil.

- La vache, tu te tapes un de ces rires de macaque…

- Roh, ça va…

- Allez, continue ton histoire, on va jamais y arriver sinon.

- Ouais. Donc ma mère est tombée enceinte, ce qui n'était pas _du tout _prévu. Et non, elle ne sait pas qui est mon père vu qu'elle devait être bourrée comme c'est pas possible pour coucher avec un mec.

- Classe. fit Tora avec une grimace de dégoût.

- J'te jure. Enfin bref, à la base, elle voulait avorter sauf qu'elle était coincée au beau milieu du trou du cul de la Chine avec genre zéro médecin au km².

- C'est con.

- Ça… ma mère a toujours été douée pour se foutre dans des situations à la con. Du coup, elle est repartie en catastrophe sur Pékin pour se faire avorter le plus vite possible. «_J'avais l'atroce impression d'avoir un asticot dans le bide_» qu'elle m'a raconté.

- Sympa… grimaça Tora.

- Ma mère. fit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Sauf que sur le trajet…

- Elle a changé d'avis.

- Comment t'as deviné!?

- Bah si t'es devant moi, je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas avorté.

- Ah ouais, pas bête… Du coup, arrivée à Pékin, elle était déjà enceinte de trois mois.

- La vache! Mais elle a traversé la Chine à pieds ou quoi?!

- À peu près, ouais.

- Bah putain…

- Et c'est là que c'est vraiment partit en couilles. La Chine, c'est les Triades (_mafias chinoises en rivalité féroce avec les yakuzas_) et elle, elle est fille d'oyabun. Alors forcément, dès que les mafieux de la capitale ont su que la Panzher était là, et enceinte jusqu'aux trous de nez de surcroît, ils se sont dit qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser passer l'occasion de la dézinguer.

- Ouh j'le sens mal…

- Yep. En une nuit, ils lui sont tombés dessus comme des fous. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle a eut peur. Peur de perdre son bébé, peur de mourir…

- T'as changé sa façon de voir les choses quoi… fit Tora avec un petit sourire ému.

- Yep! lâcha aussitôt l'autre avec un superbe sourire Colgate, trop fière de Beni le Super Foetus. J'te jure, faut entendre ma mère raconter elle-même l'histoire de cette nuit, c'est carrément épique…

- Pour l'instant, rigola la seconde jeune fille, je me contenterais de toi!

- T'as pas vraiment le choix de toute façons… Donc! Maman était coincée dans une ruelle «_qui puait le rat crevé, toi dans mon bide dans un remake d'__Aliens__ et quinze mille connards au cul_».

- Très poétique, ta mère.

- Toujours. Persuadée qu'elle allait y passer, elle flippait de plus en plus parce que «_t'avais le droit de vivre putain, ce monde, c'est de la merde. Mais ça vaux le coup et je voulais pouvoir te montrer ça moi-même_». Alors elle a essayé de tenir mais… J'veux dire, ma mère a beau être un genre de Rambo foiré avec des œstrogènes dans le sang, elle n'est pas non plus invincible.

- Et au moment où elle n'y croyait plus, un super héros en slip kangourou et collant moule-burnes est venue la sauver sur son beau destrier blanc.

- Euh… pas tout à fait nan! Mais dans l'idée c'est ça! En fait, les mecs des Triades s'approchaient avec leurs tronches… bah leurs tronches de mafieux quoi.

- Genre on-va-t'massacrer-la-face-connasse. Ouais, j'vois le genre. Ça donne toujours envie d'aller leur faire coucou avec un bazooka.

- Comme tu dis. Ils approchaient, armés jusqu'aux dents et d'un seul coup… BAOUM!

Surprise, Tora bondit d'un seul coup sur son fauteuil.

- WOW! Gueule pas comme ça, j'ai frisé la crise cardiaque!

- À ton âge? fit Beni avec un ricanement sarcastique.

- Ouais bah sous-estime pas tes cordes vocales ma vieille.

- J'suis pas vieille!

- Mais oui, mais oui, elles disent toutes ça. répliqua Tora avec son sourire carnassier. Et donc? «_BAOUM_»?

- Ils ont explosé.

- Hein? Explosé?!

- Ouais.

- Genre, explosé… explosé?

- Genre BAOUM.

- Délire.

- Sur le coup, ma mère a cru que la trouille lui collait des hallu mais pas du tout. C'était Sûuko qui venait de la sauver.

- Sûuko…? Qui qui c'est?

- Sa femme.

- Elles se sont mariées? C'est trop mignon!

- Paraît que la cérémonie a été un peu… épique. Enfin bref, à peine se sont-elles croisées du regard que paf! coup de foudre.

- Putain. Ça existe encore, ça?!

- Bah faut croire que oui parce qu'elles roucoulent toujours autant. Mais!

- Faut toujours un '_mais_' hein…

- Ça serait pas une 'supeeeeerbe histoire d'amuuur' sinon.

- Ça fait un peu cliché quand même, non? fit Tora.

- J'te jure… Donc! Sûuko! Que je te la présente un peu… Le truc, c'est qu'elle les a _**vraiment **_fait exploser pour sauver ma mère.

- Terroriiiiiste!

- Artificière, plutôt. Mais ouais, c'est pareil. Tu la verrais, une vraie poupée de porcelaine… Juste capable de te fabriquer des explosifs avec n'importe quoi. Une fois, je l'ai vue faire une bombe avec un pot de Nutella.

- Respect.

- Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! En fait Sûuko est la fille du parrain des parrains de toutes les Triades.

- Méga Big Boss quoi. Aïe.

- Yep. Alors comme ma mère aime pas faire dans la dentelle, elle a annoncé que elle et Sûuko allaient se marier et fuck ceux qui étaient pas d'accord.

- Wow. C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir des couilles de la taille d'un stade de foot. Deux femmes, une des Triades et une yakuza… Elle avait fumé quoi?!

- Rien. C'est son état naturel.

- Et elle est encore en VIE?!

- Eh ouais.

- Mais c'est un monstre!

- Grosso merdo ouais. Enfin bref, le père de Sûuko a fait une crise cardiaque sur le coup, a hurlé que c'était HORS DE QUESTION et que sa fille n'épouserait jamais quelqu'un d'autre qu'un parrain du même niveau que lui (ce qui n'existait alors pas). Du coup, Sûuko a fait exploser le centre de Hong-Kong en expliquant à son père qu'on était plus au Moyen-Âge. Quand elle est énervée, elle fait péter quelque chose.

- Ah, donc la vague d'attentats d'il y a une quinzaine d'années…

- Ouais, c'était elle parce que ça l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec ma mère sans risquer d'avoir les triades et les yakuzas au cul. Du coup, Maman a dit ok au père de Sûuko et… elle a pris le pouvoir. D'abord sur tout le Japon puis sur toute l'Asie. Et là, il a pas trop eut le choix.

- Mais COMMENT elle a fait pour mettre sous sa coupe la TOTALITÉ de la mafia asiatique, c'est du délire total?!

- Vodka.

- Gnein?

- Oh, tu fais des variantes?

- Ta gueule, c'quoi cette histoire de vodka?!

- Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais les asiatiques ont une descente de merde… _(véridique) _Et elle, elle te siffle trois cuves de bière cul sec quand tu veux.

- T'es sûre qu'elle est humaine…?

- Pas tout à fait nan. Enfin bref. Quand ma mère a décidé quelque chose, elle ne le fait pas à moitié. Elle a défié chaque oyabun, les a bourrés comme c'est pas possible, leur a fait signer ce qu'il lui fallait… et elle a pris le pouvoir.

- Putain le délire…

- Faut dire qu'il y avait Sûuko qui lui balançait tous les tuyaux sur les Triades. En tant qu'artificière et fille du Méga Big Boss, faut dire qu'elle avait accès à à peu près toutes les infos sensibles.

- Respect éternel.

- Maintenant, elle ne parle plus de la vodka… Mais de la Sainte Vodka.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Un des 'thèmes' (faute de terme plus approprié... un des sujets?) que j'vais aborder avec cette fic, c'est donc la Gomorra (et pas la Godzilla), bref, la mafia et les systèmes mafieux. Du coup, dans cette fic, non seulement Kaede et Sûuko sont vivantes mais en plus elles sont à la tête du système mafieux le plus développé au monde, et qui a pu limiter la casse avec c'te foutue apocalypse zombie. Ouais, j'mixe la mafia et les zombies. Gnéhéhé. *n'a pas de cerveau*<p>

Tora a donc grandit dans un cirque qui travaillait pour la Mafia (beeeen, le côté itinérant, rien de nouveau sous les cocotiers, c'est toujours pratique pour les réseaux en tout genre). J'ai trouvé que ça lui irait parfaitement: artiste de cirque, elle sait se faire belle et briller sous les lumières de la piste, elle sait faire le spectacle... et d'un autre côté, elle est tout à fait capable de se servir d'une arme à feu. Tora quoi. Pis là, elle est tatouée (j'vous rappelle qu'avant d'être un truc hype, le tatouage est un signe distinctif des milieux peu recommandables: signe de reconnaissance entre taulards et bagnards, marques des prostituées, palmarès des mafieux... pensez aux yakuzas, seuls à présenter le tatouage avec gloire au Japon, où il est encore interdit aux personnes tatouées d'aller dans certains établissements de ce fait) (j'me calme, j'pourrais faire une thèse sur ce sujet... zeeeeen)

Et faire de Beni une fille de chef de clan mafieux... Héhé. Bon, outre le fait que Kaede ait naturellement un aspect mafieux, même dans _Feu et Foudre_ (vous le verrez mieux plus tard, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas vraiment évident), je trouve que c'est juste parfait. Du coup, j'aurais eut DES TONNES de choses à raconter en plus mais cet 'OS' est déjà assez long comme ça... U.U'

Et euh... Nan, c'est pas parce qu'elle était bourrée que Kaede est tombée enceinte de Beni en vrai. Genre, pas du tout. (je voulais m'attarder BEAUCOUP plus sur ce sujet dans _Putrefactus VS. Massacrors_ mais j'ai pas le temmmmmps...) Et dites vous bien que ça, ce n'est que ce que Kaede a bien accepté de dire à sa fille...

Cette fois, le titre est inspiré de _West Side Story_, un de mes films préférés *^* (ils veulent en faire un remake... J'AI PEUR, OK?)

.

Une review? Please...? S'il vous plait?  
>30 personnes ont lu le dernier chapitre et seule 3 ont reviewé... Il y a quelqu'un derrière ce que vous lisez, ne l'oubliez pas.<p>

.

**Prochain chapitre: 6. Bienvenue à Zombieland.**


	6. Bienvenue à Zombieland

Re-coucou, me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre!

Cette fois-ci, un petit chapitre et cette fois, on a plus le point de vue de Beni (parce que oui, en majorité sur cette fic, c'est plutôt Tora qu'on suit)

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça a été jouissif d'écrire cet UA, d'imaginer comment recaser les personnages, leurs relations... J'vous explique pas le nombre d'idées qui m'ont assailli quand j'y réfléchissais...! J'ai pas pu tout caser mais bon, ptêt qu'un jour je rédigerais tout ça... Enfin bref!  
>Juste une précision super rapide, les tigraux sont les bébés des tigres.<p>

En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que l'idée de la mafia vous plait...! Merci à **Yuni Stark** (é-vi-de-mment que le 11 septembre, c'était Sûuko, c'te question) et à **Hyoki-sama** (hehe, t'inquiètes, un dessin de Tora tatouée est prévu...!), merci à vous de reviewer chaque jour, franchement, ça fait super plaisir...!

.

**Discalibur**: seuls Beni, Tora et la Meute m'appartiennent, tout le reste appartient à Tite Kubo, le créateur de _**Bleach**_...! (naaaan, de My Little Poney, haha)

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>6. Bienvenue à Zombieland.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Perchée au sommet du 4x4 toujours conduit par Mini Chamallow (surnom officiel de Yachiru, déposé par Tora et approuvé par Beni, maîtres ès surnoms à deux balles), les yeux bruns chocolat de la fille du parrain de l'Asie toute entière ne pouvaient se détacher de cette silhouette. «_J'ai été élevée dans un cirque, je n'ai jamais arrêté de jouer aux acrobates_» avait-elle dit avec cette moue boudeuse qui ornait si souvent ses belles lèvres rondes lorsque Benitsuki lui avait demandé d'où lui venait cette souplesse, cette vitesse et cette force. Sa mère, en digne mafieuse soucieuse de protéger sa progéniture qu'elle était, l'avait entraînée dès son plus jeune âge.

Alors elle savait se défendre, elle savait se battre, elle savait comment tuer. Elle savait même comment torturer, on le lui avait appris. Forcément, elle était très efficace, elle avait un côté très mécanique, ayant été entraînée à ce genre de choses depuis sa tendre enfance. Mais Tora, c'était autre chose. Cette adolescente avait appris différemment d'elle : Beni avait appris à être efficace, Tora avait appris à être belle, à ce que son corps brille sous les projecteurs et à ce que le public soit émerveillé par sa maîtrise des arts du cirque.

Cette fille, cette fille… Tora avait quelque chose en plus. Dès qu'elle se déplaçait, tous ses sens aux aguets, il y avait cette impression qui se dégageait de son corps, cette impression de confiance en soi, de force… et de danger. Ses beaux yeux gris ne cessaient de pétiller, dopée qu'elle était par l'adrénaline et chacun de ses mouvements semblait être parfaitement maîtrisé, parfaitement contrôlé. Un félin, voilà ce qu'évoquait Tora aux yeux de Benitsuki. Son corps souple glissait dans les airs. Et même alors qu'elle était dans cet instant dangereux et mortelle meurtrière et tirant sur ces monstres avec précision, elle semblait en pleine représentation, sous les lumières du chapiteau.

- Gyomo, derrière! Kyuusoku sur la gauche, Onibi, en avant! Akegata et Akamusha, restez à mes côtés! Kusemi… TUE!

Il lui suffisait de quelques mots à peine et de quelques gestes rapides pour que les tigres lui obéissent aussitôt, plongeant sans hésitation dans la mêlée, se pliant au moindre de ses ordres. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que ces superbes animaux si nobles et si fiers soient restés aux côtés de cette jeune fille. Elle avait ça, ce charisme, cette autorité et cette force, dans le sang. Ça lui était absolument naturel et chacun des fauves le percevait parfaitement. Elle était belle, elle était gracieuse. Elle était incroyable.

- Gyomo, lâche le putain! Il est déjà MORT! Mais c'que t'est con quand tu t'y met toi!

Pour toute réponse, l'animal se mit à produire un profond ronronnement avant de décapiter un autre zombie d'un coup de Papatte de la Mort.

- Eh! Eh, Mic la Montagne de Muscles!

- Bordel gamine! jura aussitôt Kenpachi, qui pour aujourd'hui avait changé d'arme.

Nan parce que le réverbère c'était sympa hein. Mais bon, fallait innover un peu dans la vie. Du coup, maintenant, il testait le lancer de plaques d'égouts. C'était marrant, ça faisait un peu un genre de frisbee version ogive thermonucléaire. D'un seul lancer, il parvenait à en décapiter une petite dizaine. Faudrait qu'il essaye le lancer de cabine téléphonique, y'avait sûrement moyen de se marrer.

- J't'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça! Mon nom, c'est Kenpachi Zaraki! Ken! Pa! Chi! C'est pas compliqué à retenir bordel!

- Haha! Tu peux parler! ricana la jeune fille avant d'écraser sa godasse en plein dans la tête d'un zombie (son œil jaillit de son orbite et fut gobé au vol par Kusemi) (dégueux). Tu m'appelles gamine! Alors que je m'appelle Tora! Deux syllabes mec deux, pas plus!

Et elle plomba un autre zombie de pruneaux jusqu'à le réduire à l'état de passoire. Faut dire que, issus d'une mafia sur-armée et surpuissante, ils disposaient à présent d'une réserve de munitions à filer une crise cardiaque de bonheur à un adhérent hard-core de la N.R.A _(National Rifle Association, lobby américain des armes très influent)_.

_La vache, elle tient tête à Ken… Couillue, la gonzesse. S'entendent vachement bien d'ailleurs. _

- Oui bah gamine ça te correspond parfaitement. YAHAAAA!

Nouveau lancer du Discobole Déchiqueteur Décapiteur.

- J'te rappelle que tu surnommes déjà Beni comme ça!

- Bah quoi?!

- Rah, putain laisse tomber! T'es trop à l'ouest!

- J't'emmerde, modèle réduit!

- Eyh! J'suis pas petite! CRÈVE SALETÉ! C'est juste toi qui… MAIS TU VAS CREVER OUAIS, ZOMBIE DE MES COUILLES?!… fait 2m de haut aussi!

- … Jalouse?

- Haha! Dans tes rêves!

- M'enfin bref! SCHKLONG!

Tiens c'était rigolo, le Discobole de la Mort faisait aussi bouclier / éclateur de mâchoire du zombie qui essaye de vous croquer. Trop cool.

- Tu m'voulais quoi? poursuivit-il, toujours s'éclatant dans les grandes largeurs.

- Faut qu'on teste un truc!

Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Benitsuki Benikyogai et Tora purent assister aux premiers vols supersoniques de tigraux lancés à travers les airs par les bras surpuissants de Kenpachi, gueule grande ouverte sur leurs petits crocs en direction de la tête des zombies, assez souvent décapités par l'impact. Faut aussi dire que les zombies, étant à moitié en voie de décomposition, version tripes qui moisissent à l'air et ver qui se ballade dans l'œil, n'étaient pas non plus des plus résistants. Et que Kenpachi avait BEAUCOUP de forces dans les bras. En tout cas, les bébés tigres adoraient (Yachiru aussi d'ailleurs) et venaient d'adopter Ken-Meilleur-Jeu-Au-Monde.

Tandis que l'adulte s'éclatait à faire pleuvoir des tigraux aux anges sur la tronche des zombies, Benitsuki et Tora se regardèrent, un sourire énoooorme sur les lèvres. Et applaudirent l'artiste de concert.

.

.

* * *

><p>KENPACHI, MOTHAH FUCKIN' GENIUS.<p>

Ouais. C'est Bagdad. (j'espère que ça vous fait marrer mes conneries passque sinon, je passe pas pour une grosse siphonnée du bocal moi)

Et je sais, c'était court. Mais rassurez vous, celui de demain est bieeeen plus long.

Cette fois, le titre est assez évident hein, c'est mot pour mot le même... (Jesse Eisenberg, BORDEL) (reste caaaaalme) (OU PAS!) (NYAHAHAHA)

.

Revieeeew...?

.

**Prochain chapitre: 7. Autant en emporte la nuit.**


	7. Autant en emporte la nuit

Salut à tous amis lecteurs...!

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent.

Et cette fois-ci, on se concentre sur Beni et Tora, juste elles deux. Nan parce qu'elles sont trop choupis quand même. *aime beaucoup ses deux persos en fait* *les attrape et leur fait de groooos câlins* (ouais, j'suis en phase de bisounoursitude là, j'sais même pas pourquoi)

Petite précision, un Glock est une arme à feu.

Merci une fois de plus à **Hyoki** (la plaque d'égout, ça c'est du badass, Rambo peut retourner jouer à la poupée) et **Yuni** (Beni a toujours eut un sens des priorités hyper au point je trouve)...! Et voilà **Ialka **(des titigres tout partout!) (Lulu va prendre cher, mais cheeeer...) (ouhlà, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec tes reviews mais je les ai toutes reçues d'un coup hier soir...) et **Loupiote **(OUAIS! KENPACHI, MOTHER FUCKIN' BADAAAAAAAASS!), yataaah...! *danse de la joie*

.

**Discalibuuuur...!** Mic la Montagne de Muscle et Mini Chamallow ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de Bleach...! Les autres défoncés du ciboulot, ils sont à moi! Nyahaha!

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>7. Autant en emporte la nuit.<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il faisait chaud. Cela faisait même plusieurs jours que l'atmosphère était lourde, un peu poisseuse. Le temps était à l'orage, tout le monde le sentait. Bientôt, les nuages épais et sombres viendraient s'amonceler au dessus de la ville immobile et morte avant de lâcher enfin d'épaisses gouttes et de laisser leurs éclairs zébrer violemment le ciel de pourpre. Mais pour l'instant, les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous avec des superbes tempêtes de ciel bleu illuminées par un soleil toujours aussi éclatant.

Cela faisait environ une semaine que Benitsuki et les deux tarés qui tronchaient du zombie avec elle avaient rencontré cette fille au dos tatoué, grande, fière comme c'était pas possible et à peu près aussi siphonnée qu'elle. Ils l'avaient trouvé comme ça, les armes au poing et un immense tigre sombre et rugissants à ses côtés. Genre un TIGRE. Les gens normaux avaient un poisson rouge, un chat à la limite. Mais non seulement la jeune fille avait un tigre à ses côtés mais en plus… toute une MEUTE lui obéissait. Des félins de 300kg de muscles, de véritables monstres fait pour la vie sauvage qui acceptaient d'obéir à une frêle adolescente qu'ils pouvaient tuer d'un seul coup de crocs.

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine mais pour Benitsuki Benikyogai Amaikoddoku, cela lui semblait beaucoup plus long. Une semaine à peine… Et déjà, elles rigolaient bras dessus bras dessous, se cherchaient des pous, se titillaient comme de vieilles amies. On aurait pu dire qu'elles s'étaient bien trouvées. Beni adorait Kenpachi, il était son parrain et elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle était gosse. «_Eh mon vieux, __j'te confie l'microbe. Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, j't'arrache les couilles._» Voilà ce que sa mère avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient partis tous les trois pour les zones infectées par les zombies. Son enfant partait pour un endroit dangereux, elle pouvait ne jamais revenir et y mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Et Kaede lui avait à peine adressé un regard. Avant même que toutes ces histoires de fin du monde, de châtiment céleste, d'Apocalypse et de zombies ne commencent, il y avait… comme un froid entre la mère et la fille. Plus qu'un froid en fait. Kaede gérait tout le monde illégal et souterrain de l'Asie alors forcément, elle n'avait jamais eut beaucoup de temps pour sa fille qui devenait peu à peu une femme sous ses yeux impuissants. Beni adorait sa mère. Mais, en grandissant, elle avait commencé à voir au-delà de l'admiration éperdue qu'elle avait pour elle. Pour dire les choses simplement, la jeune fille avait eut besoin de faire sa crise d'adolescence, de s'émanciper de cette mère et de ce milieu étouffant. Elle grandissait, voilà tout. Et cela faisait un peu peur à Kaede de voir son petit microbe devenir adulte, tout simplement.

Alors forcément, vu le caractère de la mère et de la fille, _plutôt _explosif, ça avait pété. Elles s'étaient engueulées, pas pour la première fois mais ce jour là… ça avait hurlé, elles s'étaient balancé des horreurs à la tête avec une certaine violence et au milieu de tout ça, finissant par craquer devant ce spectacle d'une mère et d'une fille se déchirant, Sûuko s'était mise à pleurer. Le lendemain matin, toujours aussi furieuse et révoltée, Benitsuki avait fait son sac, avait pris des armes, des munitions, son doudou requin, des paquets de bonbon pour treize régiments et avait déclaré que puisqu'on en avait rien à battre de sa gueule, elle se cassait et bien fait pour eux.

Sûuko, bien évidemment, avait tenté de la raisonner. Haha. Autant essayer de stopper la charge d'un rhinocéros fou de rage avec une petite cuiller. Sa mère n'avait rien dit. Sûuko, les yeux pleins de larmes, avait glissé dans son sac trois kilos de divers explosifs. Kenpachi avait beuglé que lui aussi allait troncher du zombie, ça avait l'air rigolo, Kaede avait eut cette phrase… Et ils étaient partis, sans que Beni ne jette un regard d'adieu à sa mère. Sur son lit, elle avait laissé bien en évidence le Glock qu'elle lui avait offert pour son septième anniversaire.

Et maintenant, loin de Taïwan, île saine et sauve où Kaede et Sûuko avaient établi leur QG sans aucun zombie et un des derniers refuges de l'Humanité, elle se sentait libre. Elle risquait sa vie chaque jour. Elle avait devant les yeux ce qui restait de leur civilisation. Tout avait été détruit. Tout ce qui restait, c'était des cendres et ces monstres immondes, cannibales et en voie de décomposition. Et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Cela pouvait paraître paradoxal mais au fond, cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait plus toute cette structure mafieuse en permanence sur son dos pour brider ses envies de liberté, ni toute la pression qu'il pouvait y avoir sur les épaules de la fille unique héritière de la plus grande mafieuse actuelle et qu'elle pouvait enfin saisir parce que suffisamment grande.

Benikyogai se sentait libre. Et cela la transportait de bonheur. Liberté et adrénaline. L'adolescente n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Un soupir doux sortit de ses lèvres.

N'empêche que lorsque le vacarme des armes se taisait enfin et que la nuit les recouvrait de son manteau obscur, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser. À sa mère, à sa vie, à cette enfance toute seule et surprotégée sans pouvoir rencontrer naturellement d'autres gamins (non, les enfants des clans italiens ou moscovites pour favoriser les relations des mafieux les plus crapuleux au monde, ça ne comptait pas bordel!), à cette éducation quasi-militaire, à son avenir dans ce monde de zombies, à ce destin auquel sa mère l'avait enchaînée, à ce qui avait été et ne serait plus jamais… Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Du tout.

Se faire des nœuds au cerveau pour rien, ce n'était pas son truc. Pour elle, il y avait deux types de problème : ceux qui se résolvaient avec une balle en pleine tête et… ceux qui se résolvaient avec plusieurs balles en pleine tête.

Et puis, il faisait chaud. Cette chaleur, malgré le peu de fraîcheur apportée par la nuit, restait tenace. Alors cette chaleur plus aucun zombie à poutrer pour se changer les idées, Benikyogai n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il devait être quelque chose comme deux heures et quelques du matin et elle avait tellement chaud qu'on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur le plat sur son front. La jeune fille se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, la fenêtre grande ouverte juste au dessus de sa tête. Rien à faire, il faisait toujours aussi chaud.

Énervée de ne toujours pas parvenir à s'endormir, l'adolescente avait déjà rejeté au loin sa couverture rose bonbon (offerte par Yachiru, et on ne refuse pas un cadeau de Yachiru, règle n°1 absolue du manuel de survie en milieu hostile) en se retenant de justesse de la déchiqueter pour se passer les nerfs. La température était telle que son corps collait au matelas, trempé de sueur. _Yeurk. Méga-yeurk_. Toujours aussi agacée, Benitsuki se redressa en position assise. Bon, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ok. Elle allait continuer à attendre. Fait chier, fait chier, fait chier. Oui, ok, elle était vulgaire mais franchement, par rapport à sa mère, elle faisait petite joueuse.

Pâteuse et la tête lourde, elle déplaça ses longues mèches écarlates qui lui collaient au front d'un geste peu assuré. Elle avait _vraiment _sommeil. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Les yeux papillonnants, Benitsuki s'appuya sur la rambarde de la fenêtre et laissa traîner son regard brun chocolat sur le paysage urbain qui s'offrait à elle. Depuis que Tora était arrivée avec sa Meute, ceux-ci leurs servaient un peu de chiens de garde version XXL, capables de repérer l'odeur de putréfaction caractéristique des zombies limite à des kilomètres à la ronde par temps sans vent. Alors maintenant, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'organiser des tours de garde pour veiller au grain et pouvaient désormais faire des nuits complètes dans l'appartement qu'ils squattaient, au sommet d'un immeuble du centre-ville de la métropole.

Benikyogai cligna rapidement des yeux, comme pour chasser des larmes naissantes. _La vache, le manque de sommeil ne me réussit pas moi… _Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en empêcher. Défoncer du zombie, repérer les êtres humains encore en vie et les aider à rejoindre Taïwan que sa mère gouvernait et protégeait, rien à redire, elle adorait. Mais la nuit, lorsque le vacarme des affrontements se taisait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ces zombies avaient été humains, comme elle.

Bien sûr qu'on ne pouvait pas -plus- les sauver, le virus attaquait d'abord le cerveau et les dégâts étaient irrécupérables. N'empêche que l'âge d'or de l'Humanité était derrière eux. Quelques milliers, ils n'étaient plus que quelques milliers… Pas même un million. Un an auparavant, ils étaient 7 milliards. Et tous ces gens avaient péri en hurlant de peur. Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus. «_Ne regrette jamais le passé moustique, tu ne pourras pas l'oublier mais tu dois aller de l'avant, toujours sinon tu te feras bouffer_», voilà ce que lui dirait sa mère si elle était là. _J't'emmerde Maman, toi et tes règles à la con. La vie est plus complexe que tes fichues règles… Vieille bique. _

Oui, Benitsuki avait tendance à être 1°) plutôt rancunière et 2°) de mauvaise foi. Sûuko disait toujours avec un petit sourire qu'elle tenait ça de sa mère, ce à quoi la grande brune avec qui elle vivait en couple répliquait en grommelant. Ou en lui roulant une pelle d'anthologie. Au choix.

Ayant toujours la vague impression d'être une cocotte-minute sous forme humaine, Benitsuki finit par en avoir marre de s'apitoyer ainsi sur le sort de l'Humanité. Elle claqua violemment la fenêtre qui heurta d'un seul coup le cadre métallique. Et lui revint immédiatement en pleine tête, percutant en pile son petit nez.

- Gnaïe! chouina t-elle en se tenant le nez.

C'est que ça faisait mal une fenêtre. La jeune fille lui adressa un regard meurtrier. _Recommence moi un coup comme ça et je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est un fenêtrocide, saleté. _Puis elle quitta son lit et se leva maladroitement avant de tituber vers la porte de la chambre qu'elle squattait avant de la quitter pour se diriger vers le grand salon. C'était là que dormait Tora.

Au début, les tigres dormaient ici avec elle -ce qui avait donné un concert de ronflements absolument atroces qui feraient avouer n'importe qui en moins d'une minute, montre en main. Du coup, assez vite, les tigres étaient allé dormir dehors histoire de monter un peu la garde. Et bon, Yachiru avait décrété que Pluche devait dormir avec elle alors maintenant la petite dormait tout contre Gyomo qui ne voulait plus quitter son petit du regard. La gamine n'avait absolument pas rechigné à l'idée, ce qui était loin d'être con quand on réfléchit deux secondes : tout doux et tout chaud, le tigre n'est-il pas le MEILLEUR matelas / coussin / truc pour pioncer au MONDE? Alors à présent, Tora dormait seule dans ce grand salon, étalée sur un canapé king size dans une position anatomiquement improbable.

La jeune fille ronflait allègrement entortillée dans sa couette lorsqu'un bruit discret la réveilla. Elle cligna lentement ses paupières au dessus de ses beaux yeux gris brouillard. Le petit bruit se répéta. Pas du tout réveillée, l'adolescente se redressa vaguement.

- Beni…? Kesstu fous là…? parvint-elle à vaguement balbutier d'une voix peu assurée en repérant la silhouette claire de l'adolescente dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

- Shit! répliqua l'autre, ses cheveux rouge enfin lâchés tombant en cascade sur tout son corps longiligne et sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas la réveiller.

- Merci, c'est sympa… fit Tora en se frottant les yeux, les cheveux façon artistique au dessus de sa tête et les plis des draps imprimés sur la peau.

- Hein? Nan, nan, c'est pas ça! J'voulais pas te réveiller!

La jeune fille ricana brièvement en s'installant en position assise, amusée.

- Loupéééé! chantonna t-elle.

- Chuuut! fit aussitôt Beni. Réveille pas Kenny!

- Bah prend pas cet air catastrophé…

- Haha! chuchota t-elle à mi-voix. Tu l'as jamais vu au réveil, j'te jure, il fout la trouille même à Terminator!

- Ah ouais. Quand même.

- Ce mec est un MONSTRE j'te jure. Mais j'l'aime bien…

- Ouais, ouais, ok. marmonna Tora. Et tu m'expliques ce que tu fous debout à 2h du mat'?

- Baaah…

- Ce que j'adore chez toi, c'est ton argumentation. Claire, construite, imparable.

- Trop drôle Blondie!

- M'appelle pas comme ça…! grogna aussitôt Tora.

- D'accord, d'accord! rigola l'autre, amusée de sa moue boudeuse. Bon, tu me fais de la place?

- Ouais, ouais, dans un grand élan de générosité, je te laisse partager mon Canapé Intergalactique qui Déchire Tout.

- Ah ouais, tu lui as carrément filé un nom… pouffa l'autre à mi-voix avant de venir rejoindre son amie.

Qui fit un brusque arrêt sur image.

_Putain de bordel de chiotte! J'ai des hallucinations ou elle est en PETITE CULOTTE là?!_

Benitsuki se laissa d'un seul coup tomber à côté d'elle.

_Délire. J'rêve pas._

Dans l'obscurité, elle n'avait pas vu dans quelle tenue elle était (pis elle avait la tête dans le cul alors hein, elle avait pas fait gaffe).

_Haha. J'parie qu'elle a même pas de soutif. _

- Euh, ça va?

- Hein?! fit Tora, brusquement ramenée à la réalité.

- Nan parce que t'as une tête de psychopathe là.

- Gna-gna-gna! répliqua t-elle en lui collant un petit coup de poing amical.

Dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce juste éclairée par la lueur blafarde de la lune qui filtrait par les fenêtres ouvertes, les deux jeunes filles se pelotonnèrent dans les draps et commencèrent à papoter, chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller leur Godzilla national. _Elle est en petite culotte. Au secours._

.

.

* * *

><p>- Nan mais c'est pas ça tu vois… C'est juste que… Sûuko n'est <em>pas <em>ma mère. Elle a toujours été là pour moi et tout et tout… mais j'pourrais pas l'appeler Maman. Tu vois?

- … J'comprends pas, elle t'as élevée tout comme ta mère nan?

- Bah pas vraiment en fait. Maman m'a quasi élevée toute seule, elle… c'est pas qu'elle voulait pas que Sûuko m'approche mais, enfin, j'étais pas souvent avec elle quoi.

- Mouais, elle voulait pas te partager.

- J'sais pas, ptêt…

- Elle est… bizarre ta mère.

- Mmm, je sais… Et puis je ne la voyais pas si souvent, elle voulait que j'apprenne des tas de trucs. La succession du clan, ce genre de conneries, tu vois ce que je veux dire… J'avais deux tonnes de profs particuliers. Je détestais ça!

- Ah, je suis jamais allée à l'école moi! Avec le cirque toujours sur la route en même temps…

- Ouais, enfin, mes cours, c'était arts martiaux, self-defense, assassinat, tir, chasse, économie, drogues, explosifs, cambriolage… Y'avait bien des cours d'histoire, de géopolitique, de langues, de sociologie mais là, je déconnectais mes neurones encore plus pis je pionçai.

- Haha, tu m'étooooonnes!

- Eh Tora…

- Mmm, oui?

- J'peux te dire un truc?

- Bah oui, vas-y. Pis si ça me plaît pas, je te collerais la tête dans un micro-onde quoi.

Benitsuki éclata de rire.

- T'es géniale!

- Ouais, ouais, je sais. Tu voulais me dire quoi?

Face à elle, l'autre jeune fille se mit à tortiller une de ses mèches de cheveux rouge, le regard un peu fuyant. _Bambi. Cette gonzesse, c'est Bambi. Ok, Bambi avec des flingues et un vocabulaire, euh… imagé. Mais Bambi quand même._

- C'est juste que…

Tora hocha la tête en un geste d'encouragement, plutôt curieuse. Malgré l'obscurité, elle pouvait voir les joues rouge de Benikyogai. _Me dites pas que… _

- J'suis vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée.

_Moi aussi, moi aussi… _

- Je sais, je sais, ça fait super con de dire ça comme ça mais… putain, c'est vrai. Je veux dire, on s'entend comme c'est pas possible! C'est euh… Comme un genre d'âme sœur…

_OH MON DIEU, JE RETIRE TOUT CE QUE J'AI DIT À PROPOS DE MON DESTIN DE MERDE, MERCIIIII!_

_ - …_ mais en potes quoi.

La plus grosse douche du siècle. Du millénaire.

_Arg._

- Euh Tora, t'es sûre que ça va? T'as l'air d'avoir pris un parpaing en pleine tête là…

- C't'à dire queeeeeee…

- Oh merde, j'te gonfle avec mes conneries?! paniqua aussitôt l'autre. Hein, c'est ça. Oh putain, j'le savais, ça fait tellement cruche…! J'te jure, j'suis tellement conne, je…

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux albinos lui écrasa un coussin dans la gueule.

- Eyh! lâcha Beni en émergeant du dessous dudit coussin.

- T'es vraiment trop géniale toi hein… répondit Tora avec un grand sourire tendre.

- Ah? Ok. Et donc, euh, c'est un compliment ou…? fit l'autre en tentant d'attraper (plus ou moins) discrètement l'arme de sa riposte, c'est-à-dire un second coussin.

- Mmm, j'sais pas… Prête pour la baston du siècle en silence pour ne pas réveiller Mic la Montagne de Muscle?

Beni ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Il s'appelle Ken-pa-chi!

- Je sais mais c'est plus rigolo. Alors? Prête?

- Et comment! lâcha l'adolescente aux cheveux rouge avec un immense sourire. Je vais te faire crier grâce!

_Uhuh. Quand tu veux ma belle… _

- Baston!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>J'suis une sadique avec Tora quand même...<br>- Rien de nouveau sous les cocotiers quoi.

*Lucifer prend un coup de genou à l'entrejambe*  
>- C'est déloyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal... arrrrrrrrrrrrrrg... *décède en un long râle d'agonie*<p>

Uhuh. Je m'aime beaucoup d'un coup.

Bref!  
>Revenons donc à ce chapitre et aux relations de Beni et sa chère Môman. Vouais, y'a de l'eau dans le gaz comme qui dirait. Juste un peuuu... En fait, dans <span><strong><em>Feu et Foudre<em>**, il ne faut pas oublier que Kaede est morte assez tôt dans la vie de Benitsuki, elle n'a jamais fait de crise d'adolescence ou remis en question cette maman carrément frappadingue. Et je me suis dit que ça serait intéressant de réfléchir à ce qui se serait passé si Kaede avait vécu assez pour voir sa fille grandir (ça serait partit en couilles à un moment m'enfin, ptêt pas autant que dans **_Putrefactus VS. Massacrors_** quand même)

Une petite remarque, juste comme ça. Tora surnomme Beni 'Bambi' (ouais, ouais, Bambi) (Bambi version kalachnikovs m'enfin...) et en fait, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est juste que je voulais la surnommer comme ça parce que Beni, par certains aspects de sa personnalités (euuuuh, faut bien chercher quand même) est assez proche d'une fille que j'appelais mon Bambi et qui avait beaucoup d'importance pour moi. La dite Bambi en question ne lira probablement jamais ce truc (elle ne lit même pas de mangas) mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste un petit hommage / clin d'œil / référence à elle.

Cette fois-ci, le titre fait référence à **_Autant en emporte le vent_**, un vieuuux film qui date d'avant la Seconde guerre mondiale mais que, perso, j'adore. Ce film est mythique (et pas que pour ses acteurs, ZE vedettes de l'époque), c'est une grande fresque épique absolument magnifique... Et c'est accessoirement le plus gros succès du cinéma de tous les temps. Ouais, _Titanic_ et _Avatar_ peuvent retourner se coucher.

Demain, un petit chapitre léger...!

.

Reviews? Please? Siouplaiiiiit...?

.

**Prochain chapitre: 8. There will be blood.**


	8. There will be blood

Coucou à tous!

Aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre plus léger, plus 'tranches de vies'!

Merci à **Hyoki**, **Yuni** et **Ialka**, CALINNNN! (ouiiii, je speede, haha, je suis en semaine de révision pré-partiels)

.

**Discalibuuuur...!** Mic la Montagne de Muscle et Mini Chamallow ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de **_Bleach_**...! Les autres défoncés du ciboulot, ils sont à moi! Nyahaha!  
>- Tu me fais peur. Parfois. Parce que moi, franchement... JE SUIS LE GÉNIE DU MAL-EUUUH, MUAHAHAHA!<br>*craquage de slip collectif*

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>8. There will be blood.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Je suis sûr qu'on doit avoir un appareil photo dans le coin.

- Kenpachi, c'est pas le moment! Aide moi putain! Steuplait mec, me laisse pas comme ça!

- Ah nan, ah nan, ça mérite une photo ça. Comme ça je pourrais l'envoyer à sa mère, ça lui fera des nouvelles de sa gosse. Ah! Voilà mon portable! De toutes façons, Benikyogai a toujours été adorable quand elle dort…

- Ken! Aide moi!

- Fais un pitit sourire à l'objectif…

- Mais va te faire foutre…!

- Cheeeeese! Et voilà! Superbe… Bravo Tora, tu es très photogénique.

- J't'emmerde. Bon, tu m'aides? Elle m'écrabouille les seins!

- Ken-chaaaaan…? fit soudain la petite voix de Yachiru, aka Chuck Norris dans le corps d'une gamine de cinq ans. Pourquoi Beni elle fait un gros câlin aux nénés de Toraaa?

- Bah… j'sais pas, ça doit être super confortable comme coussin.

Après leur petite bataille pour le canapé du Milieu, les deux jeunes filles avaient fini par s'endormir l'une contre l'autre, épuisées. Et Benikyogai, qui n'avait pas fait de nuit complète depuis un petit bout de temps, s'était endormie comme une masse. Seulement, dans l'univers il y avait une loi aussi forte que «_la pomme lâchée tombe par terre_» (merci m'sieur Newton!) ou «_l'homme politique ne dit pas la vérité_», c'est «_Beni recherche inconsciemment la chaleur quand elle dort_». Du coup, dans son sommeil, Beni s'était collée à Tora.

Enfin, collée, collée… scotchée. Irrésistiblement attirée par le corps chaud à ses côtés comme l'ours par le pot de miel, la jeune fille avait littéralement agrippé l'autre, la tête sur sa poitrine moelleuse, les bras accrochés à ses épaules et les jambes entourant sa taille fine. Et dès que Tora bougeait un peu pour essayer de la réveiller ou essayer de se dégager de sa prise, l'autre marmonnait vaguement dans son sommeil et s''accrochait un peu plus.

- Kenpachi, steuplaiiiiit… Elle m'écrabouille les seins là!

- Dis plutôt que… tu commences à avoir un peu chaud quoi. répliqua l'adulte avec un grand sourire sadique.

La jeune fille s'étouffa à moitié toute seule.

- HEIN?! beugla t-elle sans pour autant que Beni se réveille ou quitte son sourire crétin.

- Ça va, ça va, j't'ai cramé.

- Mais nan, mais nan, c'est pas ça…! Juste… une pote…

- Ouais. Bien sûr. Pis moi en fait j'suis une chenille à paillettes.

- Mais noooon! rigola Yachiru en battant des mains. Ken-chan t'es pas une chenille, t'es une licorne qui mange des dragons!

_Ok… Cette gosse fait PEUR putain._

- Euh… lâcha l'adulte. Ouais, ouais, si tu veux. Et arrête de tirer les oreilles de Pluche.

- Eyh! Tu m'aides?! lâcha Tora, les joues de plus en plus rouge vu que Benikyogai était bien décidée à faire un remix du koala et sa branche.

- Ok. Mais d'abord…

L'air menaçant, l'homme posa la main sur la batte cloutée qu'il avait toujours à portée de main. Aussitôt, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

- WOWOWOWO! Tu fous quoi là?!

- Écoute moi bien gamine. Je _sais _qu'elle te plaît, y'a qu'à voir la manière dont tu mates son cul ou son corps en général. Pis merde, t'as des yeux de shootée quand tu la regardes putain. Alors j'm'en bat les couilles que t'ai un service trois pièces entre les jambes, que tu sois une nana ou un putain d'extra-terrestre à antennes mais si tu la fais chialer… j'te bute. Capté?

L'adolescente déglutit bruyamment.

- Okd'accordpromispastaperjetejurequejeferaisattentionàellejesuistropjeunepourcrevermecdéconnepas!

Aussitôt, le géant lui adressa un immense sourire éclatant.

- Parfait! lâcha t-il avec contentement.

Puis il attrapa Beni par le T-Shirt et la culotte et la souleva d'un seul coup dans les airs, l'arrachant violemment à son super Coussin Moelleux (aka les boobs de Tora).

- WAÏE!

- Voilà! Ça, c'est fait!

- Rchmgnnnnn…? Kékispaaaass…? Oh, salut Ken… Bah? Qu'est-ce que j'fous en l'air moi…? J'ai sommeiiiiil…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Putain! lâcha Benitsuki, enfin correctement réveillée et vérifiant que son .44 Magnum était parfaitement chargé, son T-Shirt représentant un smiley vert géant pas vraiment bien repassé ce qui donnait l'air au smiley d'avoir fumé plus qu'un joint. C'est quoi ce boucan?!

Assise à ses côtés, Tora vérifiait également ses deux Beretta d'un air mécanique et rodé par l'habitude tandis que Kenpachi terminait machinalement d'aiguiser la longue lame de sa machette.

- Le nouveau jeu de la Meute… répondit Tora limite l'air désespéré.

- Et pourquoi ils font un tel massacre sonore ces cons?! Ils ont quoi à rugir comme ça, merde? Z'ont leurs règles ou quoi?!

- Nan… Tiens, file moi les boîtes de cartouche Parabellum, j'préfère en avoir trop que pas assez.

D'un geste sec, Kenpachi fit glisser sa lame à l'acier meurtrier dans le fourreau prévu à cet effet fixé sur sa cuisse.

- Nope. expliqua t-il. C'est juste qu'ils aiment bien Yachiru pis qu'ils se sont dit que ce serait rigolo de lui apprendre à rugir.

- Tu déconnes…?! Yachiru est en train d'apprendre à RUGIR?! lâcha Beni avec un air désormais tout aussi désespéré.

- Même pas.

- Le pire, renchérit Tora avant de fixer dans son dos par dessus son holster de cuir sombre deux longs couteaux au fil tranchant comme des rasoirs, c'est qu'elle a trouvé des pots de peinture et qu'elle a décidé de repeindre notre 4x4. Du coup, j'ai peur. J'ai _super_ peur.

.

.

.

- Ken, lâcha Beni sur un ton sourd en se laissant brusquement tomber sur la banquette arrière dudit 4x4 qui allait être conduit par ladite petite fille, faudra quand même que tu m'expliques un de ces quatre où t'as trouvé cette gamine…

Pour toute réponse, l'homme éclata d'un rire franc.

- Eh, chuchota Tora à l'oreille de la jeune fille, c'est pas sa gosse?

- Ah, je sais pas… J'en sais rien en fait. Un jour il est revenu avec cette gosse dans les bras mais il ne nous a jamais dit d'où elle venait, pas même à ma mère. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça…?

- Nan parce que si y'a une gonzesse au monde suffisamment frappadingue pour avoir un gosse avec ce mec… moi j'dis respect!

.

.

* * *

><p>Ouuuuais, c'était petit...!<p>

J'voudrais pas dire, mais Yachiru est un putain de génie quand même...

Autant j'aime bien le tout premier bout avec Beni qui fait dodo tout contre Tora autant, j'apprécie moins la suite... C'est un chapitre de transition en fait, du coup...

Et demain, on retourne voir Ichigo...! (SPEEDY GONZALEEES!)

Si j'ai le temps, je vous poste aujourd'hui un demi-chapitre de **_Feu et Foudre_**...! (je sais pas si les gens se rendent compte de à quel point je galère pour continuer à poster... haha)

Cette fois, le titre fait référence à _There will be blood_, un film avec Daniel Day Lewis mais bon... Très beau, magnifique visuellement mais j'avoue, je n'ai pas accroché. Ouais, le sang arriiiiiive...! (en fait, ça peut être une expression pour dire 'va y avoir du sport' si vous voulez, du coup, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisit pour ce chapitre)

.

Laissez une review ou je tape Lucifer...! *rire sadique*

.

**Prochain chapitre: 9. Le bon, les brutes et les zombies.**


	9. Le Bon, les Brutes et les Zombies

Salut à tous!

Voilà la suite avec un chapitre bien plus long que celui d'hier. Et oui, le bon, c'est Ichigo et les brutes bah... À votre avis, sérieux? *grand sourire*

Uhuh.  
>- Je. Vous. Hait.<p>

Mais moi aussi je t'aime. *re-cogne une beigne intergalactique, juste pour le plaisir*  
>- VOUS ALLEZ TOUS CRÂMER EN ENFER...!<p>

Bref! Nouveau chapitre, plus long et... Bah le voilà.

Merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, vous gérez...! Merci à **Yuni** (é-vi-de-mment que je vais continuer à le taper, uhuh, genre j'vais pas le frapper... *hurlement indigné d'un Lulu ulcéré*), **Hyoki** (ouais, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce petit passage totalement tchoupi entre ces deux là...) (KOUA?! moi j'aime bien de temps en temps faire du fluffly... un peu), **Ialka** (je ne dis pas non à ta nouvelle version mais je ne la lirais pas avant la fin de la semaine prochaine...) et à **Loupiote** (REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW TROP ÉPIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!)

.

**Discalibuuuur...!** Mic la Montagne de Muscle et Mini Chamallow ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de **_Bleach_**...! Les autres défoncés du ciboulot, ils sont à moi! Nyahaha!

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>9. Le bon, les brutes et les zombies.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Yuzu, frappe le!

L'air terrifié et ses petites mains menues crispées sur le manche de sa pioche, la petite fille abattit d'un seul coup son arme improvisée sur la tête d'un zombie. Le côté pointu de l'outil perça le globe oculaire et vint s'encastrer en plein dans le cerveau dudit zombifié qui décéda en une sorte de gargouillis absolument dégueulasse.

- Hiii…! couina t-elle aussitôt, horrifiée, tandis que sa sœur, beaucoup plus pragmatique, éclatait sa batte de base-ball en plein dans la gueule d'un autre zombie.

- Parfait Yuzu!

Son grand frère trancha net le bras du zombie qui essayait de lui croquer la tête avec une tronche de sociopathe d'un coup latéral de son sabre noir comme la nuit.

- Maintenant, achèves en un autre! T'APPROCHES PAS DE MA SOEUR TOI!

Sans le savoir, le petit trio s'était engagé dans une zone de la ville infestée de zombies. Et maintenant, le jeune homme tranchait à tout va, coupant tendons, muscles, jambes (tout ce qui passait à portée de son sabre en fait) (pas de discrimination, venez les mecs y'en aura pour tout le monde!).

- ICHIGO! hurla brusquement la petite blonde que toute cette Humanité zombifiée terrifiait au plus haut point en voyant un de ces monstres effrayants se jeter avec une vitesse insoupçonnée sur son grand frère.

Aussitôt, l'aîné qui disposait d'excellents réflexes dû à, notamment, une méthode de réveil plutôt musclée par un père carrément schtarbé qui sautait sur son fils dès le petit matin en hurlant tout genre de conneries, fit siffler son sabre dans l'air et décapita net son assaillant avant qu'il ne parvienne à le toucher.

- Yuzu! fit-il sans attendre un moment. Recule!

Poursuivant son mouvement et profitant de l'élan dont il disposait déjà, Ichigo fit effectuer à son sabre un long mouvement circulaire surpuissant, tranchant dans les chairs comme un berserker hors de contrôle. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. À cause de l'adrénaline, bien sûr. En partie. C'était surtout à cause de la peur. L'excitation du combat, non, il ne voyait pas. Ce n'était pas un combat, c'était une lutte à mort, il n'y avait ni honneur ni règles, il n'y avait ni gloire ni satisfaction. Il n'y avait pas d'adversaire, juste ceux qui allaient vivre… et ceux qui allaient mourir. Il n'y avait aucune noblesse dans un combat, aucune gloire à en tirer, c'était juste l'affrontement de deux êtres pour déterminer qui serait le fort et qui serait le faible, qui mangerait et qui serait mangé.

Avec un mouvement de rage pure, Ichigo frappa violemment le haut du torse de ce qui avait dû un jour être une petite fille de 13 ans -le même âge que ses petites sœurs- et plaqua brutalement le corps enfantin de ce zombie contre le mur avant de plonger d'un seul coup avec toute la force dont il était capable sa lame dans sa gorge fragile. La petite fille se contenta de le fixer avec son regard mort tout en émettant un son de gorge absolument répugnant avant de quitter pour de bon le monde des vivants. Sans s'attarder plus que ça, il retira sa lame en arrachant au passage les chairs tendres de son cou avant de repartir au combat. Il se répugnait.

Cette enfant avait eut une vie, avait été comme lui, humaine… Il avait vu impuissant ce monde se détruire lui-même dans une frénésie fiévreuse de sang et de chair fraîche. Ichigo n'avait rien pu faire, il n'avait pu aider personne. Alors, parce qu'il avait trop vu, parce qu'il avait trop perdu, il s'était juré que ses sœurs survivraient à cet enfer. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

Et si le jeune homme avait le cœur qui battait aussi vite, c'était parce qu'il savait bien qu'à chaque seconde écoulée, c'était la survie des deux petites qui se réduisait. Il avait beau trancher, tuer, décapiter, ces monstres contre-nature continuaient toujours à arriver… _Putain, Uryuu, t'es où… T'avais dit que tu reviendrais vite… Où est-ce que tu es?!_ Tout, sauf voir Yuzu et Karin mourir. Il ne le permettrait pas, qu'importe si il devait y perdre la vie.

- URYUU! hurla t-il, appelant l'absent de toutes ses forces, priant comme un fou pour que son ami et son incroyable talent meurtrier avec un arc et des flèches arrivent miraculeusement.

Un miracle. C'était tout ce qui pouvait encore les sauver.

- _URYUU! _hurlèrent une nouvelle fois ses cordes vocales.

Non! Il ne baisserait pas les bras! Il ne laisserait pas un seul de ces monstres toucher à ses petites sœurs!

C'est alors que le Miracle arriva. Oui, parce que les Miracles arrivent toujours au moment le plus catastrophique, au moment où le héros a la tête dans la gueule de Godzilla prêt à se faire décapiter dans une gerbe de sang, ça n'a aucun intérêt sinon.

Sauf que quand Ichigo avait compris à quel point sa situation était désespérée et qu'il s'était mis à espérer un Miracle de toutes ses forces, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Bon, il ne demandait pas non plus la lumière sacrée tombant du ciel et St Michael venant les sauver sur son blanc destrier le tout avec du Beethoven en fond sonore, fallait pas déconner non plus. N'empêche que là, le mec en charge de son destin avait fumé le joint du siècle, à base de beuh récoltée à Tchernobyl, Ukraine, Appellation d'Origine Contrôlée.

- GRAAAAOUH! lâcha le petit tigre volant à travers les airs avec la langue battant au vent.

Ce qui donnerait une fois traduit un genre de «_YOUPIEC'ESTTROPCOOL!_» Grosso merdo. L'animal, tout content d'être ainsi projeté dans les airs par le Joujou de la Mort, alias Kenpachi Zaraki, s'écrasa d'un seul coup sur la tête du zombie qui faisait face à Ichigo, explosant net sa boîte cervicale.

- Gné…? fut tout ce que trouva Ichigo à répliquer devant cette intervention divine carrément loufoque tandis que Yuzu s'extasiait devant la mignonitude de la petite bêbête (qui s'amusait à faire plouch-plouch-plouch dans la cervelle du zombie mais lui dites pas, la pauvre…) et que Karin ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes à faire pâlir d'envie un personnage de dessin animé.

- GRAOUH!

- GRAOUUH!

- GRAAAOUH!

Les bébés tigres se mirent à pleuvoir tout autour du pauvre trio carrément largué (Dieu venait de craquer son slip ou quoi?!), dézinguant du zombie à tout va avec leurs petits popotins. Certes, la méthode n'était guère conventionnelle m'enfin, c'était plutôt efficace.

- Ils sont trop mignoooons! piailla Yuzu, les yeux pétillants et sa terreur des zombies éloignée par cet envoi divin de peluches vivantes.

- IL PLEUT DES TIGRES, C'EST UN SIGNE DE L'APOCALYPSE! hurla quand à elle Karin, pétant littéralement une durite.

Ichigo lui, persista dans son imitation ultra-sexy du poisson rouge hors de son bocal. Bah quoi? Qu'importe qu'il ait l'air aussi con, son corps était toujours aussi sexy. C'est alors que la fratrie Kurosaki entendit des voix leur parvenir (des hurlements sauvages et hystériques ouais!). Et qu'ils virent apparaître d'un seul coup, fauchant une bonne demie douzaine de zombies, un 4x4.

Conduit par une gamine.

Sur lequel étaient juchées deux tarées sociopathes qui flinguaient du zombie en veux-tu en voilà en se marrant comme des baleines.

Et rose fuchsia.

Un 4x4 rose fuschia.

Bon bah c'était officiel hein. Dieu avait craqué son slip. Et quelque chose de balaise en plus.

- Tora! hurla soudain l'une des deux nanas surarmées sur le toit du… truc rose, en rangeant le flingue MONSTRUEUX qu'elle avait en main. On y va!

- YATAAAA! hurla l'autre en réponse.

Et les deux adolescentes se jetèrent sur les zombies avec deux sourires de putain de psychopathes.

- BASTOOON! beugla quand à lui un homme avoisinant facilement les deux mètres de haut et bardé de muscles des doigts de pieds aux oreilles avant de se mettre à balancer des cabines téléphoniques à la gueule des pauvres zombies qui n'y comprenaient plus rien.

Ichigo non plus d'ailleurs. Son cerveau était en train de lui fondre par les trou de nez. Devant lui, les deux adolescentes, celle aux cheveux rouge sang (_la vache mais ça existe pas cette couleur de cheveux! c'est un alien?!_) et celle aux cheveux blancs-bleutés (…_ j'ai pris des champi hallucinogènes à mo__n insu ou quoi?_) bondirent dans les airs et écrasèrent simultanément la tête d'un zombie avec leurs hanches.

- DOUBLE COUP DE CUL DANS TA FACE, CONNARD! hurla celle aux cheveux rouge avec rage avant de coller deux balles dans la tête du zombie qui avait l'air de vouloir croquer son pieds.

À ses côtés, l'autre jeune fille, un peu plus grande qu'elle de quelques centimètres se mit à bondir un peu partout, virevoltant dans les airs avec la grâce d'une déesse guerrière tout en assenant des coups de pieds d'une puissance incroyable dans la gueule des zombies et faisant hurler la gueule de ses armes à feu, plombant du putréfié à la volée. _Mais c'est quoi ce délire…?_

- GRAOUH!

Celle aux cheveux blancs récupéra le petit tigre qui venait d'atterrir sur un de leurs adversaires, lui fit quelques papouilles puis le laissa repartir vers le gars qui lançait des cabines téléphoniques avec un sourire attendri, le tout au beau milieu de ce qu'Ichigo appellerait bien la Troisième guerre mondiale. Puis elle repartit au combat avec une souplesse et une facilité qui laissèrent carrément le jeune homme sur le cul. C'était comme si elle avait fait ça depuis qu'elle était en âge de marcher.

_ Ahhh… j'y suis. C'est la fille cachée de Hulk et du Joker. Tout s'explique. _

- Eh! Ichigo! appela soudain dans son dos la voix de Uryuu.

Le rouquin se retourna brusquement, quittant des yeux le spectacle qu'offraient les deux tarées pour se retrouver face à son ami binoclard.

GNÉ?!

- …Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ces psychopathes?! fut la première chose que trouva Ichigo à lâcher.

- On parlera de ça après, ramène ton cul!

- T'es pas bien ouais?!

- Joue pas au con Kurosaki, ces gens là ont peut-être un grain mais au moins, ils savent y faire avec ces monstres!

- GRAOUH!

Effectivement, Uryuu avait raison. On réfléchirait plus tard!

- Yuzu! Karin! Montez dans le 4x4 avec Uryuu!

- Tout le monde à bord! hurla Kenpachi avant d'effectuer un nouveau lancer de cabine téléphonique pas loin du record olympique.

- Allez Gyomo! Bouge! ordonna Tora au gros tigre sombre qui faisait des ronds en poussant de petits grognements de protestation. Nan! Ken-chan ne te lancera pas dans les airs! C'est un jeu pour les TIGRAUX Gyomo, t'es trop grand pour ça.

- Mrgraououuu!

- Couine autant que tu veux, ça n'y changera rien. Allez bouge, on a pas le temps pour tes caprices!

- Mrraouu!

- Gyomo, BOUGE TON GROS CUL!

- Oh mais Tora, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça…? Si il veux que je le balance sur les zombies, no souci.

- … Euh mec, répondit la jeune fille en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, je te signale que c'est un tigre ADULTE.

- Nan, sans deeeec'… lâcha l'autre avec un sourire sauvage.

- Bordel Ken, Gyomo fait 350 voire 400kg!

- Bah quoi?

Puis il attrapa un Gyomo aux anges par la fourrure et le balança dans les airs. C'est ainsi que Ichigo Kurosaki, de plus en plus paumé, assista au premier vol mondial d'un tigre adulte.

- GRAOUOUOUUUUU!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Putain, on commence à être serrés dans ce 4x4… grogna Beni, assise comme elle pouvait sur les genoux de Tora vu que les quatre nouveaux venus prenaient pas mal de place.

C'est en partant troncher du zombie de bon matin dans leur 4x4 re-designé par Yachiru elle même qu'ils étaient tombés sur ce binoclard coursé par trois putrefactus.

- Urg… t'es louuuuurde… lâcha Tora qui étouffait légèrement.

- C'est pas vrai d'abord! répliqua aussitôt l'autre, vexée comme un pou.

- Ah si, ah si… WOW!

Un brusque coup de volant de Yachiru envoya d'un seul coup Beni contre la paroi opposée.

- WAÏE! beugla t-elle aussitôt alors qu'elle avait le coude dans la tête d'Ichigo et le genou dans les tripes de Uryuu. Bordel Yachiru, fait gaffe!

La petite fille, pas contente du tout que l'on critique sa conduite, fit une nouvelle embardée et l'adolescente retourna s'écraser sur Tora, cul par dessus tête.

- Tu veux ma moooort… souffla celle-ci, la cuisse de Beni contre la tête.

La rouquine se remit tant bien que mal dans le bon sens.

- Nan, chuchota t-elle à l'oreille de son amie, c'est Yachiru qui veux notre mort à TOUS!

Coincés comme ils pouvaient dans l'habitacle somme toute limitée de leur véhicule, les quatre nouveaux arrivants se demandèrent quand même dans quelles galères MONSTRUEUSES ils venaient de s'embarquer. Karin, toujours en état de choc, gardait ses yeux grands ouverts avec un air _légèrement _traumatisé tandis que sa sœur cadette piaillait de bonheur, entourée par la multitude de tigraux lui réclamant des caresses. Seul le petit Kokujin (alias Peluche) restait collé à Yachiru.

Derrière le 4x4 qui dévalait les routes, Gyomo accéléra brusquement. Puis en deux bonds rapides et puissants, il sauta sur le toit de la voiture tout terrain, ouvrit grand la gueule et se mit à rugir de bonheur, le vent jouant dans sa fourrure. Juste sous ses grosses papattes musclées, sous le toit métallique, Ichigo et Uryuu frissonnèrent de concert. Faut dire que Gyomo (_cauchemar_) méritait bien son nom…

- Bon, lâcha Beni à moitié étalée sur Tora, toujours aussi confortable. J'me présente! Benitsuki Benikyogai Amaikoddoku.

Aucun des nouveaux venus ne tilta à l'entente de son nom de famille, ce qui n'était franchement pas plus mal. Être la fille unique de quelqu'un de très puissant peut parfois se révéler être un nid à emmerdes absolument démentiel, pire qu'un débat politique communistes VS. nazis (si ça ne se finit pas en bataille rangée, ça veut dire qu'ils ont commencé par se balancer des bombes atomiques dans la tronche avant même d'ouvrir la gueule pour se balancer des insultes).

- Tu n'aurais pas plus long? demanda Uryuu en relevant les lunettes sur son nez d'un geste du bout des doigts assez snob.

Beni lui _grogna _dessus. Et le jeune homme fut à deux doigts de s'évanouir de trouille.

- Moi, c'est Tora. lâcha la seconde adolescente, toujours un peu écrabouillée par son amie.

- En… enchanté. balbutia Ichigo, encore un peu sous le choc de leur taréitude mais commençant à les trouver un peu sympathiques.

Mais juste un peu.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, se présenta t-il à son tour avant de présenter le reste de sa petite bande. Et voilà mes petites sœurs, Yuzu et Karin.

- Ishida Uryuu, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

- Sans blague? Mec, on dirait que tu as avalé un boa constrictor au petit déjeuner.

Le binoclard se renfrogna, ayant l'air d'une aristocrate vexée. C'est qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de papoter, _elle _avait besoin de lui… Oui, Uryuu avait tout autre chose en tête que de faire les présentations avec ces espèces de tarés finis. Tout autre chose en effet. Une femme. Mais pas n'importe quelle femme, oh non, la femme qu'il aimait. Oh, il l'aimait tant. Cette grâce et cette noblesse dans ses traits, cette bonté d'âme et cette douceur à toute épreuve… _Elle _était en danger et il était intolérable au jeune homme de rester ici sans rien faire, incapable d'aller les secourir. Seul, il était bien trop faible, alors que ces gens là… Oui, ils étaient fou mais ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et étaient plus que bons dans leur domaine. Ils pouvaient aider la femme que Uryuu aimait, cette femme à présent en danger, coincée dans un lieu encerclé par les zombies… ils devaient aller l'aider!

- Booooon… lâcha Benikyogai en ayant l'air de réfléchir intensément. T'as des idées Tora?

- Oh que oui! Duchesse! rigola l'autre en pointant du doigt Uryuu, qui cligna des yeux.

- Par-don?! fit-il, plus que décontenancé.

Les deux adolescentes l'ignorèrent royalement.

- Mmm, pour lui j'propose… fit Beni en fixant Ichigo du regard. Rouky?

- Classique.

- Quoi d'autre alors? J'aime bien Rouky moi…

- Ok! Tope là! Bon, et pour les gamines?!

- On va pas victimiser de pauvres petites filles innocentes, si?

C'est marrant mais le sourire absolument monstrueux qu'elle affichait disait absolument le contraire.

- Pour elle, continua t-elle en désignant Yuzu qui s'était endormie, recouverte de petits tigrous ronflants qu'elle serrait doucement dans ses bras, je propose P'tit Lu.

- P'tit Lu?

- La couleur de ses cheveux me fait penser à un biscuit…

- Tu ne penses qu'à bouffer ou quoi?

- Bah quoi?! C'est cool de bouffer!

- Haha, ok, ok! Et pour l'autre… mmm… Chocolat.

- Ça marche! ricana Beni, toute contente d'avoir trouvé des surnoms pourris à tout le monde.

Et Ichigo poursuivit son imitation du poisson rouge.

- Alors! Duchesse… commença Beni.

- Mon nom est Ishida. la coupa le mec en question.

Tora lui écrasa son pieds dans les couilles. Oui, elle était souple. Du coup, le pauvre jeune homme passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de lâcher un long couinement désarticulé. Aussitôt, son voisin rouquin protégea son entre-jambe avec ses mains. C'est que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Pis il y tenait lui, à son service trois-pièces.

- Quand Beni parle, tu la fermes et t'écoutes. Capiche?

- Ouiiii… lâcha Uryuu en un souffle, à mi-chemin entre le vert et l'indigo.

- Donc! repris Benikyogai avec un petit sourire sadique. Je disais! Duchesse, Rouky, P'tit Lu et Chocolat, bienvenue parmi nous. Le mec là, c'est Kenpachi Zaraki et la petite qui conduit, c'est Yachiru Kuzajishi.

- Coucouuuu! pépia aussitôt la gamine.

- Yachiru, regarde la rouuuuuuuute steuplaît… lâcha Tora d'un air plus que blasé alors que leurs 'invités' hallucinaient carrément.

- Euh… D'accord. Mais, fit Ichigo, reprenant un peu ses esprits, où nous emmenez vous?

- On squatte un immeuble du centre ville, alors on va vous y déposer.

- C'est hors de question! lâcha aussitôt Uryuu.

Son ami lui colla immédiatement un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi? fit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Faut qu'on se mette à l'abri, fais leur confiance merde!

- J'te rappelle qu'on t'as sauvé les fesses, Duchesse. Tu devrais écouter Rouky… On va pas vous bouffer. Z'êtes trop maigres pour ça.

- J'allais aider quelqu'un! répliqua t-il immédiatement, déjà agacé par son surnom débile.

- Avec un arc et des flèches contre des hordes de zombies? lâcha Kenpachi. T'es taré gamin.

- T'allais aider _qui_? demanda Ichigo, complètement largué.

- Quelqu'un que j'aime, voilà.

- Sérieux?! répliqua son ami. Mec, on est envahis de zombies et toi, tu allais voir quelqu'un en cachette?!

- Je l'aime.

- Putain, j'vais te cogner… Yuzu et Karin allaient y passer si ces gens n'étaient pas arrivés, tout ça pour que tu ailles à ton rendez vous secret?!

- Ch'est meugnooooon… ricana Beni, toute contente de se payer la poire du binoclard.

- C'est ça, rigolez. répliqua t-il à la jeune fille. Vous ne comprenez rien à l'amour de toute façon, c'est trop complexe pour v…

Il s'arrêta net, stoppé par la douleur. Tora écrasa un peu plus son talon sur ses couilles.

- Bordel, grogna t-elle, tu tiens vraiment plus à pouvoir te reproduire toi…

_Petit con. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un et d'en souffrir à en crever parce que je savais que si je laissais quiconque le deviner, on me tabasserait à mort?! _Déjà agacée par ce binoclard maigrichon, Tora retira son talon avec réticence. Au prochain coup, c'était sur sa gueule de bourgeois bien propre sur lui qu'elle écraserait sa lourde chaussure de cuir usé par le temps.

- Yachiru? appela Beni. Passe par l'appart qu'on y dépose Rouky et les gamines, après on ira chercher la belle dulcinée de Duchesse!

- Cet appartement, il est sûr…?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Rouky? Si on y crèche, c'est pas que pour les lits King Size et le frigo américain! Pis déstresse, la Meute veillera sur tes frangines.

- La Meute…? demanda Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les machins à rayure là… répliqua Beni en montrant du doigt le reste des tigres adultes qui suivaient le 4x4 fou (bah… Yachiru qui conduit quoi) en galopant dans son sillage.

- Ah. Ouais. D'acccord. Dans ce cas là, si cet endroit est sûr…

- À 100% mec. C'est notre QG putain!

- Depuis quand on a un QG nous…? marmonna Tora, dont l'amie écrasait -encore- la généreuse poitrine.

Pas grave. Ça lui faisait un coussin chaud. Pis c'était Beni.

- Bah quoi? C'est stylé non, un QG! Enfin bref, déstresse Rouky, y'a aucun risque!

- Alors je viens avec vous.

- … T'es sûr de toi là?

- Je sais me battre et mon aide ne seras jamais de trop.

- Ça, tu ne crois pas si bien dire… L'endroit où voulait aller ton suicidaire de pote avant qu'on le choppe par le collet avant qu'un zombie en fasse son quatre heures histoire d'y voir sa chère et tendre, bah c'est en plein dans la Zone.

- La quoi? demanda Ichigo, un peu largué.

- C'est comme ça qu'on a appelé le pire coin de la ville. explicita Tora, toujours servant de coussin chauffant à sa pote. C'est bourré de zombies.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Non, j'ai pas honte de leur avoir filé des surnoms aussi pourris. Du tout. *sourire encore plus crétin*(surtout que dans Feu et Foudre, leurs surnoms sont PIRES)<p>

Ouais, j'suis pas une grande fana de Karin alors que franchement, c'est hyper rare que je n'aime pas un perso de Bleach... (ouais, même les plus casse-couilles, genre Luppi, j'les aime bien) Du coup, Karin c'est vraiment une exception mais vu que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, haha, elle va continuer à halluciner total la pauvre. Duchesse... Ah, Uryuu, je l'aime...! Tellement coincé du rectum, franchement, comme si je pouvais m'empêcher d'aller lui en foutre plein la tronche, surtout avec Beni et Tora dans le coin!

Sinon, je voulais m'attarder plus que ça sur les zombies et la déchéance de l'Humanité mais vu que j'avais un paquet d'autres trucs à aborder bah...bref.

Bon! T'as vu **Luce?** J'ai pas réussit à les faire passer à Karakura mais taaadddddaaaaaaa, les voilà qui rencontrent Ichigo...! Contente?

J'adoooore ce western... Wionwionionwiooooon, wion, wion, wiooon, wouiwoui wouiiiii, woui, woui, woui...! *essaye de chantonner le thème du film*

.

-LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW PAR PITIÉ, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE! SINON ELLE ME COLLE LA TÊTE DANS LA CUVETTE DES CHIOTTES!

Mon p'tit Luluuuu, où est-ce que t'eees...?  
>-À L'AIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!<p>

*hurlement de terreur absolue*

.

**Prochain chapitre: 10. Vol au dessus d'un nid de zombie.**


	10. Vol au dessus d'un nid de zombie

Tadaa, c'est encore mouaaaah...! *danse de pom-pom girl*

*regard blasé (voire désespéré) du Maître des Enfers*

Hem. Faut que j'arrête de partir en sucettes toute seule.  
>- J'te jure... J'en peux plus moi.<p>

*Benitsuki Tora regarde Lucifer avec une drôle de tête* *Lucifer déglutit* *Benitsuki Tora enfonce la tête de Lulu dans un micro-onde*

Bref! Aujourd'hui, un grand moment de stratégie version Benikyogai... (cette nana est épique). Je vous jure, cette nana est un pur génie. Et son cerveau est aussi un pur truc intergalactique m'enfin.  
>Et cette fois-ci... Muhuhuh. On rencontre deux nouveaux personnages. Enfin, on les rencontre, on les rencontre, disons qu'on les évoque...<p>

Déjà dix chapitres quand même...

Revieeeew, lecteuuuuuurs, je vous naimeuuuuuh...! Toutes...! **Yuni-Stark** (notre pauvre Ichi a eut un gros passage d'hallu totale...), **Ialka-Yuika** (Karin elle me saoule... alors que Yuzu est toute mimi) et **Hyoki-sama** (Uryuu a une putain d'armoire normande coincée dans le rectum)  
>Pour la chère dulcinée de Uryuu, vous pensez à Orihime, à Tatsuki... *souris toute seule* (j'aidéjàditquic'étaitmuhuhuh)<p>

.

**Discalibuuuur...!** Mic la Montagne de Muscle et Mini Chamallow ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de **_Bleach_**...! Les autres défoncés du ciboulot, ils sont à moi! Nyahaha!

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>10. Vol au dessus d'un nid de zombie.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

- T'es sûre de toi là?

- Meuh oui. Presque.

- Ah parce que tu crois que «presque», c'est suffisant?!

- Roh, ça va… ronchonna la jeune fille. T'es partante, oui ou merde?

- Merde.

- Haha, trop drôle vraiment. T'as fait l'école du cirque ou quoi?

- Bah… Ouais. Nan mais écoute Beni, je suis d'accord sur le principe…

- Bah alors?!

Face à Tora, la jeune fille s'entêtait, bien décidée à mettre son plan en action. Sous les yeux gris pâle de l'adolescente, ses belles lèvres rondes se pinçaient. Le plan de Beni pouvait marcher, bien sûr. Il «_pouvait_» marcher.

- Les tigres ne risquent rien si ils se font mordre! Nous, une morsure et c'est fini!

- Merci, je le sais… lâcha l'autre en se passant une main sur la nuque en soufflant, signe qu'elle n'était tout de même pas très à l'aise. Mais écoute, il y a quelqu'un là-dedans qui a besoin de notre aide. Alors moi, qu'importe les risques, j'y vais!

- Tu es complètement folle… soupira Tora.

- Ouais, je sais… fit l'autre avec un petit sourire penaud mais tout de même assez contente d'elle-même.

_Elle ne renoncera pas hein… Bah! C'est Beni, c'est comme ça!_

_ - _Alors je viens avec toi.

- Chouette!

.

.

.

Le lieu où avait pu se retrancher la personne que Duchesse avait tenté de rejoindre se trouvait être un ancien hôpital désaffecté. Lorsque tout avait commencé, de nombreux individus étaient venus s'y mettre à l'abri de leurs proches, leurs voisins, leurs amis déjà zombifiés et avaient barricadé ledit bâtiment comme ils pouvaient, placardant fenêtres et issues, amoncelant armoires et lits d'hôpitaux derrière chaque porte. Mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Cela n'était jamais suffisant. Il suffisait d'une seule morsure pour que le virus se propage. Ça avait été rapide, fulgurant, inarrêtable. Les médecins encore présents avaient été très vite débordés et dans la confusion qui avait suivit, la contagion s'était effectuée. En quelques jours tous avaient été décimés. Une fois devenus zombies, la plupart d'entre eux avaient quitté les lieux à la recherche désespérée de chair fraîche hurlé par leur instinct de propagation.

La femme dont Uryuu était éperdument amoureux, pire qu'un ado prépubère bouffé par ses hormones, semblait avoir quelques connaissances en médecine, c'est pourquoi elle s'était introduite dans l'hôpital en question, à la recherche de médicaments, scalpels, anesthésiants, seringues, compresses ou diverses choses tout aussi utiles. Seulement, les zombies avaient dû la repérer au beau milieu de sa petite incursion car désormais ils grouillaient littéralement tout autour du bâtiment. Pour aller la secourir, il faudrait que la petite équipe s'y introduise suffisamment discrètement pour ne pas les rameuter, la trouve et l'évacue sans bruit tandis que le reste de l'équipe se chargerait de faire diversion pour ne pas que les zombies ne leurs tombent dessus à peine sortis de l'hôpital. Il fallait donc faire deux groupes, un pour l'infiltration, le second pour la diversion. Malgré les réticences d'Uryuu, le choix avait été vite fait. Bien que le jeune homme ainsi qu'Ichigo disposent de réels talents pour se battre, leur survie en étant la preuve même, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant des professionnels. Beni, elle… c'était tout autre chose.

Son éducation avait limite été militaire alors oui, extrader quelqu'un d'un lieu en danger, elle savait faire. Tora ne disposait pas du même niveau que la jeune fille mais son expérience avec le clan du Tigre blanc de Varsovie avait été suffisamment longue pour en approcher. Et comme il était hors de question que Tora laisse Beni s'engouffrer toute seule dans cet hôpital…

Le seul problème résidait dans l'approche. Kenpachi avait d'abord suggéré qu'elles passent par les égouts, seulement, ils n'avaient pas pu mettre la main sur les plans de ces fameux égouts pour voir par où passer et n'avaient pas non plus le temps de les chercher plus en avant. Et puis Tora avait eut une autre idée à propos de ces égouts alors ils ne les emprunteraient pas. C'est alors que Beni avait suggéré de prendre… la voix des airs.

Ouais, comme les piafs. «_Sauf que j'fais pas cui-cui, que j'ai pas __de plumes et pas de bec_» «_Mais non gamine, t'es déjà aussi conne qu'un moineau __t'inquiètes._» «_EYH! Ken-chan!_» «_Pis t'oublie aussi que tu sais pas voler…_» «_Uhuh. Mais si, mais si._»

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- C'est partit mon Kikiiii! jubila une Benikyogai Benitsuki absolument aux anges.

Limite elle avait l'air plus heureuse que le jour où elle était allée dévaliser à coup de bazooka la fabrique Haribo d'Allemagne avec sa mère et Sûuko. Limite.

- Putain, grommela Kenpachi, heureusement que Yachiru est pas là pour voir ça, elle serait absolument intenable. Pis elle voudrait faire pareil…

Pour l'instant, le petit trio se trouvait sur le toit d'un immeuble assez bas de l'autre côté de la rue où se trouvait leur cible. Tora, qui finissait d'alléger son équipement au maximum (le premier qui touchait à ses flingues, elle le bouffait) (tout cru) (et avec un rire sadique en fond sonore en prime, juste pour le plaisir des choses bien faites), ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire d'amusement.

- Franchement, je la comprends… Ça a quand même l'air vachement drôle.

- Zombies exceptés. objecta l'adulte tandis que Beni trépignait littéralement sur place.

- Ouais… lâcha Tora en un souffle, ses beaux yeux gris posés sur cette jeune fille aux cheveux rouge à quelques mètres d'elle. Zombies exceptés.

- Eh gamine… fit-il en posant sur elle un regard grave.

- T'inquiètes mon gars. Je surveillerais ses arrières.

L'adulte ricana.

- Ça ouais, je suis sûr que tu continueras à mater son cul.

- Chut! Moins fort! T'es ouf ou quoi?!

- Protège là, ok?

Un sourire doux étira les belles lèvres rondes de son interlocutrice.

- Si tu veux mon avis, elle n'en a pas vraiment besoin… Cette fille est née avec la guerre dans les veines.

- Alors on y va. Beni! beugla d'un seul coup le géant, stoppant net les trépignements dorénavant hystériques de sa filleule. Ramène ta tronche de fraise transgénique!

- OUAAAAAIIS! hurla l'autre en réponse, les yeux brillants comme des feux du Bengale.

Puis, à peu près à 10m de Kenpachi, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques instants. Elle sentait presque son corps se mettre à trembler. De peur? D'appréhension? Oh que non… d'excitation. Brusquement, elle rouvrit ses belles paupières, un sourire absolument sauvage dévorant la moitié de son visage, puis piqua un sprint d'anthologie vers l'adulte qui l'attendait, mains en place. _Prendre de l'élan… _Poings serrés, elle accéléra encore. _Ne pas hésiter… _Ses pieds battaient le bitume à pleine vitesse. _Et sauter! _D'un seul coup, la jeune fille bondit en avant, cheveux écarlate au vent. Kenpachi l'attrapa au vol, profita de sa vitesse initiale pour lui faire faire une rotation complète et… la lança brutalement dans les airs à travers la rue, direction l'hôpital. _Je vooooole!_

Premier lancer de Benikyogai de l'Humanité. Lanceur : Kenpachi Zaraki à votre service.

- BANZAIIII! hurla la jeune fille en filant à travers les airs, passant une bonne vingtaine de mètres au dessus de cette foule grouillante de zombies affamés.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

L'homme avala une nouvelle gorgée de milkshake frais, son grand sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

- Mon capitaine, est-ce que tout va bien…?

Surpris par cette voix masculine et familière qui s'adressait à lui, il cligna rapidement des yeux avant de les fixer sur le visage tatoué de son subordonné. Il ôta la paille bariolée de quinze milles couleurs de sa bouche avant de parler de sa voix claire et pas encore suffisamment grave pour convenir à celle d'un adulte.

- Baaaah… fit-il. Oui, oui, oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout d'un coup?

- Parce que vous avez une tête de shooté là, capitaine. Sauf votre respect.

- Mais c'est pas ma faute aussi, tu réalises si bien les milkshakes…

- Merci, mon capitaine.

Puis il engouffra une nouvelle fois la paille dans sa bouche aux petites lèvres pulpeuses et en avala trois longues gorgées en aspirant bruyamment, tout content d'avoir un vice-capitaine sachant aussi bien faire les milkshakes, même lorsque les zombies décrétaient que les humains c'était vachement cool. Vive lui.

- C'était pas sexy ça…

- Roooh, ça va… ronchonna t-il.

- Perso, je m'en fiche, juste… Faites pas ça devant les autres capitaines par contre. Ils risqueraient d'avoir envie de vous égorger.

- Haha, merci.

- Mais de rien, mon capitaine. lâcha son second avec un petit rire moqueur.

- De toute façon, ils sont pas là. C'est cool.

- Vous dites ça mais vous les aimez bien dans le fond.

- Même pas vrai. fit-il en aspirant une nouvelle gorgée de milkshake à la fraise.

- Si, si. J'vous connais capitaine. fit l'autre, tout en continuant à plomber du zombie à travers son Hécate II, arme du sniper par excellence.

Protéger son capitaine, telle était sa mission, son rôle ici, sa seule raison d'être. Il le protégerait, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Sauver ou périr, telle était sa devise dorénavant. Avec une précision quasi mécanique, il appuya une nouvelle fois sur la détente de son arme. 30m plus loin, un peu plus bas que le lieu où ils se trouvaient, la balle fit exploser le crâne d'un zombie, l'achevant net.

- Bon ok, d'accord…! rigola son supérieur. On est tous un peu fou parmi les capitaines de toute façon.

- Vous n'êtes pas fou. Capitaine.

Il ferait tout pour cet homme. Absolument tout.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ahahaaah...!<p>

Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé.  
>-Ça va, on se calme ouais...?<p>

Voui. Mais je suis juste trèèèès contente de moi. Parce que deux nouveaux personnages arrivent et que je me suis bien amusée avec eux... Alors, quelqu'un essaye de deviner qui sont ce sniper et ce capitaine accro aux milkshakes?

Sinon, j'aime beaucoup la différence dans la manière de concevoir le combat ou, plus généralement le fait de se mettre en danger, entre Ichigo et Beni. Les deux ont juste rien à voir.

Allez, vous les reverrez au chapitre 13, plus que trois jours avant de savoir ^^

Sinon, le titre de ce chapitre vient de _**One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest**_, à savoir _Vol au dessus d'un nid de coucou_, un PUTAIN DE CHEF D'ŒUVRE de Milos Forman. Franchement, si vous ne l'avez jamais vu, foncez. De base, c'est un gars qui se fait passer pour fou pour aller dans un asile au lieu d'aller en prison, pensant qu'il sera plus simple de s'en évader. Forcément, tout ne se passera pas comme prévu... Il va vous mettre une patate en plein cœur et vous le passer à la moissonneuse batteuse mais ça vaut le coup...!

.

**Prochain chapitre: 11. Apocalypse Now? Cool!**


	11. Apocalypse Now? Cool!

Salut à vous!

On retrouve donc Beni et Tora dans l'hôpital désaffecté après leur séance piafesque, à la recherche de la dulcinée de Duchesse. (j'ai faillit l'appeler Marie-Antoinette, mais c'était trop long)

Merci à **Yuni-Stark** (uhuh, genre j'allais passer à côté d'un lancer de Beni), **Ialka** (haha, te plains même pas, ça fait une semaine que je pleure sur mes cours pour ces putains de partiels qui commencent lundi... j'veux mourir), **Loupiote** (beeeen... fu, fu fu...!) et **Hyoki** (Tosen fan de milkshake... héhé *^* BENI'S A FUCKIN' GENIUUUUS! NYAHAHAHA!). Vous gérez de la patate les gens.

.

**Discalibuuuur...!** Mic la Montagne de Muscle et Mini Chamallow ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de **_Bleach_**...! Les autres défoncés du ciboulot, ils sont à moi! Nyahaha!

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>11. Apocalypse Now? Cool!<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sans un mot, le corps tendu et tous les sens aux aguets, Benitsuki Benikyogai fit un pas en avant, le plus silencieusement possible au monde. Son souffle était lent, parfaitement maîtrisé. Les lèvres closes en une moue qui révélait toute sa concentration, ses yeux bruns chocolat scannèrent le corridor dans lequel elle avançait le plus lentement possible avec soin, arme au poing et doigt sur la gâchette. Au moindre geste suspect, elle ferait feu. Sans hésiter. Hésiter, c'était mourir. Derrière elle, également les armes au poing, Tora renifla rapidement l'air environnant en fronçant brièvement son nez délicat. Aucune odeur de putréfaction. Étonnamment, le lieu bien que désaffecté depuis un peu moins d'un an, gardait encore cette odeur caractéristique des hôpitaux, à base de désinfectant, d'eau de Javel et de nourriture aseptisée. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas de zombie dans le coin. Enfin, pas trop prêt d'elle parce qu'avec cette odeur de propreté qui pouvait peut-être dissimuler celle caractéristique de leurs chers amis les zombies, rien n'était sûr. Alors autant se faire le plus discrètes possible, ça ne serait pas de trop. Se faire repérer, c'était se faire tuer.

Beretta .9mm chargé au ras du cul dans une main et machette aiguisée d'une trentaine de centimètres dans l'autre, Tora suivit son amie sans un bruit tout en restant le plus possible sur ses gardes. Le problème de cet hôpital, c'est qu'il avait été complètement désaffecté. Pire, il avait été abandonné dans l'urgence. En temps normal, tout bâtiment sanitaire était conçu de sorte à ce que la circulation dans les couloirs, que ce soit pour les médecins et les infirmiers, les lits des malades ou encore pour les grands blessés, soit la plus facile possible. Sauf que, karma de chiotte oblige (dans un monde où l'Humanité avait virée cannibale, fallait pas s'attendre à des poneys à paillettes ouvrant le chemin dans un champ de fraises goût chamallow le tout avec un soleil se couchant au ralenti), lorsque les gens avaient abandonné les lieux à toute vitesse pour ne pas finir en kébab et en hurlant à pleins poumons, ils n'avaient pas fait ça… calmement.

Dorénavant, les couloirs étaient encombrés de divers objets, lits métalliques, boîtes de médicaments éventrées, néons brisés qui pendouillaient depuis le plafond, étagères renversées, restes de barricades et autres… Du coup, Benitsuki et Tora devaient faire attention 1°) à où elles mettaient les pieds, 2°) à où pouvaient se planquer ces saletés de zombies et 3°) à si elles ne voyaient pas passer du matériel médical encore en état, là aussi ça serait débile de s'en passer. Des deux jeunes filles, c'était celle aux cheveux rouge qui menait la marche, plus expérimentée que l'autre dans ce genre d'opération.

Un peu de lumière filtrait vaguement par quelques fenêtres brisées et par les interstices entre les planches qui avaient servi à barricader chaque point d'accès, porte ou fenêtre. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais c'était amplement suffisant. Juste au cas où, Beni avait pris avec elle une lampe torche mais la jeune fille était bien contente de ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Certes, cela était bien utile dans l'obscurité m'enfin, le bon gros faisceau lumineux était aussi super pratique pour indiquer au méchant où se trouvait le pauvre con avec une lampe torche. Utile donc, mais putain de risqué dans certains cas.

- Y'a l'air d'avoir personne… chuchota t-elle à Tora, si bas que celle-ci cru avoir mal entendu.

- Bah on va pas se plaindre non? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Clair. Mais dans ce cas là…

- Où est celle que nous cherchons? termina l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs, son regard gris perle scrutant toujours le moindre élément de décor à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui bougerait.

_Excellente question… _songea Beni. _Où un médecin se planquerait-il dans un hosto…?_

- Baaaaah… putain, j'en sais rien! grommela t-elle, toujours à mi-voix.

- Pas mieux. fit l'autre sur le même ton.

Benikyogai enjamba un meuble roulant qui semblait avoir pris une bombe dans la gueule, béant complètement et à moitié cramé.

- Bon… on continue. répliqua t-elle avant de se re-concentrer sur le chemin devant elle.

Les deux adolescentes avancèrent ainsi quelques minutes, l'une derrière l'autre et concentrées au maximum, scrutant le moindre bruit ou le moindre mouvement.

- C'est là qu'on aurait bien besoin d'une de tes peluches à rayure… marmonna Beni.

- Pour faire quoi banane? chuchota en réponse Tora, toujours dans son dos.

- Bah pour tricoter! À ton avis! Pour repérer l'odeur de la nana qu'on cherche!

- Trop drôle. Faudrait qu'on puisse leur indiquer à quoi elle corresponde, cette odeur…

- J'sais pas moi, l'odeur d'une gonzesse médecin planquée dans un hosto probablement truffé de zombies, ça doit pas être si difficile à trouver nan?

- C't'à dire que… commença Tora tout bas. Si.

- Shit.

- Comme tu le dis.

- La vie est mal foutue.

- Ça, ça fait un an que je me le dis chaque matin en me rappelant que des putains de zombies risquent de me croquer la tête.

_Et c'est marrant mais maintenant que je t'ai rencontrée, je me dis plutôt que la vie est putain de géniale._

- J'te jure! lâcha l'autre en chuchotant doucement avec un grand sourire plein de dents.

Beni le piranha, tadada, le retour!

- Tu crois qu'on peut essayer de l'appeler?

- Mmm, nan. répondit le piranha tout bas. Ça m'paraît quand même assez risqué. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des zombies ici.

- On n'en a vu aucun pour l'instant…

- Crois moi, ça veut rien dire. lâcha la jeune fille à cheveux rouge dans l'obscurité, continuant à avancer son .357 Magnum au poing braqué devant elle.

Aucun signe d'adversaire ne signifiait en aucun cas aucun adversaire. La plupart du temps, cela signifiait juste que l'adversaire en question était assez doué pour ne pas se faire repérer. Les deux adolescentes finirent par arriver, toujours en silence, dans ce qui avait dû un jour être une des salles d'attente de la bâtisse. Là encore, aucun signe de vie. Quelques squelettes humains sur les os desquels on pouvait encore discerner les marques des dents les ayant dépecé vifs se trouvaient de ça de là. Toujours aux aguets, elles pénétrèrent lentement dans la pièce. Benitsuki s'avança jusqu'à son centre, sur ses gardes et prête à faire feu au moindre signe suspect. Son regard brun se balada rapidement sur chaque aspect, chaque détail de la pièce tandis que Tora la rejoignait précautionneusement.

Soudain, les yeux de la jeune fille à la superbe chevelure blanc-bleuté se mirent à pétiller. _Dites moi que je rêve…_

- Eh! Tu fous quoi?!

Sans répondre, comme hypnotisée par la petite merveille qu'elle venait de voir, Tora s'avança rapidement jusqu'à un des squelettes, collé contre une porte.

- Oh mon Dieu… Putain de bordel de chiotte, l'hallu totaaaaaale… lâcha t-elle en un souffle.

Beni, qui n'avait absolument pas prévu que sa pote virerait fangirl névrotique au beau milieu d'un hôpital désaffecté probablement bourré de zombies jusqu'au trou du cul, se rapprocha rapidement.

- Moins fort! chuchota t-elle à toute vitesse, brusquement nerveuse.

- Merde Beni, mais regarde moi cette merveille!

- Euh, là, tu me montre le cadavre d'un pauvre mec qui s'est probablement fait bouffer vivant… chuchota la jeune fille en avalant à moitié ses mots, de plus en plus nerveuse.

- Mais nan andouille! rigola Tora. Regarde!

Et elle tendit le doigt, pointant un objet de forme allongée qui était coincé entre la cage thoracique de son ancien possesseur, le sol carrelé de blanc et la porte juste derrière.

- Euh…

La rouquine cligna les yeux.

- C'est quoi? lâcha t-elle, carrément larguée. La baguette de Voldemor?

- Beni! rigola Tora, qui avait la tête d'un gosse à Noël. C'est un sabre! Un sabre japonais!

- Ah… ok. C'est cool. Bon, ramène ta fraise, faut qu'on se casse, tu feras du tourisme un autre jour!

- Tu déconnes?! C'est pas n'importe quel sabre! C'est un Tenka go Ken! (_tachi -ancêtre du katana, un peu plus courbe- japonais existants bel et bien, appelés les 'Cinq Sabres Terrestres'_)

- Gné?!

- Aide moi à le récupérer!

- Bordel! jura son amie avant de finalement glisser son .357 Magnum dans le holster prévu à cet effet.

Puis elle se saisit du cadavre du gars avec une grimace de dégoût pour se mettre à tirer dessus tout en marmonnant que '_putain je croyais qu'on était en mission de sauvetage, pas en session de shopping bordel de chiottes à couilles_'.

- La vache, il est bien coincé… grommela Tora en essayant de dégager l'arme en question avec limite la bave aux lèvres.

- Bon, bouge pas, j'ouvre la porte, ça devrait pouvoir le libérer… Gnnn!

Dans une position plus qu'acrobatique, les deux mains fixées sur la cage thoracique d'un putain de _macchabée_ et une jambe en l'air appuyée sur le mur pour pouvoir tirer, Beni dégagea la porte d'un coup de cul magistral. Et fit un putain d'arrêt sur image.

- OUAIS! hurla de bonheur Tora en récupérant dans les bras l'arme, en parfait état. La vache, je crois que c'est Onimaru, merde, tu te rends compte, Hideyoshi Toyotomi a eut ce sabre entre les mains, c'est carrément diiiingue…

- Euh… Tora?

- Quoi? Mais regarde moi cette petite merveiiiiille…

- J'crois qu'on est dans la merde.

- Gné?

Et la jeune fille releva enfin le regard vers la pièce que Benikyogai venait d'ouvrir. Bourrée de gens. En voie de décomposition donc. Qui les regardaient avec l'air d'avoir trouvé leurs hamburgers du midi. Des zolis zombies affamés quoi. Pas besoin d'être une tête en maths pour capter que c'était carrément la merde pour leur deux petites gueules.

- CASSOS!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Uhuh. Et une course-poursuite, une...! Ben ouais, fallait bien que ça parte en couilles à un moment ou à un autre. Eh.<p>

Les Tenga no Ken sont donc cinq tachis qui existent bel et bien et euh... En fait, j'trouve que Tora a trop la classe avec un sabre japonais entre les mains, du coup... (ouais,c'estjustepourça) (*va se cacher loin, trèèèès loin*) Et ouais, les cinq sont dans des musées (en même temps, ils datent du XIIème siècle -grosso merdo) et le nom complet de celui que j'ai collé à Tora est Onimaru Kunitsuna, c'est juste un sabre carrément mythique que plusieurs grands hommes japonais ont porté. Et si vous aimez un peu l'histoire japonaise, voilà quelques uns de leurs noms: Oda Nobunaga (si, si, si), Hideyoshi Toyotomi, la famille des Tokugawa (ça envoi du pâté Henaff hein?), Nitta Yoshisada, Ashikaga Takauji, l'empereur Mitsuhito... *fond en vague flaque informe*

Ettt... Nan, j'ai encore jamais vu ce film. Je sais, c'est zarbi. Surtout que j'adore le cinéma, que j'aime beaucoup les films de guerre et que des TONNES de gens me l'ont conseillé. Du coup, ouais, faut que je le regarde.

.

Comme d'hab, je vous encourage à laisser une chtite review...! *espoir fou*

.

**Prochain chapitre: 12. Le zombie crèvera trois fois.**


	12. Le zombie crèvera trois fois

Eyh!

Et c'est partit pour un grand moment de poésie... Si, si.

A y est, vous allez rencontrer la chérie de notre chère Duchesse... Héhéhéhé. *arrête de ricanner*

Petite précision, le iaido est l'art de dégainer et rengainer un sabre. Ouais, manier un sabre si vous voulez. Mais c'est davantage basé sur le katana que le kendo.

Sinon, merci aux revieweurs, je vous aiiiiime...! **Yuni** (eh ouais, ça aurait été un putain de gachis de le laisser là...), **Ialka** (ouais, je fête Noël... mais ça me pète les couilles, pour plusieurs raisons), **Hyoki** (baaaah... c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas des masses attardée là dessus, disons qu'on est en Asie, qu'un gars a du récupérer deux ou trois sabres dans les musées pour avoir des armes, que après, ils ont pas mal circulé et... pif. voilà) (m'en fout, les sabres ça pue la classe) et **Loupiote **(ZIS IS THE FÊTE DU SLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!) vous gérez de la patate...!

.

**Discalibuuuur...!** Mic la Montagne de Muscle et Mini Chamallow ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de **_Bleach_**...! Les autres défoncés du ciboulot, ils sont à moi! Nyahaha!

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>12. Le zombie crèvera trois fois.<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

- BORDEL DE MEEEEEERDE! JE T'ENCULE JEAN-RACHID, JE T'ENCULE! brailla Tora en piquant le sprint du siècle.

- Te plains même pas ma vieille! TOI, CRÈVE! éructa Benikyogai tout en faisant exploser magistralement ce qui restait de cervelle à un zombie d'une balle de calibre 357. MADÂÂÂÂÂÂÂME FAIT SES COURSES ET MAINTENANT C'EST NOUS QUI NOUS FAISONS COURSER!

- J'allais pas laisser ce Tenga no Ken là! Ç'aurait été un putain de sacrilège! répliqua aussitôt Tora en serrant sa Petite Merveille (nom officiel déposé, prière de ne pas réutiliser sans permission, merci) tout contre ses seins.

- Bah l'a intérêt à être efficace ton coupe-chou!

- C'EST PAS UN COUPE-CHOU, C'EST UN PUTAIN DE SABRE JAPONAIS QUI NIQUE SA RACE!

- Si tu le dis! LÂCHE MOI LA GRAPPE, CONNARD!

Et re-BLAM et re-cervelle zombifiée qui gicle et tâche les murs dans un SPLATCH! d'anthologie. Tora, elle, tentait de faire feu comme elle pouvait m'enfin ce n'était pas non plus super aisé vu qu'elle piquait actuellement un sprint à faire rougir Usain Bolt en personne pour pas servir de kebab aux autres faces de décomposition et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se retourner pour voir où elle visait.

- À DROITE! beugla soudain Beni, virant d'un seul coup dans un autre couloir adjacent et sautant par dessus les nombreuses armoires que le personnel médical avait tenté d'entasser pour bloquer le passage avant de se faire bouffer tout cru.

Aussitôt, Tora la suivit en quelques bonds souples et rapides, semant pour un temps leurs poursuivants.

- Accélère! lui lâcha son amie qui continuait à tracer telle une loco à cheveux rouge lancée à pleine vitesse. Ça va pas les retenir longtemps!

- Juste deux secondes… marmonna t-elle en retour.

Beni s'arrêta à ses côtés, refusant tout net de la laisser seule. Z'êtes pas bien ou quoi?! Comme si elle allait se barrer en courant et l'abandonner là face à ces saletés qui escaladaient tant bien que mal les armoires renversées. C'est que c'est pas super vivace un zombie (en même temps, avec les muscles en voie de putréfaction hein, on va dire que ça aide pas des masses…) mais quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! demanda t-elle, carrément pas à l'aise à l'idée d'attendre ici tranquillement que ces monstres rattrapent le peu d'avance qu'elles avaient réussit à gagner.

Sous ses yeux, Tora était en train de nouer de son mieux le fourreau laqué de noir à sa ceinture.

- Tu déconnes… Tu sais t'en servir?!

- Un peu ouais! J'ai été championne d'iaido ma belle!

_Ah. Ok. Donc elle a grandit dans un cirque, connaît tout plein de gens dans la Mafia, a travaillé pour le clan du Tigre de Varsovie, tire avec deux flingues simultanément… et elle sait se servir d'un sabre japonais. Narmol. _

_ - _SAMURAI POWEEEEEER! hurla t-elle soudain à pleins poumons en dégainant l'arme d'un seul coup dans un son métallique.

La lame d'acier trempé fendit les airs de son tranchant meurtrier et décapita d'un seul mouvement les trois zombies un peu plus futés que les autres qui avaient réussit à passer l'espèce de barricade avortée. Leurs trois têtes tombèrent au sol dans un bruit mat.

- Faut pas sous-estimer un katana pareil les gars… lâcha la jeune fille avec un sourire absolument psychotique. Wow! Beni…

- Voui, quoi…?

- Tu baves.

- Oh! Meeeeerde-euh!

_Trop tchoupi. J'l'avais dit, que cette nana à cheveux rouge, c'était Bambi. J'l'avais dit. _

- Bon! lâcha t-elle une fois son filet de bave essuyé et son sourire crétin effacé. On reste pas là, ramène ta fraise!

Et elles repartirent aussitôt en courant, les zombies au cul. Mine de rien, ça leur faisait une putain de préparation pour les prochains J.O. Si tant est qu'il y ait un jour de nouveaux J.O. …

- J'VEUX PAS CREVEEEEEEER!

- MOI NON PLUUUUUUS!

Même chose, pour le prochain Hellfest (oui, le monde pouvait partir en sucettes total mais putain, faut pas toucher au HELLFEST bordel!). Car effectivement, même coursées par des zombies et donc, quelque part, par les estomacs qui allaient les bouffer, elles avaient encore la force de beugler des conneries comme des tarées, ce à quoi les zombies répondaient par un vague «AGREU-MIAM-MIAM» plus ou moins bien prononcé en fonction du nombre de dents (et de cordes vocales) restantes. De toutes façons, les deux jeunes filles s'en foutaient de hurler comme des porcs qu'on égorge, elles avaient déjà tous les zombies de cet hosto, une bonne vingtaine, au cul.

- SI ON S'EN SORT, J'ME FAIS PÉTER LE BIDE À LA HÄAGENDASZ! hurla Beni en continuant à courir comme une tarée.

- AVEC DU POP-CORN!

- GRAVE!

- SI ON S'EN SORT, commença Tora avant d'effectuer un brusque virage à 80° pour s'engouffrer dans un nouveau couloir, BORDEL DE DIEU, J'TE ROULE UNE PELLE!

- ÇA MARCHE! hurla en réponse Beni, occupée à plomber dans son dos les connards qui la coursaient à l'aveuglette.

_SÉRIEUX?! _

Tora ouvrit ses yeux gris perles tout rond et, malgré le fait que ses poumons commençaient à lui vouer une haine féroce, un sourire immense vint lui dévorer la moitié du visage.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient beau être parfaitement entraînées, courir de toutes les forces n'allait pas être une solution durable. À un moment où à un autre, elles n'allaient plus pouvoir continuer ainsi, soit parce que leurs corps les trahiraient soit parce qu'elles se retrouveraient coincées dans un endroit sans échappatoire. Et leurs munitions n'étaient pas non plus illimitées.

- Et merde…! jura Benikyogai entre ses dents.

C'est alors que les deux jeunes filles la virent.

Cela faisait plusieurs bonnes minutes qu'elles couraient comme elles pouvaient dans ce long couloir dallé de blanc. Et jusque là, à part les zombies une douzaine de mètres derrière elles, ce couloir était vide. Plus à présent. Face à elles et une bonne vingtaine de mètres devant les deux jeunes filles, une femme se tenait là, droite et fière. À première vue, elle devait à peine avoir trente ans et de ses traits émanaient une douceur infinie. Et vu qu'aucun vers de terre ne lui sortait par les yeux et qu'aucune marque verdâtre de décomposition n'était visible sur son beau teint de porcelaine, Benikyogai et Tora en déduisirent qu'elle était bel et bien humaine.

- Par ici, vite! leur lança t-elle d'une voix claire en indiquant une porte à sa droite.

En quelques instants, elles étaient sur elle et les trois femmes se précipitèrent aussitôt dans la pièce en question. Sans attendre un instant de plus, l'adulte se retourna brusquement, faisant voler sa lourde natte brune et remit en place l'IMMENSE armoire qui lui avait servit de barricade. Pantelantes et trempées de sueur, Beni et Tora titubèrent légèrement avant d'essayer de reprendre leur souffle.

- Raaaah, le sprint de la mooooort… lâcha la rouquine en un souffle tandis que Tora se laissait aller contre un mur.

- J'sens plus mes pieds, c't'atrooooce…

La jeune femme les regarda d'un air doux.

- Eh, lâcha Benikyogai à son attention, merci. Nan, sérieux, sans vous moi et ma pote on finissait en kebab…

- C'était tout naturel. répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Une certaine sagesse émanait de chacun de ses traits et de son doux sourire et sa seule présence invitait au calme.

- C'est vous la femme médecin?

- Effectivement, répondit-elle poliment en acquiesçant quelque peu de la tête, je suis chirurgienne.

- Et vous êtes aussi la copine de Duchesse? continua Beni en songeant que ces deux amoureux avaient quand même une belle différence d'âge.

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise.

- De Uryuu Ishida. précisa Tora, toujours soufflant. C'est lui qui nous a dit que vous étiez coincée ici.

- Oh! Uryuu!

_Je rêve ou elle est en train de rougir comme une adolescente prise en faut__e__? Bah mon colon… _songea Benikyogai tout en rechargeant machinalement son arme et en comptant rapidement ce qui lui restait niveau munitions.

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Je suis… la petite amie d'Uryuu. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques temps déjà alors que je soignai son ami et depuis…

- C'est le grand Amour. Ouais, ouais, on a vu ça aux faces de crétin de Duchesse. marmonna l'adolescente aux cheveux rouge.

- Aux regards énamourés de Uryuu Ishida. corrigea une nouvelle fois Tora. Vous êtes donc Retsu Unohana, je ne me trompe pas?

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

.

.

.

- Tora Ogosoka. se présenta sommairement la jeune fille aux cheveux blanc-bleuté en reprenant son souffle comme elle pouvait.

C'est-à-dire comme un cachalot.

- Benitsuki Benikyogai. fit à son tour son amie, de nouveau prête à faire un carton sur de la cervelle de zombie.

Ouais, ouais, on verrait plus tard si le nom Amaikoddoku lui disait quelque chose ou si elle avait déjà frayé avec la mafia. D'un geste rapide, elle glissa les quelques mèches de cheveux écarlates rebelles qui collaient à son front derrière son oreille. C'était pas vraiment le moment d'avoir quelque chose de gênant dans son champ de vision. Tiens, à propos de champ de vision… Beni cligna rapidement des yeux avant d'observer un peu plus attentivement la pièce où elles se retrouvaient toutes les trois.

- Euh… lâcha t-elle avec l'air du requin tigre auquel on tend une feuille de salade en guise de repas.

- Ouais? fit Tora qui avait apparemment fini de baver sur Petite Merveille aka Shirotorakiba (_les crocs du tigre blanc_). Y'a quoi?

- J'ai des hallucinations ou on est dans des chiottes là?

Retsu hocha la tête docilement. Effectivement, elles étaient bien dans les toilettes de cette aile de l'hôpital. De chaque côté de la pièce de forme nettement allongée se trouvait une rangée de cabinets donnant sur des cuvettes plus ou moins détruites. Les portes qui devaient auparavant exister pour permettre à celui qui le désirait de couler son bronze tranquillou pépèrou ou tout simplement mater des magazines porno sans se faire chopper par le chef de service avaient pour la plupart été arrachées, probablement pour aider aux barricades. Bah les zombies avaient dû bouffer ces fameuses portes de chiottes vu que dorénavant, une vingtaine d'entre eux se pressaient de l'autre côté de la seule porte encore valable pour aller bouffer trois Steaks : Steak Rouge, Steak Bleu (blanc-bleuté en fait, faites gaffe, z'allez la vexer…) et Steak Noir. POWER-RANGEEEEER!

- Ah bah ouais. On est en train de se planquer dans des chiottes.

- T'as rien de mieux à répliquer? ricana Beni.

- Bah c'est la classe quoi.

- Clair et net. «_Bouffées vivantes dans des chiottes_», j'ai hâte de voir la gueule de nos tombes tiens.

- On aura pas l'air con nan.

- Des générations de morveux vont se foutre de notre gueule.

- Et pisser sur nos tombes.

- OH LES P'TITS ENFOIRÉS!

- À qui le dis tu…

Retsu les regarda. C'était _quoi_ au juste cette joute verbale? Elle avait légèrement l'impression de nager en plein délire à vrai dire. Super plan de survie en tout cas.

- Hé… lâcha d'un coup Tora en fixant son regard sur la porte qui commençait à trembler sous les assauts répétés des mangeurs de chair humaine.

Beni se posta à ses côtés, le même air déterminé sur le visage.

- Ouais, quoi? Tu t'es découvert un talent caché pour la téléportation? Nan parce que si c'est le cas, m'est avis que c'est le moment de s'en servir.

- Désolée, c'pas le cas.

La jeune fille raffermit sa prise sur le manche de _**son**_ sabre. Ouais, c'était le sien. Pis le premier qui n'était pas d'accord, elle le décapitait, capiche tête de nœuds?

- Par contre, poursuivit-elle, il est a-bso-lu-ment hors de question que des morveux aillent pisser sur ma tombe.

- Tu sais quoi? Itou.

- Y'a qu'une seule solution.

- Ouaip.

- Y'a qu'à pas crever.

Retsu cligna des yeux. Effectivement, vu comme ça, ça simplifiait pas mal de choses.

- Bon. On fait comme ça. fit Beni. Je les plombe au pruneau made in moi-même, tu les transformes en saucisson pendant que je recharge pis on recommence. Ça te va?

- Impec. Il te reste combien de chargeurs?

- Bah c't'as dire que…

- COMBIEN?!

_Maman! _C'est qu'elle pouvait être flippante cette nana.

- Un. lâcha la rouquine d'un air tout penaud.

- Meeeerde… C'est des calibre .357 donc ça te fait 27 balles.

- Euh… ouais, si tu le dis. lâcha l'autre en abandonnant bien vite l'idée de compter elle-même, ça faisait trop bobo au cerveau. Mais j'vise vachement bien! termina t-elle avec un air super fier.

- Bah t'as intérêt. Sinon, je te décapite moi-même.

- Ça va, rigola t-elle avec un grand sourire, je me débrouillerai. Y'en a pas plus d'une vingtaine dehors.

- Pour le moment… marmonna Beni avec un air sombre.

Retsu les regarda d'un air curieux. Ces deux adolescentes étaient bien jeunes pour avoir une telle discussion…

- Bon! repris Beni qui décidément gardait la pêche quoi qu'il arrive avant de se tourner vers l'adulte du groupe. Nous, on va les retenir alors pendant ce temps là, barrez vous par le conduit d'aération. Une fois dehors, Ken-chan…

- Un pote à nous qui a probablement deux trois liens de parenté avec un T-Rex. précisa Tora.

- … vous ouvrira la voix pour que vous puissiez vous mettre à l'abri. Vous inquiétez pas, il a un bazooka, il tire vachement bien pis il peut carrément balancer des cabines téléphoniques dans la tronche de ces saletés de zombies. Vous pourrez rejoindre Duchesse, vous faire plein de mamours, avoir plein de gosses et tout et tout… 'enfin, si vous vous faites pas bouffer entre temps quoi.

Toujours terminer par une note positive, toujours. Retsu Unohana sourit un peu plus. _Euh… Elle est un peu flippante cette gonzesse quand même… _Puis, sans un mot, elle posa les paumes de ses mains sur l'épaule des deux adolescentes.

- Vous savez, leur dit-elle tandis que Beni se mettait à imiter le poisson rouge largué, normalement ce sont les adultes qui protègent les enfants.

Tora fronça les sourcils.

- Je t'emprunte ton sabre. fit-elle de sa voix douce avec un sourire tel que la jeune fille la laissa aussitôt prendre l'arme en question.

Fallait pas déconner avec cette femme, clair et net.

-Et puis de toutes façons, murmura doucement la belle brune comme pour elle-même, je ne passe pas par ce conduit…

.

.

.

Jean-Noël était un zombie. Ouais, un zombie. Genre cerveau bouffé par Jean-Eudes Ze Virus of Ze Dead (autorebaptisé Viralax Pandemix) quelques tripes qui partaient en session tourisme à l'extérieur («_p'tain les mecs, y'a des gonzesses dehors!_» «_OUAIIIIS!»), _un œil à moitié moisi dans l'orbite plus quelques jolies moisissures un peu partout ainsi qu'une gueule de cauchemar, cadeau de la maison. Eh, t'as le look zombie ou tu l'as pas, y'a pas à tortiller du cul pour chier droit quand même.

Enfin bref, Jean-Noël était aujourd'hui un zombie. Fini le temps lointain du métro-boulot-dodo si passionnant avec quelques petits séjours chez sa maîtresse ou au bar du coin pour oublier un temps soit peu la vacuité _totale_ de son existence et bonjour le temps présent du j'ai plus de cerveau et j'bouffe des gens mais c'est trop cool! En fait, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant, lorsqu'il était encore humain.

La première cible du virus était le cerveau, où il se faisait une joie absolue de tout griller, ne laissant plus aucune capacité de réflexion. Tout ce qui restait, eh bien, c'était l'instinct, celui de survie. Or, pour survivre, il fallait au virus qu'il se propage et que ses hôtes restent un minimum debout pour que cela puisse se faire. Attaquer, manger, contaminer. Pas plus compliqué que métro, boulot, dodo.

Jean-Noël le zombie continua à se jeter violemment par à-coups sur la porte qui lui bloquait le passage pour aller choper son casse-dalle du jour. La dernière fois, tout ce qu'il avait pu bouffer, c'était un bout de médecin maigrichon et dégueulasse. Oui, bon, ok, il avait bien grignoté un ou deux rats entre temps mais les rats ça comptait pas d'abord. À ses côtés, le reste des zombies de l'hôpital tentait également de fracasser la porte derrière laquelle se cachaient les trois power-rangers, aka leur dîner du jour, le tout dans un concert de grognements désarticulés. À TAAAAABLE!

Soudain, la porte en bois céda brusquement dans un craquement sinistre sous leurs assauts répétés. Sans attendre une seconde et guidés par cette faim atroce et dévorante, la horde de zombies se précipita à l'intérieur des toilettes dans lesquelles Benikyogai, Tora et Retsu avaient réussit à se retrancher. Face à cette masse grouillante affamée et en voie de décomposition, les deux adolescentes raffermirent aussitôt leur prise sur leurs armes à feu respectives, Beretta et Desert Eagle .357 Magnum, prêtes à exploser des cervelles dans les règles de l'art. Mais, à leur grande surprise, Retsu, sabre en main et son sourire éternel sur les lèvres, fit un pas en avant.

- Eyh nan, revenez…! lâcha immédiatement Beni en tentant d'attraper la manche de l'adulte.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le vêtement en question, Retsu leva sa main libre et la plaça face à elle, lâchant un tonitruant :

- STOP!

Et c'est à ce moment précis, face à cette femme digne et fière armée d'un long sabre que l'instinct de survie des zombies se mit à hurler un monumental «ALEEEEEEEEERTE ROUUUUUUUUGE!», de quoi leur griller le reste de cervelle encore présent. Jean-Noël ainsi que tous ses potes pilèrent net. À ce spectacle, Retsu Unohana fit doucement jouer l'acier de la lame du sabre dans sa main avec la lumière des néons dans la pièce et son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus.

– Bien. lâcha t-elle d'une voix sourde. Gentils zombies. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas…?

Tora et Benikyogai frissonnèrent de concert.

SOURIRE.

LE.

PLUS.

FLIPPANT.

AU.

MONDE.

FUCK YEAH.

Toujours aussi calme, Retsu Unohana fit une petite pause avant de reprendre la parole devant son auditoire claquant du fessier, aussi bien humain que zombifié. _Putain, on vient de trouver la mère cachée de Yachiru! Cette nana fait trop peeeeur! _

– Vous vouliez nous manger, n'est-ce pas?

Nouveaux claquements de dents. Dans le fond du groupe, un des zombies fit une crise cardiaque.

– Méchants zombies.

Et deux nouvelles crises cardiaques, deux.

– Zombies! Têtes dans les cuvettes!

Et, parce qu'on ne déconnait pas avec une femme aussi terrifiante que Retsu Unohana lorsqu'elle souriait ainsi, la totalité des zombies se précipita dans chacune des cabines de chiotte et enfonça sa tête dans la cuvette. Pis comme, même zombifié, on respire pas des masses avec la tête sous l'eau, ils crevèrent noyés, tout bêtement. Suicide collectif pour éviter la colère de Retsu Unohana. Pas si cons que ça au final ces zombies.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Retsu Unohana fait peur. Si, si, si.<p>

(BORDEL, OUI ELLE FAIT PEUR) (chapitre 523, 524 et 525 HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!) (j'm'en remettrais jamais) (JAMAIS!) (RETSUUUUU...!)

Et ouais...! Uryuu sort avec Retsu...! Alors **Luce?** Contente ^^? (rappelez vous, je vous avais demandé ce que vous vouliez voir dans cet OS et Luce m'avais proposé, entre autres, '_le rendez-vous secret de Uryuu et Retsu Unohana_') J'espère que ça te plaît... Les autres, no souci, vos demandes arrivent (presque) (ben ouais, malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu tout caser... déjolée)

En fait, j'avais cette scène des zombies tellement terrifiés par Unohana qu'ils préfèrent se suicider en se plongeant la tête dans la cuvette des chiottes depuis le touuuut début, au moment où j'ai commencé à cogiter comment j'allais caser Retsu au milieu de zombies... Le problème, c'est qu'il fallait passer du visuel, de l'image que j'en avais en tête au récit de cette scène (et c'était pas super simple, j'avoue que j'ai eut un peu de mal avant de me décider)

Héhé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rebaptiser le sabre Onimaru récupéré par Tora en Shirotorakiba (_les crocs du tigre blanc_), juste pour faire une petite référence à l'aspect métamorphe de Tora...

Du coup, **Yuni** avait raison, elle s'est planquée dans les chiottes... et c'était pas l'idée du siècle.

Cette fois-ci, le titre vient de _**Le train sifflera trois fois**_, un putain de vieux western comme je les kiffe (1952... ouaaaais, c'est du noir et blanc) (mais eh! y'a Gary Cooper, Grace Kelly et Lee Van Cleef dans ce film!) (genre, y'a LEE! VAN! CLEEF! BORDEL!)

.

**Prochain chapitre: 13. La Horde sauvage.**


	13. La Horde sauvage

Saluuuuut...

*viens de passer ses deux premières épreuves de partiels*

*a envie de mourir*

*tout de suite*

-Muahahahahahaaaaaa! DANS TON CUL, CONNASSE D'HUMAINE...!

... Bougez pas, je reviens.

*bruit d'agonie du Seigneur des Enfers, Lucifer himself*

Vous vous rappelez le capitaine accro aux milkshakes et le sniper...? Bah les revoilà!

Bon, pas le temps de faire une super présentation (alors que j'ai quinze milliards de trucs à dire à propos de ce chapitre, hahaha) (MONDE DE MERDE!), je speede...!

Et c'est partit pour le chapitre le plus long de **_Putrefactus VS. Massacrors_** pour l'instant...!

Sinon, un GIGANTESQUE merci à toutes celles qui laissent une review, je vous jure que ça me donne une patate d'enfer lorsque je reviens d'une épreuve de partiels avec une forte envie de me tirer une balle (une épreuve d'épistémologie de l'historiographie pour tout vous dire) (si, si, ça existe) (c'est suuuper intéressant mais, haha, on a eut un bon gros sujet de pute) (GREUH)! Merciiii à **Tara** (KEUPIIIIIINNNNNEEEE) (merci pour toutes ces reviews...!), à **Ialka** (meuahaha, il va apprendre à filer droit le petit Uryuu...!), à **Hyoki** (z'ont un instinct de survie pas si foiré que ça au final ces putrefactus XD) et à **Yuni** (HELLFEST'S GONNA RULE THE WORLD, YEEEEAW!) (ze. te. déteste) (je veux aller au Hellfest, gnnnnni!)

Et on retrouve Beni, Tora et Retsu coincées dans... des chiottes. (pitit rappel, la Panzher, c'est le surnom de Kaede)

.

**Discalibuuuur...!** Mic la Montagne de Muscle et Mini Chamallow ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de **_Bleach_**...! Les autres défoncés du ciboulot, ils sont à moi! Nyahaha!

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>13. La Horde sauvage.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

– Y'a moyen que vous nous refassiez le passage Godzillator avec ceux qui traînent dehors? demanda l'adolescente aux cheveux rouge qui avait décidément appris le respect chez les Pygmées.

Tora retint de justesse un rire nerveux. _Aucun instinct de survie celle là, je crois._

– Non. répondit calmement Retsu de sa belle voix douce et posée. Ils sont un peu trop nombreux. Ils ne m'attaqueront pas car ils ont trop peur de moi et leur instinct leur hurle de ne pas m'approcher. Mais pour vous, ça ne serait pas le cas.

_Donc… cette nana est plus dangereuse que Beni?! Bah merde alors, on dirait pas… _

_ – _Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous aider un peu en décapitant quelques uns. dit-elle, toujours souriante.

_Putain, et elle te dit ça avec son air de Sœur Emmanuelle __sur la gueule. Narmol. J'veux pas me retrouver toute seule avec cette nanaaaa!_

L'autre adolescente réfléchit quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils au dessus de ses beaux yeux bruns (ce qui faisait assez mal aux neurones en fait) (mais aïe-euh!)

– Bah comment vous vous êtes retrouvée coincée ici alors?

Retsu lâcha un petit soupir.

– Ils sont trop nombreux et l'effet de groupe serait tel que leur instinct de propagation prendrait le pas sur leur instinct de survie et qu'ils attaqueraient, qu'importe le danger que je représente pour eux.

– Merde. Fait chier. jura sommairement et très poétiquement la jeune fille.

– Bah c'est pas grave, on a qu'à appliquer le plan de base nan? fit Tora.

– Ouais, je sais… C'est juste que ça aurait été trop cool de se dire qu'on avait Godzillator dans notre camp. répliqua la rouquine avec une moue boudeuse.

_Trop tchoupi._

– Enfin bref! poursuivit Benikyogai. C'est partit! Phase '_sortons nos culs entiers de ce putain d'hosto zombifié_' du plan '_Il faut sauver les miches du soldat Retsu_' enclenchée!

Oui, malheureusement pour le monde entier, Tora, Ken, Yachiru et Beni ADORAIENT les noms de code à deux balles. Le monde était _**foutu**_.

– Allô Mic la Montagne de Muscle? lâcha Tora dans un talkie-walkie qu'elle trimballait avec elle depuis le début.

– Tu veux une baffe gamine?

– Mais moi aussi je t'aime mon grand. Prêt à tout faire péter?

– Quand tu veux morveuse.

– Alors je crois que tu peux faire mumuse.

À quelques centaines de mètres de là, Kenpachi Zaraki appuya son doigt calleux sur un bouton avec un sourire carnassier absolument terrifiant. Aussitôt, la quasi totalité des égouts du secteur explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant, projetant gravats et plaques de béton à plusieurs mètres du sol et atomisant un sacré paquet de zombies au passage.

– Foncez! leur lâcha t-il sans attendre une seconde de plus.

– GERONIMOOOOOO! beugla de son côté une Benikyogai qui pétait toujours autant la forme.

Aussitôt, le petit trio se précipita à sa suite, sortant enfin de l'hôpital et se mettant à faire feu sur tout ce qui approchait un peu trop près. Heureusement pour elle, les zombies se repéraient principalement à l'ouïe. Alors l'explosion titanesque (oui, Sûuko avait filé un sacré paquet de C4 à sa belle-fille, de quoi largement rayer de la carte un pays tel que la Moldavie) (finger in the nose, bitch) était plutôt pour les aider : la plupart des zombies encore debout avaient eut l'ouïe définitivement grillée par la déflagration. En explosant, le C4 avait littéralement détruit la plupart du macadam alentour et les égouts béaient désormais à l'air libre. En gros, Ken-chan venait de se trouver une nouvelle vocation de paysagiste urbain sauce Rambo-fait-tout-péter. Du coup, ces saletés ne pouvaient plus du tout se repérer.

– ON FONCE! hurla Tora en profitant de l'occasion et se mit à accélérer encore un peu plus, tirant Retsu par le bras d'une main et éclatant de la cervelle façon DANS TON CUL CONNARD de l'autre.

À une vingtaine de mètres devant elle se tenait leur supeeeerbe 4x4 désormais rose fluo grâce aux goûts artistiques carrément douteux de Mini Chamallow, alias leur chauffeur fou, Yachiru Kuzajishi (désormais capable de rugir, youpiiiie…). Les deux adolescentes ainsi que l'adulte accélérèrent encore un peu plus leur course. Avoir fait péter les égouts avait certes réussit à désorienter les zombies mais cela ne durerait pas bien longtemps.

– Yachiru! appela Benitsuki. Envoie nous munitions, grenades et bazooka! Vous, vous prenez Godzillator et vous vous barrez!

– Bah et vous? pépia la petite fille au volant tandis que Retsu rejoignait Ichigo et son bien aimé à l'intérieur du véhicule.

– T'occupes! répliqua la jeune fille, on fait diversion! Fout les à l'abri, nous on emmène ces connards de zombie ailleurs! Pis faut qu'on se dérouille un peu! GERONIMOOOOO!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Quelques instants plus tard, dans un coin plus tranquille de la ville._

_._

– Et une bouchée pour Papa…

BLAM!

– Et une bouchée pour Maman…

BLAM!

– Ça va, tu t'éclates…? ricana Benitsuki l'air goguenarde.

– Mmm? Ouais, ouais tranquille.

– Ah bon? Perso, j'aurais plutôt dit que tes neurones se suicidaient m'enfin bon…

– Ouhlà! 'Neurones'? Depuis quand tu sais ce que c'est, toi?

– Alors là…! Très bonne question.

– Un éclair de génie.

– Ouais, sûrement.

Tranquillement installées sur des échafaudages qui recouvraient la quasi totalité d'un immeuble qui était en rénovation avant que les gens ne commencent à se bouffer entre eux, les deux jeunes filles discutaient et papotaient d'un air léger, tout en tirant de temps en temps sur les zombies un peu trop proches. Oui, ces saletés de créatures avaient un mal fou à escalader quoi que ce soit, cela leur demandait trop de réflexion et trop de coordination motrice pour qu'ils y parviennent correctement. Alors franchement, elles étaient très bien sur leur échafaudage à cinq ou six mètres au dessus du sol. Cela devait faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que le reste de leur groupe '_sauvons les fesses du soldat Retsu_' avait dû rejoindre l'appart leur servant de QG, bien au chaud avec la Meute pour veiller sur eux. Encore fumant, le bazooka dont s'était servi Beni lors de leur diversion pour attirer les zombies à leur suite reposait tranquillement à côté des deux adolescentes, aux munitions pour bazooka désormais épuisées. Au bas de l'échafaudage, cinq ou six zombies grognaient. Bavaient. Bu-bullaient. Faisaient des bruits chelous quoi.

– Alors, on est pas bien là…? soupira d'aise celle aux cheveux rouge avant de coller une énième balle en pleine boîte crânienne à moitié putréfiée, le tout en savourant la douce caresse du soleil sur sa peau.

– Baaaah… Mmmm… répondit Tora avec un air de suprême intelligence sur le visage.

– Ouh, ça sent l'argumentation super construite ton machin, là.

– Gna-gna-gna. M'enfin… sans les zombies, avec un cocktail mangue-kiwi-banane-vodka bien frais et des rondelles de citron entre les orteils, ouais, là ça serait le pied. Total.

– Mmm, pas faux.

BLAM. Et '_Arrrrrg_'. BLAM. '_Couic_'. Tora posa son beau regard gris perle sur le profil délicat de l'autre jeune fille, occupée à tirer sur les zombies d'un air distrait. _Toi, si tu crois que je vais oublier que tu m'as dit d'accord lorsque j'ai hurlé que si on s'en sortait, j'te roulais une pelle… _C'est qu'elle était belle comme ça, le soleil éclairant doucement sa peau burinée par le vent et la poussière. Quelques mèches de sa longue chevelure rouge tombaient autour de son visage fin et voletaient doucement dans l'air frais qui les entouraient.

– Eh, commença Tora, tu sais que…

SCHBAM!

Le bruit de la déflagration coupa net sa phrase et la tête d'un des zombies à leurs pieds explosa littéralement sous l'impact de la balle.

– HOLY SHIT! jura violemment Beni en se redressant brusquement, arme en main.

Ce n'était ni elle, ni Tora qui venait de tirer.

Aussitôt debout, flingues braqués vers l'avant, les deux jeunes filles scrutèrent avidement l'espace autour d'elle à la recherche du tireur qui venait de buter ce zombie.

– Merde, je vois rien… lâcha Tora à mi-voix.

– Même chose… lâcha son amie, aussi peu rassurée.

– Ça serait pas Kenpachi?

– Nope. grogna Beni, vraiment mal à l'aise. Il se serait déjà montré… Pis il aurait prévenu via le talkie. C'est pas son genre de débarquer en douce, il sait que c'est risqué.

– Et merde! jura une nouvelle fois Tora en chuchotant.

SCHBAM! SCHBAM! SCHBAM!

Les trois zombies restants s'écroulèrent d'un seul coup, le crâne littéralement éclaté en morceaux sanguinolents à chaque impact de balle.

– What the f… lâcha Beni entre ses dents avant de sauter souplement au sol, aussitôt suivie par Tora.

Le paysage urbain alentour était toujours aussi vide de vie humaine.

– Qui est là?! appela Tora, agacée que la personne en question se cache toujours. MONTRE TOI!

À ses côtés, son amie pointa son .357 Magnum vers l'avant, prête à dégommer le moindre connard qui tenterait de les descendre.

– PORTE TES COUILLES BORDEL DE MERDE ET RAMÈNE TA FRAISE! hurla t-elle à son tour dans une classe et une distinction qui faisait la fierté du clan Amaikoddoku tout entier.

Droit devant elles se trouvait une des grandes avenues de cette métropole.

– Là! lâcha soudain la jeune fille aux Beretta, pointant de la gueule de son arme deux silhouettes qui leurs faisaient face.

Immobiles, les deux silhouettes en question se tenaient à une cinquantaine de mètres des deux adolescentes et, malgré la distance, étaient indubitablement masculines. _Merde, mais c'est qui ces deux gus…?_

Évidemment, elles n'étaient pas les seules avec leur petit groupe à avoir survécu à cette fichue pandémie apocalyptique, il y en avait d'autres, il y a avait d'autres rescapés à cette année terrifiante. Seulement, il était rare, extrêmement rare même que les survivants soient... des enfants de cœur. Ça avait été un pur Enfer alors pour pouvoir survivre, la plupart d'entre eux avaient littéralement dû se transformer en bêtes sauvages. Du coup, si en plus un de ces deux hommes était armé de sorte à pulvériser ainsi des crânes humains à cette distance, cela n'avait rien de spécialement rassurant.

_ – _On fait quoi? lui chuchota Tora à l'oreille.

– J'en sais rien du tout. Prépare toi à leur tirer dessus si jamais ça dégénère.

– T'es sérieuse…?

– Vu l'arme que tient celui de gauche, à mort.

Puis les deux silhouettes se mirent à avancer lentement vers elle, celle de gauche d'un pas lent et mesuré tandis que celle de droite, un peu plus grande et beaucoup plus dégingandée, semblait avancer en sautillant, faisant danser dans son dos une longue et fine natte de cheveux noirs comme la nuit et luisant comme de la soie. Malgré leur différence de taille et de pas, les deux hommes avançaient au même rythme. Celui à la natte, bien qu'un peu plus grand en taille que son voisin qui portait toujours entre ses mains un fusil de précision Hécate II, aussi appelé '_fusil du tireur d'élite_', semblait être plus jeune. Et plutôt maigre à ce qu'elles pouvaient en voir malgré ses vêtements. D'ailleurs, tous deux étaient simplement habillés de noir de la tête aux pieds, le plus jeune portant toutefois quand à lui un perfecto absolument blanc comme neige sur ses épaules fines. Ses cheveux, courts et bruns, étaient complètement ébouriffé comme une chouette mal réveillée, ce qui avec son visage aux traits enfantins lui donnait un petit air inoffensif, encore renforcé par sa longue natte noire qui dansait au rythme de ses pas.

M'enfin ça, c'était uniquement au premier abord. Que ce soit par sa démarche féline, par sa manière de se mouvoir en général ou à la simple vue de l'arsenal d'armes blanches qu'il trimballait sur lui, il était tout simplement évident que cet homme était _dangereux._ Et que celui à sa droite l'était tout autant. Un tout petit peu plus petit et surtout beaucoup moins maigre, tout de noir vêtu, le second homme avait les cheveux d'un noir corbeau, coupés courts également. Au vu de l'arme qu'il tenait entre les mains et au vu de son attitude en général, il semblait clair qu'il était le garde du corps du plus fin.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à avancer en silence, s'approchant de plus en plus des deux adolescentes qui purent enfin distinguer leurs visages. Celui de gauche, tout en noir, avait l'œil droit barré de trois cicatrices longilignes tandis que sa joue gauche était tatouée d'une longue bande grise sous laquelle était inscrite le chiffre 69. Et celui de droite…

– Bordel…! jura Tora à mi-voix en réprimant de justesse un mouvement de recul.

Son visage en lui-même n'était pas laid et même plutôt agréable à regarder. Ses traits étaient doux et délicats ainsi que bien proportionnés. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de l'enfant qui n'était pas encore devenu adulte, que ce soit par son nez arrondi, ses petites lèvres pulpeuses ou encore par ses grands yeux pétillants. Non, ce qui choqua ainsi l'adolescente, c'était justement ses yeux, ou plutôt leur couleur. Et plus précisément, leur absence de couleur…

Les yeux de cet homme…

Blancs.

Ils étaient blancs.

Totalement blancs.

Entièrement blancs.

En leur centre brillait un iris noir, très petit et très sombre, mais sa pupille elle, était bel et bien blanche comme neige et seule une couronne d'un doux gris pâle lui permettait d'être distinguée du reste du blanc de l'œil. C'était de la glace faite regard. Le tout donnait une impression gelée, inquiétante, incroyablement perçante. Ces yeux semblaient pouvoir tout transpercer.

L'homme n'était pas aveugle et l'on pouvait distinguer ses yeux du reste du blanc de la sclérotique par cette fine couronne délicate mais il avait bel et bien les yeux _blancs_.

– Slurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppp! fit-il en aspirant bruyamment une longue gorgée du milkshake qu'il avait en main.

Tout content, ses lèvres rondes s'étirèrent encore plus en un sourire parfaitement enfantin tandis que ses yeux -blancs donc- pétillèrent de bonheur. Encore un peu et il se mettait à ronronner. Enfin bref, en deux mots, il venait de pulvériser allègrement tout le côté inquiétant et oppressant de la scène. L'homme à ses côtés, celui qui avait visiblement dû faire un pari bourré vu qu'il avait un 69 tatoué sur la joue (pas Winnie l'Ourson, nan, nan, un! putain! de! 69! BORDEL!), lui adressa un regard de reproches. Qu'il ignora royalement vu qu'il avait un milkshake entre les mains et que les milkshakes, bah c'était trop bon. Na.

Face à ce duo plutôt… euh, étrange disons, Tora cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois, des fois que tout ça ne soit qu'une hallucination un peu siphonnée. Elle hésitait entre deux attitudes, retourner se coucher parce que franchement c'était trop ou carrément se foutre ouvertement de leur gueule. Nan mais sérieux, c'était qui ces types…?! Toujours un peu décontenancée, elle glissa un regard vers Beni. Et se figea.

Benikyogai avait ses beaux yeux bruns écarquillés et était comme bloquée. Comme si elle avait peur.

– Que… commença la jeune fille aux cheveux blanc-bleuté.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la questionner d'avantage.

– Eh bien, eh bien! chantonna le jeune homme au milkshake, l'air tout content. Amaikoddoku Junior à ce que je vois!

Tendue du bout des pieds à la pointe de ses cheveux, l'adolescente lui _grogna _dessus. À ce son, le garde du corps de celui qui venait de parler fit glisser son long doigt sur la gâchette de son fusil de précision. Tora déglutit bruyamment, d'un coup encore plus mal à l'aise, ce qui pouvait se comprendre. _Ce mec sait qui est Beni… et elle, elle a peur de lui. _

_ –_ Shinko… finit-il par lâcher celle aux cheveux rouge. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Je ne suis _**pas**_ ma mère.

Le dénommé Shinko aspira bruyamment une nouvelle gorgée de milkshake à la fraise.

– Moui. Mais «_Amaikoddoku Junior_» , ça te va vachement bien.

– Je t'emmerde. répliqua t-elle acerbe en serrant les poings.

– Je te trouve bien impudente de manquer ainsi de respect au capitaine Daraiki… gronda l'homme tatoué.

Benikyogai ricana d'un air sinistre.

– Toi le clebs, je t'ai pas causé. Et c'est moi qui te trouves '_impudent_' comme tu dis de menacer ainsi la fille de Celle qui Règne sur l'Est.

Le bruit de la culasse de l'arme armant une balle claqua dans l'air.

– C'est ça ouais… lâcha Beni. Colle moi une balle et tu verras ce que c'est la vraie Apocalypse. Crois moi, t'as pas intérêt à toucher à un seul de mes cheveux si tu veux pas voir la Panzher mettre ce qu'il reste de ce monde chez toi à feu et à sang jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cendres de Moscou.

– Du calme, du caaaalme… rigola Shinko. Allons Shuuhei, du calme!

_Shuuhei et Shinko donc… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'appelle capitaine? C'est __**qui**__ ces mecs?_

_ – _Alors Amaikoddoku Junior dis moi… poursuivit-il avec un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin?

– Je te poserais volontiers la même question… _**Shinko**_. grogna t-elle en appuyant sur l'usage de son prénom.

Elle n'était pas Amaikoddoku Junior, elle n'était _**pas**_ sa mère. Elle était elle, Benikyogai Benitsuki et personne d'autre!

– C'est capitaine Daraiki. lâcha le sniper d'une voix sourde.

Leur interlocutrice souffla brusquement. Il commençait à les lui briser 69!

– Toi, le toutou, ta gueule! C'est clair? J'vous emmerde, toi, ton capitaine et les 13 divisions. Et je sais parfaitement que ton cher capitaine ne te laissera pas me faire le moindre mal, pour l'unique et bonne raison qu'il n'a pas envie que ma mère déferle sur Moscou à la tête de ses hordes de yakuza pour vous égorger jusqu'au dernier. lâcha t-elle d'un trait malgré le léger tremblement de ses poings.

Shuuhei fixa sur elle un regard brun au fond duquel brillait une haine féroce. Il exécrait cette gamine qui se croyait intouchable du fait de son nom de famille. Certes, elle, elle l'était. Mais…

– Peu de personnes ont insulté les 13 divisions et sont encore vivantes.

– Si tu me tues…

– Dans ce monde infesté de zombies, comment retrouver ton cadavre?

– Sous-estime pas la toute puissance des Triades et des yakuzas réunis, merdeux.

Elle était intouchable.

Brusquement et si vite que les deux jeunes filles purent à peine distinguer son mouvement, Shuuhei, crosse calée contre son épaule releva le canon de son arme de précision, le plaçant juste… entre les deux yeux de Tora.

Son amie elle, ne l'était pas.

Par réflexe, la main de Benikyogai qui tenait son arme bien serrée amorça le geste de se relever mais la voix de Shuuhei la coupa net dans son mouvement.

– Là, ça serait à toi de ne pas me sous-estimer. Bouge, et je lui éclate la cervelle. Et crois moi, tu n'as pas envie de voir ce qu'une arme longue distance peut faire à bout portant.

Sa voix était calme et maîtrisée, parfaitement sereine.

La mort était son métier, la mort était sa raison d'être.

Tuer ceux qui se dresseraient sur la route du capitaine Daraiki, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui importait. Exécuter sommairement cette gosse aux cheveux blancs ne le gênerait pas une seconde, comme exécuter ses parents sous ses yeux de gamin n'avaient pas arrêté ces soldats yougoslaves au beau milieu de la guerre du Kosovo. La vie était ainsi faite et peu lui importait tant que Shinko Daraiki vivait et que c'était lui qui avait le doigt sur la détente. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Shinko Daraiki, son regard perçant et son sourire d'enfant moqueur. C'était lui, sa manière de se déplacer, ces longs doigts osseux, cette démarche sautillante et son intelligence froide.

Face à lui, de l'autre côté du canon longiligne de son arme, l'adolescente -la petite fille- s'était totalement figée, comme la souris surprise par le chat qui va la dévorer. Ses beaux yeux gris s'étaient écarquillés et le fixaient sans réellement le voir. Pour elle n'existait plus que cette arme braquée sur sa tête. Une simple pression de son doigt sur la gâchette et cette enfant cesserait de vivre. Et ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Amusé -et touché- par les réactions de celui à qui il avait choisit de confier sa vie, Shinko étira ses belles lèvres rondes en un grand sourire. C'est que l'héritière du clan Amaikoddoku avait tout de même quelques leçons à recevoir. Par contre, il ne savait pas encore si il allait laisser Shuuhei tuer son amie sous ses yeux ou pas. Il avala distraitement une nouvelle gorgée de milkshake à la fraise tandis que le cœur de Tora se mettait à battre de plus en plus vite, comme s'il voulait à tout prix s'échapper hors de sa cage thoracique. À ses oreilles, le bruit lui semblait assourdissant. Inratable. Et terrifiant.

Benikyogai ne bougeait pas non plus, le vent faisant voleter quelques mèches de sa chevelure rouge sang. Son regard brun ne quittait pas un seul instant Shuuhei, contenant avec difficulté une rage sans nom.

– Écoute moi bien… commença t-elle en parlant lentement, très lentement et ses lèvres détachant avec une application à faire froid dans le dos chacune de ses syllabes. Si tu touches à _un seul_ de ses cheveux… Oh, ce n'est pas ma mère que tu auras à craindre. Ça seras moi. Et crois moi, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attends si tu presses cette détente.

On aurait dit un grand fauve à deux doigts de se jeter à la gorge de sa proie pour lui briser la nuque d'un coup sec. Shuuhei l'écouta parfaitement. Il _savait _que ce n'était pas du bluff. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui prenait les décisions, c'était le capitaine.

– Wow. Pas mal…! fit Shinko en sifflant d'un air admiratif. Crois moi, t'as rien à envier à ta mère de ce côté là. Mais dis moi… poursuivit-il en posant un de ses longs doigts osseux contre ses lèvres rondes. Tu comptes faire quoi si… ta chère amie…

Son sourire se fit un peu plus grand.

– … se faisait descendre? Sous tes yeux je veux dire?

Le sang de Beni se glaça encore un peu plus. Puis elle répondit.

– Ce n'est pas les 13 divisions que je raserai, crois moi.

Shinko haussa un sourcil, ne saisissant pas vraiment le raisonnement.

– C'est ce monde que je détruirai.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement rauque et inquiétant.

Le jeune homme aux yeux blancs fixa son regard sur cette adolescente. Le clan Amaikoddoku hein… Telle mère telle fille comme on dirait. Et quand on voyait la femme avec laquelle avec ladite mère s'était mariée, rien d'étonnant à ce que la gamine ait un tel potentiel. Les deux se fixèrent un instant tels deux fauves, œil brun contre œil de glace, évaluant l'autre, se jaugeant mutuellement, calculant toutes les possibilités en une fraction de seconde. Tout était prêt à exploser.

_Tora. La vie de Tora est en jeu. Déconne pas, garde le contrôle de tes nerfs. Ne pense qu'à une seule chose. Tora. Tora. Tora. Tora. _

Elle ne bougeait strictement pas. Tora non plus, visiblement sous le choc du risque de décéder sans aucune raison, ici, au milieu de nulle part, de devenir un cadavre de plus dans cet amoncellement de charniers. Elle soufflait lentement, très lentement, comme pour essayer de maîtriser, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, la peur panique qui montait en elle. Son regard gris perle fixait toujours son possible bourreau sans le voir. Et Beni réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Tora. Tora. Tora. Sauver Tora. Trouver une solution._ VITE!_

– Eh… lâcha soudain la voix claire de la jeune fille à l'épaisse chevelure blanc-bleuté. Tout est bon dans le cochon.

– Que…

Et avant que quiconque ne saisisse ce qui se passait, Tora fit brusquement basculer son torse sur le côté pour dévier sa tête de la trajectoire d'une balle éventuelle et profita du mouvement pour envoyer sa longue jambe heurter violemment la tête de Shuuhei.

– ME SOUS-ESTIME PAS CONNARD! hurla t-elle avec rage tandis que le jeune homme s'écrasait au sol.

Aussitôt et sans rien attendre, Beni braqua son .357 Magnum sur la tête du tatoué qui avait _**osé**_ menacer Tora, prête à le descendre sans sommation. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse appuyer sur la détente, le pieds de Shinko percuta d'un seul coup son estomac, la faisant reculer sous la violence l'impact.

– Et on se calme, merci! fit-il sans cesser de sourire en constatant que tout le monde n'était plus en état d'utiliser son arme à feu dans l'immédiat, Shuuhei se relevant péniblement, Tora tremblant encore et Beni avec les tripes jouant la lambada.

Enfin, tout le monde sauf lui quoi. Et ça, bah c'était _cool. _Très content de lui, il continua à sourire. Des quatre personnes ici présentes, il était le seul toujours aussi calme, jouant distraitement d'une main avec l'un des longs couteaux aiguisés fixés à sa ceinture. Certes, il n'était pas bien épais et certes il n'était pas bien effrayant avec sa tête de grand gamin et son regard pétillant mais le sous-estimer était une erreur. Une erreur mortelle même.

Daraiki Shinko était maigre à faire peur, comme un stigmate que son corps avait gardé de son enfance en Tchétchénie où il avait plusieurs fois cru mourir de faim.

Il y avait eut les Tchétchènes, les Russes, les Ingouches, la guerre et au milieu de cette folie, des gosses abandonnés et affamés qui devinrent pire que des loups, sans foi ni loi et assoiffés de sang. Ingérables et hors de contrôle, ils avaient presque tous fini dans un caniveau, une balle en pleine tête. Tous… sauf lui, sauf Shinko.

Trop doué, trop _talentueux_, pour qu'on puisse l'exécuter. Trop dangereux de l'attaquer, aussi. De cette époque troublée, il avait gardé l'âme d'enfant que la guerre et les adultes avaient tenté de détruire. Sans autre refuge, c'était là qu'il s'était abrité. Daraiki Shinko était un enfant, un enfant à qui on avait volé son enfance, un enfant capable de tuer, d'exécuter, d'assassiner, d'empoisonner, de torturer sans remords. Les enfants n'ont pas de remords. Les monstres non plus.

Mais si il avait seulement été doué pour tuer, on se serait servit de lui comme d'une simple arme. Une arme humaine, voilà tout. Or il était hors de question que quiconque se serve de lui. Shinko n'avait jamais rien eut, ni richesse, ni argent, ni ami, ni famille. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours eut, c'était sa liberté. Elle ne valait peut-être pas grand-chose, cette liberté d'un gosse des rues tchétchènes, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait, avec cette aisance, cette facilité pour tuer de sang froid et… son intellect. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il était encore en vie, cette manière qu'il avait de réfléchir. Pour dire cela simplement, il était la preuve même qu'une intelligence acérée était capable de naître au beau milieu des pires charniers humains.

Et Shinko avait fait un choix, qu'importe ce qui pourrait advenir. Il garderait cette liberté. Dans ce monde, le bien et le mal n'existaient pas, n'étaient que des illusions vaguement rassurantes pour ceux qui vivaient bien au chaud à l'abri, loin des conflits. Tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était le pouvoir et ceux qui étaient trop faibles pour le rechercher. Ni bien ni mal, juste la survie. Il refusait que quiconque se serve de lui… alors il avait entrepris de conquérir un pouvoir, montant à toute vitesse les échelons de la toute-puissante mafia russe, indissociable du KGB et du monde politique russe.

Un vague gargouillis dégueulasse sortant de la bouche d'Amaikoddoku Junior, les tripes en mode Berserk, lui rappela qu'il avait une certaine situation à gérer. Sacrés abdos ceci dit au passage, la plupart du temps avec un coup de pieds pareil sa victime (oui, avec Shinko Daraiki on parlait de victimes, pas d'adversaires) gisait déjà avec les intestins éclatés… Oui, il n'aimait _pas_ qu'on menace Shuuhei. Pas touche et puis c'est tout.

D'un air distrait, il vérifia d'un coup d'œil que la jeune fille était toujours dans l'incapacité de braquer à nouveau son arme monstrueuse sur la tête de celui qui avait juré de le protéger. D'ailleurs celui-ci était déjà de nouveau debout, et, comme à son habitude, prêt à tirer sur la moindre des deux connasses qui recommencerait à jouer à la maligne. Ah, un tel professionnalisme, c'était émouvant… Héhé. Ouais, même si demain matin un des plus beaux bleus de toute la création ornerait le côté droit de son beau visage tatoué. Sacré punch cette fille aux cheveux blancs. Et des couilles monstrueuses aussi.

– Oh nooooon, mon milkshake… se lamenta soudain Shinko.

Effectivement, dans le mouvement, la moitié du pauvre milkshake avait basculé du côté obscur de la gravité, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était allée faire un gros bisou au macadam.

– Je vous en referai un capitaine. souffla Shuuhei, un peu désespéré que son capitaine adoré chouine ainsi sur un milkshake, son regard brun fixé sur Tora.

Si le sniper avait eut des flingues à la place des yeux, la jeune fille serait désormais une passoire.

– Bah ouais mais où est-ce que tu vas trouver des fraises dans tout ce bordel…? Pff…

Dépité, il écrasa négligemment son pieds sur un crâne humain qui traînait juste là, à moitié rongé. La boîte crânienne explosa sous l'impact. Du coup, le visage de Beni et Tora gagna trois tontes de blanc, facile.

– Enfin bref! poursuivit-il mine de rien. Dis moi, Benikyogai Benitsuki… C'est qui cette nana? fit-il en désignant celle qui avait collé son pieds dans la tête de _**son**_ Shuuhei. Ton nouveau toutou?

La jeune fille, toujours aussi peu douée niveau diplomatie voulu lui lâcher une phrase de son cru. Seulement, vu l'état actuel de son bide, y'avait comme qui dirait… un pitit problème. Tout pitit.

– Gragllegllmpffgllglrr…!

– Ah ouais. Quand même.

– Je vous l'avais dit capitaine, que vos coups de pieds étaient… plutôt efficaces.

– J'espère oui…! rigola t-il en réponse

– Je peux savoir qui vous êtes…? grogna Tora en les coupant, retenant de justesse le «_bande de trouducs galactiques_» qui lui brûlait la gorge.

– Hisagi Shuuhei.

_Haha super blaireau, tu m'aide vaaaaaaachement… _

_ – _L'E… GARGL! toussa brutalement Beni en se remettant tant bien que mal. L'Exécuteur…

Pas en super état, elle parvint toutefois à se remettre droite. À peu près.

– On appelle ce mec l'Exécuteur. Il a d'autres surnoms mais j'vais éviter des balancer.

– Oui, ça vaux mieux. lâcha froidement Shinko en braquant sur cette jeune fille aux cheveux rouge un regard assassin.

Et dix secondes avant, il pleurait la mort de son milkshake adoré. _BIPOLAIIIIIIIIIRE!_

_ – _C'est, si tu préfères, continua t-elle à expliquer en se retenant de lui tirer la langue, pas impressionnée pour deux sous, le 'garde du corps' de Shinko Daraiki.

_Le sac d'os donc._

– Il est chargé de sa protection, lui voue une confiance aveugle, obéira au moindre de ses ordres sans réfléchir, se sacrifierait pour lui sans hésiter, tout ça, tout ça… Dans le milieu, on appelle ça un chien de garde. Ken-chan a été celui de ma mère un temps et maintenant, c'est un des deux élèves de Ken-chan justement qui a pris la relève, un genre de boule de billard sur pattes ultra bavard.

_Euh… ok._

– Sûuko aussi en a un, le second élève en l'occurrence, un beau gosse prétentieux. Gay jusqu'au bout des ongles. Comme si Maman allait laisser un hétéro approcher Sûuko, haha, grosse blague… Enfin bref!

_Ouais, ouais, tu t'égares. Revenons-en aux deux cinglés en face de nous. _

– Et lui, Daraiki Shinko, c'est un capitaine.

– D'accooooord… un capitaine de _**quoi**_ nom de Dieu?!

– Eh bien, des Treize Escadrons… lâcha le jeune homme en question.

– Mafia moscovite dont l'influence dépasse largement celle de l'ex-URSS. l'éclaira Benikyogai. Et comme c'est la Russie… bah dis toi que le FSB (_nouveau nom du KGB, on change le nom mais on garde les mêmes connards_), le gouvernement et la mafia… pis les médias… bah c'est exactement les mêmes types.

– Coooool… lâcha Tora en ne pouvant réprimer un frisson.

– On les appelle les Treize Escadrons parce que treize porte malheur et…

– T'as déjà entendu parler des Escadrons de la Mort…? (_sorte de 'légende urbaine' mafieuse où la Mort elle même et ses escadrons viennent massacrer ceux qui ont manqué à la règle, la loi du milieu)…_? lui demanda Shinko.

– Ouais… marmonna t-elle vaguement, toujours esquivant le regard inquiétant et glacial de Shinko. J'travaillais pour le cirque Schwarzeberge avant, et on était affiliés au clan de Varsovie. Alors oui, je sais ce que c'est.

– Bah les Escadrons… C'est nous.

_ Pas glop. _Aux côtés de la jeune fille de moins en moins à l'aise, Benikyogai poursuivit ses explications.

– Daraiki Shinko est l'actuel capitaine du 9ème Escadron, ou 9ème division si tu veux…

– Les renseignements. lâcha le jeune homme en question avec un petit sourire, comme s'il annonçait qu'il vendait des chamallows flambés sur la plage.

– À comprendre, '_traque, torture et extraction d'informations par n'importe quel moyen_'. Et aussi qu'il a tué le précédent capitaine pour obtenir ce poste.

– Bah quoi! répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules. Il avait qu'à pas dire que si j'étais arrivé là, 3ème siège de la 2ème Escadre…

– _'Terrorisme et espionnage industriel et politique_'.

– … c'était parce que le cul de mon chien de garde était un garage à bite.

– C'était une raison pour l'enfoncer vivant dans une déchiqueteuse à papier…?

– J'avais pas de tracteur à lui enfoncer dans le derrière sous la main, j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais.

Et le gars te lâchait ça avec un tel air d'évidence que Tora préféra ne rien dire du tout. Du tout, du tout. Milieu de tarés. Shuuhei, lui, fixait obstinément un nuage, faisant mine de ne rien entendre de la conversation en cours. Il n'était qu'un chien de garde, un outil au service du capitaine Daraiki. Ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait importait peu. Cela n'avait pas d'intérêt. Sa vie elle-même n'avait de la valeur qu'en fonction de sa capacité à tenir son arme et à faire feu sans hésiter, sans réfléchir. Une arme vivante, voilà ce qu'il était aux yeux des corporations mafieuses. Aux yeux de Shinko lui-même, c'était un peu différent. Shuuhei était un chien errant, perdu et crasseux dans l'horreur de la guerre… Shinko disait qu'il n'avait fait que lui tendre la main, que c'était le jeune homme qui l'avait saisie, il disait qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de donner un peu d'attention à l'adolescent sale et couvert de sang qu'il avait alors trouvé aux alentours d'un charnier, serrant le corps ensanglanté et désarticulé de sa sœur dans ses bras.

Pour Shuuhei, c'était tout autre chose. Il n'était qu'un adolescent lorsque Shinko l'avait rencontré, déjà entré dans l'organisation mafieuse des Treize Escadrons russes. Perdu dans sa douleur, ses yeux bruns avaient perdu toute étincelle. La vie n'avait aucun… sens, aucun intérêt. Il avait trop souffert, cela avait fait trop mal. Avant, il avait réussit à tenir le coup. Juste un temps. Pour elle, pour Kazeshini, sa sœur, il avait tenu bon, enfant perdu dans l'horreur de la guerre qu'il était. Il avait juré de la protéger lorsque les Slovaques étaient venus frapper à sa porte pour les exécuter, lui et sa famille; il avait juré que plus jamais un adulte ne poserait ses grandes mains sales et répugnantes sur sa peau douce de jeune fille… et il n'avait rien pu faire. Ils l'avaient tué. Ils l'avaient détruite. Et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait eut trop mal et il avait voulu mourir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise ce regard blanc. Vide de toute impureté. Et il avait pris cette main tendue pour ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Alors aujourd'hui, peu lui importait que le monde entier ne le considère que comme le chien de garde du capitaine Daraiki, l'Écorcheur ou quels que soient les horribles surnoms qu'on lui donnait tant que celui-ci continuait à le regarder ainsi. Seul Shinko avait de l'importance. Le reste pouvait disparaître dans les flammes et la souffrance.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Me revoilà...!<p>

J'ai eut une de ses difficultés pour le découpage en chapitres à ce niveau là, haha...

Aloooors, vous aviez pensé à Gin (héhéhé), à Tôsen, à Mayuri, à Yoruichi, à Soi Fon, à Shuuhei (en même temps, tatoué sur le visage hein)...

Précision touuuut de suite avant que vous ne craquiez définitivement votre slip en mode arrrrg-c'est-qui-ce-capitaine-j'ai-sauté-des-chapitres-de-_Bleach_-ou-quoi, no souci, c'est juste que ce Shinko Daraiki, yeux blancs et aussi épais qu'une crevette anorexique post-Auschwitz, est en fait un de mes OC. Pas tapeeeer...!  
>Je l'ai créé pour la fic <strong><span><em>Le Regard de l'Aveugle<em>**, actuellement en pause (parce que je n'arrive plus à remettre la main sur mon manuscrit *pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*) et il y est le capitaine de Shuuhei (de la 9ème division quoi) Et c'était une demande de **Taraimpératrice** ^^ "_Ou alors, une sorte de cross-over! Entre Le regard de l'Aveugle et Feu et Foudre je suis sûre que ça donnerait un truc totalement... ben pété avec ton capitaine-enfant et tes deux vikings!_" Ben pour le coup, Beni s'est bieeen fait péter les intestins par Shinko. Bon, j'suis pas sûre que ce soit exactement ce que tu voulais mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même... Pis j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un mooonstrueux clin d'oeil à la fic en reprenant exactement le passage où Tora/Shuuhei découvre le regard blanc de Shinko.  
>Du coup, j'en ai profité pour explorer un aspect de la relation entre Shuuhei et Shinko peu développé dans <strong><em><span>Le Regard de l'Aveugle<span>_** et, honnêtement, j'aurais TELLEMENT voulu les exploiter plus que ça...! (vous n'imaginez pas à quel point!) (rrrraaaaah!)

Faut pas menacer Tora devant Benikyogai, sérieux les mecs... (j'ai a-do-ré écrire ce passage!)

Le fait de raconter une connerie absolue pour déstabiliser la personne qui pointe une arme sur votre tête (Tora qui lâche 'tout est bon dans le cochon' à Shuuhei...) (p'tite référence à Kira et sa conscience, muhuhuh) est une technique qui existe bel et bien et que certains soldats ont déjà utilisée (j'ai lu ça dans plusieurs témoignages de soldats d'ex-Yougoslavie, ça m'avait assez marquée quand même...)

Sinon, j'évoque ici deux conflits assez récents mais généralement assez mal connus (je vous encourage à vous renseigner un minimum) (si, si) (mais n'y allez pas en mode youpiiiie-j'vais-lire-deux-trois-trucs-rigolos, c'est super sordide, on parle quand même de crimes de guerre voire de crimes contre l'Humanité... disons qu'il n'y a pas eut des camps de concentration que sous les nazis) (eh ouais), la guerre du Kosovo en 1999, qui prend place dans ce qu'on a appelé plus tard les guerres d'ex-Yougoslavie, pour Shuuhei et la guerre en Tchétchénie de 1994 à 1996 pour l'enfance de Shinko. Du coup, Shinko a environ 6 ans lorsque le premier conflit tchétchène a éclaté vu qu'il est né en 1988 et Shuuhei est né en 1987 (ouais, ils n'ont qu'un an d'écart). Problème, cela signifierait que pendant le conflit du Kosovo, ils n'auraient respectivement que 11 et 12 ans... Et à ce moment là, Shinko est sensé être entré dans la mafia russe (la Tchétchénie est 'collée' à la Russie), du coup, OUAIS, ça fait un peu jeune...! Du coup, dans cette fic, je suis partie du 'principe' que la guerre du Kosovo a eut lieu plus tard, lorsque Shinko avait une quinzaine d'années, dans le début des années 2000, vers 2003.  
>Tiens, puisqu'on en est aux dates, cette fic se déroule en 2015, ce qui fait que la pandémie de putrefactus s'est déclarée fin 2013 début 2014. Ainsi, Shinko a 27 ans (et 7 ans d'âge mental), Shuuhei en a 28 tandis que Beni en a 16 et que Tora en a 17 (elles sont nées à quelques mois d'écart vu que Tora est née en décembre 1998 et que Beni est née en mai 1999)<br>Ouaaaaais, c'est précis. C'est vous dire à quel point j'ai cogité tout cet univers bien plus que ce qui est visible dans cette fic...

Pitite toute pitite référence à **Zeri** et à **_Rédemption_**, j'sais pas si t'as vu...

Pour le titre, je fais référence à **_La Horde Sauvage_** de Sam Peckinpah (c'est à dire en VO _**The Wild Bunch**_ et pas **_The Maverick_ Queen** de 1956... ouais, ils ont traduit les deux par le même titre) (champions), que je ne conseillerais pas aux plus jeunes et aux plus sensibles d'entre vous. Si, si. En fait, c'est l'histoire ultra-violente d'une bande de malfrats incapables de s'adapter au monde qui a changé et continuant à y appliquer leurs normes décalées et inefficaces. Shuuhei et Shinko ne vivent quasiment que l'un pour l'autre, Shuuhei ne vit que pour Shinko et Shinko ne vit que pour sa propre survie, ils se foutent du monde extérieur tant que eux survivent, d'où le titre... Et le 'sauvage' parce que, surtout pour Shinko, il est complètement hors de contrôle et ingérable pour qui que ce soit.

Le nom du cirque de Tora, Schwarzeberge... Ça veut dire Montagnes noire en allemand. Héhé. Et qui qui c'est qu'essaye de deviner qui sont les chiens de garde de Kaede et de Sûuko?

Encore désolée pour le retard, non seulement je n'ai pas du tout eut le temps et en plus, il est suuuper long (et j'avais plein de choses à dire). ET CE PUTAIN DE SITE A BUGGUÉ HIER SOIR, J'AI DU RETAPER DEUX FOIS TOUT CE QUE J'AVAIS ÉCRIT À PROPOS DU CONTEXTE! DEUX FOIS PUTAIN...!

J'essaye de rattraper ce retard aujourd'hui...!

.

Allez, une petite review malgré mon retard...? Pour me motiver et me remercier pour ce chapitre qui m'a donné des envies de m'arracher les cheveux (trop de trucs à dire, pas assez de temps, j'ai été obligée de raccourcir...! *TRAUMATISME*) ? Pleaaase...?

.

**Prochain chapitre: 14. Zombinator.**


	14. Zombinator

Me revoilàààà...!

Et ouais, j'en étais sûre, un chapitre par jour en pleine période de partiels, y'allait avoir une couille à un moment ou à un autre...

Merci à toutes les revieweuses comme à chaque fois...! **Yuni** (vive la Ste Pelle XD), **Tara** (CONTENTE QUE ÇA T'ES PLUS, HIIIIIIII! *cours partout les bras en l'air, trop contente*) (et vouais, j'ai osé buter Kazeshini...), Hyoki (hihihiiii, trop contente que mon Shinko te plaiiiiiiise...!), Naelye (OUAAAAIS, KEUPINE!) (faut que je réponde à ta review sur _Un Oiseau en Cage_, haha... *pleure*) et **Ialka** (nan t'inquiètes, c'est juste que... j'ai dû arrêter la publication de _Le Regard de l'Aveugle_, j'ai perdu mon manuscrit... *pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*) CÂLIN COLLECTIIIIIIIF...!

Bah? Reviendez, j'mords paaaaas, reviendeeeez...! *pique un sprint d'anthologie pour rattraper les revieweuses et avoir son câlin collectif*

Bon, j'vous préviens, la transition entre ce chapitre et le précédent, La Horde sauvage, est juste super... brutale. J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à la gérer, j'avais beaucoup trop à dire du coup... J'ai coupé. Résultat, on passe à carrément autre chose et on ne reverra plus ces persos. (jesaisc'estnazepardonpastaper) (*va se planquer noyer son chagrin dans un pot de Häagendasz*)

.

**Discalibuuuur...!** Mic la Montagne de Muscle et Mini Chamallow ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de **_Bleach_**...! Les autres défoncés du ciboulot, ils sont à moi! Nyahaha!

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>14. Zombinator<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

– Ok… commença Kenpachi avec un air légèrement largué. Donc, si j'ai bien suivi tout le délire… vous vous êtes barrées pour faire diversion tandis que Yachiru et moi on évacuait les cinq gogoles ici présents…

– À savoir Duchesse, Godzilla, Rouky et ses modèles réduits, Chocolat et P'tit Lu. cru bon de préciser Tora tandis que Beni souriait comme une crétine.

– … vous avez croisé par on ne sait quel miracle loufoque et improbable l'Écorcheur et l'Exécuteur qui vous ont finalement laissé partir en échange d'une recette de _milkshake_…

– Moi je sais, moi je sais! trépigna la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge. C'est Kami-sama qu'a un humour de chiottes.

– … et vous êtes encore vivantes. Et en un seul morceau.

Les deux adolescentes clignèrent des yeux avant de tourner simultanément la tête pour vérifier qu'effectivement, l'autre était toujours vivante et pas en format puzzle. Trop cool.

– Y'a que moi qui ai l'impression d'être en plein trip hallucinatoire ou j'pète une durite tout seul…? lâcha l'adulte en un souffle, plus que paumé.

– Mais non, mais non mon grand… fit Tora avec un grand sourire tout en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air rassuré.

– C'est juste que… commença sa filleule.

– …Kami-sama a craqué son slip.

– Grave.

Rien à faire, le pauvre Ken-chan était toujours sous le choc. Rencontrer le capitaine de la 9ème division des Treize Escadrons, le menacer ouvertement comme ces deux andouilles avaient trouvé intelligent de faire -des baffes, il allait leur coller des putain de baffes- et y survivre, haha, non désolé mais ça, ça allait juste à l'encontre des lois fondamentales de l'univers. Ces gamines étaient tarées.

Et ce mec l'était encore plus.

.

.

* * *

><p>– La vaaaaache… lâcha Tora en sifflant devant l'état du ventre de Beni.<p>

La jeune fille elle, semblait à deux doigts de recracher ses repas jusqu'à son goûter de la veille. Nan parce que son ventre était _VERT_ là! C'est que quand Shinko frappait, il était plutôt efficace. Certes, il était épais comme une crevette anorexique. Mais il n'y avait pas spécialement besoin de muscles pour faire des dégâts. Vu la vitesse de ses coups, l'impact était littéralement dévastateur.

– Putain ton bide, c'est devenu Picasso quoi… lâcha Tora avec une grimace.

C'est marrant mais à l'instant présent, elle avait bien envie d'ordonner à la Meute d'aller bouffer ce connard à yeux blancs. Qu'importe qu'il soit elle ne savait quel grand ponte mafieux. Étrange, vraiment.

Assise en tailleur sur le canapé moelleux, Benikyogai tenait d'une main tremblante son T-Shirt proclamant que '_si les cons volaient, les Bogdanovs seraient chef d'escadrille_' relevé sur le haut de son abdomen. Juste devant elle, Unohana Retsu auscultait son ventre, évaluant les dégâts sous l'œil inquiet de l'adolescente au regard gris qui grattouillait nerveusement le crâne de Gyomo d'un air distrait. Assis pas loin de la femme qu'il aimait, Uryuu l'observait faire ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux, à savoir soigner et sauver des vies d'un air ému. Rien à faire, à chaque fois la douceur et le professionnalisme de Retsu le touchaient en plein cœur. Admirable, elle était tout simplement admirable.

Dans une pièce adjacente, Ichigo tentait de calmer et rassurer ses deux jeunes sœurs, ébranlées par les événements récents. Et par le «SHINKO, ESPÈCE DE CONNARD DÉGÉNÉRÉ À TÊTE DE FION, J'VAIS T'ÉGORGER AVEC UNE LIME À ONGLES! VA T'FAIRE ENCULER PAR UN ÉLÉPHANT EN RUT!» balancé à pleins poumons par Beni rentrant dans leur QG avec force hurlements et insultes.

– Alors? demanda Kenpachi à la femme médecin tandis que Yachiru s'éclatait à jouer au trampoline avec les bébés tigres sur le bide d'Akamusha, carrément blasé.

Restu tâtonna doucement une zone juste sous les côtes gauche de la jeune fille, lui arrachant malgré toutes ses précautions un grognement douloureux puis elle s'écarta légèrement en lâchant un léger soupir. Beni, elle, lâcha un GROS soupir. C'est que ça faisait mal! Non, elle n'était pas douillette! Du tout!

– Eh bien, je pense que vous avez eut énormément de chance qu'aucun des organes internes n'ait été endommagé.

Kenpachi leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire «_à ce niveau là, __c'est même plus de la chance, c'est un miracle_».

– La ceinture abdominale a encaissé le principal du choc et il s'est répercuté sur les côtes flottantes, ce qui a pu diluer les dégâts au lieu de les concentrer sur un point précis.

Benikyogai cligna des yeux. _Peut pas faire des phrases plus courtes merde?_

– Je préconise donc du repos et énormément de précautions. Rien n'a cédé pour l'instant mais un choc violent pourrait aggraver la situation. Et croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas que votre estomac ou votre rate éclate de l'intérieur.

L'adolescente déglutit bruyamment. _Bon. Bah je vais obéir à Godzilla moi hein… _

– À part ça, poursuivit Retsu avant de se relever délicatement pour aller chercher quelque chose dans les nombreuses trousses médicales qu'elle avait réussit à récupérer à l'hôpital, il va falloir que vous utilisiez ceci.

– Une pommade?! ricana Benikyogai devant le tube de crème qu'elle lui tendit, l'air de dire «_nan écoute t'es sympa, mais c'est pour les __femmelettes__ ton truc de branleur là, file moi autre chose steuplait_».

Il faut dire que sa mère avait une certaine conception de la médecine. «_Il y a plusieurs types de blessures moustique : ceux qui nécessitent une bouteille de vodka, et ceux qui en nécessitent plusieurs. Plus du bourbon. Parce que le bourbon ça fait jamais de mal, faut pas déconner._» Le pire, c'est que sa seconde mère, Sûuko, était tout aussi allumée que sa mère génétique : «_Le whisky aussi est efficace, __sinon,__ tu as toujours le coup du roulage de __p__elle. Archi-efficace._» Ce que Kaede confirmait en ricanant avec une tête de pure sociopathe. Autant dire que Beni était allée à bonne école.

Mais il fallait plus que ça pour impressionner Retsu. Elle était médecin et les patients doivent suivre le traitement que leur médecin leur préconisait.

– Pommade. confirma t-elle.

Et son sourire devint un peu plus… flippant? psychotique? effrayant? terrifiant?

– Okd'accordpasdeproblèmevivelapommadej'aimelapommadememangezpaspitié. débita l'adolescente à toute vitesse en prenant le tube de crème d'un geste assez paniqué.

.

.

* * *

><p>La fille de Celle qui Règne sur l'Est fixa la peau de son ventre marbré de bleu, virant au violet dégueulasse voire à un vert chimique par endroits. Puis elle fixa le tube de crème dans les mains de Kenpachi. Puis son bide. Puis le tube de crème. Puis son bide. Puis le tube de crème.<p>

– Tu vas prendre cher… grimaça Tora, tout aussi horrifiée qu'elle par l'état de son épiderme.

– Haha. Je vais déguster ma race ouais. répliqua t-elle blanche comme un linge.

Nan parce qu'il me fallait pas _**juste**_ appliquer cette fichue crème que Godzilla lui avait filée, ça ne serait pas drôle sinon. Non. Il fallait que la crème _pénètre _la peau abîmée.

– J'veux pas mouriiiiiiir… couina t-elle.

Troncher du zombie, se bastonner comme une tarée, ok. Mais là… là, elle allait la sentir passer. Et ça ne l'enchantait bizarrement pas plus que ça.

– Ça va, fais pas ta chochotte gamine…

Les deux adolescentes, Beni serrant la main de Tora de toutes ses forces, lui jetèrent un regard assassin. Carrément blasé, l'adulte s'avança, pommade en main.

– Eh, Tora… attrape!

Surprise, elle récupéra de justesse le tube qu'il venait de lui lancer de sa main libre, l'autre étant prise dans l'étau de la main de Beni.

– Euh…? Tu fous quoi?

Il répliqua par un sourire absolument monstrueux.

– C'est toi qui va t'en charger.

Le cerveau de l'adolescente buggua quelques instants avant de tilter. _Moi… mes mains… sur la peau de Beni… _

– Mais ça va pas ouais?! Pourquoi tu le fais pas, toi?

Tout sourire, il lui montra sa main où était visible sur son petit doigt le pansement à paillette que Yachiru lui avait donné. Règle n°1, ne pas refuser un cadeau de Yachiru.

– Peux pas. Suis blessé.

Et il quitta la pièce très fier de lui dans un grand éclat de rire tandis que Tora lui balançait un pot de fleur qui traînait dans le coin à la tête en poussant un juron sonore.

.

.

* * *

><p>– Ouille! Ouille!<p>

– Eh… J't'ai même pas encore touchée…

_Surtout, se concentrer. Regarde son ventre. PAS le reste! Oh mon Dieu, je le sens pas…_

Assise un peu plus loin -genre il allait louper ce spectacle- tandis que Yachiru s'amusait à tirer les oreilles de Gyomo qui appréciait moyennement et qui du coup se retrouvait à courser une bande de mini-tigrou infernaux dirigés par un maléfique petit d'humain à pelage rose dans tout l'appartement, Ken-chan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire toujours aussi monstrueux.

– Beni, tu devrais enlever ton T-Shirt, ça seras plus simple.

Tora le fusilla brutalement du regard. Oh le sale…!

– Mais j'suis en sous-vêtement dessous! glapit-elle aussitôt en virant au rouge tomate.

– Roh ça va, j'suis ton parrain, le nombre de fois où j'ai dû te changer les couches parce que ta mère hurlait qu'il était hors de question qu'elle s'approche de la bombe chimique que tu nous avait pondu…

L'adolescente secoua vivement la tête, faisant voler quelques mèches écarlates.

– Oui nan bah oui mais non quoi.

Il haussa un sourcil. C'était une phrase ça?

– Bon… bah j'y vais hein…

Face à elle, à genoux sur le parquet, Benikyogai se tenait toujours assise sur le canapé, les jambes grandes ouvertes et une main plaquée entre ses deux petits seins pour maintenir son T-Shirt au dessus de son ventre abîmé. _Putain, fait vachement chaud d'un coup. _

– Tout va bien? demanda Ken-chan d'un air goguenard.

– Toi, écrase. grogna t-elle en réponse.

_Oh mon Dieu par pitié, faites qu'elle ne dise rien… Et surtout, qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruits à la con! J'vais pas tenir le coup __moi__… _

D'un air archi concentré -_surtout ne pas penser à autre chose- _elle fit glisser un peu de pommade sur ses mains. _Bon. Bah quand faut y aller… _

– Surtout, tu me dis si j'te fais mal hein. demanda t-elle, plutôt inquiète.

– Haha. Mieux vaux toi que les paluches de Ken… M'achèverait plus qu'autre chose, c't'espèce de barbare sanguinaire… grommela t-elle toujours aussi peu à l'aise, les joues rouge et son regard fixé sur les mains de Tora.

Le plus délicatement possible, elle appliqua ses mains contre la peau marbrée de Benikyogai. Qui, sous le fait de sentir ces deux paumes chaudes sur son abdomen abîmé… ne put retenir un bref couinement.

_…_

_ Au secours._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Je suis une sadique doublée d'une grosse vicieuse qui adoooore martyriser ses pauvres petits persos. Et j'ai même pas honte. Muhuhuh.<p>

J'essaye de rattraper mon retard dès que je peux...!

.

Revieeeews?  
>Allez, <strong>RedBlackSky<strong>, **Utopiquement**, je vous attends...

.

**Prochain chapitre: 15. Les tarés contre-attaquent.**


	15. Les tarés contre-attaquent

Eyh...!

Grand moment artistique en approche. Si, si, si.

Bref, merci à vous, merci à **Naelye** (pardooon, j'voulais les faire revenir après mais... ouais, on ne reverra ni Shinko ni Shuuhei), **Hyoki** (ça va faire bobo quand même si il faut amputer le bide de Beni...), **Tara** (oh je sais pas si ça rebondit bien m'enfin moi, je n'essaierai pas XD) et **Yuni** (Beni tient PAS l'alcool... pas du tout du tout)

.

**Discalibuuuur...!** Mic la Montagne de Muscle et Mini Chamallow ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de **_Bleach_**...! Les autres défoncés du ciboulot, ils sont à moi! Nyahaha!

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>15. Les tarés contre-attaquent.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

– Dis Toraaaaa, pourquoi t'es toute rouge…? fit la voix claire de Yachiru.

– J't'en pose des questions moi…? grommela l'adolescente en réponse, vexée et vaguement boudeuse.

La petite fille, sa jolie tête ronde doucement penchée sur le côté et son doigt menu ingénument posé sur ses lèvres, cligna rapidement des yeux.

– Dis Toraaaaa, pourquoi t'es toute rouge…? répéta t-elle avec un regard de plus en plus psychotique.

Ok, d'accord, surtout ne pas contrarier la gamine de cinq piges haute comme trois pommes qui avait réussit à tirer les moustaches de Kusemi sans se faire réduire en bouillie par le tigre furax dans la seconde suivante parce qu'il avait trop la trouille de la gamine en question. Haha. L'adolescente lâcha un soupir. Bon, fallait trouver une réponse maintenant.

– Bah… parce que.

Yachiru cligna des yeux. _Trop chou…. Et trop flippante. Elle m'plaît cette gamine._

– Ah bon?!

_Non, me dites pas que ça a marché?!_

– Donc c'est pas parce que tu voudrais faire des bisous tout partout à Beni?

Gloups.

– C't'à dire queeeee…

Meilleure réplique au monde. Tora soupira un bon coup avant de replonger ses mains dans le cambouis, se démerdant comme elle pouvait pour gérer cette saleté de moteur de 4x4.

– Bon, ok, ok… grommela t-elle en resserrant d'un seul coup un des boulons.

Fichue mécanique. Enfin, elle ne devrait pas se plaindre, le moteur en question était en extrêmement bon état. Ce qui était plutôt étonnant vu la conduite carrément épique de la petite fille aux cheveux rose à ses côtés et le nombre de zombies plus ou moins en un seul morceau qu'il s'était mangé en pleine poire. Mais leur cher 4x4 était un pur modèle de robustesse et ses publicités avaient toujours vanté sa résistance aux pires événements. Pas sûr qu'ils aient vu venir le coup de l'Humanité zombifiée par contre… Bien sûr, le capot et la carcasse en général avaient légèrement l'air d'avoir fait la guerre mais la mécanique était toujours intacte. Seul un entretien régulier était nécessaire et c'était ce dont Tora se chargeait aujourd'hui, accompagnée de Yachiru et de ses pots de peinture pour continuer le massacre visuel. Faut dire quand même qu'ils étaient les seuls chasseurs de zombies au monde à se trimbaler dans un 4x4 ROSE. Pas vert, bleu, noir nan, ROSE.

M'enfin, ils s'en foutaient, l'Humanité était quasiment décimée alors ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient d'abord.

– J'avoue, c'est parce que Beni me plaît… Mais chut, faut pas le dire.

– Pourquoi? demanda aussitôt la gamine.

– C'est compliqué Yachiru… Oui, elle me plaît mais… Disons que je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle réagirait si…Enfin, tu vois quoi.

D'accord, la voilà qui confiait les tourments de sa vie sentimentale à une gosse de cinq ans. Bah putain.

– Bah c'est pas grave.

– Comment ça, '_c'est pas grave_'? grogna t-elle en tirant d'un seul coup sur ce PUTAIN de joint de culasse à la CON.

– Beni, elle va pas s'en aller si tu lui dit que t'as envie de lui faire des bisous.

C'est vrai que dorénavant, les choses avaient changé. Plus de pression sociale, plus ce regard des autres pour la juger, plus cette société bien pensante qui croyait prospérer dans ses idées coincées et sclérosées au lieu d'évoluer… Tout avait disparu. Il n'y avait qu'eux, ces quelques survivants. Il y avait elles, Yachiru et Ken-chan. Et ces deux derniers semblaient avoir ouvert les paris sur le moment où Tora et Beni arrêteraient enfin de se tourner autour.

– T'as peur ou quoi? demanda Yachiru, posant innocemment un petit doigt sur ses lèvres rondes.

La jeune fille soupira longuement. Elle adorait cette gosse. Tarée mais géniale. Yachiru… était une enfant. Qui pulvérisait des zombies, certes. Mais elle avait toujours en elle cette innocence ou cette façon de voir les choses propre aux enfants. Elle n'avait que cinq ans et tout l'amusait. Elle aurait dû être terrifiée. Elle se marrait comme une baleine. Tout était comme un immense terrain de jeu à ses yeux. Attendrie, Tora lui passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant rapidement. Cette gamine était tarée et tout aussi déglinguée que le reste de leur équipe mais il était hors de question qu'elle perde cette innocence et cette joie de vivre. S'éclater, s'amuser, voilà tout ce qui leur restait. L'Humanité avait presque disparu mais il lui restait encore ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, le sourire d'un enfant.

– Eh! protesta la gamine avec une moue boudeuse en tentant de remettre en place ses mèches rose vif en place.

– T'sais Yachiru, fit Tora en se ré-attelant à travailler sur son moteur, je crois que t'as raison.

– Bah oui j'ai raison. lâcha t-elle avec un air de pure évidence.

– Ça me fait peur de me lancer.

– J'vois pas pourquoi t'as peur. C'est bête.

Hin hin. _Merci de ton soutien._

– Tu sais Tora, j'suis sûre que tout ira bien. Toi, t'es une licorne lance-flamme et Beni, c'est un doudou à roquettes.

…

_EUH?!_

_ – _Pis les licornes lance-flamme et les doudous à roquettes ça va bien ensemble, tout le monde sait ça.

.

.

* * *

><p>– Et donc? C'est sensé être de l'art…? fit Tora d'un air archi concentré.<p>

– Ou alors c'est pour faire peur aux zombies. supposa Kenpachi d'un air tout aussi concentré.

Face à eux, pile devant le 4x4 qu'elles venaient de repeindre, Benikyogai et Yachiru les regardaient avec un air absolument innocent, couvertes de la tête aux pieds de peinture noire et blanche et gros pinceaux à la main.

– Les deux hypothèses se tiennent. lâcha finalement Tora, sa main passant sur son menton.

– Sûr qu'avec un relooking pareil, les zombies vont se barrer en courant.

Beni essaya de siffloter, l'air de dire, meuh non, meuh non, on a rien fait, c'est pas nous d'abord. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas du tout siffler donc ça fit juste quelques bulles, un bruit bizarre… et puis c'est tout. Techniquement, ce n'était pas spécialement classe. En fait, c'était carrément ridicule, voire rigolo mais c'était étrange, Tora trouva ça carrément craquant. _Je suis chelou quand même… _ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser l'espace d'un instant avec un sourire crétin. Elle s'en foutait, d'être chelou.

– Dites, finit par dire Kenpachi, vous avez peint ce truc les yeux fermés ou…?

– Roh, ça va…! soupira bruyamment l'adolescente qui lui faisait face, une tache de peinture noire sur la joue.

– C'est pas moche! pépia aussitôt une Yachiru vexée en se mettant à faire de grands mouvements des bras, projetant de la peinture un peu partout avec son gros pinceau.

– Mais non, mais non Yachiru. fit son père, l'air toujours dubitatif devant sa production. J'dis pas que c'est moche. Juste que c'est artistiquement innovant quoi.

L'air boudeuse, la petite croisa tout de même les bras, rajoutant quelques taches sur ses fringues au passage.

– Non mais ça va, arrêtez, on a même pas fait de fautes d'orthographe.

– En même temps, fit remarquer Tora en haussant un sourcil, c'est pas trop compliqué si vous inventez un nouveau mot.

Beni se retourna d'un seul coup vers la voiture qu'elle venait de passer deux heures à repeindre avec la gosse aux cheveux rose après que Tora ait fini de bidouiller le moteur.

– Sérieux?! Ça existe _pas?! _s'écria t-elle, choquée.

– Bah… Je suis pas Corneille ou Racine mais ce mot là, ça n'existe pas.

– T'es sûre?! répliqua t-elle, pas si certaine que ça.

– Baaaaah… ouais.

Toujours pas convaincu par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, Kenpachi fit quelques pas en avant, observant un peu plus son cher 4x4. _Bah mon pauvre, __la tronche qu'elle t'ont fait… Pardon. Déjà que le coup de Yachiru qui te peint en rose fluo, __c'était atroce… Courage. Sois fort._

– Bon. finit par admettre l'adolescente en se grattant la joue, ce qui étala un peu la tache de peinture noire qui s'y trouvait.

_Uhuh. Ça la fait ressembler à un panda. Un peu foiré quand même le panda. Pandounet._

– N'empêche que ça pète la classe. lâcha t-elle.

– Ouais. finit par admettre Tora. Carrément chelou. Mais c'est pas trop mal.

– Pas trop, c'est tout? lâcha t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tora rigola.

– D'accord ok! Ça pique les yeux mais je dois avouer que ça claque!

– À la bonne heure. fit Beni avec un sourire triomphant.

Kenpachi lui, était toujours sous le choc. Son cher 4x4…!

– Ouais enfin quand même… lâcha t-il la voix un peu étranglée. On sera les seuls tarés au monde à se balader en 4x4 rose fluo avec un crâne de mort qui a une licorne dessinée sur le front, une licorne avec des cicatrices version Frankenstein en plus haha, sur mon beau capot… Et c'est quoi _**ça**_?

– Ça, pépia Yachiru, c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné!

– D'accooooord… et donc, c'est quoi?

– Bah c'est nous! Là, c'est Tora, là, c'est Beni et là, c'est toi! Pis là c'est moi.

– Donc tu fais trois têtes de plus que nous. Et tu craches des flammes?

– Voui.

– T'oublies le plus important! rigola Beni, décidément de très bonne humeur.

– Bah oui Ken-chan! piailla Yachiru en pointant les portes du véhicule. Ça, c'est le nom de notre équipe de zombies maintenant!

«MASSACRORS». Elles avaient écrit en gros, à la peinture noire sur le fond rose fluo le mot MASSACRORS. Et vu la taille, y'avait pas moyen de le louper. Absolument pas moyen.

– Vous l'avez même pas écrit droit en plus… fit Kenpachi, toujours pas remis du massacre visuel.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ouuaaaais, c'est court. Encore.<p>

J'aime bien ce petit passage, juste des petits moments comme ça... YACHIRU EST UN PUTAIN DE GÉNIE. (j'adore cette môme)

Et demain, on attaque les 'choses sérieuses' avec ces putains de zombies (traduction, ça va partir en couilles)

Sinon, le titre vient de Star Wars hein, **L'Empire contre-attaque**. (ouh, ça date) (m'en fout, **Star Trek** c'est mieux *^*)

.

Reviews? *^*

.

**Prochain chapitre: 16. Benitsuki et Tora VS. Predators.**


	16. Benitsuki et Tora VS Predators

Salut à tous.

Désolée du retard.

J'vous aime.

Nouveau chapitre.  
>- Euuuuuh... T'es sûre que tu vas bien?<p>

Ouais.

Je pète le feu. *air vaguement psychothique*  
>- Nan, t'es bizarre et tu fais peur. Comme si t'étais à deux doigts de craquer ton slip et que tu te retenais de toutes tes forces...<p>

C'est pas vrai, c'est...

... Ok, j'avoue.

JE SUIS EN ÉTAT DE CHOC PUTAIN, J'AI FINI MES PARTIEEEEELS, RRRRRRHHHHAAAAAAA...! C'EST FINI PUTAIN, FI-NI...! Vancannnnnceuuuh... *pleure*  
>- Ben voilà. *Lucifer retire les boules quiès qu'il s'était mis dans les oreilles pour protéger ses pitits tympans, pas fou le bouc* Je me disais bien qu'y'avait une couille dans le délire...<p>

Gnihihihihihiiiiii...! (''on dirait un psychopathe sur le point de commettre un génocide...'') (*Lucifer prend deux mandales dans sa gueule*) Me revoilà donc (et désolée pour hier mais après les partiels... oh putain c'que ça fait du bien de glander) (nan j'ai pas honte) (juste un peu, ok)

Un grooooos câlin à toutes les revieweuses, à **Yuni** (on va avoir sa réaction dans le chapitre 20 si je ne me trompe) (ce qui est foooort possible vu que j'ai la tête dans le cul quelque chose d'olympique) (Rammstein, du Rammstein pour me réveiller...), **Tara** (Yachiru est... épique, je crois que j'ai pas d'autres mots), **Naelye** (beeeen en fait, de base c'était sensé être un OS dans lequel je replaçais ce que les gens me demandaient... d'où la présence de Shinko et Shuuhei, vouala), **Hyoki** (TO BOLDLY GO WHERE NO MAN HAS GONE BEFOOOOORE...! SPOCK MON BÉBÉÉÉÉ!) (hem), **Ialka** (un... slip... rouge? euh, okay... bon, sinon, ouais... Shinko et Shuuhei sont bien ensemble) (c'était où ton stage...?) et bienvenue à **RedBlackSky**...! (KEUKOU, NOUVELLE REVIEWEEEEUUUUSE...! ''tu vas la faire fuir'' *Lucifer se fait une nouvelle fois frapper avec une violence incroyable*) (et uaaais, j'ai des vacances... gnéhéhéhéééééé...! et sinon, pour Retsu X Uryuu, c'était juste la demande de **Lussynlight** pour l'OS en fait)

.

**Discalibuuuur...!** Mic la Montagne de Muscle et Mini Chamallow ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de **_Bleach_**...! Les autres défoncés du ciboulot, ils sont à moi! Nyahaha!

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>16. Benitsuki et Tora VS. Predators<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

– Yachiru, ESQUIVE! hurla soudain Benikyogai en apercevant brusquement un obstacle apparaître sans préavis à travers le rideau de pluie battante, à quelques mètres à peine du bout de leur capot rose fluo.

Sans réfléchir, la gamine braqua violemment le volant, provoquant une brusque embardée peu contrôlée vers la gauche. À l'intérieur, Yuzu se retint de justesse de pousser un cri de terreur, serrée contre son grand frère qui faisait tout pour ne pas que ses sœurs ne volent à travers l'habitacle. Tora jura. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça. Pas du tout. Les sens en alerte, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer nerveusement la crosse de ses deux Beretta. Benikyogai, les traits toujours tendus, restait calme. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à paniquer, non. Ça ne servait à rien. Elle avait été formée toute sa vie à ce genre de situation, elle avait assimilé la gestion du danger. Elle avait été entraînée, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Alors elle n'avait pas à paniquer. Pas elle. Surtout, garder la tête froide. Postée juste derrière le fauteuil conducteur de Yachiru, ses petites mains d'enfant crispées sur le volant noir, l'adolescente gardait son regard fixé sur la route.

Fichue pluie! Elle tombait en trombes, sans discontinuer. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté leur QG, tout allait bien. Peu de zombies sur le chemin devant eux voire quasiment aucun, un superbe temps clair quoiqu'un peu frisquet avec de lourds nuages au loin cachés par les hautes silhouettes des grattes-ciel et rien qui aurait pu leur laisser comprendre que la situation allait à ce point dégénerer. Tout aurait dû bien se passer et ils avaient quitté leur place forte la confiance au cœur. Ils n'allaient pas garder leurs cinq rescapés avec eux toute leur vie. Et puis même, ceux-ci n'étaient pas des guerriers. Passer leur temps à se troncher contre des monstres inhumains, non, ce n'était définitivement pas pour eux. Ils étaient des gens normaux, ces cinq là. Les 'Massacrors', comme les avait baptisé la petite Yachiru, n'avaient pas vocation à être des baby-sitters. Pas leur truc, merde.

Ils n'avaient pas quitté le peu de ce qui restait du monde civilisé pour se retrouver à veiller sur des gens. Les sauver, oui d'accord. Mais ce qu'ils cherchaient, c'était l'action, l'adrénaline. Pas jouer aux nounous avec ces gosses et essayer de les rassurer. Les rassurer de quoi?! Le monde s'était écroulé, l'Humanité n'était plus que poussière, point! Il n'y avait rien d'autre à comprendre.

Ces cinq là ne voulaient pas rester avec ces tueurs là et les tueurs en question ne voulaient pas les garder… alors ils avaient mis une solution sur le tapis, toute bête. Shôzan. _Espoir_. Tout simplement. Shôzan était le nouveau nom que Sûuko et Kaede avaient choisit pour la petite île de Taïwan, anciennement île de Formose, sur laquelle elles avaient regroupé ce qui restait de leurs Triades et clans de yakuza. C'était là, à l'abri du virus et entourées par la mer, que les deux femmes avaient créé ce qui était bel et bien aujourd'hui un des derniers refuges sûrs de l'Humanité. Le dernier _espoir_, les derniers labos qui cherchaient encore à contrer ce virus. C'était là, bien loin de la métropole où ils se trouvaient, qu'ils envoyaient leurs cinq rescapés. Bien sûr, le chemin était loin, complexe. Dangereux. Alors Kenpachi Zaraki avait décrété de sa voix de stentor qu'ils allaient les escorter. Beni avait grincé des dents. Revoir sa mère, faire tout ce chemin avec eux… Elle en avait marre d'être en permanence neuf au total. En fait, si elle avait été honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait bien dû reconnaître que c'était parce qu'elle détestait avoir à partager Tora avec tous ces gens. M'enfin, Ken-chan avait refusé tout net que sa filleule reste seule dans ce monde de taré, loin de lui pour pouvoir un minimum veiller sur la tête en l'air qu'elle pouvait être.

Le lourd 4x4 dérapa une nouvelle fois sur la chaussée glissante, trempée par cette pluie torrentielle qui s'était soudain abattue sur eux sans crier gare et martelait désormais le toit métallique de leur véhicule sans répit. La Meute était là, quelque part autour d'eux à attaquer sauvagement le moindre zombie sur le chemin du véhicule lancé à pleine vitesse, la pluie les handicapant car les privant de leur odorat. Parfois, en à peine un éclair, les humains angoissés pouvaient apercevoir leur pelage rayé alourdi par l'eau apparaître par intermittence derrière le rideau de pluie. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, définitivement pas suffisant.

Les zombies pullulaient, littéralement. Il y en avait partout, autour d'eux, dans leur dos, sur leurs flancs… devant eux. Et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir quel chemin prendre pour les éviter. C'était comme si un piège impitoyable se refermait inexorablement sur eux. Cette pluie leur bloquait toute visibilité et il faisait sombre comme si la nuit était tombée prématurément sur cette ville qui tombait lentement en ruines, les coupant encore un peu plus du monde extérieur. Il y avait des zombies là, tout proches d'eux et ils étaient incapables de les voir, de les localiser, ils le savaient.

Yachiru roulait à tombeau ouvert, ne ralentissant sous aucun prétexte. Parce que si ces monstres parvenaient à s'agglutiner tout autour du 4x4, celui-ci serait rapidement bloqué sous la masse des corps en putréfaction. Et une fois bloqué, ils n'auraient plus qu'à se tirer une balle en pleine tête. Oui, ils avaient des armes, des munitions, des explosifs même. Mais face à une masse de zombies -et il y en avait bien une à l'extérieur, ils le savaient parfaitement, il n'y avait qu'à entendre la manière qu'avaient les tigres de gronder et rugir sourdement sans interruption- cela ne serait jamais suffisant. Ils parviendraient bien au bout d'un moment à briser l'une des vitres, l'un d'entre eux se ferait mordre et… autant garder neuf balles pour se faire exploser la cervelle avant que ça n'arrive.

Pour ne pas les attirer davantage vers eux, les phares surpuissants restaient obstinément éteints. Alors forcément, rouler à une telle vitesse sans y voir que dalle était _**plutôt**_ anxiogène. Tout tenait pour l'instant aux réflexes surréalistes d'une gosse de cinq ans. Dans son dos, Benikyogai fixait également la route, prête à l'aiguiller si son œil entraîné repérait quelque chose avant elle. À sa droite, Kenpachi enfournait munitions à la pelle dans toute sorte d'engins de mort à sa disposition. Derrière, sur les sièges passagers, les gamines se terraient contre leur grand frère et Ishida tenait la main de Retsu, la serrant contre lui dans ses bras, tandis que Tora fixait nerveusement la vitre arrière.

– MERDE! jura brusquement Beni en voyant ce qui s'affichait devant leur pare-brise.

Un putain de pont. Pas bien large. Et infesté de zombies.

– L'est plutôt court… marmonna rapidement l'adolescente. Yachiru! Fonce! Et surtout, RALENTIS PAS!

La gamine lui obéit automatiquement, sans réfléchir. C'était Beni. Yachiru avait confiance en Beni. Tora cligna des yeux. Il y avait une autorité naturelle qui se dégageait de ce corps fin. Une aura. Quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas… quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle, Tora, l'aurait suivit au bout du monde, qu'importe le reste. Benikyogai n'avait pas hésité. Elle avait observé rapidement, avait repéré le moindre point crucial, chaque chose qui pouvait avoir de l'importance et, le plus logiquement du monde, en avait tiré la conclusion qui s'imposait, le tout en une fraction de seconde. L'ordre avait été clair, net, rapide, sans le moindre doute dans la voix. Tora savait bien ce qu'il y avait en elle, que Beni avait peur, qu'elle était parfaitement bien consciente que son échec signifierait leur mort à tous. Elle le savait parce qu'elle la connaissait mieux que personne.

Kenpachi la côtoyait depuis plus longtemps, depuis sa naissance même, mais Tora, elle et elle seule, pouvait voir la fille derrière la carapace, derrière la façade. Elle savait que Beni était aussi paniquée que le reste de leur équipage et qu'elle ne le montrerait en aucun cas. Elle devait rester forte, comme un roc. «_Un leader né_» avait dit Kenpachi…

– Ken! lança justement l'adolescente, file moi la C9A1!

D'un geste rapide et parfaitement maîtrisé, l'adulte lui fila la longue mitrailleuse C9, 1,04m de long pour 7,12kg qu'il venait de terminer de recharger totalement.

– Tora, ouvre moi le toit!

Aussitôt, l'adolescente fit sauter la partie qui protégeait une partie de l'habitacle, laissant la place pour deux personnes maximum. La pluie s'y engouffra et les deux jeunes filles s'y glissèrent, Tora prête à tirer sur la moindre face putréfiée qui s'approcherait, la pluie trempant immédiatement sa chevelure pâle, tandis que son amie mettait en place son arme massive. Le pluie trempa immédiatement le long canon de la mitrailleuse. D'un mouvement sec du poignet, celle-ci passa le régulateur de gaz de l'engin en position ''adverse''.

– C'est partit… siffla t-elle entre ses dents.

Malgré le vacarme des lourdes gouttes s'écrasant sur la structure métallique du toi, Tora l'entendit tout de même.

Beretta en main et dos à dos avec Beni, elle était prête à faire feu.

– Couvre moi! lâcha la rouquine. Je vais tirer dans le tas!

– C'est pas risqué?! cria t-elle en réponse pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie. Ça va les attirer vers nous, t'auras pas le temps de tous les déglinguer avant qu'ils nous choppent!

– T'inquiètes! fit Beni avec un grand sourire sauvage. 1 000 coups par minute pour une portée de 600m, je vais en faire de la purée!

– Te loupes pas alors!

– Le reste va nous tomber dessus par les flancs, je compte sur toi!

– Pas de souci!

Sans ralentir, Yachiru continua à foncer comme une dingue vers la masse grouillante en putréfaction sur le pont. Et Beni se mit à faire feu dans un vacarme assourdissant en fauchant les monstres dans des gerbes de balles meurtrières, pulvérisant les boîtes crâniennes sans la moindre difficulté à un rythme surréaliste. Dans son dos, Tora était prête à plomber le moindre zombie qui arriverait vers eux par les flancs ou l'arrière. Fichue pluie de MERDE. Elle n'y voyait presque rien et la pluie glissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le bolide s'engouffra d'un seul coup sur le pont fin jonché de cadavres frais, ses pneus épais patinant dans l'eau, le sang et les tripes. La pluie froide coulait sur le visage des deux adolescentes, glissait le long de leurs vêtements et les collait impitoyablement contre leur peau gelée. Mais c'était à peine si elles s'en rendaient compte, Benikyogai se concentrant pour faire le plus de dégâts possibles avec sa mitrailleuse légère et Tora scrutant avidement l'obscurité autour d'elle tandis que commençait à retentir le bruit lointain d'un orage violent. Ses deux armes de poing en main, son index était prêt à presser la détente sans la moindre hésitation au premier signe qui apparaîtrait à son regard acéré.

Leur véhicule déboula à pleine vitesse, pulvérisant les quelques zombies encore debout sans état d'âme. Quelques bouts de chair moisie volèrent dans la semi-obscurité et tous à l'intérieur entendirent parfaitement le bruit des os qui se brisaient sous leurs roues épaisses malgré le vacarme de l'arme de Benikyogai, crachant ses balles meurtrières sans discontinuer. Le visage de Yuzu, yeux écarquillés depuis que les tigres avaient commencé à déchiqueter les zombies s'approchant un peu trop prêt du 4x4 rose et noir, devint encore un peu plus pâle… Son grand frère tenait fermement la poignée tressée de son sabre à l'acier noir dans la main, sa sœur se crispait sur sa batte de base-ball spécialement alourdie à l'extrémité par Kenpachi pour elle et face à eux, Uryuu ne lâchait pas un seul instant son arc de compétition, corde tendue au maximum. Sa petite tête recouverte de fourrure collée contre la mâchoire inférieure de la petite fille, Kokujin le mini-tigre au pelage noir se collait en tremblant contre le ventre de Yachiru

– LÀ! hurla soudain Tora, repérant sous la pluie qui la faisait presque grelotter un zombie à moitié décharné qui se jetait sur eux avec la force du désespoir.

Son index pressa la détente. Le crâne de cette personne qui avait été, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, humaine, vola en éclat. Les zombies pullulaient. Benikyogai nettoyait le chemin devant eux à l'arme lourde mais le reste leur arrivait dessus à pleine vitesse par derrière. Tora jura à voix basse. Se concentra quelques instants. Limiter le nombre de coups tirés. Mettre dans le mille à chaque fois. Ne perdre aucune balle. Survivre.

– CRÈVE! se mit-elle à hurler en tirant simultanément des deux mains, fauchant au vol deux de ces monstres qui s'écrasèrent au sol.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas ici ni maintenant. Elle voulait vivre, vivre longtemps. Elle n'était plus seule dorénavant. Alors elle avait quelque chose à protéger, quelque chose qui la poussait à se battre. Hors de question que ce soit elle qui crève ici!

Dans son dos, Benikyogai continuait à tirer. Elle ne laisserait pas une seule de ces créatures poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur cette fille à l'incroyable chevelure écarlate. Concentrée et sa bouche hurlant des insultes sans réfléchir pour empêcher ses pensées de glisser vers le constat de cette situation presque désespérée, presque mortelle, Tora se mit à les canarder de plus belle.

Soudain, quelque chose attrapa son poignet. Quelque chose de mou et d'encore un peu chaud malgré le virus et la putréfaction qu'elle n'avait pas vu bondir sous la pluie pour s'aggriper brusquement à elle.

Le zombie qui serrait ainsi la peau pâle de son poignet fixa son regard vitreux sur le visage de la jeune fille. Faim. Il avait faim. Cette sensation atroce lui vrillait ce qui lui restait d'esprit, et il avait mal, mal, mal, MAL. Il _**devait**_ manger. La peau de son visage à moitié rongé par la putréfaction et la moisissure et qui laissait apparaître à l'air libre un bout de sa mâchoire blanchâtre et de ses dents jaunies s'étira mécaniquement en un sourire sinistre.

Avant qu'elle n'ait ne serait-ce que le temps de pointer le canon de son arme vers ce faciès ricanant, le zombie se jeta en arrière, l'arrachant brutalement à l'habitacle du 4x4 pour la faire tomber au sol.

Tora hurla.

De peur, de terreur. De toutes ses forces.

Son cri de pure panique vrilla l'air. Beni sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et elle lâcha sa mitrailleuse sans presque s'en rendre compte. L'adolescente tourna brusquement sa tête fine, se retournant d'un seul coup en faisant voler sa chevelure écarlate alourdie par l'eau de pluie. Au loin, s'éloignant d'elle aussi vite que le 4x4 continuait de s'avancer, Tora s'écrasa sur le bitume, le zombie toujours accroché à elle comme un fou et la bave aux lèvres.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Et biiiiiim, pitit suspens.<p>

(m'enfin, ça va, pas besoin de sortir vos couteaux, j'essaye de vous poster la suite trèèès vite, en plus le prochain est super court...) (surtout que j'ai deux chapitres de retard...)  
>- Nyahahaha...!<p>

... J'vais le frapper. Trrrrrès fort. *sourire sadique*

.

**Prochain chapitre: 17. Fighting in the rain.**


	17. Fighting in the rain

Recoucouuuu...! *sourire sadique*

Me revoilà, pour un chapitre assez court (pastapersiouplait) et... Ouais, j'aime bien en foutre plein la gueule aux persos. C'est rigolo.

Merci à **Yuni** (bateau...! et pont, géré par la mafia de Kaede) (bon, okay, y'a pas encore de pont entre Taïwan et la Chine mais euh... C'est en projet) (VACANCEUH), **Hyoki** (héhéhé...! *s'aime beaucoup d'un coup* Sadiiiiisme...! ''Ça va l'ego...?'' Ouais, ouais, tranquille...) et **Ialka** (ah, si, je connais Antoine Daniel mais j'avoue, j'ai pas suivi la référence... c'est passque j'ai plus de cerveau après les partiels ''T'en as jamais eut...'' SCHBAF!)

.

**Disclaimer**: Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ichigo, Uryuu, Yuzu, Retsu et Karin (pfiou!) ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au créateur de **_Bleach_**, Tite Kubo. Seules Benikyogai et Tora sont à moi.

.

* * *

><p>– TORA!<p>

Sans réfléchir, Beni se jeta à son tour hors du 4x4, atterrissant durement sur le bitume glissant. Une terreur sans nom déferla dans son corps, déformant ses beaux traits et sa main saisit automatiquement la crosse lourde de son .357 Magnum engoncé dans son holster d'épaule. Hurlant -de peur, de rage, de panique, de terreur- Benikyogai fit feu. La balle fendit l'air et pulvérisa violemment la gorge du zombie qui s'apprêtait à planter ses dents dans la chair tendre de Tora. La balle le décapita net et un flot épais de sang chaud vint éclabousser son visage. L'adolescente avait lâché ses Beretta sous l'impact qui l'avait à moitié sonnée mais elle parvint à redresser un peu pâteusement sa tête pour voir la jeune fille longiligne se précipiter vers elle à travers la pluie battante.

– BENI!

L'adolescente au sol attrapa la main de l'autre jeune fille et la serra dans la sienne avant de s'en servir pour se redresser rapidement, le plus fort que possible avec une grimace de douleur. Beni ne pouvait plus tirer. Elle avait fait feu trop vite. Paniquée, son cœur tambourinant à ses oreilles, elle n'avait vu que ce visage terrifié de Tora. SA Tora. Alors elle avait fait feu. Mais avec une arme pareille, un .357 Magnum, tirer sans bien tenir l'arme… Elle s'était démise une épaule. Et au regard que lui lança celle qui avait sa main dans la sienne, elle sut que Tora l'avait elle aussi compris.

Tora avait perdu ses Beretta. Beni ne pouvait plus utiliser son arme. Essayer de se suicider avec un Desert Eagle .357 Magnum revenait à se rater étant donné la puissance de feu et le recul de cette arme.

Elles étaient coincées. Ou plutôt, elles n'avaient plus d'issue.

Autour d'elles, les zombies se mirent à s'approcher en titubant, grondant et affamés.

Sans réfléchir, laissant leurs armes derrière elles sous la pluie, elles se mirent à courir le plus vite possible, main dans la main.

Elles étaient condamnées. Et elles le savaient.

∞ …

– Yachiru! Arrête toi! beugla Kenpachi dans l'habitacle du 4x4.

Aller les aider. Il fallait y aller, aller les aider. Tout de suite! Les deux filles étaient là-bas, derrière eux, deux silhouettes pâles et fragiles qui courraient sous la pluie coincées sur ce pont. Ils avaient des armes, des explosifs… Ils pouvaient… Oui, c'était possible, c'était faisable, il fallait juste faire demi tour…

– Nan! fit en réponse la petite voix ferme et aiguë de la gamine, concentrée sur sa route.

Yachiru n'était pas stupide. Loin de là. Elle était même extrêmement intelligente pour son âge. Et elle avait bien compris que si elle arrêtait le véhicule, ils allaient _tous_ mourir.

– Que… lâcha son père adoptif, hébété.

Il savait. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait _**pas **_les sauver, que c'était fini. Il savait. Mais il refusait de l'accepter. Comment accepter une telle chose? Sans le laisser dire quoi que ce soit de plus, elle appuya une nouvelle fois sur les boîtes calées au niveau de ses pieds qui lui permettaient d'atteindre les pédales et accéléra encore un peu plus. Sous le capot, le moteur modifié rugit de plus belle. Devant eux, le long pont fin s'était brisé, formant un fossé. Le lourd 4x4, lancé à pleine vitesse, profita de son élan et franchit sans difficulté l'obstacle, fonçant à travers les airs. Ils atterrirent brusquement de l'autre côté. Les zombies ne pouvaient pas les atteindre, ils étaient incapables de franchir ce fossé qui coupait en deux le pont.

À l'intérieur, hébétés, ils se retournèrent lentement. Là-bas, de l'autre côté, coincées, condamnées… Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire désormais. C'était fini. Ichigo serra un peu plus ses sœurs dans ses bras. Les lèvres entrouvertes, Kenpachi ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Pour survivre, pour que quelques uns survivent, Beni et Tora allaient mourir. Elles allaient mourir. Pour rien. Juste parce que la malchance avait joué, elles allaient aller grossir les rangs de cette Humanité désincarnée.

Une larme fine, une seule, roula hors de son œil pour glisser doucement sur sa joue barrée d'une cicatrice filiforme. À côté d'elle, Yachiru crispait ses petites mains sur le volant, si fort, si fort. Elle pleurait. Ils étaient sous le choc, tous. Ces deux adolescentes, folles, pleines de joie de vivre, absolument loufoques, flippantes, attendrissantes, géniales, complètement délurées… ils allaient les voir mourir.

Elles vivaient plus fort que n'importe qui. Elles vivaient chaque instant à 100%… et elles allaient mourir. Ce n'était pas juste.

Ce n'était jamais juste.

Soudain, une main gantée de noir tapa à la fenêtre de leur 4x4 de MASSACRORS. Sous la pluie qui tombait toujours, il y avait là, dans l'obscurité juste à côté d'eux, un homme monté sur une grande moto blanche, comme sortit de nulle part. Kenpachi, choqué, sursauta.

– Naaaa… fit le motard d'une voix rieuse sous son casque. Vous en tirez une tronche!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Nyéhéhéhéhéhé... nyéhéhéhééééé...!<br>- Tu fais peur.

*Lucifer prend deux baffes dans sa gueule*

Et là, celles qui ont déjà lu mes autres fics savent qui vient de débarquer... Muahahaha...!

(j'essaye de vous poster le prochain cet aprem...!) (et je l'aime beaaaaucoup le prochain...!)

Cette fois, le titre vient de _**Singing in the rain**_, un classique que je ne me lasse jamais de regarder...


	18. Le bleu est une couleur chaude

Bim, me revoilà!

(ben ouais, j'ai du retard à rattraper moi, haha) (par contre, il n'y a quasiment aucune chance pour que je poste le 19. ce soir hein...)

Bref, Beni et Tora sont toujours coincées sur ce pont, sous la pluie, entourées de zombies, sans armes et sans issue. Qui a dit que j'étais une sadique...?  
>Le perso qui débarque à la fin du chapitre 17, vous saurez qui c'est mais pas aujourd'hui *retourne se planquer derrière Lucifer, des fois que*)<p>

Merci à **Yuni** (un chevalier sur une belle moto blanche XD) et à **Tara** (uhuh, tu vas bien voir qui c'est... c'est pas un de mes OC mais je le fais toujours parler comme ça en fait) d'avoir déjà reviewé... *^*!  
>70 reviews quand même... O.O<p>

.

**Disclaimer**: Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ichigo, Uryuu, Yuzu, Retsu et Karin (pfiou!) ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au créateur de **_Bleach_**, Tite Kubo. Seules Benikyogai et Tora sont à moi.

.

* * *

><p>– On est mal là, nan?<p>

Benikyogai eut un rictus nerveux. Non, elle ne pleurait pas. C'était la pluie qui roulait ainsi sur ses joues. Beni ne pleurait pas. Sa main fine tremblait, tout doucement, presque imperceptiblement, mais Tora le sentait bien. Lentement, elle fit glisser son pouce sur le dos de cette main tremblotante. Beni serra sa main encore un peu plus fort.

– J'crois que ouais…

Elle aurait voulu répondre par une boutade, sortir n'importe quelle connerie. Lui dire que tout irait bien. Démentir. Nier la réalité de toutes ses forces. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son regard brun chocolat croisa celui gris perle de Tora, juste à côté d'elle. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et voulu dire quelque chose, à elle, à Tora, sans vraiment savoir quels mots employer, que dire exactement…

Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Brusquement, un choc violent l'envoya bouler au sol et, surprise, cela l'empêcha de garder la main de son amie enfermée dans la sienne. Le béton froid et dur heurta son menton, et le sang se mit à couler se diluant instantanément sous l'eau de pluie. Aussitôt, son épaule démise la bombarda de signaux intensément douloureux. Sans laisser le temps au zombie sur son dos de lui planter ses dents pourries dans la chair, l'adolescente se retourna brusquement, épaules au sol pour bloquer la créature affamée et bavante qui faisait claquer ses dents à quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine d'elle avec ses avant-bras et ses jambes. Hors de question qu'elle se laisse bouffer sans réagir! Se rendre sans se battre, non, c'était hors de question! Et il était également hors de question qu'elle laisse Tora voir une telle horreur.

– Tora! hurla t-elle au sol et sous la pluie battante à son amie à pleins poumons. Tire toi de là!

Si l'une d'elle pouvait survivre, alors…

– Jamais! hurla l'autre adolescente avec rage en éclatant son pieds chaussé de cuir noir contre la gueule édentée d'un zombie dont le crane se fendit à l'impact avec un craquement sinistre.

– Tire toi! répliqua immédiatement Beni avec force, luttant toujours avec son propre zombie, la macadam râpant la peau fragile de son dos et son ventre abîmé se mettant à la bombarder de signaux douloureux.

– Je ne te quitte pas! cria Tora avec colère. J'ai mis trop de temps à te trouver alors il est hors de question que je me barre sans toi!

Si une d'entre elle devait mourir ici… Alors elles mourraient ensemble, toutes les deux.

– Tora!

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser.

Mais c'était trop tard.

– Je veux pas que t'y passe toi aussi! hurla Beni en retour coincée entre ce fichu zombie affamé et le macadam froid dans son dos.

Son cri avait des airs de supplique.

– On est sur un pont, jette toi à l'eau, t'auras une chance de survivre à ce bordel!

Tora esquiva un énième coup de dents avant d'écraser son genou dans une autre tête à moitié en putréfaction.

– Je sais pas nager! Et de toutes façons, y'a quoi que tu comprends pas dans '_jamais_'? fit Tora avec un immense sourire et des larmes dévalant pourtant ses joues déjà trempées par la pluie. Je ne te quitte pas Benikyogai Benitsuki. Je ne te quitte plus.

L'adolescente écrasa son poing sur la pommette du zombie qui salivait de faim juste au dessus de son visage.

– On reste ensemble… lâcha t-elle en un souffle, toujours au sol et ne sachant même pas si Tora l'entendrait.

Alors Beni sourit. Doucement, tristement.

Le plus beau sourire au monde.

Ensemble jusqu'au bout.

– Eh Tora…

La pluie continuait à marteler leurs deux corps fragiles. Les zombies affamés grognaient. Elles continuaient à se battre, à lutter contre ces monstres. Mais une paix étrange s'était doucement glissé entre elles. Benikyogai poursuivit, parlant tendrement malgré ce zombie au dessus d'elle, malgré cette peur qui faisait trembler sa voix.

– Je t'…

L'acier glacial d'un sabre asiatique acéré coupa net sa phrase, s'enfonça soudainement dans le crâne du zombie qui essayait de la dévorer vive, pulvérisa en un bruit sec la boîte crânienne, trancha dans la cervelle à moitié gangrenée et ressortit brusquement de l'autre côté par l'œil déjà vitreux de la créature. La pointe de l'arme s'écrasa d'un seul coup juste à côté de la tête de Benikyogai dans le béton, le fendillant à l'impact. Un vague grognement d'agonie sortit de la gorge du zombie attaquée par le virus. Puis la longue lame meurtrière en travers de sa tête bougea dans un mouvement si rapide que l'adolescente à la chevelure rouge sang eut du mal à le distinguer, décapitant le zombie dans une gerbe de sang chaud qui éclaboussa la jeune fille au sol. Qu'est-ce que…

Le sang poisseux la fit rapidement cligner des yeux, hébétée et le zombie mort et sans tête tomba brusquement sur elle de tout son poids. Sauvée. Elle venait d'être sauvée.

Un miracle. C'était un miracle…

La personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie dressée au dessus d'elle lui adressa un grand sourire éclatant un peu candide qui fit scintiller ses deux grandes prunelles bleues couleur de lapis-lazuli. La silhouette obscure et filiforme, trempée elle aussi par cette pluie froide qui martelait son blouson de cuir noir fit siffler la lame de son arme dans les airs, faisant voler des gouttelettes de sang épais.

– Salut Beni. fit sa voix claire et indéniablement féminine.

C'était une toute jeune fille, une belle adolescente aux traits fins et longilignes et à la peau pâle, presque blanche. Beni la reconnut immédiatement. Tenant d'une seule main son arme qui faisait presque sa taille, elle semblait un peu fragile avec cette peau diaphane et cette lueur de candeur dans son regard. Mais elle était forte, oh ça oui… Et en fait, ce n'était pas un sabre japonais dont elle s'était servie pour tuer d'un seul coup ce zombie et le décapiter aussi sec, faisant voler sa tête à plusieurs mètres de là à travers les airs. Non. C'était _**deux**_ lames de sabres japonais, une d'un acier rougeâtre et une autre d'un acier plus pâle, chacune montée d'un côté d'une longue poignée tressée. Au total, l'arme faisait la longueur de trois sabres mis bout à bout et sa taille approchait de celle d'une lance. Un sabre double, voilà ce que la jeune fille maniait avec une élégance meurtrière. Elle cligna des yeux, faisant pétiller un peu ses pupilles céruléennes.

Puis un des zombies l'attaqua.

Aussitôt, tenant la longue poignée recouverte de rubans rouge et blancs de ses deux mains aux longs doigts fins, la nouvelle venue fit bouger son arme toute en longueur à pleine vitesse dans un superbe ballet assassin, faisant voler derrière elle son incroyable tignasse d'un bleu un peu plus pâle que celui turquoise électrique de ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux épais étaient d'un bleu éclatant et suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements tels une incroyable crinière couleur de lapis-lazuli.

– Sôrayel… lâcha Beni en un souffle en la regardant danser à travers les zombies avec une grâce surnaturelle.

Fragile et meurtrière, ces deux aspects transpiraient littéralement du corps tout en finesse de l'adolescente. Elle aurait pu sembler fragile. Elle était implacable.

D'un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé, elle trancha le corps du zombie qui attaquait Tora avec un hurlement désarticulé, le coupant en deux de la clavicule à la hanche. Et vu _l'immense_ sourire sauvage qui étirait ses lèvres fines, elle adorait ça. On sentait malgré la candeur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux une certaine rage destructrice qui alimentait chacun de ses gestes. Sôrayel était belle, elle était douce mais l'attaquer était une entreprise suicidaire.

La bouche entrouverte pour pouvoir mieux respirer, son incroyable chevelure bleue trempée par la pluie gelée volant derrière elle au moindre de ses mouvements, il était décidément clair que celui ou celle qui lui avait appris à se battre au corps à corps lui avait également appris à manier un sabre de la plus efficace des manières qui soit.

Benikyogai Benitsuki repoussa rapidement le corps mort sur elle, se releva d'un bond une fois libérée et écrasa son genou dans le ventre d'un zombie qui se jetait sur elle, l'envoyant bouler à plusieurs mètres, incapable de détacher son regard de cette apparition soudaine et, il fallait bien le reconnaître, miraculeuse. Tora, tout aussi en état de choc qu'elle, la rejoignit en quelques pas hagards, la quasi totalité des zombies attirés par cette nouvelle venue qui tranchait à tout va. Sans qu'elles n'y prêtent attention, leurs deux mains se cherchèrent quelques instants avant de s'attraper l'une l'autre et de se serrer du plus fort qu'elles le pouvaient, chacune s'accrochant à l'autre, refusant de se perdre encore une fois.

– C'est… qui…? demanda l'adolescente aux cheveux clairs ruisselants d'eau de pluie d'une voix hagarde, pas encore remise du fait qu'elles n'allaient pas mourir toutes les deux tuées ici, sur ce pont désert et délabré, dévorées vives par des zombies affamés.

– Une amie… lâcha Benikyogai en retour, refusant obstinément de laisser repartir cette main chaude qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'était ça ma surprise: faire apparaître Sôrayel, cette nouvelle venue à cheveux bleus donc, dans cette ficOC.  
>Sôrayel, c'est le premier OC que j'ai créé et c'est le personnage principal de ma première fic, <span><strong>L'enfant rouge et le tigre blanc<strong> ^^ Alors? Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? *stresse à mort*

Alors **Tara**, un peu plus d'indices pour le mystérieux motard...?

Bon, Tora sait nager hein mais vu que dans Feu et Foudre elle fait à chaque fois tout un cirque à propos de la flotte, j'ai décidé que dans cet UA bah paf, elle ne sait pas nager.

Cette fois-ci, le titre vient d'une BD, _**Le bleu est une couleur chaude**_, de Julie Maroh (et c'est vraiment une trrrrès bonne bande-dessinée). Le truc, c'est qu'elle a été adaptée en film, Palme d'Or de 2013, La Vie d'Adèle. Bon, je sais pas pourquoi ils ont changé son nom en Adèle (de base, elle s'appelle Clémentine) m'enfin... J'aime bien ce film (surtout pour se première partie en fait) mais même si vous ne l'avez pas aimé (ou pas vu), je vous conseille fortement la BD, très belle et dont la fin est complètement différente (et bieeen plus touchante) Bref, foncez.

.

**Prochain chapitre: 19. 3h 10 to Gogol Family.**


	19. 3h10 to Gogol Family

NYAHAHAHAHA!

Je suis dans les temps...! *air victorieux*  
>- Nan. Il est minuit passé.<p>

NAAAAAAAAAAAN...! *hurlement de désespoir*

Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre... Pardon. *pleure* Mais il est suuuuper long (comme chacun des chapitres de la fin de cette fic hin hin hin...) (faut que je les relise, un par un, hahaha... et Noël qui approche... wééé... *grogne*)

Et merci à toutes les revieweuses, 6 reviews pour le précédent, je vous aime...! **RedBlackSky** (bien deviné...!) (pour quasiment en tout en fait XD), **Taraimpératrice** (alors pour Gin... muhuhuhuh, tu vas voiiiir) (naaaan, t'inquiètes pas par contre, elle va rien dégueuler en mode Orochimaru...), **Yuni** (ah, la parenté de Sôra... réponse au prochain chapitre, j'ai cru que j'allais m'arracher les yeux avec c't'histoire tiens), **Ialka** (Gin ou pas Gin, suspeeens...!) (dur quand même de t'être fait spoiler...), **Hyoki** (eh ouais, elle a faillit... c'est ça qui est intéressant) ainsi que **Naelye** (ouch, tu t'es spoilée... bobo quand même) (bah au départ... hem, elles devaient mourir sur ce pont... ouais, j'aime bien tuer mes persos, je trouve que c'est super intéressant mais vu que c'était un OS pour mes lecteurs de **_Feu et Foudre_**, j'allais pas les tuer...)

.

**Disclaimer**: Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ichigo, Uryuu, Yuzu, Retsu et Karin (pfiou!) ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au créateur de **_Bleach_**, Tite Kubo. Seules Benikyogai et Tora sont à moi.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>19. 3h10 to Gogol Family.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

La pluie continuait à tomber sans discontinuer sur ce paysage macabre et les zombies, pour l'instant, étaient occupés par cette nouvelle venue peu discrète et plutôt efficace, la dénommée Sôrayel. Leurs têtes à moitié rongées par les moisissures tentaient de la suivre du regard et leurs mains affamées se tendaient vers ce corps filiforme à la peau si pâle sans parvenir toutefois à l'attraper étant donné la vitesse qu'elle parvenait à déployer. Elle semblait… intouchable. Mais ça ne durerait pas, bien sûr que ça ne durerait pas… Et de toutes façons, qu'elles soient deux ou trois, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à la situation carrément désespérante. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter le nombre de victimes.

Soudain, un zombie un peu plus suicidaire / affamé / con que le reste de la masse en putréfaction se jeta sur l'adolescente qui tourbillonnait en tous sens, tranchant sans discontinuer.

– TOUCHE PAS À MA FILLE CONNARD! beugla aussitôt un mec à moto qui déboula d'un seul coup dans un bruyant vrombissement comme jaillissant de nulle part et éclata la gueule du pauvre zombie d'un coup de pneu bien sentit en pleine tronche.

– P'pa! s'exclama aussitôt la gamine avec un grand sourire, toute contente de voir son père débarquer tel un Hells Angel en furie.

Et hurler des insultes à pleins poumons m'enfin ça, c'était normal vu le caractère dudit papounet.

L'homme en question montait une énoooorme moto noire comme les Enfers qui tournait à plein régime. Plus qu'agacé, il cracha sur le corps… sur ce qui restait du corps du zombie tout en en éclatant deux autres au fusil à pompe d'un air distrait. Un casque? Quel casque? Non, les casques, c'était pour les petites bites et lui, il était tout sauf une petite bite bordel de merde. Du coup, ouais, la flotte plaquait sa chevelure turquoise hérissée contre son crâne. Rien à battre, il mettrait pas un casque.

– Terminator? demanda Tora complètement paumée, tous les neurones pas encore reconnectés.

Nan parce que ce n'était même plus que Kami-sama avait craqué son slip là, c'était carrément qu'il avait viré junkie accro à la morphine et aux méthamphétamines.

– Nope… répondit mécaniquement Benikyogai sur le même ton, elle aussi sur une autre planète. C'est… Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Boule de nerf de renom. Et forgeron de sabres. Et de toutes sortes de machins qui tranchent en fait.

À quelques mètres à peine, l'homme en question les ignorait totalement, uniquement concentré sur _SA_ fille que même le premier con qui l'approchait, il lui éclatait la gueule dans sa forge direct.

– Dis moi… Sôrayel… commença t-il à grogner tandis que sa fille à quelques mètres de lui évitait soigneusement son regard l'air de rien, continuant à transformer les zombies en saucisson comme une folle furieuse.

– Voui P'pa? fit-elle d'une voix légèrement fuyante.

– J'avais dit quoi? lâcha t-il d'une voix sourde où s'entendait une colère sous-jacente.

– Pas quitter la moto, gna-gna-gna, rester à côté de moi, bla-bla-bla, pas prendre de risques, gni-gni-gni. Un truc dans le genre. répondit-elle, pas vraiment plus catastrophée que ça de ne pas avoir obéit à la lettre aux ordres de son père.

De toutes façons, Grimmjow avait beau grogner, râler, pester, éclater des murs d'un seul coup de poing en hurlant toutes sortes de jurons très imagés et très détaillés, sa fille n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Le problème c'est que sa fille était plutôt tête en l'air et douée d'une certaine capacité à foncer dans le tas d'abord et à réfléchir ensuite. Du coup, oui, la jeune Sôrayel avait un sacré talent pour se foutre toute seule dans les emmerdes. Et Papounet Jaggerjack éclatait littéralement la gueule du moindre con qui aurait osé toucher à sa fille. Enfin, si l'adolescente en question ne l'avait pas déjà elle-même démoli dans les règles de l'art. Brute épaisse de père en fille.

Soudain, un objet vola à travers les airs et la pluie à toute vitesse et percuta brutalement la tête de l'homme aux cheveux d'un turquoise le moins discret qui soit.

– WAÏE! grogna celui-ci, surpris.

– Et… strike! chantonna derrière Benikyogai et Tora, toujours larguée et en état quasi cathartique, une nouvelle voix, moqueuse et malicieuse bien qu'indéniablement masculine.

Les deux adolescentes se retournèrent brusquement. Godzilla fringué en Père Noël et chantant des chants patriotiques soviétiques qui aurait brusquement débarqué au beau milieu de cette scène ne les aurait pas surprises plus que ça. Cette situation était un craquage de slip-euh, cette situation était un craquage de slip-euh. Et… bah c'était pas Godzilla le nouveau venu. Nan. C'était un mec, à peu près normal -une tête, deux bras, deux jambes et pas d'écailles fluorescentes dans le dos quoi- lui aussi monté sur une moto. Autant celle que montait le premier homme, une massive Lotus C-O1 noir charbon transpirait la force brute et la violence pure, un monstre de technologie dans un costume de luxe, du genre de celles qui écrabouille son adversaire avant de sauter à pieds joints sur sa gueule jusqu'à ce que sa boîte crânienne explose dans un SPLOTCH bien dégueulasse, autant celle du nouveau motard, engoncé dans un blouson de cuir noir et casque blanc ivoire cachant son visage, était beaucoup plus en finesse, bien plus… sournoise, une CBR 2012 compétition d'un blanc immaculé.

Si ce nouveau venu semblait tout en délicatesse, en finesse et en souplesse au vu de sa silhouette étirée et de son attitude, c'était marrant, mais il était limite plus flippant que j'ai-des-cheveux-turquoise-et-j'porte-pas-de-casque-y'a-quoi? Tora déglutit bruyamment tandis que Grimmjow lâchait un juron bien sentit où il était question de poutrelles métalliques et de l'intimité du motard au casque blanc où enfoncer les premières très profondément et très violemment. C'est que ça faisait MAL de prendre un casque de moto dans la gueule. Oui, oui, oui, le projectile de la Mort, c'était un casque de moto. Et le manger en pleine poire, bah ça faisait mal.

– Naaa, mon cher Grimmjow, pas d'insultes. S'il-te-plaît.

Tora déglutit de plus belle. Y'avait quand même une sacrée couille dans le potage (outre le fait qu'il y ait un mec et sa fille de ce qu'elle avait compris qui avaient tous les deux des putains de cheveux BLEUS!) Fallait quand même faire remarquer que entre les zombies et ce motard à la voix moqueuse un peu nasillarde, c'était le motard qui lui foutait le plus la trouille. D'ailleurs, le reste de la masse grouillante et zombifiée restait prudemment à l'écart de ce gars.

– Papaaa…! soupira la dénommée Sôrayel en levant les yeux au ciel, les joues gonflées en une moue boudeuse et un peu enfantine.

Et en décapitant / démembrant / tranchant au passage deux trois zombies de sa longue arme qui faisait presque sa taille. _Bande de tarés. _

Euh…

Attendez deux secondes. L'adolescente à la longue crinière bleuâtre venait d'appeler le nouveau venu _**PAPA**_ où le peu de neurones qui lui restait encore venait de s'enfiler le rail de coke du millénaire?

Les trois inconnus -Sôrayel, Grimmjow et euh… Motard-man disons- continuèrent leur blablatage / tronchage-de-zombie l'air de rien.

– Toi ma p'tite puce, tu me remet ton casque tout de suite. Et sans discuter.

L'adolescente grommela un vague «c'est po juste» boudeur avant d'enfiler le casque rouge dont l'homme toujours casqué s'était servi comme d'un projectile tandis que son père (_?!WHAT?!_) Grimmjow se retenait à grand peine de balancer de nouvelles flopées d'insultes très imagées (c'est que Motard-man avait beau rester hyper poli, il n'en était pas moins hyper flippant).

– Ne pas mettre de casque hein… poursuivit la voix chantonnante sous la pluie qui continuait à tomber drue et la nuit qui les avait enfin recouverts. Tu veux vraiment que je t'égorge? fit-il à l'intention de Grimmjow.

Lequel répliqua sur un ton acerbe :

– J't'emmerde. C'pas un trouduc dans ton genre qui va me… SCHBOUARF!

Et hop, nouveau jet de truc non-identifié dans la tête du pauvre (haha) homme. Ah, en fait si, identifié : tête de zombie fraîchement tranchée par une Sôrayel aux anges.

– Vraiment aucune éducation mon pauvre Jaggerjack… fit-il mine de se lamenter.

– ICHIMARU GIN, T'ES UN HOMME MORT!

.

.

* * *

><p>– Putain, c'est Bagdad… lâcha Tora en un souffle, son amie à l'écarlate chevelure tentant de lui sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'une énooorme serviette éponge.<p>

M'enfin, vu 1°) le côté très broussailles indomptables de la crinière d'un blanc doucement bleuté de l'adolescente à la forte poitrine et 2°) le talent quasi naturel de Benikyogai Benitsuki pour compliquer les choses au lieu de les améliorer sans même le faire exprès (ce qui relevait parfois du pur génie, admettons le), ce n'était pas vraiment gagné. Pour dire les choses simplement, elle était plus en train d'ajouter des nœuds à cette chevelure déjà bien emmêlée que d'aider à les sécher et à les peigner.

Mais ce n'était pas non plus très grave. Certes, Tora risquerait fort de beugler un ou deux jurons lorsqu'il lui faudrait passer un peigne dans tout ce mic-mac intergalactique qu'elle avait désormais sur le crâne et d'essayer de coller une ou deux baffes à Beni au passage. Mais étant donné que ladite Tora semblait pour l'instant totalement focalisée sur autre chose, ce n'était pas _**si**_ grave que ça. Et puis Beni mettait tant de cœur à l'ouvrage pour sécher cette chevelure imbibée d'eau de pluie qu'elle n'aurait pas le cœur de l'engueuler si elle se rendait compte de l'horreur capillaire qu'elle était en train de lui pondre avec sa serviette éponge.

Honnêtement, cela faisait déjà un bail que le cerveau de l'adolescente s'était mis en mode OFF, trop de what-the-fuck à gérer pour lui. En fait, il avait commencé à partir en sucettes à partir du moment où Benikyogai avait commencé cette phrase, ce «_je t'…_» qu'elle n'avait pas pu finir, fixant ses prunelles brun chocolat sur elle malgré la pluie, refusant de la quitter. Pis après, trois déglingués avaient débarqué en moto, une adolescente à peine plus jeune qu'elles avec une incroyable tignasse d'un doux turquoise accompagnée de deux hommes qu'elle appelait tous deux ''Papa'' et qui ne pouvaient visiblement pas se piffer l'un l'autre. Là, son cerveau avait dit «fuck off» et maintenant, il faisait dodo. Déjà que la perspective de mourir dévorée vivante par des monstres avec l'idée que Beni subirait le même sort atroce l'avait bien heurtée de plein fouet sans la moindre délicatesse… Après ça, les trois tarés avaient décrété que bon, ils étaient venus pour leur sauver les miches alors il était temps de se bouger le popotin si elles ne voulaient pas finir en kebab pour zombie.

Du coup, Sôrayel avait enfourché une moto d'apparence assez flippante et menaçante, une Ducati Monster 696 rouge et noire sortie d'on ne sait trop où, Tora et Beni étaient montées juste derrière elle en mode automatique (heureusement que la Sôrayel en question était plutôt du genre filiforme d'ailleurs). Le motard au casque blanc, un certain Gin Ichimaru de ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, avait saisit une sorte d'engin à retardement, l'avait lâché sur la chaussée où il s'était aussitôt mis à émettre des bip-bip-bip affolés. Puis les trois motos s'étaient élancées plein gaz sur le pont, prenant suffisamment de vitesse pour franchir la crevasse qui les séparaient du 4x4 rose fluo qui n'était carrément pas discret une fois la nuit venue. À peine les trois motos avaient-elles atterri de l'autre côté que l'engin à retardement se déclenchait, libérant de monstrueux arcs électriques qui en se servant notamment de l'eau de pluie qui trempait et imbibait tout avaient d'un seul coup grillé les zombies présents jusqu'à l'os sans le moindre état d'âme. Bref, Gin Ichimaru foutait la trouille.

Et maintenant, après avoir rejoint un Kenpachi Zaraki qui avait serré les deux adolescentes dans ses bras à leur en péter les côtes en riant et pleurant de joie, la totalité de leur plus-si-petite-que-ça bande s'était regroupée quelques kilomètres plus loin dans la vieille maison que squattaient Sôrayel, aussi surnommée Sôra, Gin et Grimmjow. À présent, l'heure était à… au bordel monstre en fait.

Tora s'était laissée tomber sur un des poufs du grand salon dans lequel ils étaient tous réunis et Beni, à qui Sôrayel avait tendu une épaisse serviette éponge histoire qu'elle se sèche avant de choper la crève du siècle, avait préféré s'occuper de son amie en premier. Gyomo, Kyuusoku, Akegata, Onibi, Akamusha et le reste de la Meute s'étaient également incrustés (en même temps, vu leurs… arguments naturels disons, aucune personne avec un minimum d'instinct de survie n'aurait essayé de les en empêcher) et ils s'étaient tous allongés avec bonheur tout autour de leur maîtresse adorée, ronronnant de plaisir et le poil encore un peu humide.

Sôrayel, elle, tentait de rassurer Grimmjow que oui P'pa, je vais bien non je n'ai pas pris froid, P'pa déstresse, je ne me suis pas fait mal et ce dernier tentait de s'en assurer par lui-même (pas sa faute aussi, sa fille détestait montrer lorsqu'elle était blessée ou tout simplement fatiguée vu sa fierté et son caractère) tout en essayant de ne pas trop réagir aux piques d'Ichimaru. On ne décapite pas quelqu'un avec les dents juste parce que celui-ci vous appelle «_chatounet_» avec l'air de se payer votre gueule dans les grandes largeurs, on ne décapite pas quelqu'un avec les dents juste parce que celui-ci vous appelle «_chatounet_» avec l'air de se payer votre gueule dans les grandes largeurs, on ne décapite pas quelqu'un avec les dents juste parce que celui-ci vous appelle «_chatounet_» avec l'air de se payer votre gueule dans les grandes largeurs, on ne décapite pas…. FUCK OFF!

– J't'emmerde connard! beugla t-il soudain en envoyant d'un seul coup le grille-pain dans la gueule dudit connard.

Qui, en fait, s'en foutait vu qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevé son casque de moto. Le grille-pain percuta le casque dans un SCHKLEUNG tout de même assez peu rassurant. _C'est Bagdad-euh, c'est Bagdad-euh… _Tora était tellement à l'ouest que c'était à peine si elle remarquait les mains de Beni sur son crâne.

Évidemment, se faire attaquer à coup de grille-pain n'a jamais été agréable ni sympathique et Gin soupira brièvement. Il en avait exécuté d'une balle en pleine tête après avoir fait sauter les rotules et les couilles au fusil à pompe pour moins que ça. Sans déconner. Cet abruti mononeuronal avait bien de la chance que sa fille adorée, _**SA**_ petite Sôra tienne à lui. Bon, quand elle n'était qu'un bébé qui dormait, faisait des bulles, mangeait des steaks et crapahutait à quatre pattes à toute vitesse en babillant on ne sait trop quoi, il avait bien essayé de le buter discretos. Mais rien à faire, à chaque fois, la petite fille s'était mise à hurler de terreur, pleurant tous les larmes de son petit corps. Du coup, il n'avait pas eut trop le choix, il avait dû laisser tomber l'idée de descendre cet abruti fini de forgeron du clan Amaikoddoku. N'empêche que quand tout ce délire de morts pas morts et qui en plus avaient la dalle avait commencé, il s'était dit qu'avec un peu de pot, Grimmjow finirait en pâté pour zombie. Manque de chance, malgré sa stupidité sans fond, il était assez doué pour tout ce qui touchait de prêt ou de loin au tronchage de gueule et à la survie en milieu hostile. Fait chier.

D'un geste lent et froid, Gin ôta les deux gants de cuir noirs qui protégeaient ses mains aux longs doigts délicats et meurtriers avant de retirer tout aussi lentement son casque blanc ivoire. Puis, dans une attitude toujours aussi lente et peu rassurante, il se retourna jusqu'à faire face à un Grimmjow toutes dents dehors, sourire carnassier sur les lèvres et pas impressionné pour deux sous.

Gin Ichimaru, assassin, exécuteur et tortionnaire au sein du clan Amaikoddoku. Et accessoirement père.

D'ailleurs, agacée par leur chamaillerie incessantes, la fille en question lâcha un gros soupir. On aurait dit des gosses de maternelle…! Enfin, des gosses de maternelle experts en assassinat quoi. Tora, elle, cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Gin fixa son regard de psychopathe accompagné d'un des sourires les plus inquiétants qui soit sur cette andouille de Jaggerjack. Trois fois.

Puis ses neurones firent le lien.

– HYAAAAARG! hurla t-elle soudain en bondissant brusquement de son pouf tel un marsupilami surcaféiné qui n'aurait pas eut sa dose. UN HOMME À TÊTE DE SERPENT!

Carrément prise au dépourvu par ce brusque pétage de câble, Benitsuki lâcha un :

– Euh…

, le tout en fixant sur son amie un regard légèrement largué. Gin fit glisser les pupilles opalescentes qu'il cachait derrière la fente de ses paupières pâles sur l'adolescente qui venait de hurler. Allons bon. Ils avaient vraiment décidé de lui faire péter un câble.

– Tu sais que tu es plutôt vexante? fit-il à la jeune fille sur un ton doucereux.

– Tora, ça va?

– NAN ÇA VA PAS PUTAIN! hurla t-elle.

Puis elle se retourna brusquement vers Gin, hargneuse. Non ça allait pas, c'était trop demander de ne pas avoir des zombies au cul, d'échapper à la mort de justesse, d'être toujours sur le qui-vive?! Merde à la fin.

– T'as un blème toi? grogna t-elle à l'intention de l'albinos.

Ouhlà. D'habitude, les gens s'écrasaient devant lui, on appelait ça l'instinct de survie. Visiblement, cette gamine s'en battait royalement les couilles. Le sourire de Gin se fit encore un peu plus grand.

– Putain mais tu vas te péter les zygomatiques un de ces quatre, toi… fit Beni en le fixant du regard tandis que Tora continuait à grommeler, sortie de son état cathartique pour virer gorille qui avait ses règles.

– Que veux-tu! rigola Gin en haussant brièvement les épaules. Dis moi Benikyogai, ton chien de garde m'a l'air assez…

– J'SUIS PAS SON CHIEN DE GARDE TROUDUC! hurla une Tora survoltée.

– … nerveuse. termina l'adulte.

Aucun instinct de survie. Jamais vu ça, même chez cette andouille de Jaggerjack-mono-neurone.

– Tora est ma pote. fit Beni. Elle n'appartient pas au clan.

– Ah bon?

– Bah nan banane. répliqua l'adolescente blasée tandis que Tora le fusillait du regard, lui et son sourire narquois.

– Et toi t'es qui tronche de pédophile? grogna t-elle, toujours d'aussi mauvais poil.

– Euh mollo Tora, mollo quand même… tenta de la tempérer l'adolescente à cheveux rouge tandis que Kenpachi entamait une chanson paillarde dans un coin de la pièce à plein poumons.

Surtout, essayer de calmer les esprits… songea Beni en voyant une Sôrayel qui serrait les poings, prête à se jeter sur celle aux cheveux blanc-bleuté qui elle, aurait bien lancé ses tigres sur cet homme filiforme à tête de serpent.

– Tora, je te présente Gin Ichimaru. continua t-elle. Il travaille pour Sûuko et Maman depuis un bail.

– Ah ouais, grogna t-elle en le fixant avant que Beni ne lui enfonce son coude dans les tripes. AÏE-EUH!

– Calmos. rétorqua l'adolescente. Gin n'est pas très… commode, disons.

– Eh! réagit aussitôt Sôrayel les yeux brillants de colère. Critique pas mon père!

– Du calme ma puce, du calme. fit Gin d'une voix apaisante tandis que Grimmjow ricanait comme un crétin, bouteille de rhum en main.

– Bah reconnais quand même que ton père fous la trouille! lâcha Beni à son amie, la jeune Sôrayel.

– Même po vrai. bougonna l'adolescente à la tignasse bleutée.

– Enfin bref. fit Gin en souriant de plus belle.

Tora hein… Cette gamine l'intriguait.

– Si tu permet, je vais me présenter moi-même.

– Mais j'm'en bat les… OURG!

Tora fusilla Beni du regard, qui affichait un air innocent au possible alors qu'elle venait de lui écrabouiller le pied pour éviter qu'elle ne termine sa phrase. C'est que la jeune fille savait quel genre de personnage se cachait derrière ce sourire inquiétant. Une intelligence hors normes et de monstrueux instincts meurtriers. Et un Papa poule. Aussi. Mais ça, valait mieux ne pas lui faire remarquer, cela risquerait de lui donner un prétexte pour se défouler. Certes, de par ce qu'elle venait de dire, Tora était automatiquement sous sa protection à elle, Benikyogai Benitsuki Amaikoddoku, future leader de l'immense clan mafieux de sa mère Kaede Amaikoddoku, actuel leader à la poigne de fer.

Si elle avait été surnommée la Panzher, ce n'était en aucun cas pour ses talents au point de croix, ça c'était clair. Du coup, tuer l'amie déclarée de l'héritière unique du clan, ça risquait de la foutre plutôt mal, surtout quand on connaissait le caractère… volcanique disons, de la fameuse Kaede. Seulement… Seulement Beni n'était PAS chef de clan. Pas encore, certes, n'empêche que rien n'indiquait clairement que sa fille reprendrait les rênes du clan et, bien que Kaede ait fait des pieds et des mains pour que cela soit un jour possible, la jeune fille refusait en bloc cet héritage dont elle ne voulait pas. Pour l'instant, elle s'était contentée de vivre dans l'ombre de sa mère toute-puissante sans jamais vraiment revendiquer ce droit à la couronne.

Elle n'était pas comme sa mère, régner sur les gens, diriger les territoires, toutes ces luttes de pouvoir, non ce n'était pas pour elle. Beni n'était pas _faite_ pour ça, qu'importe ce que sa mère en dirait. Et ça, Gin le savait bien. Alors pour lui, la gamine n'était que la fille de son chef, pas son futur chef. Il l'aimait bien cette gosse, avec cette manière de beugler à tout bout de champ et de verser aujourd'hui quelques larmes sur le destin de cette Humanité ravagée. Trop tendre, Benikyogai était trop tendre pour parvenir à faire comme sa mère, tenir d'une main de fer les pires criminels de la planète.

Si jamais elle arrivait à ce poste par on ne sait quel jeu malheureux du hasard, il ne donnait pas cher de leur avenir.

Elle en était incapable. Alors oui, Gin protégerait la fille adorée de son chef. Pas son héritier. Et ça, ça changeait bien des choses. L'héritier du clan était comme celui qui dirigeait effectivement le clan, l'héritier devait survivre quel qu'en soit le prix, il représentait la survie du clan. À ses yeux, Beni n'était pas cet héritier. Il l'aimait bien, cette petite. Mais il ne risquerait pas sa vie, encore moins celle de sa fille pour qu'elle puisse survivre. Si elle mourrait bouffée par un zombie, eh bien, tant pis, c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas été assez forte pour survivre. Dans ce cas, pourquoi débarquer aujourd'hui? C'était Sôra qui, comme assez souvent en fait, avait refusé de les écouter pour foncer au secours de celle qu'elle considérait comme son amie. Et sa fille était _**vachement **_têtue.

Tout ça, ce que Gin pensait d'elle, Beni en était bien consciente. Cet homme, extrêmement froid et calculateur malgré les apparences, lui faisait froid dans le dos. Du coup, elle savait parfaitement qu'aux yeux de l'albinos, elle n'était pas suffisamment importante pour assurer une réelle protection à Tora. Et connaissant le personnage qui lui faisait face, elle préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Résultat, si il fallait pour cela qu'elle assomme son amie de plus en plus furax elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi pour ne pas qu'il la transforme en sushi sous ses yeux, pas de souci. Un p'tit coup de pression dans la nuque et pouf, elle s'évanouirait dans ses bras. Bon, elle risquait fortement de se faire arracher la gueule lorsqu'elle se réveillerait mais ça en valait le coup. La dernière fois que Gin s'était lassé de quelqu'un qui l'avait amusé au début, il s'était tricoté un pull avec ses intestins. Littéralement.

Gin était… joueur. Légèrement sociopathe sur les bords, plutôt siphonné et surtout carrément dangereux (rien qu'à voir sa gueule les gens normaux avaient tendance à flipper sévère), il aimait jouer avec ses victimes sans jamais quitter son sourire sinistre. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose dans sa vie qui l'avait changé, qui avait fait naître quelque chose en lui. Sa fille, la naissance de sa fille, la petite Sôrayel et ses grands yeux céruléens. Gin était fou, Gin était dangereux mais jamais, jamais il ne laisserai sa fille le voir à l'œuvre. Bien sûr que Sôra savait. Elle était née et avait grandit dans ce milieu mafieux, n'avait connu que ça depuis son plus jeune âge et qu'elle courrait partout en couche-culotte alors oui, bien évidemment qu'elle savait ce que son père faisait. N'empêche qu'il y avait une différence entre savoir l'horreur et voir l'horreur. Et Gin voulait protéger cette innocence qui restait encore à sa fille. Alors tant que la diaphane Sôrayel restait dans la pièce, Beni devrait pouvoir gérer Gin. Fallait juste éviter que Tora déconne de trop. Haha.

– Tu me sembles bien inconsciente. fit l'homme au sourire de serpent en penchant légèrement sa tête pâle sur le côté. Gamine.

Pour l'instant, il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il avait trouvé quelque chose de nouveau, quelqu'un qui n'était pas mal à l'aise du fait de sa simple présence et ce, sans le connaître le moins du monde. Il n'y avait guère eut que Sûuko pour avoir la même attitude. Cette belle et douce adolescente aux cheveux prématurément gris, Sûuko, n'avait pas eut peur de lui lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Elle lui avait _sourit_ calmement. Et cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui avait eut peur. Cette femme… Elle semblait si loin de toute cette violence et cette horreur de la mafia. La belle illusion. Sûuko était douce, Sûuko était gentille, Sûuko avait de grands yeux bleus pâle couleur d'opale. Et n'avait jamais vu le moindre problème à faire exploser un homme en gerbes de sang juste parce qu'elle en avait envie. C'était Sûuko.

Gin avait fait un choix. La seule fois où il avait eut peur de quelqu'un, cela avait été de cette adolescente à l'étrange chevelure non pas blanche comme la sienne mais grise, quelques tâches de sang sur ses belles joues de porcelaine et une ceinture d'explosif capable de raser la ville à la main. Alors il avait choisit d'avoir un but dans sa vie, celui de la protéger. Il avait choisit que sa vie se résumerait à cette femme. Il avait eut peur d'elle, avait compris la dangerosité qui transpirait littéralement de ce petit corps d'adolescente à l'apparence si fragile et avait choisit, puisqu'elle était la seule personne capable de le mettre lui en danger, de se mettre à son service, pour survivre et s'assurer que personne ne serait jamais capable de détrôner cette femme. Quelque part, c'était juste obéir à son instinct. Il avait choisit une reine. Sûuko était sa reine.

– Bah quoi? cracha Tora qui visiblement avait bien besoin de se défouler autrement qu'en détruisant les murs à coup de coups de boule magistraux, grattouillant négligemment le crâne d'Onibi qui s'était glissée ronronnante à ses côtés. T'as pas l'habitude qu'on te tienne tête, face de rat?

Évidemment, quand Kaede avait déboulé dans la vie de Sûuko, sa première réaction avait été l'assassinat. Il fallait supprimer l'élément perturbateur. Tuer cette femme qui ne pourrait qu'apporter le malheur à sa reine, cette fille de yakuza, cette femme qui risquait de révéler au monde des Triades l'homosexualité de celle qui avait donné un sens à sa vie. Et ça, il ne l'aurait permis pour rien au monde. Manque de pot, en face, c'était cette… cette tarée, cette déglinguée, cette folle furieuse, ce Panzher qui tranchait dans les chairs de ses adversaires à la hache de guerre le tout en se marrant à plein poumons. Du coup, ça avait été un peu plus compliqué que prévu.

– Disons que la plupart du temps, les insolents qui ne respectent pas leurs aînés… eh bien, ils ne survivent pas très longtemps. Pas face à moi en tout cas.

– C'est cool pour toi.

Il avait essayé divers trucs. Sniper. Poison. Explosion de gaz. Accident de voiture. Ascenseur piégé. Il n'était pas comme ce rustre de Grimmjow, foncer bêtement dans le tas, ce n'était pas trop son truc. Faire passer la mort pour un accident, voilà un domaine dans lequel il excellait. Mais rien à faire. Cette brune au sourire démentiel était increvable.

– Tu n'as peur de rien.

– Pourquoi j'aurais peur de ta tronche même? Pourquoi je te respecterais? J'sais pas qui t'es. Je ne respecte que ceux qui, à mes yeux, le méritent. T'es qu'un inconnu.

Puis Sûuko… Sûuko avait compris ce qu'il faisait. Enfin, ce qu'il essayait de faire parce que pour l'instant, ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de marcher.

– Je pourrais t'égorger. Là.

Elle avait fixé sur lui ses yeux bleus comme un ciel sans nuage. Sa reine l'avait regardé. Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Il l'avait compris à cette lueur au fond de ses prunelles. «_Je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de la toucher. Mais si elle meurt, je meurs_.» Et il avait choisit de protéger sa reine. Alors il avait accepté Kaede en tant que personne qui pouvait rendre heureuse sa reine. Lui, il pouvait la protéger, pas la rendre heureuse. Si Kaede échouait… Il la tuerait plutôt que de voir Sûuko pleurer.

Beni était importante. Oui, c'était la fille de Kaede. Mais c'était aussi la fille de Sûuko. Il obéissait au clan Amaikoddoku, le clan sur lequel régnait désormais sa reine main dans la main avec cette femme.

– Essaye qu'on se marre. grogna la gamine face à lui.

Son sourire de serpent s'élargit un peu plus.

– J'ai pas peur de toi. Mais si tu me mets en danger…

Il haussa un sourcil.

– … ou si tu menaces Beni…

Intéressant.

– … T'es un putain d'homme mort.

Autour des deux protagonistes de la scène qui se défiaient du regard, face à face et immobile, chacun prêt à attaquer pour tuer (ou tout du moins, pour essayer), la Beni en question frissonna sans savoir pourquoi. Juste à côté d'elle, Sôrayel commençait à se ronger nerveusement les ongles. Elle n'aimait pas _du tout _quand son père se comportait comme ça. L'adolescente en savait bien plus sur lui qu'il ne le croyait. Elle savait ce que son père avait subi, ce qu'il avait vécu avant qu'elle ne naisse… Elle en avait été littéralement _malade_. Et maintenant, le voir aussi dangereux, prêt à basculer… Elle devait bien se l'avouer, ça la terrifiait.

– Je suis Gin Ichimaru. fit-il comme si ce simple nom aurait dû signifier une peur sans fond chez cette adolescente qui le défiait. Exécuteur attitré des Triades. Membre de l'élite du clan Amaikoddoku. Assassin de niveau international.

– Tora Ogosoka. répliqua t-elle sans sourciller, dure comme le roc. Femme libre. J'ai travaillé pour le clan de Varsovie. Mes tigres m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil.

– Ce ne sont que des _bestioles_.

– Sous-estime pas le règne animal. répliqua t-elle avec un ricanement sombre.

Non elle n'avait pas peur. Ce gars ne ferait pas de mal à Beni. Oh, il n'irait pas spécialement risquer son cul pour elle. Mais il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors elle n'avait pas peur. Son ricanement se fit un peu plus franc.

– Oh! s'exclama brusquement Beni. UN NID DE BALEINE!

Tora se retourna brusquement, écarquillant des yeux ronds.

– Par-don?! Tu parles de _**QUOI**_ là?!

– Bah… répondit la rouquine en tortillant nerveusement le bout de ses doigts.

C'est qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour faire diversion elle!

– C'est-à-dire queeeee…

Le sourire ricanant de Tora s'adoucit devant ce spectacle et l'éclat limite hargneux de ses belles pupilles grises s'atténua pour faire place à un simple amusement. Un nid de baleines, sérieux, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux?

– À BOIRE, À BOIRE, C'EST À BOIRE-EUH QU'IL NOUS FAUT! beugla d'un seul coup un Kenpachi Zaraki bien imbibé.

Tora fit cligner ses yeux. Ouais. C'est bien ce qu'elle disait. C'était Bagdad ici. Et putain c'était cool.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tora pète une durite, Gin fout la trouille, tout ça c'est un sacré bordel, ça part en sucettes, bref, vive Bagdad...<p>

Je reviendrai sur tout ça plus tard, j'suis complètement crevée... Bonne nuit les gens...!


	20. Tora aux mains d'argent

Salut à toutes…! (beeen… il semblerait que vous soyez toutes des nanas) (enfin, pour celles qui laissent des reviews, pour le reste, bah j'en sais que dalle, ça se trouve vous êtes des aliens venus du Quadrant Delta de la galaxie…)  
>– WOW. T'as fumé un truc ou…?<p>

*plaque un regard sombre sur Lucifer* Nan… J'ai juste la tête dans le cul, j'arrive po à dormir.  
>– Souffre.<p>

*Lucifer prend un coup de genou dans les couilles*

Bref! Voilà le chapitre le plus looooong (21 putains de paaaaages-euh!) de toute la fic, y compris l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, en tout cas, je vous conseille de le lire en plusieurs fois. Pas spécialement à cause de sa longueur mais c'est que la première partie n'a strictement rien à voir avec la seconde (j'ai d'ailleurs hésité à le couper en deux). Voilà, juste un petit conseil ^^

Bon, je reviens rapidement sur le chapitre précédent (ouais, j'l'ai vraiment posté à toute vitesse quand même… *grogne*)

Ça a été assez galère de faire intervenir Sôrayel aux côtés de Tora et de Beni, surtout de Beni en fait, et en plus, à travers la vision de Tora. Ouais, de base, comme _**Feu et Foudre**_ a pour personnage principal Beni, j'ai voulu profiter de cette fic/OS pour raconter les choses du prisme de Tora. Un des titres auxquels j'avais songé était '_La fin de la solitude_'… C'est bien celle de Tora. Attention, je ne suis pas en train de dire que touuute la fic est du point de vue de Tora mais disons qu'il domine et sous-tend pas mal de choses. Du coup, lorsque Sôrayel débarque, elle est décrite de la façon dont Tora la découvre en fait, comme une apparition miraculeuse et pas de celui de Beni, qui elle, connaît déjà Sôrayel.

L'autre truc qui a été assez complexe, c'est que Beni et Sôra se ressemblent pas mal. Bon, physiquement, nan… Sôra est plus jeune, elle a de grands yeux bleus vifs et une chevelure trèèès longue et assez épaisse d'un bleu turquoise, est très fine, voire maigre (elle a carrément moins de boobs que Beni), des doigts etirés comme ceux de Gin et une peau excessivement pâle alors que Beni est déjà moins osseuse, avec un peu plus de courbe, des yeux moins Bambi-esque (si, si, ce mot existe), la peau moins claire et des lèvres plus rondes. Le problème, c'est au niveau de leur caractère… Autant Tora a très peu de points communs avec Sôra autant avec Beni, c'est une autre paire de manches. Elles sont différentes mais elles ont aussi des similitudes (fonceuse, peu soucieuses du qu'en diras t-on, une certaine forme de fierté très personnelle…) Pour moi, la différence entre elle est évidente mais pour les lecteurs, c'est moins sûr… Du coup, j'avoue que j'ai du faire vachement attention lorsque j'écrivais ces passages en espérant que les présenter toutes deux côte à côte n'allait pas vous embrouiller… (du coup, dites moi ce que vous en pensez) (siouplait)

Par contre, je voulais vraiment présenter Sôrayel comme un genre d'apparition surréaliste, qui apparaît comme sortie de nulle part, belle et gracieuse, souriante et meurtrière. Un peu comme leur ange gardien qui apparaîtrait soudain si vous voulez. Et le tout accentué par le fait qu'elle est décrite de la façon dont Tora la voit (même si à ce moment là, je décrit ce qui arrive à Beni) (…. c'est clair ce que je raconte?) (''Nan'' *se barre en courant pour ne pas se faire frapper*)

Sinon, pour ce chapitre, on continue dans du délire pour cette première partie de chapitre (je m'excuse d'avance auprès de Tite Kubo pour le manque de respect total que j'ai envers ses personnages… pardon…)

Bref!

Merci à toutes les revieweuses encore une fois…! **Yuni-Stark** (Beni a un incroyable talent pour les diversions à deux balles quand même…), **Loupiote** (ZIS IS BAGDAAAAAAAD!), **Ialka** (eh nan, désolée, plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue), **Tara** (Gin, c'est Godzilla mais en plus pitit) (ouaaais, j'suis fan de Godzilla du coup, je lui fous des références partout) (rencontre avec les belles mères dans le chapitre 22!), **Hyoki** (Tora est une putain de badass… C'EST GODZILLAAAAAA!) (ouais, je me refais la série des vieux Godzilla du coup…) et **Naelye** (Gin et sa 'dévotion' pour Sûuko… JE VEUX DÉVELOPPER CET ASPEEEEECT-EUH!) (mais j'ai po pu… *retourne chouiner en bouffant des fraises Tagada*) Je sais, je sais, je vous remercie à chaque fois, mais pour moi, c'est important! CÂLIN!

.

**Disclaimer**: Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ichigo, Uryuu, Yuzu, Retsu et Karin (pfiou!) ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au créateur de **_Bleach_**, Tite Kubo. Seules Benikyogai et Tora sont à moi.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>20. Tora aux mains d'argent.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

– Eh Beni dis moi…

– Ouais?

Dans le salon où se trouvaient les deux adolescentes en compagnie du restant de leur petit groupe, un sacré bazar ambiant régnait. Kenpachi, toujours aussi bien imbibé chantait des chansons à tue-tête, écumant son répertoire paillard. Bon, ça, à la limite ce n'était pas non plus _**si**_ étonnant que ça, Ken-chan avait toujours été un gros buveur et il fallait dire que traîner dans l'entourage de Kaede Amaikoddoku n'encourageait ni à la retenue ni à la sobriété, loin de là. La mère de l'adolescente aux cheveux rouge était d'ailleurs passée maître dans l'art de la chanson bourrée, de la poésie à l'état pur. Nan, là où ça commençait à partir dans le n'importe quoi total c'est que l'homme avait réussit par on ne sait quel stratagème foireux à ce que Retsu Unohana le rejoigne dans ses chants d'ivrogne.

Résultat, la jeune femme chantait en cœur avec lui de sa voix douce '_Si j'avance, tu recules, comment veux-tu, comment veux-tu que je t'encule?_' (mais pas à tue-tête, fallait pas pousser trop loin non plus). Une femme d'une telle délicatesse… Assommée par ses quelques verres, Uryuu Ishida lui, dormait à poings fermés malgré le vacarme ambiant, la tête sur les genoux de sa chère et tendre et un air de bienheureux sur son visage assoupi. Grimmjow, qui n'était jamais le dernier lorsqu'il s'agissait de boire / beugler / faire la fête, sifflait verre de rhum sur verre de rhum et était actuellement engagé dans une compétition sans merci de bras de fer. Lui qui pensait gagner les doigts dans le nez…! Son adversaire? Une Yachiru Kuzajishi remontée à fond les ballons et encouragée par les pépiements d'une Yuzu toute excitée suivie de la quasi totalité de la Meute.

Akamusha lui, le plus gros et le plus massif des mâles, avait entamé un concours de regard-du-psychopathe-de-haut-niveau avec un Gin pas impressionné pour deux sous malgré le fait que l'animal majestueux face à lui soit capable de lui arracher la gueule d'un seul coup de croc et le fixait en se léchant les babines. Sôrayel elle, tentait de chouraver en douce un verre d'alcool mais l'albinos et l'homme aux cheveux turquoise veillaient au grain avec un zèle qui frisait la pathologie mentale. Kyuusoku et Onibi avaient quant à eux décrété que Ichigo Kurosaki était un SUPER coussin et étaient actuellement littéralement en train de lui ronfler dessus, à moitié étalés sur le corps de l'adolescent plus que mal à l'aise. C'est que les dents de ces bestioles faisaient quand même la taille de son poing, merde! Karin elle, était planquée sous le canapé, claquant des dents comme une folle.

Bref. C'était le bordel.

– Y'a un truc que je capte pas trop là… fit Tora, assise sur le canapé juste à côté de son amie qui sirotait une ÉNORME tasse de chocolat chaud. C'est à propos de… euh, comment qu'elle s'appelle déjà?

– Sôrayel tu veux dire? compléta Beni en désignant du menton l'adolescente à l'incroyable tignasse d'un bleu vif, actuellement en train de se goinfrer de cookies.

– Ouaip, c'est ça!

– Bah quoi?

– C'est la fille de _**QUI**_?! Elle appelle ces deux mecs «_Papa_»! J'ai du mal à croire que ces deux là soient en couple, c'est déjà un miracle qu'ils soient dans la même pièce sans se jeter l'un sur l'autre…!

Amusée par son résumé plutôt juste de la situation, Beni ne put s'empêcher de rigoler brièvement.

– J'comprends que tu te sentes paumée, c'est un putain de bordel c't'histoire!

– Bah explique, vas-y.

– T'es curieuse!

– Ouais, ouais, je sais! répliqua Tora avec un immense sourire.

– S'tu veux… Tu vois Gin? Le gars aux cheveux pâles?

– Celui qui foutrait la trouille à Jack l'Éventreur rien qu'avec son sourire? Ouais. Et donc?

– Lui, c'est le père de Sôrayel. Sa mère, c'était, pour dire les choses simplement -très simplement en plus je ne connais pas tous les détails de l'histoire- juste un coup d'un soir.

– Mmm, je vois. Il la drague, il la saute et paf, elle tombe enceinte.

– C'te poésie… M'enfin bref, grosso merdo, c'est ça. Cette femme, c'était une amie de Sûuko. Seulement, elle était de constitution fragile et…

– Maladie?

– Nan. Héroïne.

– Ouch! Dur.

– J'te le fais pas dire… Du coup, la grossesse l'a considérablement affaiblie, surtout qu'elle n'a strictement RIEN pris pendant les 9 mois.

– Impossible! s'exclama Tora. Une héroïnomane qui ne prend rien pendant 9 putains de mois?!

– Je sais, c'est dingue… Et pourtant, elle l'a fait. Alors j't'explique pas l'accouchement!

– Ça c'est mal passé. devina l'adolescente.

– Très. Elle est morte en se vidant de son sang et Sôrayel a faillit y passer aussi.

– Sympa pour commencer dans la vie. Orpheline de mère donc…

– Ouaip. Du coup, Gin l'a recueillie.

– Ok, d'accord. Mais Grimmjow dans ce cas là?

– C'est là que ça se complique. fit Beni en fixant son regard sur l'adolescente pâle qui courrait un peu partout dans la pièce, poursuivie pas une Unohana bien bourrée. Sa mère…. Bah c'était la sœur jumelle de Grimmjow.

– Meeeeerde… souffla Tora.

– Voilà.

– Du coup, techniquement, c'est son oncle?

– Exact. Mais il l'a élevée depuis sa naissance alors… Je te l'ai dit, c'est lui qui forge une partie des lames qui équipaient notre clan avant tout ces zombies. Du coup, il sait parfaitement qui est Gin. Et il ne lui fait absolument pas confiance.

– J'vois pas pourquoiiii… M'enfin, moi j'ferais pas _**non plus**_ confiance à Grimmjow.

– Tu m'étonnes! Du coup, ils se sont retrouvés à deux pour l'élever et pour Sôra, chacun d'eux est son père. Sauf que Grimm' considère que Gin est responsable de la mort de sa sœur jumelle dont il était très proche.

– Et que Gin lui le considère comme un danger pour _**sa**_ fille vu son aspect, haha, incontrôlable et brute épaisse… Putain le bordel.

– Voilà. T'as tout compris. rigola Beni.

– C'est chaud, sérieux…!

– Et encore, je t'ai fait la version courte!

– Du coup, Sôrayel là, tu la connais depuis longtemps?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle demandait ça…?

– Plutôt oui. répondit-elle candidement en haussant brièvement les épaules.

Pourquoi est-ce que Tora n'aimait pas cette façon qu'avait Beni de sourire en lui répondant?

– Eyh! s'exclama soudain une tornade bleue turquoise en déboulant d'un seul coup.

– Sôrayel! s'écria Beni, toute contente que son amie vienne les rejoindre.

Tora fronça les sourcils, agacée. La nouvelle venue se laissa joyeusement tomber avec elles sur le canapé, un grand sourire éclairant ses traits délicats. Puis Sôrayel se laissa aller contre Beni qu'elle connaissait depuis toute petite, apposant sa tête fine contre son épaule chaude. Elle était tellement claquée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le regard _assassin _que lui jeta aussitôt Tora, assise juste à côté.

– Ça va? fit Benikyogai à l'adolescente contre elle.

Sôrayel haussa vaguement les épaules.

– Chuis crevée. fit-elle simplement en laissant un bref soupir glisser entre ses lèvres.

– J'savais même pas que vous chassiez les zombies vous aussi…

L'adolescente rigola brièvement d'un rire cristallin. _J'vais te le faire ravaler ton putain de rire… _Oui. Tora était toujours d'aussi mauvais poil. Et bizarrement, voir cette nouvelle venue coller autant _**sa**_ Benitsuki n'était pas vraiment pour arranger les choses, au contraire.

– On les chasse pas! s'écria t-elle. Sans blague, tu crois vraiment que P'pa et Papa m'auraient laissé chasser du zombie? Ils me font trop peur en plus… Même si c'est rigolo de trancher dans le tas.

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là alors? fit Tora, un peu larguée.

– Si vous ne chassez pas les zombies, qu'est-ce que vous fichez en dehors de Shôzan? lâcha Beni, pas plus avancée que son amie.

– Andouille! rigola Sôra en collant un petit coup de poing amical sur la mâchoire de son coussin désigné.

_J'VAIS T'BOUFFER!_

– On est là pour vous! poursuivit-elle sans se rendre compte une seule seconde des envies de meurtre de celle aux cheveux blanc-bleutés et de la pure tête de sociopathe qu'elle faisait à l'instant présent.

– Euh… répliqua Beni.

– Tu te rappelles la photo que Ken-chan a envoyé à ta mère?

– Quelle photo? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_Celle où tu prends mes seins pour un coussin._

_ – _T'occupes. lâcha Tora, pas plus pressée que ça de lui donner des réponses.

– Du coup, elle a levé un branle-bas de combat pas possible pour te récupérer, enfin, tout le toutim quoi… Tu la connais, au départ, elle voulait envoyer toutes ses troupes.

– Mais pourquoi?!

– Parce que depuis que t'es partie, elle est morte de trouille Beni.

– Elle a rien fait pour m'empêcher de partir! Tu parles qu'elle flippe, j'y crois pas deux secondes.

– Arrête de faire ta gamine steuplait… souffla Sôrayel en se dandinant légèrement pour mieux se caler contre l'épaule de son amie. Évidemment qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi. Tu sais bien comment elle est. Toutes les deux, vous avez une de ces fiertés…! Enfin bref! Cette photo lui a permis de vous localiser alors elle voulait envoyer ses troupes pour te ramener à Shôzan.

– Hors de question que je rentre là-bas! Pour jouer au bon petit soldat, lui obéir et me conformer à ce qu'elle attend de moi sans rien dire? Nan! C'est mort!

– Bah t'es l'héritière du clan… fit Sôrayel avec un air d'évidence.

– Mais j'ai rien demandé moi! J'en veux pas!

– T'as pas vraiment le choix je te rappelle… Si tu refuses de reprendre le clan, à la mort de ta mère il se délitera et je ne donne pas cher de la vie de chacun de ses membres. On dirait une gamine gâtée qui fait un caprice.

Benikyogai ne répliqua pas. Il n'y avait guère que Sôrayel pour parvenir à lui dire ce genre de choses sans qu'elle s'énerve ou ne détourne immédiatement son attention. Ce clan, c'était la cage dorée et empoisonnée dans laquelle sa mère l'avait enfermée. Elle n'en voulait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait elle, c'était être libre…! On ne lui laissait pas le choix hein…

– On a toujours le choix.

La voix de Tora était calme, posée malgré le vacarme ambiant. Forte. Les bras croisés sous sa belle poitrine, elle fixait son regard gris perle sur Beni. Elle semblait… inébranlable. En réponse, l'adolescente étira doucement ses lèvres en un sourire en coin.

– Euh… fit Sôra en faisant passer son regard bleu de l'une à l'autre. J'ai loupé un truc là ou…?

– Nan. T'inquiètes. fit Beni en fixant à continuer celle qui était toujours à ses côtés.

Le sourire de celle qui commandait aux tigres se fit d'un coup beaucoup plus grand, ses yeux pétillants de plus belle.

– D'accooooord… poursuivit Sôrayel en ayant tout de même l'impression de ne pas tout saisir.

Benikyogai plissa rapidement les yeux sous l'effet de son rire proche du gloussement de bonheur pur.

– Du coup, Amaikoddoku-sama a pété sa durite en hurlant un peu partout qu'elle exigeait qu'on lui ramène sa fille sur le champ…

– Je suppose que Sûuko est venue mettre son grain de sable dans tout ça, nan?

– Tu m'étonnes! Au final, tout ce bordel s'est calmé -à peu près- et ta mère a hurlé qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un pour aller te chercher. Ni Madarame ni Ayasegawa ne pouvaient partir maintenant qu'ils sont chien de garde, Nnoitra est quelque part paumé en Sibérie pour négocier de nouvelles alliances avec les Treize escadrons et il a emmené avec lui pas mal d'autres balaises… Avec ces zombies, on a perdu beaucoup de gens et on ne peut pas se permettre de baisser les effectifs du QG. Enfin bref, ta mère était à deux doigts de se mettre à tirer sur le plafond au bazooka et c'est là que j'ai dis que j'y allais.

Amusée, Beni lâcha un ricanement bref. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Sôrayel était quelqu'un qui avait un fort penchant à foncer dans le tas. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de quelque chose, réussir à la faire changer d'avis, c'était comme parvenir à convaincre Hitler de faire son discours devant le Reichstag en tutu à paillettes. Sôrayel ne lâchait jamais un truc. Elle s'exprimait, disait ce qu'elle avait en tête mais si il le fallait, elle savait aussi se taire, attendant son heure. Au premier abord, l'adolescente pouvait sembler un peu simplette, le genre de personne qui ne réfléchissait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Mais ça, ce n'était que lorsque les gens ne voulaient pas réfléchir au-delà des apparences. Sôrayel était intelligente. Elle n'était ni un prix Nobel ni un génie, non. Mais elle n'était pas stupide, au contraire. Elle observait beaucoup, cachait assez souvent l'immense sensibilité qu'il y avait en elle. Peu de détails échappaient à ces deux belles orbes turquoise, ce qui fait qu'elle avait une très grande acuité du monde qui l'entourait.

Avec les deux pères qu'elle avait, Sôrayel avait bien évidemment été formée au combat et au maniement des armes. Son père forgeron lui avait façonné cette double lame légère et facilement manipulable, son père assassin lui avait appris à survivre à quelle situation que ce soit. Mais avec cette sensibilité en elle, il était clair que ce monde de violence, de sang et de douleur n'était pas totalement fait pour elle. Benikyogai était une de ses rares amies. Alors oui, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle se soit portée volontaire malgré le danger. Et à partir de là, elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la suite, Sôrayel qui refuse d'en démordre malgré ses deux pères, Kaede qui continue à grogner un peu partout comme un bouledogue à qui on aurait piqué son os à moelle, Sûuko qui se retient de tout faire péter à la dynamite parce que tout ce binns lui colle une migraine pas possible, Gin qui commence à persifler que ce côté têtu de sa fille vient de cet abruti de Jaggerjack, Grimmjow qui se met à beugler des insultes, Sôrayel qui continue à fixer de son regard déterminé Celle qui Règne sur l'Est sans flancher une seconde…

Ouais, ça avait dû être assez épique comme scène. Faudrait qu'elle songe à demander à Yumichika de lui raconter tout ça, juste génial pour raconter tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux ragots. Et vu que la jeune fille avait dû refuser de lâcher son idée de partir au travers d'un monde zombifié pour ramener son héritière à celle qui dirigeait le plus gros clan mafieux au monde, Gin et Grimmjow avaient du finir par lâcher que comme c'était hors de question qu'elle fasse ça toute seule, ils partaient avec elle. Comme quoi, foutre un bordel monstre sans même être physiquement présente, elle en était capable. Cool.

– Du coup, on a remonté votre piste avec P'pa et Papa, on a entendu votre 4x4 -jamais vu un 4x4 aussi sexy d'ailleurs- j'vous ai aperçues coincées de l'autre côté…

Sôrayel avait toujours eut une bonne vision. Une sacrée bonne vision quand même.

– Faut dire que tes cheveux rouge sont toujours aussi discrets hein… Enfin bref, j'ai mis les gaz, P'pa m'a beuglé un vague truc -Papa aussi mais j'ai pas entendu alors… - pis j'ai franchit le vide pour vous rejoindre sur le pont et…

– … Tu nous as sauvé les miches.

L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus adressa un grand sourire à Tora.

– Yep.

– Bah merci hein! rigola Beni avant de laisser reposer sa tête fine contre celle de son amie appuyée sur son épaule.

Tora se retint de justesse de grogner. Vivre avec des tigres avait fini par lui donner de mauvaises habitudes… Rien à foutre. Elle aimait pas cette Sôrayel aussi : elle était mignonne, avait de beaux yeux qui pétillaient et un sourire candide, elle était forte, gentille, un peu loufoque mais attachante, elle était obstinée, avait des valeurs, sa peau diaphane lui donnait un petit air éthéré… Ouais. Elle l'aimait pas. Du tout. Au lieu du grognement qui lui brûlait la gorge, elle se renfrogna un peu plus, les bras serrés sous sa poitrine.

– Pas trop chiant quand même de te trimballer avec tes deux paternels? fit Benikyogai en ignorant totalement ce qui passait par l'esprit de son amie aux cheveux pâles.

– Sérieux…? À ton avis?! ricana amèrement l'autre, uniquement concentrée sur sa pote et ne prêtant guère attention au tournoi épique de bière-pong qui faisait rage de l'autre côté de la pièce, un Gyomo survolté collant une raclée monumentale (48 à 2 pour le félin qui avait la raquette coincée entre les crocs) à un Kenpachi largement bourré malgré les indications quasi militaires d'une Retsu Unohana qui commençait à avoir les joues rougies par l'alcool.

Évidemment que Tora avait appris le bière-pong à ses tigres, c'était quoi cette question stupide? D'ailleurs, Kyuusoku était imbattable au jeu mythique du poker-whisky-saké-billard. Un vrai tueur. Beni fixa son regard brun sur Gin qui était justement aux prises avec un Kyuusoku qui tombait de sommeil et voulait on ne sait pourquoi lui faire un gros câlin. Akamusha lui, ronflait déjà, se servant d'un Grimmjow furax comme doudou. Le doudou en question était plutôt peu coopératif et tentait de s'extraire de la prise musclée et griffue -putain de griffue d'ailleurs- en un combat de catch absolument épique.

– Effectivement, fit la jeune fille, ça a dû être plutôt sportif…

– À qui le dis-tu! Peuvent pas passer dix minutes dans la même pièce sans que tout parte en sucettes…

– Dur.

– Hin hin… J'vais finir par crever de crise nerveuse avant ma majorité avec ces deux là.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle adorait ses deux pères, sincèrement. Seulement, elle aimerait bien qu'ils règlent une bonne fois pour toute leurs problèmes, genre sur un ring. Mais ça, c'était mort, aucun des deux n'accepterait de se rabaisser à un règlement de compte de bas étage… Un de ces quatre, elle allait leur coller une de ces baffes…!

Mais Sôrayel n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, pas alors qu'elle venait enfin de retrouver son amie d'enfance. Avec un sourire un peu crétin sur les bords, elle laissa sa tête glisser de l'épaule de Beni à ses genoux histoire de pouvoir piquer un petit roupillon tout contre elle comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire si souvent avant toute cette putain d'Apocalypse à la noix. Sauf qu'à peine sa tête se posait-elle sur ses cuisses chaudes que -non, Tora ne lui sauta pas dessus non, elle était encore un peu civilisée, merde- l'adolescente qui allait lui servir de coussin lâcha une brève grimace douloureuse.

– BENI! s'écria aussitôt Tora en se redressant d'un seul coup.

– Wow! Ça va?

– Mon bide… lâcha la rouquine en un souffle.

– Merde! s'exclama Sôrayel, ne sachant plus où se foutre. Ça va? C'est moi? Je t'ai fait mal? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Oh bordel de chiotte! se catastropha t-elle à toute vitesse et en se redressant en prenant bien gaffe à ne pas toucher son ventre cette fois-ci. Tu vas mourir?!

– Euh… Nan. Nan, j'vais pas mourir. J'ai juste pris le pied de Shinko Daraiki, l'Écorcheur des Treize escadrons dans l'estomac à Mach 3.

– WOW. Et t'es encore _vivante_?!

– Bah… fit Beni en se regardant rapidos. On dirait ouais.

– Eh… Beni. lâcha Tora d'une voix froide, les poings serrés.

– Vouais…? répondit l'autre avec sa tête de Bambi communiste.

– Pommade.

Aussitôt, le Bambi en question déglutit bruyamment. _NAAAAAAAAAAN!_ Et vu la tronche de Tora, pas loin du T-Rex furax, elle allait pas pouvoir y couper.

– Euh… Pitié? tenta t-elle tout de même, juste au cas où des fois que.

Sôrayel elle, avec l'air du poisson rouge hors de son bocal, les regardait l'une après l'autre, _légèrement _larguée.

– Pommade. Tout de suite.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, l'adolescente saisit Benitsuki dans ses bras et hop, direction la chambre sous le regard héberlué de l'adolescente aux prunelles bleues tandis que la rouquine hurlait un «_À L'AIDE!_» monstrueux.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– Mmm, où est passée Benikyogai?

– Oh t'inquiètes P'pa. répondit Sôrayel étalée sur son canapé toujours aussi claquée de sa journée à moto à Grimmjow, les fringues mâchouillées pas un Akamusha ronflant et un coup de griffe mécontent en travers de la gueule.

– Nan parce c'est bizarre de ne pas la voir débarquer en beuglant, on commence un concours de lancer de fraises Tagada flambées au pastis. Elle est aussi nulle que sa mère à ce truc là mais à chaque fois on se marre comme pas possible.

– Ouais, faut qu'on fasse des équipes… lâcha Kenpachi de son côté, au bras de fer avec Gyomo.

– Voui! babilla Yachiru, perchée sur la tête de Gin. J'veux faire équipe avec le doudou lance-roquette et la licorne lance-flamme! piailla t-elle à toute vitesse.

– OUAAAAAAAIS! s'exclama une Yuzu carrément bourrée dans les bras de son grand frère qui essayait de la calmer, Karin en train de ronfler sur son épaule.

D'ailleurs, elle était bien la seule à dormir ici, Retsu et Uryuu étaient assis dans leur coin à se roucouler tout plein de conneries amoureuses à mi-voix, se tenant la main et se couvant tendrement du regard.

– Nan, elle a été kidnappée par euh… comment qu'elle s'appelle déjà…? La nana avec la crinière blanc-bleuté là…

– Quelqu'un a kidnappé la fille du boss? lâcha un Grimmjow étonné.

Fallait être sacrément _taré _pour enlever la fille siphonnée de la mafieuse la plus siphonnée au monde.

– T'occupes mono-neurone. lâcha Gin sur un ton archi-blasé tandis que Yachiru était carrément en train de lui brouter les cheveux.

– Tora, elle s'appelle Tora. explicita Kenpachi.

– Ah ouais, merci Zaraki. Bah Tora l'a kidnappée.

– D'accord, et… elles sont où? demanda t-il, commençant à sourire.

– Euh, dans la chambre j'crois. Une histoire de pommade, j'ai pas tout compris…

– Hin hin hin…

– … Mec. Tu fais peur.

– Héhéhé…

– Enfin, plus que d'habitude quoi.

– … Bon. On se le fait, ce concours de lancer de fraises Tagada oui ou merde? Celui qui se loupe prend un shot de vodka à chaque fois.

– J'participe!

– Au _jus d'orange_ pour toi Sôrayel.

– Mais P'paaaaa…

– Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec mono-neurone…

– BANZAAAAAAIIIIIIIII! hurla une Yachiru survoltée, imbattable à ce jeu et formée par le plus grand maître en la matière à ce jeu au monde depuis qu'elle était en couche-culotte, Kenpachi Zaraki en personne.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– Nan mais c'est _**obligé**_ là, ce truc de la pommade…? lâcha Benikyogai dans un son à deux doigts du couinement de la souris qui va se faire bouffer.

Tora, en train de farfouiller un peu partout dans la chambre à la recherche de ladite pommade -et en profitant au passage pour calmer ses nerfs, fallait bien le dire- releva brièvement sa belle tête bien dessinée.

– Tant que ton bide ressemblera à un Picasso… je pense que oui.

– Mais-euh.

– T'as pas mieux comme argumentation?

Bon. Où est-ce qu'elle avait foutu cette putain de pommade?!

– Nan. La flemme. fit Beni en se laissant tomber sur le matelas, savourant le calme ambiant de la pièce en clair-obscur.

Fallait vraiment qu'elle foute la main sur cette fichue pommade. Nan parce que sinon faudrait qu'elles retournent avec les autres. Pis avec Sôrayel en fait. _Faichier. _Pas moyen de foutre la main dessus.

– Eh Tora…

– Mouais?

Elle l'avait pas foutue dans ses soutifs quand même…?!

– T'aimes pas Sôrayel?

Oups. Grillée.

– Mais nan, mais nan… C'est juste que… j'sais pas moi, j'la connais pas des masses tu vois?

– Mmm. acquiesça l'autre, ses traits cachés dans l'ombre.

– Ça fait longtemps que tu la connais? fit-elle en continuant ses fouilles.

Pommade, petite pommade, viens voir maman Toraaaaa…

– Ouais, quand même. répondit Beni.

– Bah vas-y, je t'écoute…

– S'tu veux. Bourreau! rigola t-elle. Le truc c'est que… j'ai jamais vraiment eut d'amis, tu vois?

Tora se redressa lentement, ses yeux gris perle brillant dans l'obscurité. Elle n'aimait ni cette tristesse ni cette résignation dans sa voix. Laissant tomber cette fichue pommade sans grand intérêt au final, elle vint s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol, juste devant son amie toujours assise sur le lit.

– J'suis la fille de ma mère et…

– T'étais surprotégée.

Beni eut un sourire un peu moqueur.

– Ouais. C'était normal hein, Maman flippait et ses ennemis sont quand même assez… dangereux disons. Et putain d'inventifs en plus. Elle voulait me protéger mais du coup… Bah j'avais pas d'amis. Les seuls autres enfants que je pouvais voir, c'était les enfants des autres chefs de clan. Et à chaque fois, c'était juste pour essayer de bien se faire voir de ma mère. J'pouvais pas les blairer du coup. Y'avait bien Ken-chan, quand il était encore le chien de garde de Maman mais bon…

– C'était un adulte, pas quelqu'un de ton âge.

– Bah ouais. Pis il était assez souvent occupé quand même. Du coup, j'étais assez… solitaire. Mais je voulais des amis, j'voulais pouvoir aller à l'école avec les autres enfants, je voulais rigoler avec eux, faire des concours de crachat de noyaux de cerises, mettre des punaises sur la chaise du prof…

– Des trucs de gosse quoi.

– Mmm. acquiesça t-elle. Et Sôrayel… Elle, c'était pas comme moi, elle est allée à l'école tu vois, ce genre de conneries et tout et tout. Ses pères travaillent pour la mafia mais les deux avaient une vie civile et légale. Grimm' a sa forge, Gin travaillait en tant que journaliste indépendant… Disons qu'avant que tout parte en sucettes avec ces putains de zombies, ils ne vivaient pas cachés, comme M'man et Sûuko, totalement dans le monde mafieux. Gin et Grimm'… bah ils gèrent pas tout un clan quoi.

– Ouais, je vois. Pas tout à fait les mêmes risques pour la progéniture quoi.

– Tu m'étonnes…! Enfin, ce n'est pas pour autant que son enfance a été toute rose. Tu sais, Sôra, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, elle a un cœur immense… on dirait pas au premier coup d'œil mais tu peux me croire. C'est une fille très sensible, malgré son côté très je-fonce-dans-le-tas-et-je-pose-les-questions-après.

Benikyogai observa un petit silence.

– Ses deux pères peuvent pas se blairer, Grimmjow est passé expert dans l'éradication de petits groupuscules, genre des Hells Angels qui foutent la merde sur un des territoires de Maman… C'est un forgeron mais aussi un 'nettoyeur', comme on dit. Et Gin… oh Gin! J'en sais pas un tiers de ce qu'il a déjà fait et rien que ça me donne envie de gerber. Alors pour Sôrayel, j't'explique même pas le truc. Un jour, elle avait genre 9 ans, elle a complètement craqué et, pour résumer, elle a fait une fugue. Elle est allée droit chez un gars qui travaille pour Maman, Nnoitra Jiruga. Jamais vu un mec aussi doué pour faire cracher aux gens tout leur pognon sans même avoir besoin de faire preuve de violence… Jamais vu quelqu'un avec des dents pareilles aussi. On dirait des putains de touches de clavier de piano, je te jure!

– Wow. Ça doit être une vraie bombe sexuelle ce type.

– Un truc de fou. Il a un côté assez sociopathe (un putain de taré ouais), Grimmjow meurt d'envie de lui faire rôtir les couilles à la friteuse, il passe ses journées à te pondre un sourire hyper flippant… J'ai jamais su pourquoi mais lui et Sôrayel s'entendent vachement bien. Y'a des trucs comme ça, tu te dis que Kami-sama a vraiment l'humour le plus merdique de la galaxie toute entière. Bref! Le truc, c'est que quand elle a débarqué chez lui, air boudeur et doudou renard des neiges dans les bras… bah j'étais là. C'est Nnoitra qui m'as tout appris de l'économie, qu'elle soit souterraine où légale. C'est là que je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois. Et le truc… bah c'est qu'elle savait pas_ du tout_ qui j'étais. C'était tout con hein…

– Mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un te considérait pour toi même en tant qu'individu et pas en tant que fille de Celle qui Règne sur l'Est.

– Et voilà… T'as tout compris. Du coup, même si j'ai deux ans de plus qu'elle, on est super vite devenues incollables. T'aurais vu la gueule qu'elle a tiré en captant que j'étais la fille de Kaede Amaikoddoku…! Elle était _**morte de rire**_ parce qu'elle n'avait strictement rien vu venir, c'était juste épique. Donc ouais, Sôrayel… bah c'est un peu ma seule amie.

Solitude. Voilà ce que Tora pouvait lire au fond de ces prunelles brunes. Elle avait connu ça, elle aussi, toujours sur la route avec une meute de tigres qui effrayait tout le monde. Elle avait connu les regards inquiets, méfiants, cette zone de sécurité autour d'elle parce que les gens avaient peur d'elle. Une aura de violence, voilà ce que lui avait offert en plus la mafia polonaise. Elle ne regrettait pas, elle aimait être sur la route, passer la nuit avec le ciel étoilé pour couverture et un de ses tigres pour coussin, elle aimait errer dans les campagnes et les forêts avec ses fauves pour seule compagnie. La solitude et le calme, hein… Ça pouvait être agréable. Mais à deux, cela serait encore mieux, non…?

Tora posa sa paume sur le haut du genou de l'adolescente assise face à elle, un peu plus haute puisqu'assise sur le lit. Belle, Benikyogai était belle. Sa beauté était partout aux yeux de la jeune fille. Dans sa force, dans son rire, dans son aspect loufoque, dans sa candeur, dans sa fierté ou dans sa révolte contenue, partout. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de ce regard brun, quelque chose sur laquelle elle ne pouvait pas mettre de mots -et puis de toutes façons, c'était inutile- et qu'elle suivrait absolument n'importe où. Beni était belle. Même ses défauts la rendaient belle.

Tora pourrait passer des heures comme ça, juste à la regarder. Parfois, il n'y avait pas besoin de parler. Elles se regardaient et puis ce contact visuel durait et plus il durait, plus la beauté de cette adolescente lui semblait incroyable. Même son corps était beau. Ces grands yeux chocolat, cette chevelure lisse et rouge qui luisaient presque dans l'ombre, cette peau burinée par une vie passée à l'extérieur, à crapahuter un peu partout mais qui restait douce, ce petit nez légèrement retroussé, ses lèvres rondes et si fines… Elle était belle, voilà tout.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, toujours assise face à elle, sa main attrapa doucement celle de Benikyogai. Lentement, tout doucement, précautionneusement. Elle se laissa faire, continuant à la regarder avec un air un peu déconcerté. Elle était _tellement _belle… Maintenant qu'elle venait d'y songer, cette pensée se refusait de repartir et se faisait de plus en plus forte et obsédante à chaque seconde.

_Embrasse la._

Non. Non, elle ne l'embrasserait pas, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de…

_Embrasse la._

Non, Beni était son amie, son amie.

_Embrasse la._

Si elle embrassait Beni, Beni… elle allait avoir peur, elle allait se reculer, elle allait la regarder avec un regard différent…

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'embrasser?_

Si elle l'embrassait, Beni allait changer son regard sur elle, elle allait la voir différemment…

_Embrasse la, __andouille__!_

Elle allait s'éloigner d'elle… Et ça, oh non, Tora ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça. Plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais. Elle préférait garder cette tristesse en elle plutôt que de perdre Beni, sa Benikyogai Benitsuki…

_Tu vas l'embrasser oui?_

_ – _Euh Tora… tout va bien?

Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Non. J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Même sa voix était belle. C'était magnifique, Beni était magnifique. Et ça lui déchirait le cœur.

Face à elle, la main toujours doucement prise par la sienne, Benikyogai ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Elle comprenait bien que quelque chose se passait pour que Tora la regarde de cette manière mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Tora avait son visage relevé vers le sien, son regard gris planté dans le sien.

_Tu es tellement belle… _voilà ce qu'il y avait dans le crâne de cette jeune fille, pensée obsédante. Et là, ce qui arriva là, à cet instant, Tora ne le vit strictement pas venir.

Benikyogai se pencha rapidement en avant, se baissant légèrement et… et elle posa ses lèvres douces et incroyablement chaudes sur celles de Tora. Comme ça, furtivement, comme l'effluve d'une brise d'été.

À peine venait-elle de faire ça que Beni se retira d'un seul coup, les yeux papillonnants et l'air paniqué de celle qui se rend compte d'un seul coup de ce qu'elle vient de faire sans trop y réfléchir. Ça va, elle avait juste fait ça sur le coup d'une impulsion, ce n'était pas… elle n'était pas… si?

Tora cligna des yeux. C'était quoi ça, à l'instant? Les lèvres de Beni sur les siennes. Ç'avait été furtif, oui, rapide. Elle cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux. Beni venait de lui voler un baiser. Et visiblement, cette dernière ne savait plus du tout où elle en était vu que ses joues viraient au rouge tomate et qu'elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans rien dire comme si elle ne savait justement pas du tout quoi dire.

– Tu… fut pour sa part ce que trouva Tora à dire.

Faut dire que pour elle aussi, le cerveau était dorénavant aux abonnés absents.

– Hein? Je… moi? Oh, euh, nan… Je… Ouhlà! balbutia l'adolescente en face, de plus en plus rouge et de plus en plus paniquée. Noooon! Tu… Enfin je… C'est juste que… C'est… Euh? Moi?

Sur le visage de celle à l'épaisse crinière d'un doux blanc-bleuté, l'hébétement et la surprise firent place à quelque chose de nouveau, son petit cœur de guimauve craquant littéralement devant le spectacle absolument adorable qu'elle lui offrait à l'instant présent. La joie la plus grande, la plus folle, la plus puissante qui soit la submergea d'un seul coup.

_Embrasse la._

Aucun problème.

Oh non, aucun…

Ses deux mains à la paume douce saisirent tendrement la tête de Benitsuki pour qu'elle arrête deux secondes de gigoter dans tous les sens. Surprise -et larguée, complètement larguée- l'adolescente croisa enfin à nouveau le regard de celle qu'elle venait d'embrasser, juste parce qu'elle en avait envie. Tora la regardait, elle lui souriait d'un de ces sourires qui lui dévoraient la moitié du visage. Son cœur rata deux battements. Puis il se mit à accélérer comme un fou, tambourinant de toutes ses forces et à toute vitesse. Et Tora l'embrassa.

Passionnément. Tendrement. Amoureusement. Elle l'embrassa, apposant ses lèvres rondes et pulpeuses sur les siennes, plus fines et un peu plus pâles. Chacune de ses mains encadrant son visage, elle collait ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce contact, simple pourtant, l'électrisa de la racine des cheveux au bout de ses orteils, envoyant de longs frissons le long de son échine.

Benitsuki avait ses deux mains dans les airs et les yeux grands ouverts, comme incapable de réagir. Tora l'embrassait. Tora. Était en train de l'embrasser. Elle. C'était elle ou il faisait vachement chaud d'un coup? C'était comme une flamme qui venait de naître en elle au simple moment où elle avait posé ses lèvres si chaudes, humides contre les siennes. Cette flamme en elle dansait, dansait, dansait le long de ses côtes, glissait entre ses organes et remontait lentement vers sa poitrine. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi _bien._

Puis Tora retira enfin ses lèvres et s'écarta légèrement pour mieux l'observer, toujours aussi rouge et ses beaux yeux bruns limite figés, conservant ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

– Beni? appela t-elle. T'es toujours là?

– Tuuuuu…

– Je viens de t'embrasser, oui. compléta t-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

_Tu vois que tu es stupide. Tu aurais dû l'embrasser bien plus tôt. _Ça… Son sourire se fit encore un peu plus grand. Mieux vaux tard que jamais.

– Je…

– Tout va bien? rigola t-elle, amusée et attendrie par ses réactions trop craquantes.

– J'ai chaud. finit par lui répliquer Beni l'air hyper sérieux, lui arrachant un nouvel éclat de rire.

Dieu que ce rire était beau.

– Tu… Pourquoi tu me tiens la tête au fait?

Tora sourit de plus belle.

– Parce que si je te lâche, tu vas courir te planquer au salon avec les autres…

– Même pas vrai!

– … parce que tu ne sais pas du tout comment réagir.

– … Oui, bon, ok. grommela t-elle.

Mais son sourire à elle était bien trop attendrissant pour que cela sonne vrai. Et puis, les joues de Beni étaient bien trop rougies…

– Tu sais que tu es vraiment beaucoup trop mignonne comme ça?

Son visage gagna une teinte de rouge.

– Benikyogai Benitsuki, je t'…

– Tu peux pas te taire? la coupa t-elle avant de se jeter d'un seul coup sur Tora, avalant ses paroles de ses lèvres.

Dans son élan, elle les fit tomber toutes les deux au sol. Mais elles s'en fichaient, tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, tout ce qui comptait à l'instant présent, c'était elles. Juste elles deux, leurs lèvres qui se mirent à danser, se quittant et revenant sans cesse, se happant et se caressant et leurs corps qui glissaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains se perdant dans la chevelure ou la taille de l'autre. Cette chaleur en elles, voilà tout ce qui importait. Les mains fines de Tora caressèrent tendrement ses joues, chacun de ses doigts jouant sur sa peau moelleuse et irradiant doucement comme si elle voulait enfin s'approprier chaque parcelle de ce visage aimé. Beni, allongée sur son corps tout en courbes, la coinçant entre son propre corps et le sol sous elle, ne cessait de venir et revenir saisir ces lèvres si rondes, mêlant leurs souffles à chaque instant.

Elle l'aimait. Elles s'aimaient. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, leurs corps se parlaient, leurs corps communiaient. Il n'y était aucun besoin de prononcer l'évidence, le langage charnel venait de remplacer le langage des mots, imparfait. Souriant dans leur baiser tantôt vif et rapide, l'une jouant avec l'autre, tantôt plus doux et lent, glissant l'une sur l'autre en une caresse d'une infinie tendresse, Tora fit soudain glisser sa main sur l'une des fesses de Beni, épousant sa forme. Surprise, la jeune fille se redressa d'un seul coup en poussant un glapissement de surprise du plus bel effet.

Toute contente, celle sur laquelle elle était assise à califourchon en profita pour attraper ses hanches et sa nuque et la soulever rapidement avant de la porter sur le lit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir.

– Eyh! fit Benitsuki lorsque Tora l'allongea sur le matelas, se positionnant juste au dessus d'elle. C'est déloyal!

– Pas du tout! répliqua t-elle avec un grand sourire.

– Bah si!

– On est pas mieux sur un truc mou quand même…?

– … J'avoue. finit-elle par admettre avec un air boudeur qui se voulait convaincant. Mais tu m'auras pas comme ça!

– J'attends de voir ça tiens! rigola t-elle juste avant que Beni ne se jette une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres.

Elles roulèrent ensemble, enserrées l'une à l'autre, sur la surface molle et agréable du matelas, riant ensemble et étouffant leurs éclats de rire entre les lèvres de l'autre. La flamme dans la cage thoracique de Beni s'était muée en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sauvage, quelque chose qui la dévorait toute entière de l'intérieur. Leurs lèvres jouaient ensemble, se quittant pour mieux revenir à l'assaut. Puis Tora commença à se faire plus insistante, ses deux mains brûlantes pressant un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

Elle attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Benitsuki entre les siennes et se mit à la mordiller tout doucement avant de passer sa langue chaude sur la zone qu'elle venait d'attaquer, comme quémandant la permission d'entrer enfin. Peut-être que Beni ne comprit pas clairement le message, submergée qu'elle était par les vagues de chaleur successives qu'envoyaient le contact électrisant de ses mains sur son corps, toujours est-il que sa bouche resta close, n'offrant à l'adolescente collée contre elle que ses lèvres. Tora eut un sourire… machiavélique que l'autre ne perçut pas et sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle fit glisser la main qu'elle ne cessait de passer sur son visage à elle, se perdant dans ses courbes et louvoyant sur chacun de ses traits comme pour découvrir encore et encore ce visage aimé, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant chez Beni toute une série de frissons qui la firent trembler violemment contre elle, mordant brusquement ses lèvres pour retenir de justesse le gémissement qui lui brûlait la gorge. Aussitôt, Tora en profita pour glisser cette main chaude sous ses vêtements et plus particulièrement sous le tissu épais de son jean sombre pour venir caresser la peau tendre de ses cuisses. Et cette fois-ci, Beni ne put rien retenir du tout et sursauta de surprise en couinant.

Tora saisit l'occasion pour immédiatement glisser sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre et venir enfin à la rencontre de sa jumelle, se touchant d'abord timidement avant de se glisser l'une contre l'autre et d'entamer un langoureux ballet, chacun de leur souffle glissant sur les joues de l'autre. La flamme qui dévorait Benitsuki devint brasier et son souffle se fit de plus en plus court. Elle se perdait totalement, se laissait se faire engloutir par la déferlante d'émotion, d'excitation et de sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Qu'importe qu'elle s'y perde. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était laisser ce brasier la consumer, encore et encore. Le souffle court, les deux adolescentes finirent par se détacher légèrement l'une de l'autre, les joues rouge et les sens plus que jamais stimulés.

– Wow… lâcha Beni en fixant un regard brûlant dans celui de sa partenaire.

– Première fois qu'on te roule une pelle…? répliqua une Tora goguenarde, toute contente de l'effet qu'elle provoquait chez la jeune fille allongée sur elle, tout contre son corps.

– Bah… ouais.

– Alors? Verdict? fit-elle avec un sourire qui lui dévorait le visage.

C'était possible d'être encore plus heureuse que ça? Sérieusement?

Face à elle, distante de quelque centimètres à peine, Beni plissa les yeux d'un air aguicheur.

– J'sais paaaas… chantonna t-elle doucement, cherchant à l'allumer.

Cette main… cette main si chaude qui pulsait sa douce chaleur serrée entre son jean et la peau de sa cuisse, si chaude, si chaude… Cette main lui faisait perdre la tête.

Tora retira lentement sa main -c'est qu'avec ce pantalon, ce n'était pas très pratique- prenant tout son temps et faisant glisser lentement le bout de ses ongles sur cette chair tendre. Le soupir que Benikyogai poussa à cet instant là, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, était un pur appel à la luxure. L'adolescente aux cheveux blancs voulu continuer sur sa lancée mais l'autre l'en empêcha en se redressant tant bien que mal en position assise, chacune de ses cuisses d'un côté de la taille de Tora et ses fesses positionnées au niveau de l'os de son bassin.

– Mmm? Tu fais quoi là? demanda Tora.

Le sourire de cette adolescente qui la fixait toujours de son regard chocolat se fit un peu plus grand. Puis elle fit doucement jouer le bout de ses doigts autour du nombril à découvert de Tora, son T-Shirt étant légèrement remonté sur ses côtes tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient. Celle-ci frissonna brièvement. Beni, continuant à jouer avec ses doigts sur cette peau qui lui était offerte, comment à remonter vers sa poitrine.

– Dis, fit-elle, tu veux pas enlever ce truc là? C'est un peu sur le chemin…

Sans un bruit et refusant tout net de briser ne serait-ce qu'un instant leur contact visuel, Tora se redressa comme elle pouvait en position assise, faisant glisser Beni sur ses cuisses. Mais avant qu'elle n'entame le moindre mouvement de plus, ce fut l'adolescente assise sur ses jambes qui lui retira son T-Shirt d'un seul coup, la prenant de vitesse.

– Tu es belle… dit Beni en faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts sur la chair mise à nu, passant sur ses côtes, sur la forme rebondie de ses seins maintenus par un soutien-gorge sombre, glissant sur la peau de sa clavicule…

Tora posa un doux baiser sur cette joue qui lui faisait face.

– Toi aussi… souffla t-elle à son oreille avant de se mettre à bécoter tendrement la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Aussi proches qu'elles l'étaient et cette fille qui embrassait sa peau dans un souffle chaud, Beni pouvait sentir sa poitrine contre la sienne et cette fois-ci, un doux gémissement sortit de sa gorge. Tora en profita pour dégrafer rapidement son propre soutien-gorge sans que l'autre ne le remarque. Puis, dans des gestes d'une infinie tendresse, continuant à l'embrasser sans relâche, elle entreprit d'ôter ces vêtements qui lui cachaient encore le corps de cette fille aux cheveux rouge contre elle qui gémissait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'elle se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante.

De sa langue chaude et humide, Tora engloba le lobe de son oreille et se mit à le suçoter doucement, arrachant un petit cri absolument adorable à la rouquine. Puis elle délaissa le bout de chair pour descendre le long de son cou, léchant avec une atroce lenteur sa carotide jusqu'à l'os de sa clavicule. Tendrement, elle allongea Beni au torse enfin nu sous elle avant de passer sa main chaude sur ce corps offert, caressant ses petits seins à la peau pâle. Les yeux mi-clos et les joues de plus en plus cramoisies, l'adolescente se laissait totalement mener, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant s'échapper un souffle erratique et des gémissements de plus en plus langoureux. Sous elle, Benikyogai ondulait inconsciemment son corps au rythme de ses caresses avec l'impression d'être littéralement en feu, Tora appuyant doucement son genou contre son intimité.

Elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine et ses mamelons dressés glisser sur sa peau pâle dans le plus érotisant des contacts. Puis, timidement, les mains de l'adolescente aux cheveux rouge indolemment étalés sur le matelas clair se posèrent à leur tour contre la peau de Tora, caressant d'abord avec appréhension sa peau avant de se laisser encore un peu plus submerger par tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour s'enhardir et se mettre à caresser son corps, gémissant contre elle sans retenue.

Les mains de Tora, électrisée par ce contact des mains de Beni sur son corps à elle se redressa légèrement sur les coudes, la fixant d'un regard brûlant et sa main droite posée sur l'ouverture du jean de la jeune fille.

– T'es sûre que tu veux…

– J'ai l'air d'être en train de jouer au Scrabble? répliqua aussitôt la rouquine, perdue dans le plaisir mais toujours aussi douée dans l'art de la répartie.

C'était Beni quoi.

– Évidemment que je veux. Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé me… me… hem, me faire touuut ça si je ne le voulais pas? Tora, je _**te**_ veux. Point barre.

– … Sûre?

Son cœur battait vite, si vite…

Benikyogai plaqua brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

– Ouais. Je t'aime. C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre.

Alors Tora lui sourit, encore un peu plus. Toujours un peu plus.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ah, ouais… Attention, lime.<br>(ouiiiiiii, je sais, j'suis sensée prévenir AVANT mais ça vous aurait juste méchamment spoilé… okay, okay, c'était prévisible mais je n'allais pas vous dire quand et si il y allait juste y avoir un pitit bisou ou plus)

Alors **Zeri**? Contente? *se tord les mains, vaguement anxieuse*  
>(nan oui passque je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite de cette scène moi… je la trouve… maladroite…) (MA POUBELLE, OÙ EST MA POUBELLE?!)<br>Bon, au moins, t'as eut ton bisou. Plus bonus. Hehe.

Verdict sur cette scène? (plus jamais vous lirez _**Feu et Foudre**_ de la même manière, muahaha! *rire sadique*) (pardon)

Alors, plusieurs petites choses, notamment pourquoi je suis allée jusqu'à ce point et pourquoi je ne suis pas allée plus loin. Ben c'est tout bête : j'avais po envie et ce n'était pas nécessaire pour l'histoire. Bah oui, de base, c'est moi qui écrit donc si un truc ne m'inspire pas ou que je sens que je vais avoir des difficultés et que l'écriture ne sera pas fluide, je préfère ne pas l'écrire (et si je m'entête, hahaha, j'écris de la merde). Par contre, c'est vrai que si une scène est nécessaire à la compréhension du récit, j'ai pas le choix, faut que je l'écrive. Tenez par exemple, en ce moment j'écris une scène de _**Feu et Foudre**_ qui me pompe violemment l'air mais j'ai pas le choix faut bien que je l'écrive parce que sinon, vous allez juste RIEN capter.  
>Du coup, pour cette scène, il n'y avait pas besoin que je la prolonge pour la compréhension du récit. J'aurais pu m'arrêter au bisou aussi… Mais j'avais po envie. (nyahaha!) J'avais envie d'écrire un moment de tendresse entre ces deux là, c'est tout. J'aurais pu poursuivre et aller plus loin mais… bon, rigolez pas, c'est juste que si j'avais écrit cette scène, je me serais sentie comme une voyeuse, je me serais sentie suuuuper mal de briser leur intimité. (oui, c'est débile mais rigolez paaaaaas! *Lucifer se marre comme une baleine*) Je ne l'ai pas écrit comme une scène vraiment 'sensuelle' mais vraiment comme un moment intime et tendre…<br>Bref, vous en avez pensé quoi…?

Sinon, à propos de la première partie… Ouais, j'ai craqué mon slip. Attendez de lire le chapitre de demain… Enfin, perso, le combo Yuzu / Yachiru pète quand même tout.

Pour la paternité de Sôra… J'ai résumé (énooooormement) toute l'histoire que j'avais cogité. Ce qui m'énerve pas mal d'ailleurs… Du coup, ça plus tous les autres trucs que je n'ai pas pu développer… Mmmm…  
>Pitites précisions…! L'héroïne, la drogue que prenait la mère biologique de Sôra, est une des drogues les plus addictives qui soit. (donc ne rien prendre durant 9 mois… raaaah, j'avais une explicassiiiiioooon…!) (mais ça m'aurait pris au moins 6 chapitres de plus…)<br>Ouais, ouais, Tora est jalouse de Sôrayel… (voyez pourquoi j'ai décrit l'arrivée de la petite nouvelle de la sorte?)  
>Beni a une drôle de conception de l'école quand même…<p>

Le titre de ce chapitre est d'une subtilité… *part s'enterrer au fin fond de la Tasmanie* (en fait, Edward aux Mains d'Argent est un des rares films de Tim Burton que j'aime bien -je l'aime même beaucoup *^*- et l'histoire d'amour qui y est décrite m'a vraiment touchée, je la trouve tendre, candide… très belle en tout cas et c'est pour ça que j'ai choisit ce titre pour ce chapitre précisément, vouala!)


	21. Good night and good luck

Salut à tous...!

Nouveau chapitre, juste après la scène du chapitre précédent!

Grrrros câlin (quoi, c'est Noël, j'fais c'que j'veux) (même que j'ai forcé Lulu à mettre un déguisement de lutin, juste pour le délire parce que Noël me pète les burnes) à touuuutes les revieweuses, **Tara** (contente que ça te fasse rire, on continue dans le même délire...!), **Hyoki** (le combo des Y pète tout XD), **Naelye** (Sôrayel a effectivement un aspect beaucoup plus naïf et entier qui fait 'enfant' alors que Beni est plus en mode yolo-j'm'en-bat-les-couilles), **Loupiote** (Hisagi est déjà passé, Toshiro sera vite fait super rapidos évoqué vaguement et Hiyori... putain, nan, fallait que je garde la rencontre Hiyori et mes deux tarés pour _**Feu et Foudre**_...!) et **RedBlackSky** (haha, Kaede arrive...!)

Juste un rappel, Biscuit, c'est le surnom de Yuzu. Et Godzilla, c'est Retsu. (nan j'ai pas honte)

.

**Discalibuuuur...!** Mic la Montagne de Muscles, Mini Chamallow, Duchesse, Rouky, Biscuit, Godzilla, Chocolat, Gin, Grimmjow (PFIOUH!) ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de **_Bleach_**...! Les autres défoncés du ciboulot, ils sont à moi! Nyahaha!

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>21. Good night and good luck.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tora s'étira comme un chat, l'air plutôt pâteuse et les cheveux en pétard. Pas encore tout à fait réveillée mais sourire limite béat sur les lèvres, la jeune fille était simplement vêtue d'une culotte enfilée à la va-vite et probablement à l'envers et d'un large T-Shirt XXL noir qui lui tombait à mi-cuisse proclamant en lettres jaune fluo que '_LA GRANDE FAUCHEUSE S'APPELLE FIFI (et a un Q.I. de poulet mort)_'. À peine était-elle entrée dans la pièce, quittant cette chambre où Beni devait encore être en train de baver sur l'oreiller complètement nue que Gyomo trottina à travers la pièce pour venir lui quémander quelques papouilles du matin.

– Salut ma grosse peluche mutante préférée… fit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

Sa main passa rapidement derrière l'os de sa mâchoire, grattouillant juste là où il fallait pour que l'animal lâche un ronronnement absolument monstrueux, les yeux clos.

– Salut Yachiru. lâcha t-elle d'un air un peu plus réveillé à la gamine aux cheveux rose bonbon en train d'engloutir des montagnes de tartines surmontée de trois ou quatre couches de confitures différentes à un rythme tout simplement hallucinant et assise à califourchon sur le dos rayé de Gyomo.

– Momommom. répondit d'ailleurs la môme, la bouche pleine.

– Nooon? Sérieux? répliqua Tora en se mettant à distribuer caresses et grattouilles à ses tigres qui venaient en masse lui ronronner tout autour.

Et non, elle n'avait strictement rien compris à ce que Yachiru venait de lui baragouiner. C'est juste que connaissant la gosse, valait mieux faire genre que oui, elle comprenait tout. Yachiru, c'était un peu comme une bombe H enclenchée : faut faire gaffe à ce qu'on fait juste à côté si on ne veut pas que tout ne nous pète à la gueule.

– Mom. Momomom.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Puis Yachiru lui adressa une grimace. Ouais, non en fait elle essayait de lui sourire sauf qu'avec toutes les tartines qu'elle avait en bouche, ça la faisait plus ressembler à un hamster psychotique qu'autre chose.

– Momomom. Chmomp gloups doudou à roquettes mom mom. Momomom chomp cronch gloups.

… Elle avait rien capté. Et attendez deux secondes… Le doudou à roquettes… C'était elle ou c'était Beni déjà? Putain, mais de _**quoi**_ est-ce qu'elle lui parlait?! Toute contente d'elle-même, la petite fille retourna à son génocide en règle des tartines et des pots de confiote, aidée dans sa tache par le tigraux Kokujin ultra zélé. Surtout, ne pas chercher à comprendre…

Un peu plus réveillée que tout à l'heure mais pas encore tout à fait, Tora continua son chemin pieds nus sur le carrelage de cette baraque où leurs trois sauveurs, Sôrayel, Gin et Grimmjow donc, avaient établi leur camp de base pour commencer leurs recherches. Kusemi et Onibi, le mâle trapu et la belle jeune femelle, vinrent instantanément se coller à elle. C'est que même à 350kg et quelques de pur muscle on aime les câlins.

– Salut mes p'tites beautés…! fit la jeune fille, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

Franchement, est-ce que la vie pouvait être mieux que la sienne à cet instant précis? Ses pensées s'égarèrent un instant vers les lèvres d'une certaine adolescente à l'époustouflante chevelure rouge sang. Non. La vie ne pouvait pas être mieux et elle ne renoncerait à celle-ci pour rien au monde.

– Eyh, gamine…

Quelques mèches d'un doux blanc-bleuté lui tombant devant les yeux, Tora releva la tête.

– Eyyyyh… répliqua t-elle avec un sourire absolument monstrueux. Mic la Montagne de Muscles. Comment qu'ça va? Bien dormi?

– Ouais, ouais… répliqua l'adulte en se servant un bol plein de café noir comme un bout de charbon. Tranquille, j'ai bien cuvé. Et toi, sinon… T'as passé une bonne nuit?

Franchement, niveau sourire carnassier, aucun des deux n'avait quoi que ce soit à envier à l'autre.

– Excellente. finit-elle par répliquer en s'installant à son tour autour de la table du petit déjeuner.

Déjà installés, la fratrie Kurosaki était également en train de se sustenter. Ichigo avait l'air d'avoir fait la guerre. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux étant donné qu'il avait passé la nuit entière à essayer de calmer ses frangines, Karin toujours aussi paniquée par le taux de folie ambiante et Yuzu tout à fait dans son bain. Franchement, ça avait été cre-vant… Des deux petites filles, il se serait attendu à ce que ce soit Yuzu qui lui reste collé dans les basques. Et bah que dalle! Manque de pot pour le rouquin, la gamine s'entendait vachement bien avec le danger sur pattes du groupe de siphonnés du bocal alias Yachiru et elles avaient passé la soirée à apprendre à hurler des insultes et à rugir sous l'impulsion de Grimmjow, Zaraki et des trois-quarts de la Meute. Du coup, oui… oui, Yuzu avait la gueule de bois. À 8 ans et quelques. Ichigo = meilleur grand frère au monde (enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il se disait du coup, ça lui faisait tirer une de ces tronches… avec les cernes, ça faisait très zombie) (en même temps, le pauvre était tout seul pour gérer Karin carrément névrotique et Yuzu qui courait partout, sifflait des verres de rhum en essayant de boire ses cul-secs plus vite que Yachiru et lançait des batailles épiques de guilis avec sa nouvelle amie Yachiru et les tigres, tout contents de s'être fait une nouvelle copine).

Pâteuse, la petite fille tendit la main pour essayer d'attraper le pot de confiture qu'elle voyait à peu près en trois exemplaires, tapa sans faire attention sur le bol de lait chaud de sa sœur et lâcha un hoquet peu discret. Et elle avait un mal de cheveux, mais un de ces mal de cheveeeeux! À côté d'Ichigo qui tentait d'aider sa frangine comme il pouvait, Uryuu ingurgitait sa tisane du matin, les cheveux pas coiffés et en pétard. Oui, Ishida Uryuu buvait de la tisane. Pis il avait l'estomac fragile, voilà.

Tora laissa tomber ses fesses juste en face du brun avant de commencer à se servir.

– Salut Duchesse. lâcha t-elle sarcastique d'une voix qui transpirait le bonheur.

Y'a quoi? C'était pas légal d'être heureuse?

– Ogosoka. la salua en retour le jeune homme, visiblement _**très**_ heureux de la voir débarquer.

– Godzilla est pas là? fit l'adolescente en commençant à beurrer ses tartines et faisant référence à la femme-médecin.

Le brun la fusilla du regard et se retint de justesse de lui répliquer sur un ton froid qu'il en avait criblé de flèches pour moins que ça et que sa bien-aimée n'avait strictement _rien à voir _avec un lézard géant de 30m de haut qui crachait du feu pas catholique sur un peu tout ce qui passait. Seulement, ses couilles se rappelaient trèèèès bien du coup de pied de l'adolescente et vu qu'il tenait quand même à continuer à être capable de se reproduire, il choisit de ne pas répliquer de la sorte.

– _**Retsu**_, finit-il par lâcher en insistant bien sur le prénom, prépare un remède contre la gueule de bois.

– À ce point? ricana l'adolescente avant de se servir une copieuse tasse de café noir fumant.

– T'as loupé une sacrée séquence hier soir, j'te jure. lâcha Kenpachi en tentant d'éloigner Yachiru du grille-pain avant qu'elle ne le transforme en ogive thermonucléaire. Du coup, Grimmjow est allé lui filer un coup de main, ce mec a une recette assez efficace. Un pro des cuites quoi.

– Hin hin, une vraie équipe de winners.

– Saaaaaaalut… marmonna Sôrayel en arrivant à son tour, mode automatique enclenché.

– Ma petite puce, tu as le nez écorché, c'est normal ou…? fit Gin Ichimaru, actuellement en train de se préparer des œufs brouillés à la poêle.

– Vouais… Chais pas tout compris, y'avait des murs sur mon chemin…

– Effectivement. Je comprends mieux. chantonna amusé l'adulte en salant et en poivrant son plat.

– Mais j'te jure, hier, y'avait pas ces murs…! grogna l'adolescente aux cheveux délicatement turquoise avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Vie de merde…

Son père sourit encore un peu plus, si pour autant cela était possible sans remettre en cause les lois de l'univers physique connu vu qu'il souriait déjà non-stop. Sa fille n'était décidément pas du matin.

– L'est où P'pa? demanda t-elle en clignant des yeux.

Putain de soleil. Ça piquait les yeux-euh!

– Eh bien, répondit l'albinos, j'ai bien essayé de le tuer au coma éthylique mais il a une sacrée descente… Malheureusement ma puce, il a survécu. Je crois qu'il est juste à côté, dans la cuisine.

– Mmm, ok… Salut Tora.

L'adolescente hocha la tête pour saluer la nouvelle venue, la bouche pleine. C'était marrant mais elle n'était plus jalouse. D'ailleurs, ça avait été un peu stupide de l'être, Sôrayel n'était pas sa rivale. Certes, elle connaissait Benikyogai, _**sa **_Benikyogai depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, absolument aucune.

– Salut bande de petites bites! lâcha soudain une voix tonitruante.

– P'paaaa…! se désola la fille du nouveau venu.

– Toujours aussi intellectuel, Jaggerjack. grinça Gin en se demandant si, en lui balançant sa poêle dans la gueule, il avait une chance de le buter et que ça puisse passer pour un accident domestique.

– Salut Grimmjow. lâcha Kenpachi.

– Coucou Grimmy! piailla la petite fille sur les épaules de la montagne de muscle.

Oui, c'était la seule personne au monde de tout l'univers capable d'appeler l'homme aux cheveux turquoise '_Grimmy_' et à survivre. Même Ichimaru ne s'y était pas risqué.

– V'là l'anti gueule de bois, d'après la recette ancestrale des Jaggerjack et améliorée par les connaissances de Mam'zelle.

Non Uryuu, on ne grogne pas, ce mec va te décapiter avec les dents. Merde, son nom, c'était Retsu Unohana, c'était pas compliqué à comprendre quand même! Son prénom faisait deux syllabes, c'était trop demander?! En même temps, entre le chat du Cheshire, le punk décérébré, la gamine surcaféinée et la tarée qui commandait aux tigres, le niveau intellectuel n'avait pas l'air… très développé disons.

Grimmjow laissa aux soins d'Unohana d'expliquer à Yuzu les dangers de l'alcool et s'installa à son tour devant le steak cru qu'il s'était ramené du frigo. Oui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack mangeait des steaks tartares dès le petit matin.

– YAHAHAAAAA! hurla d'un seul coup sa fille en se jetant sur l'assiette de son père fourchette en avant, brusquement réveillée par l'odeur de la viande fraîche.

– PAS TOUCHE! beugla son père en réponse en répliquant avec le couteau à pain.

– Wow! Pourquoi vous craquez votre slip d'un coup là?! hallucina Tora, carrément sur le cul de voir les deux turquoise s'affronter en une baston strictement épique pour le petit dèj' du Milieu.

Manquait plus que du Wagner en fond sonore et c'était bon, Peter Jackson pouvait retourner jouer aux Playmobils.

– Oh, t'inquiètes… lâcha Kenpachi, pas interloqué pour deux sous. C'est normal, y'a toujours une baston quand ils passent à table ces deux là…

– MON PAIN AU CHOCOLAT! DÉGAGE, PÈRE DÉBILE!

– Ah ouais, quand même… fit Tora avec les yeux grands ouverts devant ce spectacle surréaliste.

Enfin, niveau situations surréalistes, elle commençait à être blindée… Au final, c'était plutôt sympa leur machin. Bon, les deux se bouffaient littéralement la gueule en essayant de chopper la bouffe de l'autre et les pots de confiture servaient de projectiles mais ça faisait un peu d'animation quoi. Pis ça restait circoncis aux deux tarés, le reste du groupe pouvait prendre son petit déj' tranquillement.

– CE STEAK EST À MOI!

– DANS TES RÊVES!

C'est sur ce spectacle digne d'une troisième guerre mondiale version culinaire que Benikyogai Benitsuki sortit de la chambre où elle venait à peine de se réveiller, la marque de l'oreiller encore imprimée sur la joue. Elle referma le plus silencieusement possible la porte derrière elle. Surtout, avoir l'air naturel. Haha. Comment c'était mal barrééééé…! Elle avait recouvert sa nudité avec ce qu'elle avait pu trouver à tâtons dans l'obscurité, la tête dans le cul et les cheveux en mode radar à savoir un T-Shirt qui traînait, une culotte et un touuut petit short vert fluo. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle prit son courage à deux mains et avança, son grand regard brun incapable de se détacher du dos de Tora qui ne l'avait pas encore entendue sortir de la chambre. Leur chambre. Pourquoi elle rougissait, merde-euh, pense à autre chose tête de naze…

Le T-Shirt de l'adolescente à la chevelure pâle était beaucoup trop grand pour elle et le tissu noir dégageait une partie de son épaule. C'était marrant mais la peau de ses bras et de ses épaules était un peu moins pâle que celle de ses seins et… _PENSE À AUTRE CHOSE! _Mais merde à la fin, c'était pas sa faute aussi!

– Oh! Salut Beni! lâcha soudain Kenpachi qui la regardait avancer en zigzag, les joues rouge et le regard fixé sur Tora depuis une bonne minute.

Et sous un regard amusé, il vit l'adolescente bugguer littéralement sur place et ses joues devenir d'un seul coup aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Trop drôle.

– S… Salut! Haha, euh… coucou les gens! balbutia t-elle tandis que Tora se retournait vivement pour la voir arriver vers eux -vers elle.

Mais pourkwa fallait-il que quand Tora bouge, elle bouge aussi ses jambes nom de Zeus? Ses jambes toutes nues en plus! Beni aimait bien ses jambes. Elles étaient belles, longues, fuselées… Douces aussi, lorsqu'elles s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Ses jambes étaient chaudes également. Sauf les pieds parce qu'elle avait les doigts de pieds vachement froids et tout et tout. Mais ses seins eux, ils étaient moelleux et confortables, parfait pour dormir. Ses seins… Ouhlàlàlààààà…

– Beni, tout va bien? T'es en train de baver là.

La voix de Kenpachi la sortit brusquement de sa contemplation quasi béate, la faisant brusquement rougir encore un peu plus tandis que Tora écrasait son poing sur l'épaule de l'adulte hilare en le fusillant du regard.

– On t'emmerde Kenny.

– Ok, ok! rigola t-il, trop content de pouvoir taquiner ainsi sa filleule qui les rejoignait enfin à table.

– Salut les gens… marmonna d'ailleurs celle-ci en fixant obstinément le bol de lait chaud qu'elle se servit. Wow, il lui arrive quoi à Biscuit?!

– T'inquiètes, t'inquiètes… fit Tora à sa gauche, toute contente de sentir le pieds frais de l'adolescente venir doucement se coller au sien sous la table.

– Elle teste la recette Jaggerjack contre la gueule de bois.

– Ouch! Le truc à base de shampoing, d'ail, de thon cru et de rat crevé?!

– T'oublies le dentifrice.

– Mec on est au p'tit dèj' steuplait, j'ai pas envie de tout gerber là…

– Joli coup, Sôrayel. commenta Beni en observant le duel père/fille qui continuait à faire rage tandis que Tora lui passait une tartine qu'elle venait de beurrer pour elle. Merchi.

– Tu m'passes le Nutella steup'?

– Ouaip, tiens.

– RENDS MOI MON CROISSANT!

– JAMAIS! CRONCH, CRONCH, GLOUPS!

– 'Sont toujours aussi bruyants aux p'tits dèj' ceux là… lâcha Beni d'un air distrait en entamant enfin son petit dèj'.

– Vous aussi vous étiez peu discrètes cette nuit. lâcha un Ken-chan d'un air distrait. Mais dans un autre genre.

Le résultat de cette phrase fut extrêmement simple. Beni s'étouffa avec son pain au chocolat, Tora balança la cafetière à la gueule de l'adulte hilare en hurlant un «VA CREVER CONNARD!» tonitruant, Karin et Yuzu fixèrent un regard interrogatif sur leur grand frère, l'air de dire «_de quoi qu'il paaaaarle le monsieur?_» et Grimmjow et Sôrayel stoppèrent leur baston culinaire. Quand même un peu inquiète pour sa copine -sa _copine_, uhuhuh- Tora lui tapota rapidement le dos.

– Gargl! Reuh!

– Ça va aller?

– Ouais… lâcha l'adolescente avec une voix _légèrement _rauque.

– Putain, mec, ça te regarde pas! C'est _**notre**_ intimité, merde!

– Ça vaaaaa! rigola l'adulte, toujours aussi mort de rire.

Tora répliqua par un double doigt d'honneur hargneux.

– Ken, j'te jure un de ces quatre, j'vais te buter… lâcha Beni, à peu près remise de la tentative d'assassinat vicieuse sur sa personne à coup de viennoiserie chocolatée.

– Ça va, c'est pas non plus un secret d'État… lâcha Sôrayel en tentant d'empêcher son père de lui faucher les toasts qu'elle avait réussit à lui piquer.

Son amie d'enfance la fusilla du regard.

– Est-ce que je te demande où t'en es avec ton brun dépressif moi peut-être?

Sôrayel cligna des yeux. Elle cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux. Puis encore une fois, le temps que son cerveau capte de quoi Beni voulait parler. Du coup, lorsque la connexion neuronale se fit enfin, ce fut à son tour de rougir brusquement. Et bim!

– Hem. lâcha Grimmjow, soudain calme. Beni, dis moi… on peut savoir…

– … de _**qui**_ tu parles? termina Gin, brusquement intéressé lui aussi.

Nan parce que Bagdad, ils s'en foutaient. Mais que leur fille sorte avec _**quelqu'un**_… Y'allait avoir des morts.

– Bah du mec de Sôra… Le dépressif avec les yeux verts là, celui que Maman appelle Xanax. expliqua l'adolescente aux cheveux rouge.

– EYH!

Gin se tourna vers Grimmjow.

– On fait la paix et…

– … on le bute. Marché conclu.

– BENI! Pourquoi tu leur a dit?!

– Passque! chantonna l'adolescente avant d'embrasser brièvement sa copine sur la joue.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ouais, Beni est mesquine... (muhuhuh) (ça m'éclate de faire quinze mille références en plus) (j'ai même recasé du Star Trek ni vu ni connu)<p>

Juste un truc, là, je me suis servie de l'alcool comme ressort comique mais ça reste une fiction. Ce n'est pas réel. Mes personnages peuvent boire, je peux faire boire une gosse de 8 ans, ça n'aura pas d'impact, c'est juste pour le délire. En vérité, l'alcool est un poison, on en devient accro voire dépendant, ça détruit le cerveau, attaque la myéline, ça peut vous tuer ou vous réduire à l'état de légume et tout ça pour pas grand chose. Sérieusement.

Je me rends compte que j'aime bien écrire des scènes autour d'un repas... (qui part en sucettes m'enfin, chut) Bon, ok, pas beaucoup dans mes fics mais dans le reste de mes écrits... Putain, j'viens de découvrir un truc sur moi. Yolo. O.O

Le titre de ce chapitre vient d'un film assez récent, de Georges Clooney (si, si, si) et franchement, je l'ai beaucoup aimé, avec un noir et blanc juste... *^* Trop beau.

Bon. Lulu...? *choppe son bazooka*  
>- KOUA?! *grogne, furax à cause de sa tenue de lutin* JE HAIS NOËL PUTAAAAIN!<p>

Moi aussi. *sourire sadique*  
>- Ha...?<p>

Viens on kidnappe le Père Noël, on récupère tous les cadeaux, on demande une rançon pis on se fait un gueuleton de malade?  
>-... J'ai le droit de déclencher une épidémie de peste chez les humains, juste pour le délire?<p>

S'tu veux.  
>- Deal.<p>

GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
>-NYAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAA!<p>

.

(ET JOYEUX NOËL ^^)

.

Revieeeews...? (putain, si jamais on atteint les 100 reviews... O^O)

.

**Prochain chapitre: 22. La Parraine.** (j'pense que vous avez compris qui on va rencontrer...)


	22. La Parraine

Haha. J'suis désolée, j'ai voulu poster l'épilogue et je sais pas ce que j'ai foutu (le site s'est mis à bugguer, ma connexion Internet a commencé à danser la rumba... c-c-combo!), j'ai supprimé le chapitre 22... (CHAMPIONNE) Du coup, je vous le reposte et j'en profite pour rajouter tout ce que j'avais à dire.

.

Sur la plaine déserte, rien ne bouge. Un vague vent chaud souffle au ras du sol, cariant quelques déchets avec lui. Puis, au loin, deux silhouettes apparaissent et s'approchent d'un pas digne et absolument badass, du Beethoven en fond sonore. Les deux silhouettes poursuivent leur avancée puis, bizarrement, une des deux colle un coup de boule monstrueux à l'autre et se barre en hurlant de rire. L'autre silhouette, furieuse, se relève d'un seul coup, craque son slip et se met à cracher du feu.

.

Héhéhéhé. Me revoilà.  
>- J'VAIS TE BOUFFER CONNASSE D'HUMAINE!<p>

Bah quoi, tu croyais quand même pas que la trêve de Noël allait durer éternellement... On est allés foutre la merde sur Terre, on a fait péter une quinzaine de trucs, t'as lâché tes épidémies et t'as génocidé trois quatre pays mais bon, on va pas perdre des bonnes habitudes.  
>-... J'avoue. À la guerre comme à la guerre. J'VAIS T'FAIRE CRAMER AU BARBECUE!<p>

*course-poursuite dantesque à travers tous les Enfers*

Bref!  
>J'espère que vous, vous avez passé un bon Noël, que vous vous êtes fait pété le bide et tout et tout et que la vieille tata ne vous a pas trop emmerdé. Pis que vos cadeaux vous ont pas montré à quel point votre famille a une image fausse de qui vous êtes.<br>(OUAIS, J'AIME PO NOEL ET J'AVOUE QUE CETTE ANNÉE, C'EST BIEN PARTIT EN COUILLES) (le Réveillon, pépère mais après... oh! bordel!)

En tout cas, voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. (bon, y'a encore un épilogue)  
>Deux trois trucs avant de vous laisser lire. Tora n'a peur de rien O.O (ou en tout cas, elle a des couilles de la taille d'un stade de foot) En fait, c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas peur de grand chose, même dans <strong><span><em>Feu et Foudre<em>**. Ou, plus précisément, elle n'est pas facile à effrayer, une des rares choses dont elle a peur, c'est elle-même (mais ça, on le reverra dans **_Feu et Foudre)  
><em>**Et un SUV, c'est une grosse voiture, mais moins 'mastoc' qu'un 4x4 (SUV pour Sport Utility Vehicle)

MERCI À TOUTES POUR CE DERNIER CHAPITRE, VOUS GÉREZ! Merci à **Yuni-Stark** (''nan mais la peste a quand même niqué trois quart de la population européenne, j'veux dire à côté, Ebola fait petite bite''... T'es un monstre. ''Ben ouais''), à **Ialka** (Xanax, je trouve que ça lui va paaaarfaitement), à **RedBlackSky** (JOYEUX NOWEL À TOI AUSSI!) (héhé, c'est le but qu'elle ait l'air immonde...), à **Loupiote54** (v'là Kaede!), à **Hyoki** (LA BOUFFE C'EST SACRÉ O^O), à **Taraimpértrice** (ça, ouais, ça part en couilles... c'est pour ça que c'est intéressant XD), et **Naelye** (elle est pas trop choupi Beni toute gênée comme ça, nyaaaa?)!

.

**Discalibuuuur...!** Mic la Montagne de Muscles, Mini Chamallow, Duchesse, Rouky, Biscuit, Godzilla, Chocolat, Gin, Grimmjow (PFIOUH!) ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de **_Bleach_**...! Les autres défoncés du ciboulot, ils sont à moi! Nyahaha!

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>22. La Parraine.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Plusieurs mois plus tard._

_._

– Nom, prénom, âge, date de naissance, groupe sanguin, profession des parents, je t'écoute.

– Euh…

– J'ai _horreur_ de me répéter. Tu ne voudrais pas que je me répète, n'est-ce pas?

Tora déglutit bruyamment. Et ne trouva pas grand-chose à répondre. C'est pas qu'elle voulait pas, c'est juste que… L'adolescente ne parvenait tout simplement pas à prendre la situation à laquelle elle faisait face au sérieux. Elle avait carrément envie de rigoler. Du coup, elle essayait de se retenir de toutes ses forces parce qu'éclater de rire à la gueule de Celle qui Règne sur l'Est, c'était carrément un coup à crever avec une kalachnikov coincée dans le rectum. Mais c'était pas sa faute aussi! Lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, elle avait envie de rigoler, c'était plus fort qu'elle. À peine leur petit groupe était-il arrivé sur Shôzan, sa main tendrement tenue par Benikyogai Benitsuki, qu'un chauve et un beau gosse lui étaient brusquement tombé dessus pour la kidnapper sauvagement d'un seul coup avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive. Et la voilà qui se retrouvait assise sur une chaise métallique inconfortable dans une petite pièce sombre aux murs nus, une lumière pâle et aveuglante braquée sur le visage, devant une table de bois et faisant face à une femme d'environ une quarantaine d'années qui la dévisageait sans sourciller, clope fine au bec.

Cette femme ne la quittait pas un instant du regard. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur brun chocolat que ceux de sa fille mais il n'y avait pas au fond de cette prunelle cette lueur de candeur et de folie qui faisait le charme de ceux de Beni. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, très beaux et surtout très bouclés. Sa chevelure soyeuse tombait en boucles épaisses sur son épaule droite, cascadant dans un élégant chaos sur sa peau claire. Son regard était toujours vif mais aux taches sur sa peau et aux légères traces de rides entre ses sourcils et au coin de ses lèvres serrées, il était clair que cette femme avait perdu l'éclat flamboyant de sa jeunesse pour être remplacé par une force inébranlable et infatigable avec les années passées.

Habillée dans des tons sombres, elle était simplement vêtue d'un pantalon de treillis noir qui moulait assez bien ses jambes musclées et le débardeur noir qu'elle portait laissait apparaître la musculature fine et ciselée de ses bras ainsi que les nombreux tatouages yakuzas qui indiquaient son rang qui les recouvraient. Sur son épaule gauche, à l'encre rouge bien visible, l'idéogramme chinois pour 'Triades' autour duquel un dragon asiatique noir à la crinière de feu s'enroulait. Autour de son cou pendaient quelques colliers fins, chacun supportant quelque chose de différent : les plaques militaires japonaises de son père, son alliance en argent brossé, un symbole de Tomoe taillé dans du bois d'érable… Passant sur ses épaules et sous ses aisselles, un holster en matière synthétique dernière génération lui permettait de garder à portée de main deux Glocks à l'allure inquiétante, chacun chargé à bloc bien évidemment.

Amaikoddoku Kaede était une mafieuse, parmi les plus grands chefs mafieux de ce monde et probablement une des rares encore en vie avec quelques capitaines des treize escadrons et Tora était prête à parier n'importe quoi qu'elle avait une véritable armurerie planquée sur son corps.

Deux petits coups secs se firent soudain entendre de l'autre côté de la porte métallique, coupant l'interrogatoire de la jeune fille aux cheveux blanc-bleuté (qui n'avait pas vraiment commencé parce que pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire, c'était «_Euh…_» et y'avait franchement plus productif).

– Ouais, entrez! grogna Kaede sans quitter un instant l'adolescente du regard.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme entra d'un pas vif, suivie de deux hommes. La nouvelle venue avait sensiblement le même âge que la mafieuse en face d'elle et grâce à tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Beni à son sujet, son regard gris perle identifia immédiatement Sûuko, fille du parrain des Triades chinoises, aujourd'hui décédé.

– Oh mon cœur, fit-elle de sa voix douce à sa femme qui avait l'air nettement moins ronchon d'un coup, encore à interroger cette pauvre jeune fille? Ton café.

– Merci ma belle. lui sourit Kaede en prenant de ses mains délicates la tasse fumante qu'elle lui tendait avec un sourire.

Les deux hommes qui accompagnaient cette belle femme à la chevelure grise et à la peau de porcelaine se positionnèrent en silence dans l'ombre, chacun derrière celle qu'il avait juré de protéger jusqu'à la mort. Tora les détailla rapidement du regard, moins nerveuse depuis qu'elle n'était plus seule face à la Panzher. Celui qui se tenait légèrement en retrait de Kaede, toujours assise et échangeant des informations à voix basse avec Sûuko, était le plus grand des deux. Chauve comme un pou et deux traits rouge surlignant la ligne de ses yeux, il lui sourit d'un air affable. Ce à quoi l'adolescente se retint de justesse de lui répondre par un bras d'honneur. C'est qu'elle avait moyennement apprécié le coup du kidnapping sauvage à peine entrée sur Shôzan.

L'autre, le chien de garde de Sûuko, était beaucoup plus fin et avait quelque chose de plus délicat dans les traits. Il avait l'air… plus doux. Mais rien qu'à voir cette lueur au fond de ses yeux d'un violet métallisé encadrés par une chevelure d'un noir ébène scintillant, Tora sut avec certitude que ce mec était un putain de tueur implacable et sans merci. En même temps, si c'était un des élèves de Mic la Montagne de muscle, il n'allait pas être un Bisounours à paillettes.

– Alors c'est elle… fit la voix calme et posée de Sûuko, coupant brusquement Tora dans ses observations. La jeune fille qui nous ramène Beni…

L'adolescente déglutit. Cette femme était aussi flippante que Kaede, mais à sa manière. D'ailleurs, celle-ci continuait à la fixer avec un regard meurtrier. Ok, surtout, on reste calme… Oh et puis merde, elle avait affronté des zombies en veux-tu en voilà, avait survécu à une putain d'Apocalypse, c'était pas deux tarées sanguinaires qui allaient la faire flipper…!

– Tora Ogosoka. se présenta t-elle en soutenant sans problème le regard bleu azur de Sûuko, sourire confiant voir limite goguenard aux lèvres.

– Enchantée. Je m'appelle Sûuko S…

– Je sais qui vous êtes. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, Beni m'a parlé de vous! Le mec dans votre dos, je suppose que c'est Yumichika Ayasegawa et le chauve là, je dirais que c'est Ikkaku Madarame. J'me trompe?

– Non. répondit la femme en kimono d'une voix douce, pas plus surprise que ça.

Elle l'aimait bien cette petite. Et puis, si Beni l'avait choisie elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre, c'est que cette Tora Ogosoka était quelqu'un de bien. Kaede, elle, grogna. Pas touche à _**sa**_ fille. Et elle serra tellement fort sa main sur sa tasse que celle-ci se brisa brusquement, répandant du café chaud partout. Oups.

– Kaeeeeede…! soupira sa femme. Ça fait la cinquième que tu me pulvérises en un mois…!

– M'en fout. lâcha t-elle en secouant sa main pour chasser les gouttes de café, toujours aussi peu encline à la bonne humeur. J'ai envie de la buter.

Tora écarquilla les yeux. Euh… elle avait bien entendu là? Absolument sérieuse, Kaede dégaina brusquement un de ses Glocks pour le braquer sur le front de la jeune fille. Le déclic de la sécurité claqua dans l'air. Haha. C'est marrant mais cette situation lui rappelait bizarrement quelque chose… Sauf que la dernière fois, c'était un brun qui tenait l'arme, un fusil de précision. Chouette, elle variait les plaisirs.

Soudain, la porte de la pièce jaillit hors de ses gonds, traversa les airs à toute vitesse et s'encastra violemment dans le mur opposé avec un grand fracas, projetant partout des éclats de bois.

– MAMAN! REPOSE CE FLINGUE TOUT DE SUITE! hurla Benikyogai Benitsuki en jaillissant par l'espace béant qu'elle venait de créer, à cheval sur le dos d'un Gyomo absolument furieux qu'on touche à _**son**_ humaine.

La bête, 400kg de muscles taillé pour la survie et le combat, se redressa brusquement sur ses deux pattes arrières, Beni accrochée à son cou et lâcha un rugissement tout simplement monstrueux, offrant à l'assemblée présente une vue imprenable sur sa collection de crocs aiguisés. Le cri de la bête furieuse vrilla l'air et emplit la pièce d'un seul coup. Exhalant une aura de colère pure, l'animal laissa lourdement retomber au sol ses pattes musclées, dardant sur les êtres humains face à lui un regard fauve qui luisait de rage.

– Beni! s'exclama Tora toute contente de voir débarquer celle qu'elle aimait à cheval sur son cher Gyomo.

– Je rêve ou t'es assise sur un _**tigre**_, microbe? lâcha la mère de l'adolescente sur un ton froid et pas plus impressionné que ça.

Ça va, elle était la Panzher, Celle qui Règne sur l'Est, elle avait vu pire. N'empêche qu'un _**tigre**_… Elle en avait laissé tomber sa clope de surprise. Sa fille, sa toute petite fille… Elle pouvait enfin revoir sa fille après tout ce temps. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle n'était encore qu'une gamine et même si il leur arrivait de se prendre le bec, jamais elle n'avait osé soutenir ainsi son regard sans fléchir. C'était il y a six mois. Elle avait un peu grandit depuis. Ses beaux cheveux longs et lisses avaient toujours cette étrange couleur qui rappelait celle du sang et, comme à son habitude, ils tombaient un peu n'importe comment de chaque côté de son visage, sur ses épaules et dans son dos. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avais pas changé. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, Kaede ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même, sa petite fille avait changé… Cette lueur de défi et de colère au fond de son regard, c'était nouveau. La mafieuse pinça ses lèvres, elle n'aimait pas trop ça. Sa fille, sa petite fille avait changé, elle avait grandit. Et elle, sa propre mère, elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle n'avait rien voulu voir venir.

– On reste calmes les gars. finit-elle par lâcher à l'intention des deux chiens de garde.

À peine la porte avait-elle volé en éclat que Yumichika s'était aussitôt placé devant Sûuko, un katana parfaitement aiguisé en main et prêt à décapiter l'animal imposant en un geste. Ikkaku lui, braquait un fusil à pompe sur la tête du fauve qui montrait les crocs en continuant à gronder sourdement. Kaede pour sa part n'avait pas bougé et gardait son flingue obstinément pointé sur la tête de Tora. Sa fille était partie après lui avoir hurlé qu'elle ne reprendrait jamais les rênes de ce clan qu'elle avait bâti de ses mains pour, à l'origine obtenir le droit de vivre en paix avec celle qu'elle aimait. Ce clan, c'était toute sa vie. Et il était hors de question qu'il tombe en ruine à sa mort. Elle crispa encore un peu plus l'os de sa mâchoire.

À cheval sur le dos de Gyomo, Beni fixait sur sa mère un regard flamboyant de rage.

– Ôte ce flingue de la tête de ma copine. gronda t-elle d'une voix sourde. Tout de suite.

– Tu te permet de donner des ordres à ta mère?

– Ma _mère_? grinça l'adolescente en se laissant rapidement glisser au sol sans rompre le contact visuel avec la brune face à elle. T'es ma mère que quand ça t'arrange hein.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire microbe? Lâcher ce fauve sur moi?

– Nan. Ken-chan! appela t-elle. Bombardement!

– GRAOU!

Et un mini-tigrou aux anges vola à travers les airs avant d'atterrir brusquement sur la tête de Kaede. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Tora s'écarta aussitôt de la trajectoire de la balle et rejoignit sa petite amie en deux bonds vifs.

– Tiens, attrape! lui lança d'ailleurs celle-ci en la saluant avec un grand sourire éclatant de joie.

Et c'est avec bonheur que l'adolescente récupéra ses deux Beretta chargés.

– J'me sentais un peu à poil sans mes bébés. fit-elle rapidement à son intention, sourire en coin.

– Tu m'étonnes…! rigola Beni.

– BENIKYOGAI BENITSUKI AMAIKODDOKU! hurla soudain sa mère avec rage en parvenant enfin à ôter ce fichu bébé tigre qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'accrocher avec ses petites griffes dans sa belle chevelure ébène toute bouclée et qui à présent se tortillait dans tous les sens pour arriver à planter ses petits crocs dans les mains d'Ikkaku qui tentait de le maintenir éloigné des cheveux de son boss.

– KOUA?! hurla aussitôt sa fille en retour.

Sûuko soupira. Elle a-do-rait leurs discussions mère-fille. Vraiment. Chacune beuglait à peu près aussi fort que l'autre.

– Comment oses-tu…?! tiqua sa mère, outrée que sa fille lui hurle dessus sans attendre.

– T'avais qu'à pas pointer ton arme sur la tête de Tora! répliqua Beni en grognant.

– Ah oui, et pourquoi ça? fit Kaede en serrant un peu plus les poings, sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

– Parce que c'est ma copine!

Tora se sentait super fière d'un coup.

– Ah ouais?!

Par contre, ça avait moins l'air de plaire à sa mère.

– OUAIS!

– T'ES TROP JEUNE POUR ÊTRE EN COUPLE!

– J'M'EN BAT LES COUILLES!

– T'EN AS PAS MORVEUSE!

– LE MOYEN-ÂGE, C'EST TERMINÉ!

– SUR UN AUTRE TON JEUNE FILLE! JE SUIS TA MÈRE BORDEL DE MERDE!

– ESPÈCE DE FASCISTE!

– TU SAIS MÊME PAS CE QUE C'EST!

– Et c'est r'parti… soupira Yumichika en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

– SI JE SAIS!

– TU VEUX UNE BAFFE, GAMINE?!

– Sacrées capacités vocales…! siffla Tora, assez impressionnée tout de même par l'échange plus que vif des deux femmes au centre de la pièce.

– J'EN AI MARRE! hurla Beni, littéralement furax.

– Si on pouvait éviter d'en arriver aux mains, ça serait cool…

– Te mêle pas de ça Ikkaku! gronda Kaede, uniquement focalisée sur sa fille. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais microbe!

– Bah tu sais quoi, je me fout totalement de ce que tu penses, Tora et moi on reste pas ici!

– Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser repartir en plus?!

– Si je suis revenue, _Maman_, c'est parce qu'il fallait accompagner Rouky, Duchesse, Biscuit et Chocolat jusqu'à Shôzan pour qu'ils aient une chance de pas finir bouffés par les zombies et que je savais très bien que si Gin, Grimm' et Sôra revenaient les mains vides, t'allais péter un câble sur eux…!

– Mon cœur, reconnais que ce n'est pas faux. fit la voix calme et maîtrisée de Sûuko.

– … Mouais, j'admet que t'as pas tort sur ce point. fit Kaede avec une grimace. Microbe.

– Et moi, il est hors de question que je reste ici. poursuivit Beni, pas calmée pour deux sous.

– Ça n'a aucun sens! jeta sa mère, de plus en plus ulcérée. Pourquoi?!

– Parce que je suis en cage ici Maman! J'en veux pas de ton héritage, de ce clan et de tout ce que tu m'as mis sur les épaules sans jamais me demander mon avis!

– Je suis désolée mais… commença Kaede en grognant.

– Haha, menteuse, t'es pas désolée du tout ouais. grommela l'adolescente peu convaincue.

– … tu n'as pas le choix Benikyogai.

– ON A TOUJOURS LE CHOIX! hurla aussitôt l'adolescente furieuse, reprenant mot pour mot cette phrase que Tora lui avait adressée.

– Ce n'est qu'une illusion Benikyogai, parfois, le choix n'est pas possible! éructa sa mère.

– Je m'en fiche. Parce que je préfère mon '_illusion_' comme tu dis, à ta réalité.

L'adolescente souffla brusquement. Oui, elle s'était déjà engueulée avec sa mère, un sacré paquet de fois même. Sauf que là, la situation avait changé. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Beni avait vécu hors de cette fichue cage. Y revenir lui serait intolérable. Elle avait quitté l'enceinte étouffante de ce clan où le moindre de ses gestes semblait toujours observé, disséqué et surtout, jugé, pour s'engouffrer dans le monde réel sans entrave, un monde qui s'écroulait de toute part. Le chaos, c'était jouissif. Elle n'était plus seule, elle avait Tora, elle avait des amis, elle savait se battre, elle était armée. Alors Maman… Elle ne retournerait pas en cage. Jamais. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait gagné ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde, sa liberté.

– Toi, ça te plait tout ça! lâcha t-elle, agacée de ne pas pouvoir lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Tes jeux de manipulation, tes luttes de pouvoir, tout ces trucs de tordus… T'aime ça mais tu refuses de comprendre que moi, ce n'est pas et ça ne seras jamais mon truc. Jouer avec les gens et l'argent comme ça, ce n'est pas pour moi. Ce qui me plaît moi c'est de… J'en sais rien, juste faire ce que j'ai envie de faire, me laisser porter sans _**tout**_ planifier!

– Ce n'est pas une vie ça Benikyogai. répliqua sa mère en croisant les bras. Tu es jeune, tu ne peux pas…

– NE ME DIT PAS QUE JE NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE! hurla t-elle brusquement en la coupant d'un seul coup.

– J'ai vécu plus que toi! Je SAIS ce que la vie réserve!

– Oh que non! rétorqua aussitôt Beni. Tu sais ce que TA vie t'as réservé et la mienne, c'est moi qui choisis comment je vais la mener, _je_ vais choisir _MA_ vie Maman!

– Tu crois tout savoir de la vie, c'est ça?! Tu te crois très intelligente peut-être?!

– J'ai jamais dit ça! Faut juste que t'arrêtes de vouloir m'empêcher de grandir, merde! T'as juste _**peur**_!

– POUR QUI EST-CE QUE TU TE PRENDS?!

– POUR QUELQU'UN QUI N'EST PAS TOI!

Kaede encaissa le choc. Mal, ça faisait mal. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait se finir ainsi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à communiquer? Pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait aussi mal que Benikyogai, sa petite Benikyogai la rejette et la regarde ainsi, avec autant de colère pour faire vibrer sa voix d'enfant?

– Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est te protéger… gronda t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Tora qui intervint, d'une voix douce et ferme à la fois. Elle avança de deux pas, parfaitement calme et vint se positionner de Beni.

– Mais maintenant, Beni a grandi… Et elle n'est pas seule. Ce n'est plus à vous de la protéger. Dorénavant, je suis là. Je la protégerai. Elle n'est plus la petite fille qui avait uniquement vous au monde pour survivre.

Sa voix était posée, sans hausser le ton ou quoi que ce soit. Mais sa voix était forte, assurée. Elle n'avait peur de rien, et surtout pas du regard fulminant et bouillant de rage que Kaede fixa sur elle à cet instant précis. Si elle avait pu, Kaede aurait étranglé cette morveuse qui venait lui prendre sa fille. Elle se retint à la dernière minute. Ce n'était pas Tora qui venait lui prendre Benikyogai, c'était elle, sa mère, qui avait échoué. Benikyogai s'en allait. Et c'était sa faute.

– Toi…

Elle lui _grogna_ dessus.

L'adulte se mordait les lèvres de colère. Kaede n'avait jamais frappé sa fille, pas même une baffe lorsqu'elle était petite et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait présentement envie d'encastrer des têtes dans les murs qu'elle allait céder. Pourtant, Dieu seul savait à quel point elle était en colère à l'instant présent… Pas contre Tora. Pas contre sa fille. Non. Contre elle-même. Elle avait échoué. Elle avait perdu sa petite fille.

Elle souffla brusquement.

– Cassez vous.

Beni fronça les sourcils, surprise. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit de s'en aller, elle ne l'avait pas retenue lorsqu'elle avait décrété qu'elle partait pour le continent, c'était tout. Jamais elle ne lui avait dit… ça. La mâchoire de Kaede Amaikoddoku tremblait.

– Allez, casse toi. poursuivit-elle, les poings serrés à lui en faire mal.

Elle ne la regardait plus, fixant obstinément son regard sur le mur. Kaede ne pleurerait pas devant sa fille. Non. Tout sauf perdre aussi ça.

– Tu veux te brûler les ailes? Vas-y. Dégage de chez moi. Prends des armes, des munitions, ce que tu veux. Retourne au milieu des zombies. On verra bien ce que tu es capable de faire.

Non, elle ne pleurerait pas. Sa fille quittait le nid. Définitivement cette fois. Kaede sentit à peine la paume de Sûuko qui serrait son épaule.

– Alors on se barre. finit-elle par répondre sur un ton qui lui sembla incroyablement dur.

Beni et Tora se tenaient la main. Gyomo était à leurs côtés, sa belle tête continuant à darder sur les adultes présent son regard d'ambre à la lueur inquiétante et le reste de la Meute les avait rejoints, leurs corps rayés ondulant autour d'elles. Les deux adolescentes reculèrent lentement, comme précautionneusement, comme si Kaede allait brusquement changer d'avis, avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. Liberté. Le monde leur ouvrait les bras. Elles se regardèrent. Elles avaient ce dont elles avaient besoin, des armes, des tigres, des munitions, un véhicule. La liberté. Le sourire de Beni se fit encore un peu plus grand. Elles n'avaient plus qu'à s'en aller loin, loin de tout ça.

– On se casse!

À peine avait-elle dit ça que les deux adolescentes se retournèrent et se mirent à courir en riant dans les couloirs larges de la base de Shôzan, croisant toutes sortes de personnes qui s'empressaient de se plaquer contre les murs sur leur passage, la Meute bondissant et rugissant de bonheur à leurs côtés. Soudain, une porte donnant sur l'extérieur apparut face à elles. Avec joie, elles s'y précipitèrent et la franchirent en un souffle. Arrivées à l'air libre, le vent marin fouetta d'un seul coup leurs visages. Benikyogai quitta doucement la main de Tora et fit quelque pas tandis que l'air frais et salé venait faire voler ses belles mèches écarlates, savourant le moment en fermant ses paupières quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, un sourire éclatant dévorait son visage.

– On prend… Celui là! fit Beni en désignant un des SUV garés sur le parking comme une gosse à Noël.

– Équipé? demanda tout de même Tora tandis que sa copine attrapait le trousseau de clefs correspondant dans une boite prévue à cette effet avant d'elle-même attraper entre ses bras divers sacs d'équipements en tout genre qui traînaient autour des véhicules épais et massifs.

– Un peu mon neveu! rigola t-elle, portée par une joie nouvelle. Comme si on pouvait manquer de quoi que ce soit avec ma mère dans le coin!

Beni fit sauter les clefs dans les airs et l'autre jeune fille les rattrapa au vol. Tora les soupesa rapidement avant d'ouvrir d'un geste sec la portière et de s'installer rapidement derrière le volant, ses deux mains graciles venant se poser sur le cuir qui le recouvrait.

– Et c'est partit… lâcha t-elle à mi-voix avec un sourire monstrueux en faisant démarrer le moteur qui lâcha un rugissement surpuissant à peine le contact enclenché.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'imposant véhicule filait à tombeau ouvert sur le pont gardé qui reliait Shôzan au continent. Et à son volant, deux adolescentes folles de joie qui filaient vivre leur vie et se brûler les ailes. Laisser la vie les consumer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà, dernier chapitre... Ça fait un peu bizarre quand même. Enfin, je vous dit à plus pour l'épilogue, demain normalement (peut-être après demain, je vous avoue qu'il est assez long et que je serais un peu occupée demain du coup...)<p>

Je trouve la situation de Kaede très triste... Le problème avec sa fille, c'est qu'elles n'arrivent plus à communiquer et que sa fille lui en veut beaucoup, notamment de ne pas avoir su s'occuper d'elle, trop prise par la gestion de son clan. Kaede voulait la protéger, voulait mettre sa fille dans un cocon, l'armer du mieux possible pour survivre dans ce monde mais du coup, elles se sont éloignées et Kaede n'a pas su rester proche de sa fille. Il y a comme un fossé entre elles et Kaede en est parfaitement consciente. Ça lui fait mal parce que c'est sa fille, qu'elle a toujours voulu la protéger et l'aider mais qu'elle n'a pas vraiment su comment faire. Elle aurait voulu lui léguer son clan parce que pour elle, c'est presque naturel. C'est son clan, sa vie, elle le lègue à sa fille. Sauf qu'elle l'a étouffée avec ce clan. Elle l'aime. Mais maintenant, elles n'arrivent plus à communiquer. Et Beni a besoin de s'émanciper.

Du coup, c'est un peu ça toute cette fic. Beni sort de ce cocon, grandit, rencontre Tora, n'est plus seule. Elles sont faites pour rester ensemble toutes les deux... *se noie dans la fluffytude*

En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé décrire Kaede et Sûuko adultes, en couple (et vivantes!). J'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages et leur relation alors, ça a vraiment été plaisant à écrire.

Le titre de ce chapitre reste assez simple hein, c'est **Le Parrain**... (ouuuuais, c'était facile, je sais)

.

**Épilogue: _L'Étoffe des H.E.R.O.Z._**

.

(l'épilogue arrive, je le vous poste avant demain soir normalement)


	23. Épilogue L'Étoffe des HEROS

SALUT À TOUTES ET À TOUS!

OUAIS! J'PÈTE LE FEU! Y'À QUOI?  
>- Arrête de beugleeeeer, bordeeel...<p>

Ben mon Lulu? Kékispaaaass...? T'as la gueule de bois mon pauvre...?  
>- Rchfmgnnnnnnn... ta gueuuuule...<p>

Hin hin hin. Bien fait pour toi tiens, fallait pas autant faire la fête hier soir. Enfin bref, laissons l'autre face de bouc gérer ses lendemains de partouse générale aux Enfers comme il peut le pauvre, moi, j'ai un épilogue à lancer. Et c'est pas rien. Eh, c'est que c'est quand même le dernier chapitre de cette fic en 23 chapitres, épilogue compris, dont la publication a commencé au début de ce mois (une fic en un mois, nan mais faut que j'arrête avec les défis à la mord-moi-le-nœud aussi...). Et au total, 102 reviews. *^* Wow. Respect quand même...  
>Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas qu'on atteindrai les 100 reviews pour cette review (pour à peu près 1100 vues quand même!), alors ça me met dans des états, je vous raconte pas (''t'arrêtes pas de glousser et de rigoler toute seule devant ton écran comme une pure déb... SCHBOUERF" *Lucifer apprend à ses dépens que la rencontre avec une batte de base-ball cloutée en pleine gueule fait JUSTE hyper mal*)<br>Alors... C'est vous là, oui, vous là, de l'autre côté de l'écran qui lisez mes craquages de slip réguliers, c'est vous que je tiens à remercier. Vous gérez de la patate, c'est peu de le dire.

Alors c'est partit, remerciements aux lecteurs pour la dernière fois de cette fic! GERONIMOOOOO!  
>Merci à<strong> Hyoki-sama<strong> (Beni est épique, Tora est épique, le cerveau de Beni est épique, le cerveau de Tora est épique, Kaede est épique... EPIC FUCKING COMBO) (je suis barge-euh) (STAR TREEEEEEEEEEEEEK!) (ben ouais, toi aussi t'aimes Star Trek... muhuhuh) (nan mais Star Trek, ça déchire tout et point barre)  
>À <strong>Yuni-Stark<strong> (NAN C'EST DES HIPPIIIIIIIES, ELLES S'EN BATTENT LES COUILLES, ELLES ONT PEUR DE RIEEEEN!) (''VIVE LA PESTE-EUH!'') (... fais pas gaffe, j'm'excite toute seule) (merci pour touuuutes tes reviews!)  
>À <strong>Taraimpératrice<strong> (je voulais me recentrer sur Tora et Beni en fait... et Kenny a compris que les deux prenaient leur indépendance, et il ne voulait pas intervenir dans cette confrontation entre Benikyogai et sa mère après tout ce temps) (Xanax va tellement voir les Enfers se déchaîner sur sa gueule...) (ouaiiiis, t'as vu, je fais des références, tout plein de références...! *craquage de slip en direct*) (merciiii, tu sais que tu es parmi mes plus anciennes lectrices? nan mais vraiment? merci, merci vraiment de continuer à lire ce que j'écris) (*se met à danser partout, envoie des fleurs, pleinnn de fleurs, touuuuut plein de fleurs*)  
>À <strong>Melusine78<strong> (vive la Loutre-Tatou Blindée! YATAAAH!) (j'avais lu Rose Hip Rose... et Hip Rose Zero... tellement dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu aller au bout de son principe, comme pour Tokko...! *se met à frapper Lulu pour se défouler*) (... j'avoue, j'avais pas pensé à Jax pour Ken-chan avec son lampadaire!)  
>À <strong>Ialka-Yuika<strong> (nope, pas de crise de larmes, Kaede se refuse littéralement à laisser quiconque autre que Sûuko voir ses larmes) (ouais, c'est Kaede)  
>À <strong>Loupiote54<strong> (Ulquiqui a tellement une gueule de victime que, honnêtement, _fallait_ que je le surnomme Xanax) (MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIII)  
>À <strong>Naelye<strong> (Bouffer est une lutte de tous les jours. *en train de se taper le gueuleton du siècle* Ben quoi? Elle est pas appétissante la recette de Grimm'? *sourire narquois* *regarde les fangirls pleurer* *souris d'un air sadique et très contente d'elle-même*) (je m'éclate comme une petite fooooolle...)  
>À <strong>RedBlackSky<strong> (c'est clair que si Tora fait pleurer Beni, elle est FOUTUE... elle a juste les deux pires belle-mères au monde) (vive les psychopathes sadiques, sanguinaires et complètement barges...! YOLOOOOO! *câlin de solidarité*)  
>Et, enfin, à <strong>ZERIKYAAAAAA<strong>! *bazarde sa poubelle* *pique un sprint* *attrape Zerikya dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin* *ronronne* *Lulu aussi veut faire un câlin à Black* *Lulu prend une mandale dans la gueule*

Allez, je vous laisse lire cette épilogue, plusieurs années après le départ de Benikyogai et Tora de Shôzan, seules contre le monde entier zombifiéééé... *voix crépusculaire*

.

**DISCALIBUR OF ZE BAGDAD!** (juste parce que j'aime bien écrire n'importe quoi en fait) Ichigo alias Rouky (dans _Feu et Foudre_, son surnom est teeeeeeeellement mieux) (si, si), Uryuu la Duchesse (oh que oui, je vais continuer à l'appeler Duchesse! ça lui va tellement bien...), Biscuit et Mini Chamallow (DUO DE LA MOOOOOORT), Chocolat (un des rares persos que je n'aime pas... du coup, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire un petit troll à la fin), Godzillator (si, si, Unohana), Mic la Montagne de Muscle pis Shuuhei l'Executeur ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de **_Bleach_**! *se pâme*  
>Benikyogai Benitsuki Bambi, Tora Ogosoka la Chasseuse, Kaede Amaikoddoku la Panzher et Celle qui Règne sur l'Est ainsi que Sûuko le Diable d'Or, elles m'appartiennent! Pis Shinko l'Ecorcheur aussi. (mon pitit bébé!)<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue. <span>L'Étoffe des H.É.R.O.Z. (Héroïnes Exterminatrices Radicales et Originales de Zombies)<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

La fumée légère de la cigarette s'éleva paresseusement dans les airs en volutes langoureuses. Puis une brise matinale la dispersa dans le vent en un souffle, effaçant toute trace de son passage. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Un peu froid certes, mais le soleil était éclatant et pas le moindre nuage ne venait troubler la quiétude du ciel bleu. Un matin de décembre comme un autre. Absolument comme tous les autres matins de décembre.

Deux lèvres pulpeuses tirèrent une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine, captant la fumée avant de la laisser repartir dans l'air froid par le nez à la peau légèrement rougie. Il n'y avait presque pas de vent ce matin et le peu de brise qu'il y avait faisait doucement glisser quelques poussières sur le macadam. C'était tranquille, calme. Quelques corbeaux passaient de temps en temps dans les airs. Quelques vautours traversaient également leurs cieux mais c'était rare de les voir en telle saison. Il y avait aussi des chiens errants, des bêtes au pelage sali par une vie de vagabondage, par ce retour de la vie domestique à la vie sauvage.

Une fumée vaguement grise s'étira dans les airs depuis l'extrémité de la cigarette avant de s'étioler dans le vent. Il n'y avait que très peu de mouvement dans ce paysage urbain qu'une végétation vaguement brunâtre envahissait au fil des ans. Des animaux discrets qui se glissaient entre les ombres de-ci, de-là, des feuilles que le vent agitait par de petits spasmes… Plus d'Humanité parmi ces vestiges. Six ans, six ans déjà que tout cela avait commencé. Le début de la fin avaient dit certains. La fin d'une époque, le début d'une autre, peut-être.

N'étant désormais plus qu'un misérable mégot rougeoyant, la cigarette fut lâchée et elle tomba mollement au sol avant que la pointe d'une chaussure de cuir noir ne vienne l'éteindre définitivement en l'écrasant contre le macadam. Un soupir de contentement glissa entre les lèvres qui venaient de la laisser tomber. Ce calme était… agréable. Apaisant. Ce n'était pas le silence, il n'y avait pas une absence totale de bruit. Le vent qui faisait battre cette fenêtre, quelque part sur la façade d'un immeuble, ce petit grattement sec et sourd qui correspondait aux griffes du chien qui trottine sur le macadam, ces feuilles qui bruissaient les unes contre les autres… Le calme était apaisant, il laissait les pensées divaguer, alors que le silence était oppressant, terrifiant. Le calme oui… Le monde était calme depuis 6 ans.

– MANGE ÇA DANS TA TRONCHE CONNARD!

Les lèvres qui avaient laissé tomber cette cigarette s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Beni avait toujours été quelqu'un de très poétique. De très incroyable aussi. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, surgissant au beau milieu du chaos sur un monstrueux 4x4 à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait et à hurler comme une forcenée, Beni avait été comme un soleil. Irradiant, brûlant, dévastateur et plein de vie. Un soleil en train de naître au milieu d'un monde et d'une civilisation déjà morts… Tora sourit encore un peu plus.

Paisiblement adossée sur le capot encore un peu chaud de leur véhicule, un monstrueux SUV noir comme les Enfers, la jeune femme au regard pétillant s'était emmitouflée dans un épais manteau au col de fourrure qui la tenait bien au chaud et regardait tranquillement le spectacle que lui offrait sa copine. Leur moyen de transport avait été adapté à la vie qu'elles menaient. Le pare-buffle d'origine avait été retiré pour être remplacé par un dispositif métallique pouvant servir de bélier; et lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer en force, cela pouvait s'avérer extrêmement utile maintenant que plus personne n'entretenait les routes. Sous le capot, les divers services du clan Amaikoddoku s'étaient chargé d'y placer un moteur capable de déployer la puissance nécessaire. Un vrai monstre.

Bien au chaud dans ce vêtement doublé de daim -un cadeau de Kaede, quelques années auparavant- Tora s'adossa un peu mieux au capot pour ne plus avoir les plis du tissu au creux de son dos. Capot que sa petite amie avait insisté pour repeindre en un rouge aussi écarlate que sa chevelure avant d'y inscrire en lettres capitales le mot 'HÉROS'. Parce que 'SUPER-HÉROÏNES', ça ne rentrait pas et que «_comme ça les gens savent que nous, bah on est les gentils et qu'il n'y a pas besoin de nous tirer dessus à la kalachnikov_». Oui, ça leur était arrivé. En même temps, étant donné le nombre de troupes de pillards existants qui n'hésitaient pas à massacrer sauvagement les survivants humains à cette apocalypse de zombies pour les dépouiller, cela était compréhensible.

Sur le toit noir, elles avaient fait peindre un monstrueux symbole de Tomoe d'un blanc éclatant autour duquel s'enroulait un dragon asiatique vert sapin : l'emblème du clan Amaikoddoku, le clan qui régnait sur ce qui constituait désormais le monde civilisé. Une autre manière d'expliquer aux gens que les cribler de balles était une mauvaise idée. Et de toutes façons, ce véhicule de même que ses vitres, était blindé.

– YAHAAAAA!

Ah tiens? Elle devait avoir épuisé son stock d'insultes. À quelques mètres, une quinzaine tout au plus, Beni dansait. Elle dansait, littéralement. Ce soleil pâle de décembre qui jouait sur la peau nue de ses bras et de son visage que recouvrait une fine pellicule de sueur, cette chevelure d'un rouge sang qui volait au vent au gré de ses mouvements… Elle dansait.

– CRÈVE!

Elle était magnifique, même lorsqu'elle décrétait qu'elle s'était rouillée, qu'il lui fallait faire un peu d'exercice -autre que le Scrabble- et qu'affronter une petite dizaine de zombies à mains nues à peine son chocolat chaud du matin avalé cul sec était une bonne idée. Son poing sec s'écrasa d'un seul coup sur la tête du zombie qu'elle affrontait. Elle avait déjà réussit à détruire ses deux genoux mais il restait encore debout et continuait à lui grogner dessus pour essayer de la mordre. Beni releva rapidement son pieds, le positionna au beau milieu de son thorax et appuya brusquement dessus pour prendre de l'élan et effectuer un superbe salto arrière dans les airs avant de, profitant de son mouvement circulaire, faire partir d'un seul coup son autre pied vers le haut. La tête du zombie fut brusquement arrachée à sa colonne vertébrale et vola d'un seul coup dans les airs, projetant des gouttelettes de sang alentour.

– Bingo! chantonna Benikyogai en ré-atterrissant souplement sur le macadam, toute contente de son coup.

La tête à moitié gangrenée par la moisissure s'écrasa à son tour au sol, la boite crânienne se craquelant violemment à l'impact.

– Joli mouvement. sourit Tora de là où elle était avant de lui envoyer d'un geste sec une fiole d'alcool bon marché récupérée dans une supérette désolée.

La jeune femme l'attrapa au vol. Oui, la jeune femme… Beni n'était plus l'adolescente qu'elle avait rencontré six ans auparavant. Non, elle avait grandi, elle s'était embellie même. Par contre, à son grand désespoir, elle n'avait guère pris qu'une seule taille de soutien-gorge. Dorénavant, elle portait ses cheveux noués, toujours à la va-vite, mais au niveau de ses omoplates, laissant de plus longues mèches voleter au vent. Elle continuait à grogner que ce n'était pas pratique mais vu que Tora ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle adorait cette chevelure incroyable… Benikyogai avait 22 ans maintenant, le même âge que sa petite amie à quelques mois près et cela faisait 6 ans qu'elles ne se quittaient plus, crapahutant à travers le monde au gré de leurs envies, exterminant peu à peu les zombies encore présents.

D'un geste sec, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge décapsula la fiole avec les dents avant d'en badigeonner les trois cadavres de zombies et d'y foutre le feu avec une allumette. Puis elle les laissa de côté et rejoignit Tora d'un pas souple.

– Superbe mouvement, vraiment. T'as fait l'école du cirque?

– Nan. répliqua t-elle avec un monstrueux sourire. J'suis naturellement douée.

– Pas faux. reconnut-elle en penchant brièvement la tête. Dis, tu sais que je n'ai personnellement rien contre le fait que tu te trimballes en débardeur…

– Vu ma poitrine, j'comprends toujours pas ton truc.

– Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de complexer avec la taille de tes seins. Moi, j'les adore.

– Ça, j'commençais à m'en douter…

Tora eut un sourire… affamé.

– M'enfin, tu ferais mieux de mettre un pull ou tu vas crever du choléra là.finit-elle tout de même par lui lâcher.

– C'est bientôt l'heure? demanda t-elle en enfilant effectivement le pull représentant un petit mouton noir courant après un ananas qu'elle avait mis de côté avant d'aller latter du zombie à mains nues.

– D'ici quelques minutes je dirais.

En 6 ans de vie commune, Tora avait fini par en avoir marre de cette crinière incroyable dans son dos et portait désormais ses cheveux très courts avec ses deux belles mèches encadrant son visage toujours présentes. De nouvelles cicatrices étaient venus orner sa peau, tout comme pour Beni. Elles s'étaient musclées aussi, avaient pris en expérience, avaient voyagé un peu partout. Elles ne vivaient peut-être plus au même rythme qu'à leur 17 ans mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elles s'étaient assagies, au contraire. Elles avaient d'autres envies, d'autres délires. Elles avaient changé, mais au fond, c'était toujours les mêmes allumées qui fonçaient tête baissée dans les emmerdes avec un sourire de dingue.

Tora s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

– Direct? fit Beni en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune femme aux cheveux qui avaient étonnamment viré à un blanc immaculé tira une longue bouffée de nicotine avant de répondre.

– C'est tellement rare que nous arrivions à trouver un paquet…

– Ouais mais tu vas le vider en moins de deux jours si tu fumes clope sur clope…

– Héhé. Peut pas m'en empêcher.

– Et tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu fumes.

– Ça va Beni, je ne vais pas choper un cancer pour ça.

– Mouais. C'est surtout que tu pues de l'haleine quand je veux t'embrasser après. marmonna l'autre d'un ton vaguement boudeur.

Tora éclata de rire.

– Ok, ok, la dernière! Pour aujourd'hui…! rigola t-elle avant que Beni ne lui enfonce deux doigts dans les côtes avec un air de pure psychopathe.

– C'est ça marre toi! On verra la tête que tu fais si j'fais grève de bisous!

– T'oserais pas!

– … j'avoue.

La femme à la courte chevelure de neige éclata une nouvelle fois de rire avant de plaquer un bisou rapide sur la joue de son acolyte hyper sérieuse. Toujours aussi adorable.

– Eh Bambi, fit-elle avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée, j'pense qu'il va être l'heure, tu peux allumer l'ordi et…

– … et lancer tout le logiciel Skype-du-pauvre à la noix, ouais, je sais. J'veux bien avoir réussit à faire exploser un micro-onde qui n'était même pas branché…

– Un moment culte.

– … mais je ne suis pas non plus complètement crétine.

– Je sais. La Palme d'Or… commença t-elle avec un sourire.

– … du meilleur être mononeuronal! termina Benikyogai en éclatant de rire.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>– Salut Maman.<p>

– Bonjour Belle-Maman.

– Tora… grogna la femme qui leur faisait face sur l'écran large de l'ordinateur portable qu'elles avaient placé sur le capot rouge. J'en ai fait plonger dans le fleuve Danshui avec quinze kilos de plomb aux pieds pour moins que ça.

– Ahlàlà, ne faites pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, elle devient grognon avec l'hiver.

– Coucou Sûuko!

– Bonjour madame.

– Oh Tora, c'est pas vrai ça! Ça fait des années que je te dis de m'appeler Sûuko, comme tout le monde!

– J'peux po. Pas depuis que j'ai vu Akamusha couiner juste en la regardant. chuchota t-elle à l'oreille de sa petite amie qui pouffa, amusée.

– Tout va bien chez vous? demanda t-elle.

Sur l'écran, Kaede leur faisait face, l'air soucieuse. Elle se pinça rapidement le nez avant de souffler brièvement. Gérer un clan mafieux n'avait jamais été une tâche aisée. Gérer un clan de la taille du sien ne l'était pas non plus. Et gérer le tout alors que l'Humanité se faisait décimer par un virus qui rendait n'importe qui cannibale et fou furieux… Haha. Maintenant, la situation s'était calmée. Cela faisait déjà six ans que le patient zéro s'était déclaré. Les humains s'étaient eux-mêmes exterminés, très vite. Cela avait été si rapide… Les gens tombaient comme des mouches, les institutions se désagrégeaient, les États disparaissaient. Mais une mafia n'était pas un État. La mafia avait les informations que les États avaient et… elles avaient plus; tout l'illégal, tout le caché, tout ce qui devait rester secret. Kaede avait toujours eut ces informations la en main et son empire s'étalait sur un territoire plus grand que n'importe quel État. Alors si il y avait bien eut quelqu'un capable de réagir à cette Apocalypse, ça avait été elle. Et maintenant… maintenant, il fallait tout reconstruire.

– Ça va aller. finit par répondre Kaede. L'accord avec les treize escadrons…

– Ce qu'il en reste! lâcha Sûuko quelque part hors champ, probablement en train de préparer une nouvelle bombe qui permettrait de dégager l'accès à certaines zones.

– … ouais, les quelques divisions qui restent ont accepté l'accord.

– Les divisions Ukitake, Fon, Histugaya et Daraiki. énuméra rapidement la femme de Celle qui Règne sur l'Est de sa voix cristalline.

– On se partage le monde, on le gouverne ensemble. Un million d'hommes libres qui dépend de nous… Cinq clans. Enfin, trois : le clan Ukitake, le clan Hitsugaya… pis nous. Daraiki taicho et Soi Fon taicho n'ont pas l'intention de gouverner mais on travaille ensemble.

– Ils travaillent pour vous quoi… fit Tora avec un sourire.

– Ouais. admit Kaede avec un rire franc. Mais ça, faut pas le dire!

– Bon, et comment ça va chez vous? Aïe!

– Euh… Ça va Sûu?

– Oui, oui, je me suis pincé le doigt avec cette fichue courroie pour le détonateur…!

– Ah ouais. Dur. Bataille épique. fit Tora en hochant la tête d'un air grave.

– Ça va ma belle quand même? demanda Kaede en se retournant pour apercevoir sa douce Sûuko.

Beni et Tora échangèrent un regard complice.

– Tranquille. finit par répondre la fille des deux mafieuses à l'écran.

Elles se déplaçaient au gré de leurs envies et envoyaient le plus d'informations possible sur ce qu'elles pouvaient voir, qui elles pouvaient rencontrer… Il s'agissait de récolter le plus de données possibles.

– Vous serez là pour Noël quand même? demanda Sûuko entre deux petits bruits métalliques.

Les deux jeunes femmes se collèrent un peu plus l'une à l'autre.

– Normalement, ouais. On aura pas mal de clefs USB à vous filer.

– Chouette… grommela Kaede. Le service de renseignements va avoir du boulot.

Ça, ce n'était rien de le dire. Oh, elles avaient bien songé à en envoyer par le réseau mais celui-ci était encore trop faible et pas suffisamment fiable pour que cela soit un minimum sûr. Et il serait plus que stupide que quelqu'un réussisse à intercepter de telles données, ce serait dangereux. Kaede était en passe de devenir, en quelques sortes, le nouveau maître du monde et elle ne tolérerait jamais que quelqu'un tente de lui prendre cette place. Elle ne laisserait personne récupérer toutes ces données qui lui permettaient d'avoir la meilleure vision possible du monde actuel. Et vu l'état des réseaux de communication, désormais quasi inexistants… Ces données valaient de l'or.

– On voulait rentrer à Shôzan avec des réfugiés pour les protéger le long du trajet mais… à chaque fois on arrive trop tard. lâcha Benikyogai d'un ton amer.

Elles crapahutaient dans tout ce qui restait de cette vieille Humanité, exterminant avec rage ces zombies, tentant de sauver et protéger ceux qui avaient réussit à survivre depuis 6 ans. Mais ce n'était pas facile. En cinq ans depuis leur rencontre à l'âge de leur adolescence, elles n'avaient pas pu sauver plus d'une quinzaine de personnes. Il y avait eut cette petite fille, 8-10 ans à peu près et un vocabulaire absolument affolant, Kageno Akayuki et son petit frère Koyuki, un gamin au regard espiègle. Elles les avaient trouvés cachés dans un placard et tremblants de peur. Aujourd'hui, les deux enfants avaient rejoint la citadelle de Shôzan et avaient méthodiquement entrepris de faire les 400 coups avec une Sôrayel désormais âgée de 20 ans mais toujours aussi siphonnée. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme travaillait dans un des services de gestion des réfugiés, prête à les faire sourire, à les distraire, à leur apporter tout le soutien et toute l'aide dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin. Aider les gens, pas les assassiner froidement, elle avait tout simplement trouvé sa voix. Elles avaient également pu secourir ce vieux couple japonais, Kosade et Gyoran Sanada. Il y avait aussi eut ce petit groupe de jeunes gens, huit au total et menés par une grande adolescente à l'incroyable chevelure rousse qui lui faisait comme un halo flamboyant et un air de divinité guerrière sur le visage. Et… Et c'était tout. Sauver des vies était dur. Souvent, elles arrivaient trop tard. Et la contamination se faisait si vite… Alors, par dépit, elles se défoulaient parfois un peu plus sur ces monstres en putréfaction.

Le regard un peu vide à cette idée, Benikyogai sortit rapidement une trousse de soin de leur SUV. L'Humanité… Ça ne voulait plus dire grand-chose maintenant. Au moins, les zombies cessaient de pulluler et d'augmenter en effectifs. Il n'y avait plus grand monde à contaminer et cette fois-ci, c'était à leur tour de se faire exterminer par une Humanité revancharde.

– PUTAIN!

Surprise par ce cri soudain, la jeune femme sursauta, laissant une seringue lui échapper.

– Maman! Pourquoi tu gueules comme ça…?!

– Benikyogai Benitsuki Amaikoddoku, dis moi…

Et voilà, c'est r'partiiii…

– Quoi? grogna t-elle.

– Je rêve ou c'est du sang qu'il y a sur toi?! Tu t'es blessée, c'est ça?! Dis moi Tora, si je t'ai confié ma fille c'est pas pour que…

– Maman! la coupa brusquement la voix sèche de la jeune femme forte et fière qu'était devenue sa petite fille. Ça va merde, j'ai plus quinze ans…

Kaede retint de justesse une de ses répliques brûlantes. Cela faisait des années qu'elles ne s'étaient pas réellement disputées mais elle savait bien qu'elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Et elle ne voulait pas perdre sa fille. Benikyogai était… Elle était la chose la plus importante de sa vie, son trésor, sa petite merveille qu'elle n'avait pas su protéger, pas su comprendre. Un jour, lors d'une de leurs disputes -celle qui l'avait vu quitter Shôzan pour la première fois- elle lui avait hurlé cette phrase «_C'est quoi le plus important pour toi, hein? Ton __**clan**__ ou ta fille?!_» Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Aujourd'hui, elle savait. C'était sa fille adorée, voilà ce qui comptait le plus, elle avait fini par le comprendre et l'accepter.

Mais le temps perdu ne revient jamais. Et sa fille n'oublierait jamais.

– C'est rien, arrête de flipper… grogna cette jeune femme de 22 ans -22 ans déjà depuis cette fuite à travers la Chine. J'crois que c'est ce zombie qui m'a mordue.

– Tu crois? lâcha goguenarde une Tora au regard tendre.

– Gni-gni-gni. répliqua t-elle. C'est superficiel, j'vais recoudre ça vite fait…

– J't'ai déjà dit que je te trouvais atrocement sexy avec toutes tes cicatrices?

– Euh… Ouais. Pleeeein de fois.

– Eh bien…! Je te le redis!

C'était ça, le plus grand changement, la plus grande révolution. Et cela tenait en un simple petit mot : vaccin.

L'air carrément blasée par ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Benikyogai entreprit rapidement de recoudre la morsure que le zombie qu'elle avait décapité avec le pied lui avait infligé. La plaie n'était pas bien profonde mais franchement, elle avait vu pire. Une fois la morsure bien suturée, elle coupa vaguement le fil qui restait avant de finir de désinfecter le tout à l'aide de mercurochrome sans parvenir à retenir une grimace absolument adorable. Enfin ça, c'est ce que Tora se disait.

– Une vraie merveille ce vaccin… souffla t-elle, tout de même impressionnée.

Le remède miracle aurait été le terme correct. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois à peine, une simple morsure de ce genre suffisait à vous transformer en monstre hagard mangeur de chair humain…

– Faut vraiment que vous transmettiez mes compliments les plus chaleureux à Akon, je vous jure Kaede…

– Ah tiens, songea Beni à la mention du nom du scientifique responsable de la conception de ce vaccin, faudrait qu'on lui ramène un paquet de clope pour Noël. Vu comme il est accro à la nicotine, je suis sûre que ça, ça va lui plaire.

– Pas con. acquiesça Tora. J'vais en mettre un ou deux de côté.

– Ouais. Pis ça t'évitera d'avoir une haleine de momie.

Sa copine lui répondit par une grimace. Ce à quoi elle répliqua en lui tirant la langue.

…

Deux ans d'âge mental, pas plus.

– Enfin bref, remerciez vraiment Akon de notre part. Pis Unohana aussi, elle a bien aidé pour le coup.

– Mouais. Pour Retsu, pas de souci, je lui ai déjà accordé un long séjour de vacances dans les bras de son coincé du cul de binoclard… grommela une Kaede vaguement motivée. Pour Akon… Pas tout de suite.

Les deux jeunes femmes coincées quelque part dans ce monde ravagé froncèrent brièvement les sourcils.

– Euh… commença Benikyogai.

– Pourquoi '_pas tout de suite_'? demanda Tora, pas sûre de comprendre la totalité du raisonnement de Celle qui Règne sur l'Est.

– Mmm, nan, c'est pas ça, j'vais aller le remercier hein…

– Bah j'espère ouais. fit sa fille, l'air accusateur. C'est pas qu'il nous a sauvé les miches à tous mais presque!

Akon avait fait plus que ça. Il n'avait pas sauvé l'Humanité, ça non. Il lui en avait juste donné les moyens. Il l'avait enfin dotée d'un réel système de défense capable de lutter contre ce virus exterminateur. Il ne l'avait pas sauvée… il lui avait donné les moyens de se battre, de saisir sa chance et de changer la mort en une chance de se battre pour vivre. À elle de saisir cette chance. La lutte repartait sur de nouvelles bases.

– Merci microbe, j'en suis bien plus consciente que toi…

Benikyogai grogna à l'emploi de ce surnom mais Kaede n'en tint strictement pas compte.

– … Nan c'est juste que notre cher scientifique est devenu la nouvelle 'coqueluche' de notre pervers sociopathe en chef et j'ai pas vraiment envie de voir ce qu'ils font -enfin, ce qu'_**il**_ lui fait plutôt- dans ce putain de labo.

– Euh, de _qui_ est-ce que tu parles Maman?

– Dosaimeki Shun. explicita calmement Sûuko en revenant dans le champ de vision de la webcam.

– Vois po qui c'est.

– Si, si, rappelle toi, un grand blond… Celui auquel ta mère a hurlé que…

– … si t'approches de ma fille, poursuivit Kaede avec un sourire sauvage, je t'arraches les couilles à la pince chaude avant de te verser de l'acier en fusion dans la gorge.

– Mouais enfin, vu le nombre de personnes à qui tu as dit ça… fit remarquer Beni, pas vraiment avancée.

– T'occupes. lui lâcha sa plantureuse copine qui, elle, se rappelait très bien de ce fameux Shun.

Un génie peut-être, un putain de taré, ça c'était sûr.

– Ok ok… Bon, et sinon, quoi de neuf chez vous? Yachiru tient le coup?

– Haha, sans souci!

– Nan parce qu'être désignée ton héritière, c'est quand même pas de la tarte.

Au final, Kaede l'avait trouvée son héritière. Ça n'était pas sa fille, tout simplement parce que sa fille n'était pas elle, Kaede avait fini par l'accepter. Et l'évidence avait fini par se faire.

Kuzajishi Yachiru, fille de Kenpachi de Zaraki.

La petite fille aux cheveux roses montée sur un tigre monstrueux au pelage noir comme l'Enfer. C'est que le petit Kokujin, fils du massif Gyomo étalé bien au chaud sur la banquette arrière de leur SUV, avait bien grandit. Yachiru était barge. Yachiru avait survécu à tout et n'importe quoi sans la moindre difficulté. Yachiru était extrêmement intelligente. À ses yeux, le monde entier était un plateau de jeu. Et quel jeu pouvait être plus jouissif que celui de dominer la totalité du monde connu?

– Cette gamine est incroyable… Dire que je la connais depuis si longtemps et que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte! Une telle vivacité d'esprit… J'en suis sur le cul, je vous jure. Elle n'a que onze ans et déjà les plus grands de mes lieutenants tremblent de respect à la simple mention de son nom.

Hors de ce que pouvait apercevoir la petite webcam de leur ordinateur, la main de Beni chercha à tâtons celle de Tora, qui la serra tendrement contre la sienne. Cette jeune femme n'avait jamais voulu de l'héritage de sa mère mais au fond d'elle, il y avait toujours cette petite fille qui adorait sa maman et aurait voulu satisfaire ses désirs. Petite, elle avait essayé, oui. Et aujourd'hui, désormais devenue une adulte, elle avait cependant toujours cette conscience amère du fait qu'elle avait déçu les attentes de sa mère.

– Enfin bref… J'ai hâte de vous voir à Noël vous savez. Même si je peux pas blairer cette fête… rajouta t-elle rapidement à mi-voix. Yuzu aussi. Bon, Karin moins… J'vois pas pourquoi.

– Ptêt parce que je lui ai collé une baffe la dernière fois que je l'ai vue? fit Benikyogai en relevant la paume de sa main.

– Celle parce qu'elle t'avait piqué un de tes chamallows sans le savoir ou celle parce qu'elle avait critiqué ta technique de chasse au zombies en disant que c'était «_stupide, suicidaire et complètement crétin_»?

– Chais pu. répondit-elle avec un GRAND sourire.

Elle n'avait jamais pu blairer Chocolat de toutes façons. Trop… scientifique, trop intellectualiste. P'tit Lu, c'était autre chose, un peu comme une petite sœur. D'ailleurs, c'était avec elle que la petite blonde avait appris à tirer au bazooka. Yuzu avait toujours cette candeur dans les yeux, cette douceur et cette gentillesse. Mais aujourd'hui, à presque 18 ans, elle n'était plus cette petite fille terrifiée par le monde. Elle s'était fortifiée. Et était en passe de devenir l'une des meilleurs stratèges du clan Amaikoddoku, peut-être même le futur bras droit de Yachiru Kuzajishi.

– Kaede, il va être l'heure… fit soudain la voix douce de Sûuko.

– Ouhlà, ouais. Bon les filles, c'était sympa de vous voir mais là, faut qu'on aille se préparer pour la rencontre avec Hitsugaya taicho, le morveux vient négocier et va falloir que je me retienne pour pas lui écraser la tête dans un mur. Ciao!

Et la connexion se coupa.

Kaede ne voulait pas que l'entretien s'étire. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas voir sa fille, loin de là. Sûuko pouvait en témoigner, sa femme était absolument intenable avant le moindre de ces rencontres par webcam interposée, paniquant comme c'est pas permis à l'idée que sa fille ne la contacte pas, que quelque chose lui soit arrivé. Depuis son adolescence, il avait été dur pour elles, très dur même de communiquer. Alors ces minuscules conversations après ces monstrueuses engueulades signifiaient beaucoup pour elle même si elle ne savait toujours pas dire à sa fille à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle était fière d'elle et de la femme qu'elle était devenue. Sa fille était forte et fière, douce et brave, intelligente et naïve… C'était sa fille, la lumière de sa vie. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et avait un mal fou à le montrer sans devenir vite étouffante. Tout ce que Kaede avait toujours voulu, c'était la protéger. Benikyogai avait toujours de la rancœur envers elle, elle le savait. Elle s'en fichait. C'était sa fille.

Et elle savait également, elle le savait parfaitement, si cette conversation avait duré… elle aurait fondu en larmes devant sa fille, submergée par toutes ces émotions de la revoir enfin, vivante et éblouissante, après des mois d'errance dans ce monde où traînaient encore ces zombies affamés. Elle savait que Beni lui en voudrait également pour cela mais… Kaede était une femme fière qui aimait sa fille, tout simplement.

– Euh… fit sa fille à des milliers de kilomètres de Shôzan en clignant des yeux devant l'écran noir. Ouais, au revoir Maman! Et merde!

– Du calme… tenta de l'apaiser Tora en passant sa main douce sur ses cheveux rouge.

Les sourcils toujours un peu froncés, révélant sans qu'elle le veuille ce qui traversait son esprit, elle se laissa aller contre l'épaule de sa petite amie. Sa petite amie… Retenant à peine un petit soupir qui franchit ses lèvres en un souffle, elle fit passer ses deux bras fins sur sa taille pour la serrer un peu plus contre elle.

L'une contre l'autre, en silence, elles restèrent là tandis que le soleil de décembre continuait sa course céleste dans ce monde vide et dévasté.

– Eh Tora… Je t'aime.

La dénommée glissa ses bras sur les épaules de cette jeune femme pelotonnée contre elle.

– Je sais. Moi aussi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aimant la vie, défiant la mort, ces diables de femmes ont pulvérisé toutes les limites du combat. Elles avaient... l'étoffe des héros.

.

(quoi, je fais ma fangirl de **l'Étoffe des Héros**? hein? je reprends le slogan du film? non, non, j'vous assure, j'vois pas de quoi vous parlez...)

(ok, j'avoue, j'adooooore littéralement ce film... c'est sur la conquête de l'espace *^* et... bordel ce que ce film est beau) (alors OUI, j'allais terminer cette fic avec CE titre, y'avait pas moyen que j'en prenne un autre)

Une petite chose, un tout petit détail à propos du dernier chapitre. Kaede porte un symbole de Tomoe autour du coup, en bois d'érable. Or Tomoe Gozen (Dame Tomoe) est une femme samurai japonaise très célèbre et plutôt efficace sur les champs de bataille (et qui a bel et bien existé). Dès que je dessine Sûuko ou Kaede, paf, y'a un symbole de Tomoe. Et si il est en érable, c'est tout simplement parce que j'adore cet arbre, surtout l'érable du Japon, qui a des feuilles magnifiquement ciselées et rouge. Et que kaede signifie Érable.  
>(et oui, évidemment que oui, je vais l'évoquer dans <em><span><strong>Feu et Foudre<strong>_ O^O)

Voilà, voilà, Beni et Tora ont bien grandit maintenant. (bon... pas _tant_ que ça au fond) Et c'est la toute première fois qu'elles se disent je t'aime dans le récit (non parce que sinon, elle se le sont dit avant hein...) Yachiru est devenue l'héritière de Kade, Kokujin est devenue un beau bon gros tigrou au pelage noir que Yachiru peut désormais chevaucher, Sôrayel continue à faire mumuse un peu partout, ni Gin ni Grimmjow n'a réussit à buter l'autre... Bref. La vie continue.

J'ai fait référence à plusieurs de mes personnages, notamment dans la fin, quand je fais la liste des personnes que Tora et Beni ont réussit à sauver. Kageno Akayuki, Koyuki de L'Enfant rouge et le tigre blanc, Kosade Sanada et Gyoran sont mes prochains OC de L'Empire des Sables, Anaïs, la rousse aux allures de Valkyrie accompagnée de huit personnes, ce sont mes persos d'un autre projet perso (alors y'a Anaïs, Marcus, Ys, Lailiel, Médéah, Nathanaël... *énumère tous ses persos*)

Sinon, Tora a les cheveux qui deviennent de plus en plus blanc au fur et à mesure, fu fu fu...  
>J'avais mis cette phrase à propos de Kaede, mais elle passait mal dans le chapitre du coup, je vous la remet là ''<em>Elle avait cessé d'avoir peur d'être la petite et fragile Kaede qui voulait des câlins et de la tendresse qu'elle avait caché et cloisonné derrière son armure<em>''  
>Et oui, oui, ouiiiiiii, évidemment que j'ai fait une référence à Shun...! (genre j'allais m'gêner, nyéhéhé)<br>Yup, j'ai cité du Star TreK. Textuellement...! (Bones à Kirk: ''_vous nous avez donné les moyens de nous battre, de saisir notre chance et de changer la mort en une chance de se battre pour vivre, comme vous le faites à chaque fois_'') (Star Trek pue la classe putain)  
>Vous imaginez une rencontre Kaede  Toshiro...? Elle aurait tellement, mais _tellement_ envie de le frapper... *rigole*

Allez, pour cet épilogue, pour la fin de cette fic... Une petite review amis lecteurs?

.

Pour la suite du programme, **_Feu et Foudre_** revient le dimanche 7 janvier (ouais, juste avant la rentrée)  
>L'<strong><span><em>OS pour les 200 reviews<em>** est toujours en cours de rédaction, je devrais pouvoir le poster courant janvier.  
>Pour sa part, <span><em><strong>Le Regard de l'Aveugle<strong>_ reviendra lorsque j'aurais retrouvé mon manuscrit... si je le retrouve... *pleure*  
>Un OS sur Sherlock pour <strong>Zerikya<strong> est en cours de rédaction, petit à petit et sinon, je ne devrais pas tarder à re-publier sur du **One Piece**. (mais juste en OS)

.

À la prochaine! ET MERCI À VOUS, DU FOND DU CŒUR!


End file.
